The Kitchen Kid
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: This is the name of a new upcoming thief that wishes to join Sly Cooper's gang. The reason? Because he saved her and her family's life a year ago and she views him as his hero. M for Mature audiences. Reviews are welcome!
1. Kitchen Kid Arises

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch1**

It had been a whole year since I had met him in person. A whole 365 days. I still remembered how it happened. He valiantly swooped from the shadows and saved my whole family from being killed by a bunch of henchman from the mob boss in our town. His slick moves, that golden cane, the trendy hat, and his awesome ring tail. And his smirk. It was one of a hero. "Name's Sly. Sly Cooper. Don't mention my name to any policemen, okay?" he smiled at me when he rescued my family and my parents asked his name.

Ever since that day, I began to strive myself to be just as good as he was at his profession, which I learned was thieving. He was my hero and I wanted to repay him for rescuing me and my family. I managed to learn by myself really well, but not without consequences, mostly from my parents telling me that I wasn't supposed to follow his example. "Do you even know the dangerous life of being a thief, Tilly? You could get locked up in prison and just trying to break into areas unarmed is destined to be a failure," my mother said to me. Little did she know, however, I had already stolen 20 grand from a corrupt business mogul and got him arrested in the meantime, all without alerting the cops. And all I had to defend myself was a wooden spoon from my mom's kitchen.

When I finally learned of my hero's next destination, the nearby city of Paris, I immediately went to where the rumors said he'd be (as I had made a few contacts while working as a part-time thief). And when I finally learned he was stealing something from the police HQ, I knew I had my chance. I immediately scaled the rooftops with a duo of shortened plungers and reached the top of the HQ without anyone spotting me. And when I did so, I saw a singular, shadowy figure perched atop one of the smokestacks of the building. "Yeah, I read you, Bentley. Loud and... very loud," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Sweet," I smirked to myself with barely a whisper, my giddiness filling me as I looked at my idol. Just as mysterious as I remembered him to be. "Relax, Bentley, you're safe in the van! I'm the thief here, and I got to steal those records from Inspector Fox's office," Sly said as he looked through some cool binoculars. "Hang tough, it may take some time, but I'll find out a way up there," he said again as he jumped down from the perch and looked at the nearby water tower atop the roof, which contained a strange thing that I saw around the edge of it. Strange, sparkling lights of white. "I think I'm seeing things. Must be vertigo or something. Do you see these crazy blue lights?" Sly asked into his binoculars again, which made me confused. He was talking about the lights, but from his point of view, they were a different color.

"Hmm..." I said as I listened in with my acute hearing. "Really? I've read about this. Master thieves are able to sense thieving opportunities which manifest themselves as unexplainable blue auras. All you have to do is touch them and you'll learn how to perform a super sneaky master thief move," I heard a geeky voice say on the other side of the radio on Sly's person, which made me smile. I could barely contain my excitement as Sly went right up against the wall and sneaked across the very narrow perch with barely a sound, which I imitated as I followed him, making it to the vent just as he broke it apart.

It was at this point that I squealed a bit and Sly instinctively looked behind him and branded his weapon, a yellow cane with a brown handle. "Eee! My hero!" I smiled at him with giddiness as I rushed up and hugged him, my little puffy tail wagging uncontrollably. "Huh? Wait... are you that little bunny girl? From my one heist a year ago?" Sly asked me as he looked at me with confusion. "Yes! I want to repay you for saving my family! So please, let me go with you?" I asked him, my voice being a whisper, but a very giddy whisper. "Hmm... since you were able to make it up here already, I'm gonna say, yes," Sly smirked at me. My heart exploded in glee at this as Sly petted my hair with a smile. "Let's go on then. We need to get my files from Inspector Carmelita Fox's office," Sly said as he went into the vent with me bounding behind with a skip in my step.

When we went the whole way inside, I then saw that inside of the shaft, there were tons of lasers in there. Not anything I couldn't manage, however. "Watch out for these lasers," Sly said to me, but I had already started leaping down and onto the little ledges with barely a sound, reaching the bottom to see an alarm similar to what I had been seeing. I immediately smashed it and every single laser and searchlight went off. "Nice moves, girl," Sly smiled at me. "Speaking of which, I never told you my name, did I?" I asked him with a chuckle. "Now that you mention it, you never really did tell it," Sly smirked. "It's Tilly. Tilly Gilley. Though my thief surname has been referred to as 'The Kitchen Kid'," I smirked.

Sly looked impressed at this, but only when I said that I was called Kitchen Kid. "Bentley? Do you know of a thief called the Kitchen Kid?" Sly asked as he pushed something hidden in his ear. "Really? Well, from what I've heard, this thief is actually making quite a name for herself, as she is like you and only steals from other thieves and corrupt politicians. She also is so good at doing her thieving, no one has seen her face. And from reports, she is also not even a teenager yet," I listened in to the turtle's voice. "Why do you ask?" "Because she's wanting to join up with us," Sly smirked as we arrived at a red door with a star on it. And the star said "Carmelita Fox".

"Well, that sounds great! I'm sure she could be a great asset to our team," Bentley said with a positive vibe. "Thanks, Sly's friend," I smirked at Sly, which made him smile. "Those are some great listeners you got there, Tilly. Can you also tell me if you can hear anything on the other side of this door?" Sly asked. "Hmm..." I said as I put my ear against the door, not hearing anything except some wind blowing. "No one's in there, but it sounds like there's a window open," I said as I tried the door and found it was locked. "And good thing too, since the door is locked," I said as I looked to the window nearby and opened it, jumping on the awning and walking against the wall like Sly did before and like I did, which also impressed Sly. "You can see the blue lights, too?" Sly asked. "Yes, I can. But for me, they are white. Like my fur color," I smiled at him.

When we got on the other side of the awning, we were in an area with tons of files and papers strewn about the place and a safe in the middle of the area. "Let me handle the safe cracking. I feel that's where your files'll be," I smiled at Sly as I went up to the safe and started to place in the numbers on the sliders, my ears against the safe to listen for the clicks. I listened intently and got a click for 9, another click for 3, and another for 7. I then opened the safe and Sly looked impressed once again. I grabbed Sly's file from the safe (as it had his photo on it) and I also saw my file in there. No picture, which made me smirk. Just a shadow.

"I'm going to leave that in there. Don't want them to be suspicious," I smirked. "Smart thinking, Tilly," Sly smiled. We then went outside and I heard some jumping and I immediately jumped down to the ground and hid my face in an unused grocery bag blown by the wind, cutting eye holes before getting it on my head. And then I heard a female voice. "Criminal! You foolish raccoon! I've caught you red-handed!" I heard her say. "Ah, Carmelita. Haven't seen you since I gave you the slip in Pompeii," Sly smirked. "Less talk, more action! Time to arrest you once and for all, Cooper!" Carmelita exclaimed as I heard a shot of electric energy and Sly simply jumped down next to me, Carmelita only then noticing me and my ears.

"The Kitchen Kid?! Get back here! Let me see your face!" I heard Carmelita exclaim as she jumped down from her rooftop perch and started chasing us on foot with some strange red gun in her hand. I took a trash can lid and blocked a shot from her as I jumped into a trunk of a van after Sly did so. Once we did, the van door closed and we rushed away. "PUNCH IT!" I heard a voice say from behind the wheel as they drove off and I heard Carmelita exclaim something from behind us. "You can't escape me, raccoon! You too, Kitchen Kid! I WILL SEE YOUR FACE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Carmelita exclaimed loudly.


	2. Sly's Tragic Past

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch2**

We escaped Paris in the van and we made it to a very cool hideout that Sly and his little gang had in the middle of a train station. Their hideout? A cool train caboose with furniture and food inside, as well as a couple of maps and technological stuff, which made me smile. There was even a carpet on the floor that had a picture of Sly's trademark symbol, a blue raccoon face with white eye holes.

"That's a pretty cool calling card, Sly. Mine looks cuter, though," I smiled as I handed him my own calling card that I had. He looked a bit confused at it, as did his friends in Bentley the turtle and Murray... the pink... hippo. "This is just a red plastic fork," Sly said with a confused look. "Well, that's why I got the name 'Kitchen Kid'. I simply use my parents' plastic forks as my calling cards. I'm still too young to buy them myself, after all," I smiled at him. "Ah, now I get it. That's pretty clever, I must admit," Bentley said with a smile.

It was at this point that I memorized what Bentley and Murray looked like. Bentley was a green turtle that had thick glasses, a nasally voice, and wearing a bow tie on his shell. He also had on some little socks and he was obviously the tech guy of the gang, as he didn't usually move from his computer.

Murray was, like I said before, a pink hippo, but there was more to it than that. He also had some big muscles on him, also wore a black eye mask like Sly, and he wore a pair of socks, a blue shirt, and a white towel across his neck. Why he didn't have any pants on was beyond me, but then I remembered that, anyone of us animals that were born could hide our members well enough. The only thing that needed to really be hidden were boobs, which I luckily didn't have yet. I was getting close to womanhood, just not yet. But I still wore a shirt with that in mind.

So everyone out there knows, I was dressed in a black ski mask with ear, eye, and mouth holes, so I could be able to see others well enough without them knowing anything except me being a bunny and a kid. There were tons of bunny girls in the world, so it'd be hard to distinguish which bunny girl was the Kitchen Kid. And as well as my ski mask, I had on a gray crop top with matching tiny bra, a black pair of shorts, and black shoes for my feet. Also, so I wouldn't leave fingerprints anywhere, I wore little finger things of different colors on my ten fingers.

"So what's our first target, Sly?" Bentley asked him, which confused me. "Um... who are we going after? Is it something to do with your files that you stole?" I asked Sly. "Well, how about I give you the story as we get on our way to our first target, Raleigh the Frog?" Sly asked. "Okay, I can listen to it on the way," I smiled as Bentley typed a bit on his computer and we soon knew where to go.

* * *

 _It all began when I was just a kid, bouncing on my father's knee. My entire family line was made up of thieves, going as far back as 1000 BC and further. And each of my ancestors recorded their secrets into a secret, special book, for all of their descendants to master later on. The Thievius Raccoonus._

 _Anyone who took the time to read it would be able to unlock all of the secrets of becoming a Master Thief, which is why we only steal from other criminals. After all, there's no honor, no challenge, no fun stealing from regular people. When someone rips off a Master Criminal, then you know they were a Master Thief._

 _I was supposed to inherit the book on my 10th Birthday, when a ruthless gang attacked our home. Among them were 5 shadowy figures that I could only catch glimpses of as my father told me to hide in the closet and not make a sound. And when they came in, among them, I saw a frog, a giant muscular creature, a giant gator, a fat panda with flames on his fists, and a strange dark shadow that I couldn't make out except for it being a bird. The gang, who called themselves 'The Fiendish Five' attacked my father, my mother, and my sister, **Kiri,** and, in the end, killed them all, without even looking at the closet. _

_They went to the safe that held the Thievius Raccoonus and stole it, but not before tearing up into 5 even pieces between the 5. The frog took the most pages individually, followed by the muscly person, then the gator, then the panda, and the shadowy bird took the rest, which was the majority of the book. My entire family history fell into their filthy, murderous hands. And then I was sent to an orphanage where I met my future team. Bentley, the technological genius and the brains of our outfit, and Murray, the one who ate the cookies on our first heist for the cookie jar at the orphanage. And once we got enough experience and became of age, we started our gang. The Cooper Gang, named after my family. And now we would face the toughest test of our lives. Either have our gang, with the new addition of Tilly, the Kitchen Kid, prevail like my ancestors before me, or fail and allow my family name to bite the dust._

* * *

"Wow... I didn't know you had such a hard childhood... I couldn't imagine seeing my parents and siblings get killed in front of me... that's actually exactly what would've happened to us if you hadn't saved us, Sly," I admitted to him. "Well, I think that makes something we have in common. We both have had tough times with criminals hurting us. But now, we're going to fight back, and take back the Thievius Raccoonus and avenge my family's death," Sly said with seriousness in his eyes. "Could you tell me how your sister was? Please?" I asked him as we went into the water and I found out the van was amphibious, much like our first target. The frog in his flashback was definitely Raleigh. And now we were on our way to face him.

"My sister, Kiri... she was incredibly sweet and she was only a few years younger than me. I didn't see much when she was killed, but I did hear the sound of chomping when I heard I couldn't hear her scream anymore. It was almost as though she were killed quicker than the others. They killed my sister, a 7 year old girl, with no remorse whatsoever. And I know how my parents died, but not my sister... I have no idea what happened to her," Sly admitted. "What was she like?" I asked. "She was one of the kindest little girls you could ask in a sibling. She always helped out anyone she saw, minus the police, and even committed a burglary against a police officer when she was 5, stealing his wallet while he wasn't even looking. She then became the youngest member in my family history to start her thieving career, at the age of 5," Sly smiled as a couple of tears went down his face. "Well, these Fiendish Five are going to pay for hurting you, big time," I frowned as my brow furrowed. It was very hard for me to imagine anyone close to me getting killed like how Sly's family got killed, and it made me sick. I didn't know that Sly had this traumatic a backstory, but now I knew that I had to stay with him till the end. He needed the emotional support. And what better than a cute bunny girl that needed to repay him for rescuing her family? (AKA: Me!).


	3. Tilly's Tools 'n Friends

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch3  
**

After nearly a half hour of driving in the sea, we finally entered our destination, the Isle of Wrath, in the Welsh Triangle, which was completely filled with storms and actually made the last few minutes of our trip very rocky in the waves. "Whew, good thing we have tons of armor on this van, otherwise we would've been toast," Murray said with a bit of worry. "Well, we made it, didn't we?" Sly asked with a smile as we parked at the edge of a cliff side. It was the most conspicuous place for us to park, but it was the only safe area we could park the van.

"We can get out from here, guys. We'll take out Raleigh and take back his sections of the Thievius Raccoonus," Sly said as he opened up the trunk door and both myself and him jumped out of the door and landed on the ground, both of us immediately getting drenched by the rain. "Well, this isn't just a storm. It's a monsoon!" I exclaimed in annoyance already. "From what my scanners tell me, the storms are worse in the ocean areas, which is why we had a rough time getting here. It will get better the more you go into the area," Bentley said into the ear piece he gave me, which he put in my left ear, which I was grateful for, since my right ear was the one I used whenever I listened to code locks in safes or for anything that could make my cover get blown.

"Okay then, when we get back, we'll draw straws to see who does the laundry, okay?" I smiled. I got a bunch of groans after that, which rested my case. Sly and I then walked forward and went into a small tunnel, emerging on the other side to see a small ship at the end of a dock and a gate on the other, just with some ropes and ladders by it. "Guys, see that large gate? It marks the only entrance leading into Raleigh's hideout," Bentley fretted intensely. "We'll need to go around it in order to get into the main complex. Follow my lead," I said as I went over to the nearby ladder and climbed up it, my spoon now seen by Sly as it was hooked onto my back in a small sheathe.

When Sly finally caught up to me, he asked the question. "Why do you have a wooden spoon in a sword sheathe on your back?" Sly asked me. "Tsk, I'm only 12, Sly. It's not like I'm going to want to kill anyone, just knock them out cold. Besides, you'd be surprised how much a wooden spoon can damage someone when you hit them in just the right spot," I said as I jumped down the perch and to the other side of the gate, where we saw my old enemy. Searchlights. "See those spotlights? One careless step, and you'll be subjected to acute combustion," Bentley said, his wording not really going into detail of my only failed heist I'd ever done. I tried to rob a gambling big shot that cheated at his games, but his one searchlight caught my left ear and burnt it so badly, that I had to retreat the place and go to the hospital to get it patched up. It was never the same when it came to hearing stuff since then.

"Let's just wait to cross then, and I'll take care of it from afar," I said as I took out something that I knew Sly wouldn't have expected. boomerang with a chain in the middle, make completely out of sturdy, yet air-cutter type utensils. These included ceiling fans of wood, duct tape, and, my personal favorite, small holes in the boomerang for extra spin time. I then aimed it at the alarm in front of us and tossed it, the boomerang not getting hit once and it demolishing the alarm as well as it's guard, who fell to the ground with the intense gut punch.

"A twofer! Nice," I smirked as Sly looked impressed. "Never would've thought a boomerang with duct tape on it could be that deadly," Sly admitted as I pulled back the chains while it was still spinning, yanking it back and catching it with my hand, not a scratch happening afterwards. "A whole 6 months of practice, ever since my first slip up with searchlights. I can take out the lights themselves or the alarm connected to it with tight accuracy," I smiled. "Pretty cool," Sly smirked as we moved forward and into the next area, which looked to be a cliff with an overlook of what looked very different than the rest of this place. A gigantic ship with obvious damage to it, floating without a care while a giant blimp-like machine at the top, a vortex swirling endlessly above it.

"That flying part above the ship looks to be Raleigh's hideout," Bentley said into our ears. "Looks more like a machine than a hideout," I deduced. "You're right, Tilly. That is a storm machine! It's the reason why it never stops raining around here," Bentley said. I then looked to the side and saw something that looked shocking. A bunch of ships completely trashed from the intense storm. Who knows how many lives have been taken away by this madman? "He's taking out ships and the people on board them with that machine? I know I've faced murderers before, but never to this extent!" I exclaimed.

"But why would Raleigh want bad weather at his hideout 24/7? It doesn't make much sense," Bentley frowned. "Simple. These ships look to be for shipping and trade, so he probably targets them specifically in order to steal the stuff hidden within them," I deduced. "You may be right, Tilly. But whatever we have to go through, we're stealing my family's book back. And if Raleigh gets in our way, it's on," Sly said with seriousness in his voice.

We continued forward some more and came across some very fast-running water, as well as a single bottle that had a strange note in it. "What does this note say?" I asked as I looked at it, seeing something that made me pleased. Codes! The note was full of 3 digit codes! About 6 of them! "What'd you find, Tilly?" Sly asked me. "I found codes on a piece of paper! Most likely for safes!" I smiled at Sly. "Nice! I wonder who would be so dumb to leave important codes like this out in the open for us to find?" Sly asked with a chuckle. "Oh, really? So Ah try to 'elp out and ya call me dumb?" asked a country-like girl voice that I recognized. "Wait... **Felicity**? Is that you?" I asked, looking around me with a heightened sense, which Sly didn't get. "Heh. Shoulda expected ya ta 'ear me, Kitchen Kid," I heard Felicity smile as she soon jumped down to us with a smile.

Felicity was one of my old partners that I worked with when I was working on some bigger gigs, which she worked well at, as she was an AMAZING double agent. She was a mongoose with jittery movements, always hyper, and always happy to help out the good guys, which were the master thieves, by infiltrating the other side with nobody on the bad side the wiser. She wore tons of clothes, but right now she was wearing a pair of blue overalls, a pair of goggles, a yellow work shirt underneath, and having a blowtorch in her hand. "Nice to see you again, Felicity. Thanks for the codes. What are they for?" I smiled at her.

"Why, they're fer the pages of yer partner's book, o'course! Speakin' of which, pleasure to make yer acquaintance, Sly Cooper. Ya'll have made quite a reputation fer yerself," Felicity smirked with tons of drama. "Um... nice to meet you too... um, what's your surname again?" Sly asked. "Heh. They call me the 'Double Entendre,' since mah main line o' work is bein' a double agent. Ah've worked with lil' Tilly before, and Ah must say, she's quite the prodigy. Ah'm sure she'll love bein' with the one who saved 'er. Ta-ta," Felicity smirked as she zoomed off at hyper speed back to, where else, the ship, all in just one single leap from our position at the waterfall.

"Well, she certainly is unique. Bentley, did you catch all of that?" Sly asked into his earpiece. "Yeah, I heard every word of it. Seems that, from what my records show on this Felicity's surname, she has quite a rep, almost as tall as your father's when he was still around. She's pulled off more successful heists than nearly every single criminal on the planet, all the time being a master of disguise," Bentley explained with a smile into both of our earpieces. "Really? Heh, thought no one could be as big as my dad in the Master Thief business," Sly admitted with a chuckle. "Now that we know what these codes are for, how about we keep them in safe keeping? As in, you take them and put them somewhere safe for future reference. If I come across any safes when you're not around, I can always rely on my super-sensitive hearing like in Carmelita's office," I smiled at Sly. "Very well, let's keep going," Sly smirked. "After you, my hero," I smiled at him.


	4. The Vision

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch4**

Once we made it through the next area, which was a bunch of spinning wheels, Sly and I arrived at an area that held a bunch of spotlights and a couple of enemies. "Time for the Kitchen Kid to work her magic," I smiled as I adjusted my ski mask a bit and ran forward, throwing my boomerang with a smile. I also used the chains to adjust it's positioning while airborne, managing to take out all the enemies and the alarm in one go! "Cool," Sly smirked. "Being a boomerang master takes a lot of patience, but with the right training and perseverance, one can become a master in only a few months," I smirked as I pulled it back and caught it in the air once more, hanging it back on my utility belt as a belt buckle, since we wouldn't be facing anymore enemies on this stretch.

It was also at this point that we came across a safe. A 3 digit lock safe. "Let me see those codes, please?" I smiled at Sly. He did so and I began to put in the numbers, which ended with my opening the safe and finding a book page. A cool book page with some sweet pictures of one of Sly's ancestors. I could tell because of his raccoon face. "Hmm.. it's definitely a Cooper on this page. And his name is Drake Cooper, who perfected a move called the Knockout Dive attack... g-gah!" I exclaimed the last bit as I felt something form in my head. Some kind of strange anomaly that I had no clue about. It then projected itself as a strange vision.

* * *

 _It was the same night as the day the Fiendish Five attacked Sly's family. The place looked so beautiful to look at in person, even if I had no idea what was going on. I looked at the nearby closet to see it was opened slightly, but no noises came from it. Just small breaths that were barely audible. And in front of me was a fight scene. Five figures, all of them looking monstrous, attacked a trio of raccoons, all three of which had no defense, one of them being a young girl, no older than 7! I was watching the day that Sly told me of! The day the Fiendish Five attacked his place, killed his family, and stole the Thievius Raccoonus!_

 _I then heard a voice in my head. "Listen, kid. I don't know who you are, but you're able to learn this stuff like a Cooper can. So I feel obligated to show you what you'll be facing in the future," I heard someone say. He had a gruff voice with a thick, Spanish accent to it. "Who said that?" I asked. "Heh. You read my name on the paper. Drake Cooper. And this is Sly's tale," he said to me as the vision started to play out, the Fiendish Five members now forming into shapes that still looked monstrous, but only one was the true monster._

 _There was Raleigh the Frog, who sported a gun and a strange hat on his person. Then there was a muscly bulldog, one who had arms so big, he used them to walk with instead of his stumpy legs. He also sported two giant handguns, which made him menacing as he shot the mother raccoon through the heart with precise accuracy._

 _Then there was the gator, who was the only female member of the Five. She started chanting some kind of strange dialect and, out of nowhere, Sly's dad and little sister, most likely Kiri, were both unable to move, as a purple aura surrounded them. Then came the next on the list, a giant panda that lit his hands on fire and burned up the house's furniture in an attempt to find the book._

 _Then, the most menacing of them, was the true monster. He had piercing red eyes, a gigantic form, and his entire body was coated in metal. I had heard rumors of this thief before and how he is able to cheat death for any heist. His name was one that everyone around the world feared, even Felicity said that she was terrified of him. Clockwerk. A robotic owl with no remorse in any part of his mechanized body._

 _He showed how much of a monster he was when he screeched so loud, I swear my eardrums exploded, and then did the dirty to Sly's dad, slicing him in half with one slice of his talons, blood squirting everywhere. "DADDY! NOO!" Kiri exclaimed in absolute distraught as Clockwerk then looked at the little girl with a completely blank expression. "You will make as an excellent source for my fountain of youth, Cooper child," Clockwerk spoke, his voice also as robotic as he was. He then picked the little girl up with his wing and did something that truly made me furious. He took her body and placed it in his beak. He then swallowed, followed by the sound of intense crunching. It was then that I awoke from my vision with a furious yell._

* * *

"YYYAAAHH! THAT MONSTER!" I exclaimed out of nowhere right in front of Sly, who had been standing there the whole time. "Tilly? What's going on?! Why did you suddenly shout like that?" Sly asked in worry as I dropped to my knees, tears in my eyes. "T-That paper... I don't know how to explain it... but it gave me a vision... about how everything went down during the Fiendish Five's attack at your house... and I saw every one of them in full detail," I said as I looked at my photo of Drake Cooper once again and I saw something else that made no sense. In his photo, which was of him in a wrestling arena with a Luchador mask, there is a shadowy owl at the top of the outdoor arena, flying directly at him with Drake none the wiser.

"W-What did you see, then?!" Sly asked in shock at what I just said. "I-I saw them kill your parents... and I saw what really happened to your sister..." I said with disgust. "Your parents were killed by Raleigh, a giant dog with huge muscles, a female gator with obvious voodoo powers, a panda that burned the house to find the book, and a single figure that is the exact same in this photo," I said as I pointed out the shadowy owl in the picture. "Wait... a shadowy owl? Where have I seen that before?" Sly asked. "S-S-Shadowy o-owl? N-No, y-ya'll can NOT be serious, can ya?!" I heard Felicity ask from across the water and next to a blue key. "This owl killed your sister... by swallowing her whole and demolishing her body in his robotic insides..." I said with blood pulsing in my veins.

"C-C-Clockwerk... You can't be sayin' ya wanna face Clockwerk! E's the most dangerous monster in the 'ole world! Don't do it, Tilly! It ain't worth it," Felicity said to me with legitimate fear and concern for me. "Felicity. Do you know anything about Clockwerk that could explain why he is in this picture from 1568?" I asked her. "He's immortal. Eternally robotic! Able to take any hit and dish it out just as well. His size is the most prominent feature about him, as he is as big as a biplane. And so long as he is still in one piece, he can reconstruct his body on a steady diet of hatred... and what you said he did to that little girl? That's basically his fuel. The essences of his enemies are his fuel of hatred," Felicity said, going out of her southern drawl during the explanation.

She only lost her accent when she was incredibly afraid or incredibly shocked, or in this case, both. "We're still going through with this, Felicity. We're going to defeat this menace and all of his Fiendish Five members. I will not let this unjust killing go without a fight," I said with determination and grit. I may have only been a 12 year old, but after what I saw, there was no innocent little girl anymore. Now I needed to do the right thing and end the life of a monster once and for all. Even if he was immortal, I would still do my part in taking him down.


	5. Old Sally Cooper

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch5**

Once I established I would go after the Fiendish Five and Clockwerk no matter what, Sly and Felicity allowed me, but with intense concern in their eyes as we made it back to the ship and Felicity suddenly vanished when I looked away from her for a split second, but not before she gave me a special key that was blue with yellow rings on the handle. "It's a treasure key," she said to me before she vanished. "She probably needs to report back to the enemy," I said with a frown. "How about we get going into this ship? We'll need to go across these crates floating in the water to get there," Sly said. "Sounds good," I smirked as I did just as he did, reaching the other side of it with a few well-placed jumps.

"So the question begs to be answered. How to get up to that storm machine?" I asked. "Well, to access Raleigh's blimp, you'll need to go through a high-voltage power tube to the right of you. To get through without getting electrocuted, you need to find 3 keys around the complex of his ship like the one Felicity gave you," Bentley told us. "Huh. So do you know where we can find these keys, Bentley?" Sly asked. "You'll need to go to areas I have marked with a green light, only able to be seen with your binocucoms. Follow them to your objectives," Bentley said. "Thanks," I smiled at him. "Don't mention it. It's your funeral," Bentley frowned. "Whew, thanks for the pep talk," I frowned as I looked through my binocucom (which I had gotten from Bentley himself) and saw my first area of interest in front of me. A place that was up some stairs, the only obstacle being a squid guy with a flashlight.

I threw my boomerang at him and knocked him out cold from the hit to his head, only then yanking it back with a smile and catching it in midair. "I'll go for this area, you can handle a different place. Keep hold of those codes, my hero," I smiled at Sly as I went into the area up the stairs and emerged in an area that looked gorgeous! Tons of jewelry everywhere, tons of stone busts, and lots of sequin curtains. "Jackpot! This stuff must be worth millions! I'll take some for our group, but not all of it," I smirked as I broke the class with one of my spoons and stole 3 diamond tiaras, a pearl string necklace, and two bars of gold. I put them all in my bag without alerting any security or any guards. "Now to continue," I said as I went forward and then saw a bunch of lasers in front of me, going left to right in a crisscross pattern.

I timed my movements carefully and made my way through the lasers with care, not getting hit once. "Heh, sweet," I smiled as I then entered a new area that didn't look like what I'd seen before. It looked to be a large water-filled area with statues and lasers too, as well as some searchlights at the other side. And what was on the other side of the statues and in the center of a raised platform? A key! And to the right a bit, there was a safe! "Cool! Two birds with one stone!" I giggled as I ran forward and used my bunny feet to start jumping over the lasers, but also avoiding another set of lasers that tried to go after me like they were looking at me. I swiftly hit the alarm and the lasers all disappeared. I then went over to the safe and listened intently to the clicks.

Once I heard the 3 clicks, I then opened the safe with a smirk, taking the page from within, looking at it and hoping that no visions would happen like last time. I already lost my innocence from that first vision, I didn't need any more nightmares. "Hmm... "Old" Sally Cooper, who was at her best during her elderly years of thieving. Her technique was the Raccoon Roll, which she could use to roll faster than anyone else could run," I read, hoping for no visions, which, thankfully, didn't happen. Instead, I heard a voice in my head.

"You don't want to have a vision of my heyday, young one? I don't blame ya, after that first vision ol' Drake gave ya," I heard a voice in my head. "Okay, tell me, strange voice in my head, how come I'm getting all these visions when I read these papers, but Sly, your descendant, gets no visions?" I asked whoever spoke in my head in thought, guessing it was Sally, since she sounded like a kind old lady. "It is because you are special, young one. You are not a Cooper, yet you are able to become a Master Thief. Only Coopers could be Master Thieves, young prodigy. Your capabilities interest us past Coopers in very big ways... that, and we need your help," Sally said.

"Help? What kind of help could I give you when you're dead?" I asked Sally in thought. "Because... we Coopers... Kiri included, are trapped. Trapped within our nemesis, due to him doing the exact method that he used to end that poor little girl's life. We are endlessly caught in a limbo within his coding. We can't escape unless you can defeat his mainframe. We will give you visions of how to defeat Clockwerk specifically as well as visions that don't include death. Just visions of our lives before seeing Clockwerk, or, if he is in them, just our clan fighting him and surviving," Sally said. "Fine. So long as you don't show me death again, I will allow your visions to come to me. Okay? But I'd like it if you could give them to me when I'm not on the job," I said to them. "Very well. We will show them to you whenever you fall asleep," Sally smiled. "Thanks, Sally. You're very nice," I smiled at her.

"Your compliments are very nice as well, young Tilly," Sally smiled as I then continued onward, not hearing any voices in my head as I continued to climb around the place with care. I took out the guards on the way to the middle of the area and then looked at the large pedestal raised out of the water in the center of the spotlight-filled area. Luckily, it had no spotlights on the sides of the wall, so I pulled out my mini plungers from my belt and started to climb up the wall without anyone spotting me. I had no worries if I fell in the water, since I was an excellent swimmer.

Once I made it to the top, I took out the alarm, just in case, and broke the glass surrounding the key, putting it in my bag with a smirk. "Now to go back... wuh?" I asked as a green flash of light suddenly happened and I reappeared back at the entrance, which confused me a lot. "If you're wondering how you got warped back to the entrance, it's because of some strange Bentley science stuff," I heard Sly say from his standpoint, which was from the left door with a green light. "Okay, it still felt very weird," I admitted honestly. "So did you get any pages of your book? Because I did, and I learned of something..." I said as I gave him the book page which he smiled at. "What did you learn of?" he asked. "Your family members? One of them told me that Clockwerk... what he did to Kiri... there could be a way to free them from his coding... which is what he did to Kiri when he killed her," I said with a small sigh.


	6. Four More Keys

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch6**

After I explained to Sly why I was able to have these visions (as well as be able to use his family members' attacks, as I found I could use a knockout dive with my spoon in a similar way Sly could), as well as what I was told to do by his one ancestor in Sally Cooper, Sly looked at me with a puzzled expression. "So Sally and my ancestors are giving you visions? Visions of how we could defeat Clockwerk?" Sly asked. "Yes, but only when I am asleep. I don't want them pulling a stunt like what Drake Cooper pulled after he gave me that vision... ugh... let's just say I have officially lost my innocence after I saw what Clockwerk and his members did to your family," I shuddered as I remembered the gore and Kiri's cruel fate.

"You're still innocent, Tilly. You haven't killed anyone, you just saw death. You are innocent until the day you kill something. If you hold onto your ideal to not kill anyone, you're childhood innocence will last until the day you die," Sly said. "T-Thanks... Sly," I smiled as I hugged him a bit. Sly smiled as he poked to his one page in his pocket and handed it to me. "This is the Slow Motion Jump technique. It's made by Dev Cooperinda," Sly smiled as he gave me the page and I began to look it over. "Hmm... Dev Cooperinda, master of Slow Motion Jumps. He was able to slow time around him while in the air to help combat airborne threats..." I said as I then heard another voice in my head.

"If you want to know the truth behind me mastering the technique, it was to try and defeat Clockwerk," I heard an Irish-accented man say in my head. "Come now, Dev. Tell her more when she gets some shut-eye?" I heard Sally say in my head, both of their voices giving me a bit of a mild headache. But then, they shut up. "Were you just getting some visions?" Sly asked. "No. For some reason, they can talk to me in my head whenever I read their page in the book," I said as I noticed that, in Dev's picture, he was fighting off some airborne enemies with a metal katana-looking cane. And among the enemies was a shadowy owl perched on the edge of a rooftop.

"How old is this creep?" I frowned as I noticed that the picture was definitely very old, as old as 1200 AD. "Well, according to what I have been able to find out from Bentley, Clockwerk is even in the oldest of police records from even before ancient Rome. Felicity wasn't wrong. He is, in fact, immortal," Sly frowned. "How joyous. I'm sure that your ancestors can give me some visions as to how to defeat Clockwerk for good," I said as I gave the page back to Sly and he smiled as he put it back in his purse. "Now we have 3 keys, we should go to that power tube and go to the other side of it," I said as I led Sly over to the right side of the ship and we came across the power generator. I placed a key in there, followed by Sly doing the same and then my key being the last of them to enter.

The gate came down and I then smashed the power generator to bits with my boomerang, which also resulted in my bag jingling a bit. "Huh? What's in your bag, Tilly?" Sly asked. "Oh, nothing, just a few priceless gems and jewels from Raleigh's treasure area," I smirked as I pulled out a couple of the stuff I got, which I could tell made Sly happy. "You're going to fit right in with us, Tilly. I guarantee it," Sly chuckled as he then walked toward the drainage tube and I followed suit.

On the other side, we got contacted by Bentley again. "I've got good news and I've got bad news for you guys," Bentley said. "Hit us with the good first," I smiled. "The good news is that I've found a way to get up to Raleigh's blimp, but unfortunately, the bad news is that you'll have to use that cannon to do so," Bentley frowned. "Now you're talkin'," I smirked widely. "You're really scaring me, Tilly. Anyways, to get inside the tank's hatch, you'll need all 7 of Raleigh's keys, which should be in the remaining areas I have marked on your binocucom," Bentley said. "Okay then, so we only have 4 more to go," I smirked as I looked at my options. "I think I will go back to the original area and find the keys over there," I smiled. "Roger, I'll meet up with you later," Sly said. "Be careful, hero," I smiled at him. "You be careful too, Tilly," he smirked back.


	7. Sabotage in the Boiler Room

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch7**

When I went to the left side of the ship, I saw a place above me that was marked with a green light beacon in my binocucom. It was in a small lighthouse area and I felt warmer upon trying to climb the tower myself, managing to do so with ease. I then jumped through the opening and, upon doing so, I immediately realized that the inside wasn't a lighthouse, but a smoke stack! I began to fall for a long while and I had to go down onto my feet before I fell to the ground, which I immediately used to bounce upwards when I landed finally.

And where did I land? A place that was insanely hot! I began to sweat profusely because of it, which would mean my fur would stink badly. "Whew! This place is super hot! Bentley, how hot is it in here?!" I asked as I looked around and saw a a safe off to the left. "It's nearly 105 degrees down there in the air temperature. You must've found the power source for the storm machine!" Bentley said in surprise as I went to the safe and began to listen intently to the combination.

I easily got into the safe after putting in the code and then opened it, wondering what the payoff would be. I then read the page within and saw that it was another Thievius Raccoonus page. "Let's see, here. Christopher Cooper, a master of jumping and the creator of the Dive Collection technique, which was designed to be an improvement of the Knockout Dive. It will allow its user to not only knock foes out from high points, but also collect all coins that are in the area around you," I read out loud as I heard the voices in my head again.

"Nice to meet you, young prodigy," I heard a kind, British voice say to me. "Nice to meet you too, Christopher. So will I be able to jump higher with this power as well as use the move? Since it says you're a master of jumping?" I asked him. "Believe it or not, yes it will," Chris said to me with a smile. "By the way, how come you and the others can't talk to me normally unless I read a new page?" I asked him. "We can, we just don't want to interrupt you at all," Christopher said to me. "I see... I'm grateful for that," I admitted to him. "Nice to know," Chris smiled as Sally butted in. "Now why don't you go and get that tacky key, hon?" Sally smiled, no headaches happening at all this time. "Yeah, I'll admit, these keys do look pretty tacky," I admitted to her as I went forward and saw that there were some furnace doors wide open.

"Better close those furnace doors!" Bentley said to me with concern. "I have a better idea," I smiled as I began to hop atop the furnace doors with a smile, jumping from them just as they closed, not stopping until I was on the other side and now in a room that had a spinning wheel, some hot coals, and a lake of molten liquid in front of me. I smiled at this obstacle and simply jumped on top of the little gears that hung over the lava-like pond, reaching the hanging bridge with no singed fur. I then ran along to the end of the bridge, not coming across any bad guys at all.

"Ahoy, dock hands! Normally I would congratulate you on getting cargo from the ships, but right now we seem to have a rat skulking through my lovely graveyard of ships! If you can't bring me his head while protecting the treasure key I have stored down there... I will make you go to the graveyard of ships and pick seaweed for an enti-hi-re fortnight!" I heard a voice say over the intercom. It sounded refined and pissed off. Judging by what the file said about Raleigh being from a life of luxury, I had a feeling that was him on the mic. "There's more than one rat to be mentioned, Raleigh, and I have a neat trick to pull on you," I smiled as I made it to the final room and I saw that it was a room with searchlights and a running wheel, but the door was blocked. The only thing that I could do was simple, but dangerous.

For some odd reason, there was a large ball of molten rock on a conveyor belt track that ran along the river of lava. I then got a brilliant idea as Bentley told me something integral. "Sly just got the blueprints to Raleigh's entire operation! I think it's high time that we pulled a bit of sabotage, what do you say, Tilly?" Bentley smiled at me. "I was just thinking the same thing," I smiled as I then proceeded to use my front paws only to run on the running wheel, as a searchlight would've spotted me otherwise. And when I did it for long enough, the payoff was the door being absolutely demolished and the heat escaping into here.

"What do I do in here, Bentley?" I smiled. "According to the blueprints, the entire mechanism for Raleigh's ship and his storm machine is powered by this area. If you take it out at the source, the storm machine will just be a blimp. No more rain to work with means the ships are safe to come here once more," Bentley said to me. "What is this source?" I asked him. "It seems to be the the source of the storm machine's power is the lava all around this place. However, finding a way to get the lava cooled down is going to be difficult," Bentley frowned as I simply found the source right on the spinning wheel machine itself. A goddamned thermostat! And right now, it read 1500 degrees Fahrenheit. "Time to cool the operation then," I smiled as I immediately turned down the thermostat down to 0 degrees, the lava immediately being cooled by intense blasts of water and freezing cold air! "BRR! THAT'S COLD!" I exclaimed as I shivered a bit from the chill, only then deciding to go through the door and use my feet to jump to the Treasure Key and nab it, Bentley's green light of science warping me back to the entrance afterwards.

"Whoa! That was cool!" I smirked as I saw Sly down by the power tube and making his way towards me. "How did things go in pissing off Raleigh?" I asked Sly with a smirk. "Well, I got a Treasure Key from using a submarine to nab it from the ocean floor, I got the blueprints to his operation in his graveyard of ships, and now I was heading over to the last area with a key in it," he explained to me. "Sounds like a pretty eventful evening," I giggled. "I was planning on heading there myself. Also, so you know, I got the Dive Collection technique, which is an improvement on the Knockout Dive. You can jump really high and then come down with a force strong enough to blast enemies. It can also collect any coins nearby you all at once," I smiled at Sly. "Sounds pretty cool," Sly admitted.

"Also, why did it suddenly stop raining?" Sly asked, pointing the obvious out. "Because I sabotaged his entire operation down in the power source for this whole place, thanks to you getting those blueprints," I smiled at him. "Sweet," Sly smirked. It was then that I heard another voice on the intercom over top of us. "What's going on?! What do you mean that the entire facility is out of power?! We need that storm machine to make storms! Figure out the issue immediately!" Raleigh exclaimed over the mic. It was at this point that I noticed a small walkie talkie on the ground, which I immediately picked up with a smile. "Testing, testing, one two three," I smiled into it, hoping for a backlash on the other end. Which we did end up getting.

"Who the hell is this?! How did you get on this frequency?!" Raleigh immediately asked us. "Oh, nothing, just a simple bunny that wants to right the wrong you did against an innocent family, including a 7 year old raccoon girl. Sound familiar, asshole?" I asked him. "WAIT! The KITCHEN KID?! Working with Sly Cooper?! You better not do anything more to piss me off, or I will send my best goons at you and get you skewered on a harpoon! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU ARE DEAD!" Raleigh exclaimed through the frequency. "Yeah, real smooth. Now if you'll excuse me, we're going to go after you right this minute," I frowned as I then looked at Sly with a smile. "You get that last key, I have a score to settle with this amphibious loudmouth," I smirked at him as I focused my bunny feet and jumped very high, the highest I've ever jumped before, and went directly through the glass on the blimp. He wouldn't know what hit him!


	8. Raleigh's Pathetic Fight

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch8**

Once I crashed through the glass, I ended up in a water-filled arena with tons of platforms around and a single chair on the other side. And who would be in that chair other than Raleigh himself, who looked very scared upon seeing me arrive. "Hello, froggy," I frowned at him, adjusting my ski mask to make sure he wouldn't see my face. "So, the Kitchen Kid, was it? I have heard so much about you, and I must say, for someone so young, you are quite the annoyance," Raleigh said, trying to act brave.

"Let me ask you something, Raleigh. Why? Why did you allow Clockwerk to kill a child? A little girl? You knew that it was reprehensible, one of the worst crimes imaginable, so why did you let him kill an innocent little girl?" I growled at him. "Why? That is a very good question. Why indeed... Well, I will answer 'why' I let him kill her. IT WAS BECAUSE HE IS MY BOSS!" he exclaimed loudly. "Yeah, and my bosses are little voices in my head that want you and the whole Five to pay for what you did to the Coopers. And they are really not happy with that answer," I growled as I could actually hear some more voices from in my head I hadn't before, including one that I didn't expect. "MAKE HIM PAY! I HATE IT IN CLOCKWERK! BEAT HIM TO A PULP!" I heard Kiri exclaim with a cry of absolute anger.

"Well then, little bunny girl, why don't we see which of us is superior?" Raleigh asked as he then guffawed afterwards. After guffawing for a few seconds, he stuck out his tongue at one of the bees going around the lights and, afterwards, his entire body bloated up like a balloon! "Let's see you survive getting squished!" Raleigh exclaimed as he jumped from his position and then onto my floating platform, which made me smile of how dumb of a tactic it was. I simply jumped to the middle of the arena when he jumped down to my area and I threw my boomerang directly at his face, knocking him for a loop when I did so. "Dum de doo..." Raleigh said as his body returned to normal and I smiled at how he was now able to be subdued. One hit, and he was out. How pathetic!

I then took a piece of cable from above, chopped it off with my kitchen knife, and wrapped it around Raleigh completely and tightly, so he wouldn't be escaping anytime soon. And when he finally recovered from his daze? "RGH! Let me go this instant!" Raleigh exclaimed as he tried to thrash about, finding it impossible. "Well, gloat all you want, Kitchen Kid. You're no match for Muggshot, my villainous cohort in Utah! You will see... Mesa City is so well-guarded a snake couldn't slither in without setting off alarms!" Raleigh exclaimed. "Gee, way to rat out your other member. Seriously, you are just pathetic," I said with a groan as I went up to his chair and found some more pages. This one? "Hmm... Riochi Cooper, the master ninja and inventor of sushi. He perfected the technique called the Ninja Spire Jump, which allows the user to land on diminutive points of buildings, rocky crags, and hanging furniture," I said aloud as I then heard another voice in my head.

But it wasn't Riochi Cooper's voice. It was someone else's voice. "Ahoy, mate! Thought ye'd hear me pops after readin' that page, did'ya? Well, too bad, coz he didn't get absorbed by ol' barn owl. Yer talkin' to 'is swashbucklin' daughter, Henriette 'One Eye' Cooper!" I heard a very cockney pirate accent say in my head, which I was not expecting. "Heh. You seem to be a very bright spark, huh Henriette?" I smiled at her in reality, which I could tell confused Raleigh. But it was then that I got a message from Bentley. "Tilly! You need to get back to the van now! Inspector Fox is coming onto the scene and Sly is already on his way back! Get out of there without being caught!" Bentley said into my earpiece with worry. "No worries, I just learned a new move," I smirked as I burst out the window and jumped on the different points of the ship's mast, not stopping until I was on the other side of the water, only then regretting doing that. Why?

"Well, well, look who just walked right in to be arrested. The Kitchen Kid has finally gotten surrounded," said Carmelita fox with a whole slew of cops surrounding her. "Fat chance, old lady," I smirked as I jumped off the ground with a smirk and leaped into the nearby island forest, making Fox immediately give chase. "Arrest everyone aboard that ship! If the Kitchen Kid and Sly were here, then these guys are definitely criminals, no doubt about it," I heard Carmelita say into a radio as I jumped some more until I reached the cave. I immediately ducked into it and hopped right in the van, seeing Sly get in just as I was. "Get us the hell outta here!" I exclaimed at Murray. "GOT IT!" Murray exclaimed as he drove the van back the way we came and right into the water, jetting us away as I saw Inspector Fox stand on the edge of the beach. "Hehe! Looks like ya got 'er mad with that there ol' lady joke, little scallywag," I heard Henriette say in my head.

"So... guys? Think we can take a break somewhere? I need some sleep," I said when we finally got out more into the open ocean. "We already decided that while you were escaping Inspector Fox," Bentley said as he pointed to a map and I smiled at it. "England, huh? I could be game for teasing the British guards," I smirked. "Are you going to let them see your face?" Sly asked me. "Tsk, not every moment has to be an on the job moment," I smirked at him. "When I'm not on the job, yes, I will drop my disguise and go out in my normal clothes. And if it's a vacation, I'm going to have some fun being myself," I smiled. "Hehe. I like that about someone. Always knowing when to have fun is always a good trait," Sly liked.


	9. Vacation and the First Dream

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch9  
**

When we went to England, I changed into some better clothes that I could use as my 'fun' clothes as I went into the streets with a smile, my face allowed to be seen by all. And the best part? They simply thought I was a little girl having some fun. They had no idea I was the Kitchen Kid, which made Sly, Bentley, and Murray smile at while they went around in their own disguises, courtesy of Felicity's wardrobe.

"By the way, Ah also got a job at Muggshot's with barely any resistance," Felicity smirked as she simply gave me the clothes she had from before, those being the yellow shirt and blue overalls. What did she have on now? A white tank top, cargo shorts, and having a whip on her person. She also had on a very convincing get-up on her face that looked like a dog's snout and ears, making her look like a doberman. "I hope you can find out his codes too," I smiled at her. "Ah'll leave a bottle of them all by 'is front gates. An' Ah'll meet up with ya'll at some point when ya come on over fer a visit," Felicity smirked at me as I then winked back at her. "Good luck then, Felicity. If you'll excuse me, I've got to go mess with the red coat guards," I smirked as I then went over to the palace to have some fun.

I went up to the pelican in the guard outfit with a smile, looking at him with a giggle. "Hey! You wanna say something to me?" I asked him with a smirk, the pelican not moving at all or responding once. "Make him move, Tilly," Bentley smirked at me from afar. "So soldier boy? Are you a guard or a mime? Ya haven't talked once," I smirked at him with a snicker. No response. I then simply did something that would catch him off guard, since I was just a kid. I hugged him, which was the thing that actually made him move! And how did he move? He hugged me back, his wings actually feeling quite soft.

"Hey! He moved! Did ya see that?" Murray exclaimed with a smile as the pelican stopped hugging me and I let go as well, him going back to his post afterwards. "All right, we had our fun, let's go and get some dinner," I smiled with a giggle as the boys looked at me with a smile. "And how will we get this dinner again?" Bentley asked once out of the guard's earshot. "From the stuff I got from Raleigh's treasure room," I smirked. "Ah, good thinking to take some of that," Sly smirked as he appeared from out of nowhere with a smug smirk on his face. "So how did your little shopping spree go?" I smirked at Sly. "Oh, it went good," Sly winked at me.

Once we were done selling our items (and getting 500,000 Euros from the pawn shop!) and getting a good bite to eat, I then told the others of something kind of important. "I need to take at least 10 percent of that and give it back to my family," I explained to them. "Are you sure you want to do that? Wouldn't that raise suspicion to your family that you stole stuff?" Sly asked. "I already called them while we were here from a payphone. They weren't mad at me at all. They were actually quite proud that I was able to solve the mystery of the Isle of Wrath as well as stop a murderous frog like Raleigh. It apparently made all the papers," I smirked as I handed him a small bit of newspaper on our way back to our hideout in Paris's train yards.

The newspaper article was pretty descriptive of the heist that Raleigh was making and it had Inspector Fox on it holding him by his tongue, which I giggled at. Our story was the one that was on the bottom right corner. "Kitchen Kid Does it Again! The Mysterious Bunny Girl Joins up with the Cooper Gang to take out Raleigh the Frog. When Questioned, Frog states. 'That little bunny is not to be trifled with! Face her at your own risk!'"

"Well, looks like everyone thinks of you as a little hero of sorts," Bentley smirked. "Well, he was the one that sunk so many ships full of innocent people and looted their sunken ships that he himself sunk," I said with a frown as I heard a voice in my head. "I still think he shoulda gotten hurt some more..." I heard Kiri say in my head. "I know, Kiri... I know..." I sighed. "Wait... are you able to talk to Kiri now?" Sly asked me. "Yes, I am. She just kinda showed up out of nowhere when I was facing Raleigh. She's been quite informative on different attributes of Clockwerk to watch out for, as she is quite the little brainiac and an avid chatterbox," I admitted. "Can she hear me at all?" Sly asked. "Yes, I can... it's kinda hard to, but I can hear him..." Kiri said. "She says yes, she can," I told Sly. "Could you ask her if there could be a way for her to possibly be brought back once Clockwerk is defeated? I... I just miss her so much," Sly sighed with a tear running down his face. I only really saw him get emotional when he was talking about his sister, so he must've really cared about her.

"I'll tell you more when you're asleep, Tilly. I can't really tell you the complete description of Clockwerk's mainframe unless you're sleeping. Otherwise, your brain would get too full too quick and you'd end up passing out," Kiri said. "She said that I'd have to fall asleep first... maybe I can get some shut-eye on our way to Mesa City, Utah?" I asked. "The USA, huh? Been awhile since I've been out there," Sly said. "How about, once we get things situated with my parent's money, we can get going to the land of freedom, democracy, and apple pie?" I smiled. "Sounds like a plan," Sly smiled.

* * *

Once I sent 10 percent of the 500,000 Euros to mom and dad (which was 50,000 Euros), I then fell asleep as the guys revved up the van and we began our long drive to North America. Once I entered dreamland, I was then approached by all the Cooper Clan members I had encountered in my page collecting journeys, including Karin Coopergiwa (who had the coin magnet technique that Sly found while I faced Raleigh), Kiri, Henriette, Sally, Drake, Chris, and Dev. And all of them looked exactly like their pages depicted them to look, except Kiri, who looked just as she did in the flashback.

"Would you like to learn the weaknesses that Clockwerk has, young one?" Sally asked me with a smile. "That, and I'd like to know if there could be a way for you guys to be still alive when Clockwerk is defeated," I said with seriousness in my tone. "Well, there could be one way, but it'd include you having to keep one of his parts with yourself. His eye, either of them would do. They are what he uses to communicate, so we could put all of our coding into his eyes while you face him, then you can take one of them for yourself," Karin said, her voice more calm then even Sally's. "And what is Clockwerk's weakness? I mean, sure, he can't be killed, but is there any weakness that he may have?" I asked.

"That answer lies in what he is. He is nothing more than a robot right now, unable to be killed. The only flaw in his design, however, is that he is extremely weak to electrical attacks and magnets. When exposed to an electrical blast of enough force, it makes the affected area of his body vulnerable. That's when you strike. Deal enough damage, and he will definitely try to reconstruct himself. When that happens, the only real way to kill him is to attack his head and end him for good," Dev said with seriousness in his voice. "Well, sounds simple, but difficult. Considering his size, that would be pretty hard without some guns and some kind of electrical current," I said.

"Well, mate, that's why we'll be 'elpin' ya fer the 'ole fight," Henriette said with her usual spunk. I then understood why she was considered 'One Eye' as she had a gouged out left eye and her right hand was actually her weapon. A hook that looked similar to Sly's cane. "How would you be helping me when you're inside Clockwerk?" I asked them. "Well, we'd be helping out by telling you where to hit and where to attack," Sally smiled at me with kindness. "And now we need to decide... when we finally beat Clockwerk and he gets torn to pieces, how will we be able to end his immortality?" Dev asked. "Honestly, that's the only question we cannot answer. His source of immortality is unknown to everyone but himself. And he has hidden it so deeply into his coding, none of us have found it yet," Drake frowned. "We'll figure that out later, guys. No need to have all the questions answered all at once," I said with a smile. "You're right. Besides, it's almost time for you to wake up," Kiri giggled as I felt my body leave the void and I jolted awake.

When I woke up, I saw that we were on land and we were actually going towards the USA state of Colorado. "Whoa! You guys were able to drive this far in so little time?!" I asked in shock. "Hehe. That's cause this van can also fly," Bentley smirked as he pointed towards the window and I actually saw that we were at least 5 feet off the ground, which was definitely enough for the van to move fast via JET BOOSTERS ON THE VAN! And there was also wings on the sides! "This van is so awesome! Man, I'm glad I joined up with you, hero," I smiled as I flitted my eyes at Sly, which made him smile back. "Looks like Tilly is a Sly fan girl," Bentley smirked. "Maybe cause I am," I giggled back at him.


	10. Gambling with a Mutt

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch10**

Once we finally arrived in Mesa City, we approached the giant gate and I saw that it had barbed wire on it, but the genius mutt who managed to shoot Sly's mom in cold blood didn't think of the rocks surrounding it on the sides. "So this is Mesa City? That bulldog that shot your mom through the heart should be somewhere in here," I frowned as I walked up to the gate entrance and found the bottle that Felicity left, all of the codes being on it. 5 of them to be precise. "He's definitely going to pay for having a hand in killing my family, that much is assured," Sly frowned as we both got over the gate with ease and we saw a couple of lanterns hung up in front of us. That, and the entire town was deserted.

"Hmm... time to use the Ninja Spire Jump," I said as I jumped on the lantern's tip and balanced myself perfectly, which made Sly impressed. "Kitchen Kid, master ninja," I giggled as I continued jumping on the small points until I reached the other side of the gorge, Sly doing the same thing with the same agility. Once we did so, I noted that the enemies here were all dogs, not a nice one among them. "Okay, dogs are naturally jerks to bunnies, that's widely known," I frowned at Sly. "So what? They can't touch you with that boomerang of yours," Sly smiled. "Good point," I smirked as I aimed my boomerang at a dog tied up to a pole and a dog holding a club. I threw it and manipulated the chains so the boomerang slammed both of them in the face, while also slamming the club-wielding dog in the solar-plexius.

"Nice moves," Sly smiled at me. "Hehe. Maybe when all this business is done with the Fiendish Five, I can show you how to use your own boomerang?" I smiled at Sly. "That sounds like it'd be fun," Sly admitted as we then began to run down the expanse of the cliffs with the dogs all knocked out until we reached an abandoned trailer and we saw a new security measure I had only tackled twice before. "Floor lasers. Step on them when they are solid, you get your feet chopped off, followed by the rest of your falling body. They can only be safely tackled when they are blinking," I warned Sly as I demonstrated how to handle the blinking lasers by walking on the blinking sector and running across, barely making it before the lights on the other side flipped over to my own. "Whew! Come on, we need to get going," I smiled as I smashed the corresponding alarm and Sly followed suit.

Once we made it to the other side, we saw a dog that already spotted us and who looked like trouble. Why? He was dressed in and orange prison jumpsuit and his weapon was a iron ball and chain around his ankle that he used as a flail of sorts. "Hehe. Doggy go bye-bye," I smiled as I simply threw my boomerang at him and knocked him out. "Let's move on," I smiled as I then discovered that my walkie talkie I got from Raleigh's ship was starting to pick up some chatter. "Yo, you mugs! Remember our rule: greet all customers to our new casino with smiles! But if they have a badge, shoot 'em up!" I heard a gruff voice say on the radio. It sounded like the boss and that boss had to be Muggshot.

I then answered this with a smile. "Does that mean that we can come in? We aren't cops," I smiled into the walkie talkie, which Sly smiled at. "Wha? Who is this and how did you get this number?" Muggshot asked. "This is the Kitchen Kid and I got this walkie talkie after my trip to the Isle of Wrath. Have ya heard about it yet?" I smirked at him. "So, you're that mysterious bunny girl that took out Raleigh, ey? Listen, kid, I don't like beatin' up children, so why don't ya just go on and get outta my casino back the way youse came?" Muggshot asked me. "Peh. Kinda pointless to say that when you killed a caring mother in front of her children and then let your robotic boss devour and kill the little girl who saw both their parents murdered," I growled at him.

That was enough to get him very scared and confused. "H-How did youse know about dat?!" Muggshot asked. "Because I joined up with the sole survivor of that night. And we're going to make you and everyone else pay for these unjust murders. You think that being tough is so good? Wait until I make you so broken apart that you can't walk straight for a whole year," I growled at him, just as Sly noticed the safe nearby on a large chasm off to the left. He jumped over there while Muggshot spoke some more words to me.

"You really think you can beat me and my boys? Hehe. I like them odds, so I'll give ya a little bet, kid," Muggshot smirked at me. "A bet?" I asked him, wondering what he meant by that. "If youse can reach me and beat me in a fight, you and you alone, I'll give ya all my loot I got 'ere and those damn pages of that Thingus Raccamagoocus. If ya can't, however, I get to keep you as a little plaything to practice my punches on. Whaddaya say, kid?" Muggshot smirked at me as Sly came back, probably hearing most of the conversation. "Hehe. I'd say you are going to lose a lot of money. I'll be there by midnight," I smirked at him.

"That's a pretty dangerous bet you just made, Tilly. You sure you can manage it?" Sly asked me. "Come on, Sly. I'm the Kitchen Kid and I already handled Raleigh and ten kingpins of crime in Europe, 2 of them having bigger biceps than Muggshot himself! If I could tackle those guys, guns included on them, I think I could handle a brutish dog with two handguns and teeny tiny legs," I smirked at Sly. "Just be careful is all I ask. I don't want you to become anyone's punching bag," Sly frowned at me. "Relax, I can handle it," I smiled at him.


	11. Kitchen Kid VS Muggshot

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch11**

Sly and I made it past the rest of the gang of muscle-bound dogs with ease, mostly due to him getting a new ability in the Mine Hat technique, which could turn his hat into an explosive! I did the same with a small fedora I got from our trip to England and found that it could also be thrown to great effect on the opposition. We then made it into the city of Mesa itself, finding that it was now home to a huge casino with the word Muggshot posted on the top of the huge building as well as a fire hydrant penthouse. "Hmm... if my knowledge on bulldogs serves me right, Muggshot must be in the giant fire hydrant. Pooches really love those things," I said with a smirk.

"I'm going to go up there and fight him while you go try and find a page by yourself, okay hero?" I smiled at him. "Of course, Tilly," Sly smirked with a suave smile that made me tingly. I then proceeded to jump high atop the building's little ledges until I finally reached the top of the building, right by the huge Muggshot letters. I continued jumping all the way up to the giant fire hydrant, which I noticed another person flying in the opposite direction, though luckily not seeing me. "Crap. Inspector old lady is here. Gotta make this quick," I frowned as I opened a window at the top of the fire hydrant and fell down, using my new jumping ability to jump with ease from the chandelier to the second floor all the way to the ground floor, right in front of Muggshot and stunning him greatly upon doing so.

"Whoa! How'd ya get here so fast, kid?" Muggshot asked with surprise on his face. I could tell he was impressed at my moves. "Being able to use the same moves as the Coopers can really help a girl out," I smiled at him as I branded my weapon in hand. My wooden spoon. "Heh. You got guts to challenge me, kid. I'm unstoppable with these babies!" Muggshot gloated as he flexed his muscles while he sat in his chair. "Brawn isn't going to win over my brains, Muggshot. Trust me on that," I smirked.

"Okay then, let's rock!" Muggshot smirked as he then did something that truly made me impressed. He walked forward on his freaking arms and his arms made small tremors when he moved! "Now see, this is why no one should miss leg day," I frowned at him with my brand of humor, which I could tell made him smile as he chuckled a bit. "Looks like you shoulda been a comedienne, kid. Now let's see you come after me," Muggshot smirked as he pulled out two giant handguns and shot at the ceiling, a bunch of glass rocks falling and scattering across the ground.

Muggshot then started to come after me as I simply threw my fedora at the dog's fists and, once it connected with his meaty hands, it exploded, his body immediately getting very bloody and bruised from the blast. He also let out a large whimper and a loud yelp once I did this, looking to have been pretty badly hurt. "E-Explosives?... T-That really hurt, kid!" Muggshot exclaimed at me. "Now you know how my partner felt when he witnessed you and your 4 friends kill his entire family right in front of him that fateful night," I growled at him as I walked up to him. He tried going for his gun, but it was too damaged from the blast to work.

"L-Listen! Kid! I didn't even wanna shoot the lady! I wasn't in control that night!" Muggshot whimpered through the pain. "Oh yeah? Then who was in control of your trigger finger?" I asked him with a growl as I stepped on his bruised, bloodied hand and made him scream in agony. "I-IT WAS MZ RUBY! OH PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Muggshot cried out in pain, which I then noticed I was going a touch too far. "Where is Mz Ruby and where are those pages?" I growled at him. "T-The one's in the safe under my chair! An' the other safes are in the different areas around the casino! I'll tell my boys to just give 'em to ya! Just please don't kill me!" Muggshot exclaimed with fear in his eyes. "Recognize my face Muggshot. Recognize it well. Because I am not a ruthless killer like your gang is. I will take pity on you if you tell the truth. Did Mz Ruby force your finger to pull the trigger with her voodoo powers? Or did you do it yourself?" I asked him. "SHE DID! For the love of all that is good, please believe me!" Muggshot exclaimed.

I then heard Kiri in my head after I heard what Muggshot said. "He's telling the truth. He wouldn't be lying at this kind of state he's in. I think you should just leave him be," Kiri frowned at me. "No, Kiri. I'm not going to leave him be in this state," I frowned at her. "W-Who are ya speakin' to?" Muggshot asked as I placed my backpack on the ground and pulled out some medical supplies.

"I know I shouldn't tell you this, but I know everything that happened that night because, when I read the pages of the Thingus Raccamagoocus, I get visions from the ancestors of the Cooper clan. And one of them that is speaking to me right now? It's that little girl that Clockwerk devoured that night. Devoured and placed into his own mainframe, unable to escape," I frowned at him as I then began to spray his arm with disinfectant and him wincing as I did so. "Stay still. I'm patching your hand and arm up," I frowned at him as I then began to put his hand in a gauze and then wrapped his arm in a splint. After I did this, Muggshot looked at me with confusion as I then walked past him and to his chair.

"Y-You're not... killing me? I-I don't understand..." Muggshot gawked at me. "Like I said. I am not a murderer. I am not going to kill you, but I assure you that everyone else in your crew has killed someone, you yourself have probably done so as well. Besides, you were cooperative and you held your end of the bet we made. So now I am going to take these pages and move on to the real murderer of Sly's mother. Mz Ruby, was it? Where is she located?" I said to Muggshot as he got up and walked over to me normally on his own two feet. "She's... in Haiti," Muggshot said with a frown. "Thanks. Now why don't you go ahead and make that little announcement we agreed on, hmm?" I asked him.

* * *

 _"Yo! Youse mugs standing guard over my safes! I want to give ya some new orders. I just lost pretty big bet, so I need youse lugs to get those pages from them safes and deliver them to the elevator to my penthouse. I want it done in half an hour, so get to it!" Muggshot frowned into the loudspeakers, just as I swiped a page for speeding up time around my person, perfected by B.F. Cooper. It would've been helpful to use his technique to get the key, but Bentley already teleported me away and to the entrance just as I saw a certain mongoose appear out of nowhere!_

 _I then heard some punches from against the wood blocking the front entrance and, after a few hits, it finally went down, to reveal a bulldog with 2 giant arms, but with the one in a splint and him having a very odd walk with his stubby legs. "So, I take it that yer this Sly guy, right?" the dog frowned at me. "Um, yes. How did you know?" I asked him. "That Kitchen Kid... she said that you saw everythin' that happened that night. Honestly, I never knew there was another kid in dat house, and I certainly didn't think that me bein' there would have this much of an impact on me," he frowned. Definitely Muggshot if this was him._

 _"Well, she's certainly very good at her job, isn't she?" I asked him with a small smile. "Yeah, I've heard about her from some of my boys and she proved how tough she is. One hit, and this is what happened to my arm," Muggshot growled a bit. "I see," I frowned at him. "Well, I lost the bet, and now I pay the price. Once you get your stupid little paper pieces, get the hell outta my casino and go on off to Haiti. That's where you'll meet the one who really killed your mom," Muggshot frowned as Tilly soon came from behind him with 4 paper pages in her grasp. And once she got out of the casino, I heard something that made me smile. The sound of love. "I've got you now, raccoon!" I heard Carmelita say once we got out of the casino and Muggshot looked at me with confusion. "See ya later, Muggshot! Good luck with the old lady!" Tilly smirked, calling Carmelita old once again. It was almost like she were trying to tick Carmelita off, which showed when Carmelita chased us while her other police members took in Muggshot and his other goons._

* * *

Once we got spotted by Carmelita, the chase was on. She chased us from the casino nearly the whole way back to the van on foot! And since she was wearing boots, she was huffing and puffing by the time she got back to the van. "Later, fox! I'll see you on our way to the next one, I'm sure!" I giggled at her from the side window as she growled at me. "I will see your face, Kitchen Kid! And I will throw you into Juvenile Detention and throw away the key!" Carmelita shouted at me. "Sure you will! See ya!" I smirked as I pulled my head back into the van and we lost sight of her, just in time for me to start reading up on the different pages that Sly and I got.

The 5 remaining pages we got from Muggshot, unlike Raleigh, were all pages from the book. There was a page from BF Cooper about speeding up time, a page from Suzanne Cooper that would allow me to be able to jump in and out of water with ease, Sir Andrew Cooper's replica technique, Sir Galleth Cooper's technique entitle Catapult Crash (which could be used to hook onto ledges and then jump up with enough force to crash through a barricade), and finally, the most interesting of the bunch, Tennessee 'Kid' Cooper, who perfected the Rail Walk and Rail Slide techniques, which could be used to run or slide around on thin bits of rope, vines, or even pipes! It sounded so cool!

And when I read all of the pages, I was surprised to hear only one voice from among them inside my head, that being of B.F. Cooper. "Hey! How's it goin'? I really want to get out of Clockwerk! Is it bad that I want to be able to floss my teeth when I get out! Whoo!" I heard him talk nonstop in my head, which was quickly cut out by another voice I was glad to hear. "Ugh! Would ya please keep that racket down before I cork it with me hook?" Henriette groaned. "Thanks for the save," I smirked in thought at her. "Sorry, he's just very hyperactive," Sally smirked.

Once we escaped from Muggshot's place, we then started to drive east, before I told Bentley something important. "Bentley. I hate to be a bother, but can we skip the vacation and go straight for our next heist?" I asked him. "And where would that be?" he asked. "Haiti. That's where we will find Mz Ruby, and according to Muggshot, she used her voodoo powers to force his finger to pull the trigger on Sly's mom. And since we're so close, why don't we do it now?" I asked. "Good thinking. Except we don't know where she could be in Haiti," Bentley frowned. "We'll simply ask the natives. I'm sure they could point us in the direction," I smiled.


	12. Henriette the Pirate

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch12**

I don't know when I fell asleep on the ride over to Haiti, but I ended up falling asleep just out of sheer exhaustion. And when I entered dream world this time, I was able to get a vision. And the vision in question? It was one from Henriette. The area looked to be a mighty pirate ship with a large hook fastened on the bow of it, which made it look cool. And then I heard a voice among the crowd. "Captain Henriette! There's a shadowy figure coming from the west side!" I heard a voice say among at least 20 different pirates on board, all of them wearing face masks.

I then looked to where they were looking and saw the figure of Henriette. She looked awesome with her pirate attire, eye patch, hooked hand, and even her telescope she had on her good eye. She was looking to the west where I saw... him. Henriette then gasped loudly when she saw the shadowy figure. "By god. 'E's a-comin'! Hoist the mainsails and aim the cannonballs! The wicked one comes! The wicked one comes!" Henriette exclaimed to her crew, which immediately got them to start working overtime on the ship, all of them aiming their cannonballs at the robotic owl homing in on them.

"Ready? AIM..." Henriette said as the cannon workers aimed their cannons at Clockwerk as he came in for the dive. "FIIIIRRRREEE! ! !" Henriette shouted, all the cannons firing their payload at the giant bird and actually managing to knock him off course and into the water, which he immediately burst out of and I saw something up with him. When he got exposed to the water, his body looked to be emitting electricity, almost as if he were short circuiting from being in the waves. But then I saw something about the cannonballs they were using. They had electric eels on them! "Turn the ship and 'it 'im again!" Henriette exclaimed, the ship immediately turning to the right and firing the rest of the cannonballs on the other side at Clockwerk, which punctured holes all throughout his wings, including one that destroyed his tail feathers!

"GAH! Curse you, Cooper! I will kill you! I WILL!" Clockwerk exclaimed as he retreated into the distance and onto an island, where I was sure he would try to recover from the blast. The shipmates then cheered in glee at this as they sailed away once again.

The vision then ended abruptly and I was met by the face of Henriette herself. "How'd ya like that vision? Inspiring, ain't it?" Henriette smirked at me with a chuckle. "It looked awesome! It felt like I was literally there for the whole thing! I felt like a pirate too!" I smiled at the awesomeness that the vision gave me. "Yup. That was my 10th consecutive win against ol' Clockwerk. An' the time 'e finally got this ol' pirate lass was 'is 15th attack. Tore out my masts, punctured a 'ole in me ship, and killed all of me mates, leaving me to go into 'is innards... ugh... you cannot believe 'ow terrifying it feels to be trapped inside 'is cold, dead, malicious codes," Henriette sighed. "Well that's why I'm going through with this till the end. To save you and everyone else in his coding," I smiled at her. "Yeah... well it ain't gonna be that easy, I'm afraid," Henriette frowned at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her in confusion. "See, the eyes only 'ave enough space for a select few of us to enter. And we'd need to choose a specific eye to travel to, meanin' that you'd only be able to save 6 of us Coopers total. It'll be up to you who you want to save, so long as you give us the answer before ya take 'im on," Henriette frowned. "Damn... and here I thought I'd be able to save you all..." I sighed at this knowledge. "Don't be too 'ard on yerself. Besides, we're already dead. Our souls are just trapped inside of 'im," Henriette said to me with sadness in her eye. "Just be sure to give 'im so good a thrashing, that 'e won't 'urt anyone ever again." "I will do just that," I said with determination as the dream ended and I woke up back in the van.

* * *

And when I did wake up in the van, I saw that we were in a strange area that looked to be a very dense swamp. It looked very gross, but also very exotic. "We're here. The dwelling of Mz Ruby. Home to trillions upon trillions of disgusting mold and bacteria," Bentley frowned as I got on my feet and Sly looked at me with a smile. "Ready to go out there, Tilly?' he asked with a smile. "Hold it," I smirked as I put on my ski mask with a smile. "Now I am," I giggled.


	13. Into the Voodoo Swamp

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch13**

When we began our trek through the swamp, I decided to tell Sly the sad part about getting the other Coopers out of Clockwerk's body, which he didn't really expect me to say. "So... you're saying we can only rescue 6 of my trapped ancestors? 3 in each eye of Clockwerk?" Sly asked with sadness. "Yes, it is true. Henriette told me that while I slept," I told him as I slid along a vine on the way to Mz Ruby's place, tons of creepy foes in our way. These included giant mosquitoes, moss monsters that could disconnect into 2 parts, giant spiders, and even strange rats that had voodoo sticks.

"Well, how many ancestors have you come across so far?" Sly asked me. "Let's see... we have Kiri, Sally, Drake, Dev, Karin, Chris, Henriette, and B.F. Cooper. And I'm sure I'll have more to choose from as we continue onward," I said with a sigh as we managed to reach the final part of the area and we saw not only the key, but the nearby safe as well. "Well, we still need those codes, so where could she be?" I asked aloud, wondering where Felicity could possibly be. "Hmm.. I think she's blending into the surroundings," Sly said as he pointed out to me that she was hiding in a bush and wearing camouflage face paint and clothes. Probably because of the tons of voodoo guards surrounding the key, which was also protected by a barrier of sorts.

"That key is being kept in a voodoo barrier of sorts. I've read about this type of barrier before, and the only way to get it down is to blow out the candles surrounding it. Be careful of those voodoo guards, or they will make your head the size of a pea," Bentley said. "I'll take them out," I said as I threw my boomerang at the guards once they were walking in a near-perfect straight line for some odd reason and knocked all of them unconscious from the hit, and one of them falling into the water and looking to have not been knocked out cold. And he looked to be in trouble. "Guh! H-Help! I can't swim!" the guard exclaimed as he started to flail his arms, which made me immediately go out and try to help him. I didn't care that my cover was now blown, I needed to save him!

"Take my hand!" I said to him as I jumped in the water. Once I got my hand around his, I jumped both of us out of the water from Suzanne Cooper's water safety ability and landed back on the shore with now sopping wet fur. "T-Thanks for... saving me... I thought I was a goner..." he said with exhaustion as he sat on the ground with big, bulging eyes. Couldn't blame him, since he easily could've died. "It's okay. You're safe now," I said to him as Sly came down as well as Felicity came out too. "By the way... did you happen to see what knocked out all the others and pushed me into the waters?" he asked.

I knew I had to make up a lie, so I decided to make a good one. "One of the guards tried to hit us with a blast from his staff, but it backfired and caused a small explosion," I said to him. "Ah, I see... so you three are trespassers?" he asked. "Well, not really. We're trying to take back what was wrongfully stolen from us. And make Mz. Ruby pay for killing my mom," Sly said with a very angry look. "Really? Well, normally I would rat you out, but since you saved my life, I think I'll actually help you out," the guy said. "And what's your name?" I asked him. "My name is **Russ.** So what are you hoping to steal back?" he asked. "Pages from a sacred book. A book that belongs to the Cooper Clan," Felicity said. "Honestly, I have no idea what book that is," he admitted. "The Thievius Raccoonus. It contains ancient secrets in being a Master Thief and how to use the techniques of my ancestors," Sly said.

"Well, that sounds like a pretty important book. One would think that Mz Ruby would tell us about this book, since we could've used the techniques to be better soldiers," Russ admitted. "Honestly, I think it's because she, like the other Fiendish Five members, aren't really the brightest bulbs in the box... except for the one that killed most of my ancestors, my father, and my sister," Sly said. "And which of the Five was that?" "I'll give you a hint. Giant and robotic," I said. "Robotic?... Oh shit. You're also going after Mz Ruby's boss? Be on your toes when facing him. From what I've heard from Mz Ruby, Clockwerk is not only immortal, but he also able to use certain powers. He must be able to use those moves too," Russ said.

When I learned of this, I knew we'd be in for a more difficult fight than I anticipated, but I then looked around to the candles and the safe. "Okay, Russ. We need that key in order to go after Ruby, but while you do that, I'll go over to this safe and get the next page," I said as I rolled over to it with Sally's move and began to crack it with my ears listening intently to it. After I got 3 clicks, I opened it and got the page, looking at it with a smile. "Kelle McCooper, the master of electricity. She was able to augment her body with an electrical current while rolling, which was used to great effect in the 1920's, when electricity was becoming a great asset to the world at the time," I said as I expected a voice in my head... but nothing.

"Huh... one would think that Clockwerk would want to get rid of someone that could expose his weakness," I admitted as I walked back to the others and saw that they had the key and they unlocked the door to Mz Ruby's complex. "Good luck, you three. That's all I can say," Russ told us as we went into the complex with angst. "Thanks, Russ. Good luck to you, too," I said to him as I bounded into the door with a smile.


	14. A Close Call

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch14**

Once we got into the main area of the swamp complex, we got a call from Bentley as soon as Felicity went off to try and find some work to do. "My paranormal activity scanners are maxing out on that giant dragon's head at the top of the swamp," Bentley said to us. "A reading like that could only come from the voodoo mama herself," I said with an unwavering gaze at the giant dragon head. "I think you may be right about that, Tilly. If you want a crack at Mz Ruby, you'll need to find a way into her compound, which is reinforced with that voodoo gate," Bentley said. "Okay, I think I'll go for the first marker I see. And Sly? If you see a safe, don't get into it until Felicity gets those codes, alright?" I smiled at him. "Fine," Sly smirked as I made my way to the center of the swamp and saw my first marker. In a small alcove to the northwest.

I immediately went in that direction while Sly went for another point that was in a gated area that he had to climb around. Once I made my way into the area, I immediately saw something very big and intimidating. A huge gate with tons of metal and mojo magic. "What's with this Industrial Strength voodoo gate? Mz Ruby must really be trying to keep something out," Bentley said to me. "Or maybe she's trying to keep something in?" I asked aloud, wondering why she would have a gate up here of all places. I then jumped up and over the gate with ease and continued to jump both through the trees and the water... but once I got to near the center of the area, I came a little close to certain death.

Why? Because if I hadn't jumped the moment I hit the water, I would've been trapped in the mouth of a giant snake-like monster! It immediately poked its head out of the water and tried to snap its jaws shut on me, making me immediately scared as I continued to jump with all my might as I tried to escape it! "SHIT! Get away from me!" I exclaimed loudly as I tried to find some way to hide from the monster, finding a small hiding place inside a hollow tree. Once I got inside, the snake monster looked confused from outside the crack and finally gave up the chase, retreating into the water once more.

I still was shaking all over as I timidly walked back out of the tree stump and looked around, hoping that the snake thing really did leave for good. "Hah... hah... he's gone... ah..." I sighed in relief as I walked out and tried to look around for the key and the safe. I luckily saw them very close to each other not too far away. But I also saw the reeds moving beneath me in the water, so I knew that jumping in and out of the water was not a safe bet. "Well, time to go swinging through the trees," I sighed as I then started to run along the branches with Tennessee's move and made it over to the key with barely any issue.

And when I reached the safe, I listened intently for the clicks, while also listening for any sounds of the giant snake monster returning. "Okay... 444..." I said with barely a sound as I took the page out, then, once I did so, immediately jumped over to the key and swiped it away before I even read the page. I was then warped back to the main complex before the monster could return. And once I reappeared back in the complex, I saw that Sly was just coming out of his area with a key. "What's the matter, Tilly? You look pale as a ghost," Sly asked, pointing out that I was still a bit jumpy.

"You won't believe me, but I almost died by way of eaten by giant snake monster... it was so scary," I said as I looked behind me when I heard a loud roar. "Was that it?" Sly asked. "Y-Yeah..." I gulped. "Well, how about you go ahead and go to the next area up there? I'll continue on in the meantime," Sly said as he took my key and went over to the nearby door that had the monster in it, which immediately made me jump up into the sky and into the next area before the beast could get me again. "Bentley, make sure that Sly stays down when he opens the gate," I said to him. "I'll do that. I heard your swear, by the way," Bentley frowned. "Shoulda guessed... don't tell Murray," I smiled at him. "Wouldn't dream of it," Bentley smirked. "We heard too," Kiri said in my head. "Sorry you had to hear that, hon," I apologized to her. "No worries. I would've done the same thing if I knew of that word when Clockwerk ate me," Kiri said in honesty.


	15. Ghosts 'n Mosquitoes

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch15**

Once I made it into the new area, I walked forward and saw something that shocked me completely. Out of literal nowhere, a blue ghost started to try and attack me, which I immediately whacked him with my rolling pin and saw that he was made of some kind of jelly. "Whoa... ghosts... I'm gonna face off against ghosts... AWESOME!" I smirked as I then bounced to the next rail grinding point and rode it the whole way down, going around the long way to destroy the ghosts and, as well as that, hitting the giant moss monsters along the way.

And then I came across something that made me surprised. A strange tombstone that had ghosts coming out of it one by one, all of them getting whacked by me until I then broke the tombstone. And once I did so, no more ghosts appeared. "Now that was very interesting. When you smashed that gravestone the ghosts stop coming. It might be some kind of ghost generator! Maybe if you smash them all, you'll be safe," Bentley said to me with intrigue. "Good to know, turtle boy," I smiled at him. "Now time to attack the next tombstone generator," I smiled as I walked forward and noticed another tombstone in a small alcove. I walked forward, hitting the ghosts that came from it until I hit the stone, which then made me enter a small area that looked like a ritual place of sorts.

Instead of going down to hit the tombstones immediately, I instead used my boomerang and took them all out from a distance, no ghosts appearing as I did so. I then jumped from my position the whole way down there, making my way towards the next area, which was above me and filled with lasers. I jumped over to the edge of the area and hit the alarm, only then climbing up the rope and going to the upper portion of the area. I ran along the log there and then made it to a hanging chandelier with skulls on the points of the edges, which looked pretty cool.

Once I made it to the other side of the swinging chandelier, I got a call from Sly on the Binocucom. "Hey, Tilly? Thanks for telling me to get down... I had no idea that the monster was that huge!" Sly said with obvious shock in his voice. "You're welcome, Sly. Is the way unlocked for us to get into the main complex?" I asked him. "Yeah, the monster broke right through the gate," Sly said with a smirk. "Good. Just wait for me, I'm almost done over here in this area," I said as I continued forward and smacked a mosquito with my rolling pin and came across another headstone.

Once I destroyed it from afar using my boomerang, I jumped over the hanging tree leaf platforms and onto the other side, where I came across 3 mosquitoes and also someone I didn't expect to see here. Russ. But what was happening to him was even more shocking. The mosquitoes had him tied to the tree and looked to be doing a small ritual of sorts! "HEY! Leave him alone!" I exclaimed as I used my boomerang from afar and knocked all three mosquitoes for a loop, all the while not hitting Russ once.

"Whoa! I-Is that you, kid?" Russ asked as I rushed over to him. "Yes, it is," I said as I untied him and he fell to his knees. "Not once... twice you've saved me. Those mosquitoes were trying to pump me for information about you... by sucking my blood," he said with a shudder as I looked to a puncture wound on his shoulder. It was big and there was also a little bit of discoloration there. "Can you get up?" I asked him. "Y-Yeah... it's just pretty sore right there," he said as he bravely got up off the ground. "If I were you, Russ, I'd just up and stay away from this jungle. Mz Ruby isn't worth your time if she's sending her other minions to try and kill you off," I told him with a serious attitude. "You think I don't know that, kid? After all that's happened, I'm gonna walk the straight and narrow from now on," Russ said with a smirk. It was then that he pointed his hand at a tombstone on the other side of the chasm and shot a green ball of energy at it, demolishing it in one go, as well as sending the same exact shot on a turn and hitting another tombstone on the opposite side I hadn't seen.

"That's some pretty nifty magic, right there," I admitted to him. "Heh. Being a voodoo chief for a few years can have that effect," he admitted as I smiled at him. "You stay safe, Russ. I'm going to go and take that gator gal down," I said with confidence as I ran along the twig on the path in front of me, jumped from it to the other twig on the other side, and noticed the safe on the furthest side away from the key on the same tree path. I went all the way to the safe and listened intently for the clicks, getting them all in with a smile.

I then opened the safe and got another page from the Thievius Raccoonus. "Hmm... Slaigh MacCooper, the strongest Cooper in existence, He created the technique called the Wall Edge Sneak, which can be used to sneak along the very walls of any area without any type of footing," I read aloud, wondering if I'd hear his voice at all. And sure enough, I did. "Hello, young lass. I'm Slaigh of Scotland! Stick with me, and you'll be tough as nails before you know it! Hrgah!" I heard his voice exclaim with confidence. "Nice to meet you too, Slaigh," I smiled back at him. I then ran to the key, grabbed it, and was out of the place in the blink of an eye.

Once I made it back to the main area, I saw that Sly was down at the front gates waiting for me patiently, which I jumped down to him with a smile. "Hey, Sly. I got 2 pages while I was working," I smiled, only then remembering the second page I got. I then pulled it out and began to read it. "One was from Slaigh MacCooper, the strongest member of your clan, and this one is from... Bruce O Coop, who... was your grandfather! And he's the master of computer hacking! No code could stand before him at all!" I said aloud with shock as I then heard Bruce's voice in my head. "Yo, doggy! I'm Bruce O Coop an' I'm the raddest computer hacker in town! But ya prob'ly knew that already, din't ya?" Bruce smirked in a kind of hipster voice. "And apparently he was also a hippie," I giggled at that. "Now let's go and get those last few keys and get going after Mz Ruby," Sly said. "Take the lead, hero," I smirked at him.


	16. Bone Soup and Sabotage

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch16**

Once we got into the main complex, we noted our way of getting to Mz Ruby's dragon head HQ. "If we can get the last of those keys, we can unlock that pressure thing to defeat the guards and build up steam pressure to go up to Mz Ruby's lair from the blast afterwards. Not only that, but we'd thrash her production," I smiled as I noted that the strange tiki masks were beating up the green water underneath it. "Sounds like a good idea," Sly said with a smile. "I'll handle the first area to the west, you can handle the one to the north," I smiled at Sly as I jumped on the bark and hid myself in the shadow of the mask until I got onto my drop off area, which would lead me into a new area.

Once I entered, I walked on the other side and nearly lost my lunch. Why? The waterfall in this area was pouring out bones, body parts, blood, and even poop! "G-GROSS!" I gagged from the stench alone as I saw the key was inside a cave within the waterfall. But I knew there had to be a page here somewhere, so I decided to grin and bear it until I found said page. I jumped up to the high vantage point above me and took out the guard that was located there. I then looked over to the left and saw an elevated cliff with a safe on it. "YES! I found the safe!" I smirked aloud as I jumped over the searchlights and went up to the safe, hearing a voice in my head immediately after I got the page within. But it wasn't a friendly voice.

"Hey there, Tilly Gilley! That's right, I know your name!" a sassy girl's voice said to me, shocking me when she said my name. "I've seen it in the stars... it's all over the galaxy! I'm in your mind, bunny girl, I know your game! You better run for it, or me and my voodoo children are gonna sign you up for an eternity of forced servitude!" her voice rung in my ears, which also made my conscience companions shocked. "D-Did I just hear Mz Ruby? The girl that forced Muggshot to kill my mommy?" I heard Kiri ask in my head as I simply went back the way I came and into the waterfall. But instead of getting hit by the water or going into the green, slimy mess, I simply clung to the wall with Slaigh's ability and found it very effective.

"Hehe! This is fun!" I smiled as I climbed my way on the wall over to the key and jumped off onto the platform it contained, grabbing the key and getting warped out afterwards. Once I did so, I heard some strange sounds from nearby. They sounded like... clucking? I immediately went around the eggbeater machine and up to a house where the clucking occurred, only for Sly to emerge smelling like chicken tenders and holding a key. "What'd you do in there?" I asked him. "Well, a ghost made a deal to give me a key if I could whack 50 chickens for his gumbo. I did the deed, got a key, and now I smell delicious," Sly smirked. "You got the delicious part right," I giggled.

"Well, how about we go ahead and get this contraption destroyed?" I giggled as I took my keys onto the top of the machine and began to unlock the locks one by one. Sly jumped over as well and, once all the locks were unlocked, the pressure thing fell, the guards were knocked into the vat from the blast, and we had thrashed the production completely, the egg vat tiki heads stopping in place. "Time to go face off against the voodoo mama," I smirked as Sly and I jumped on the pressure plate and, after it sat for a few minutes, it exploded in amazing fashion, sending us straight for the mouth of the dragon head. "WHEEHAH! THIS IS AWESOME!" I exclaimed as we flew, only then remembering the page I had received from the gross place. I then began to read it silently before Mz Ruby could spot us and before we even landed.

"Matthew de la Coopeur, the slowest of all Coopers. In order to perform crimes effectively, he created a technique to slow everything in the world to a crawl around him," I read to myself, hearing another voice in my head. "Hey. I'm Matthew... Yay," I heard him say, his voice sounding more gothic than anything. "Forgive my great uncle, but he's uh... not really hip, ya know?" I heard Bruce say in my head again. "It's okay," I smiled back in thought as I then felt the ground beneath my feet. We were in. And I could already hear something strange. Music.


	17. Mojo Mama

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch17**

Once we touched down, the music was what really threw me off. It had an awesome beat to it, which made it even more unsettling when I saw the actual music notes emanating from a certain person deeper in. A gator girl who had a ruby in her belly button, a short, pink crop top, nearly no chest at all, and having some thick dreadlocks on her. She was also dancing on her tail. "Hmm... I could feel that Cooper vibe coming. Most distastefully bad juju!" Mz Ruby said with sass once again. "Yeah, well you give me the creeps too, lady. Not too often that someone is able to know my name by looking into my thoughts while also making soup made of dead bodies," I said to her.

"Hehehe! Oh, Tilly! I see your mouth movin'. But all I hear is blah blah blah! Well, if jaws need to flap, then let them flap! See you two in the next world, Sly and Tilly!" Mz Ruby said as the music then got louder and the very dragon head started to shut its rocky teeth down from the beat! It looked cool, but it was also dangerous. "Be careful, Sly. Go with the beat," I said, timing my jumps carefully as I jumped to the first one and then to the next, Sly following and doing the same. After a few more jumps, I got into the safe area and was close to Mz Ruby.

"Haha! You're finished," Mz Ruby smiled as she began to hit her tail against the ground and I simply hit her from afar with my boomerang, managing to snag her up in the chain so I could hit her with my rolling pin right across the face, which dislodged some teeth... but then she vanished and appeared on the other side of a whole river! And by her side were a bunch of dancing chickens (no, I wish I had made that up!). "Get back here! You can't run away forever!" I said to her as Sly came to my side and we both saw something to our left. A Thievius Raccoonus page! And it was in a bad mojo field like the key at the start!

"Quite true, Tilly! Quite true... why don't I have my servant, Chumley escort you over here?" Mz Ruby asked as I simply smiled at her offer. "Nah, I have a better idea," I smiled as I jumped the whole distance in a single leap and kicked my foot right against Mz Ruby's stomach, the chickens looking shocked at this when Mz Ruby coughed and fell to the ground. "So, Mz Ruby. You know the other reason we're here, right?" I frowned at her as I hit her right hand with my rolling pin, making her shriek in pain. "OW! YES, I KNOW!" she exclaimed in pain. "Why are we here then?" I asked her with a serious tone. "Ugh... to get vengeance for Sly's late mother. Like I'd forget that incident completely," she groaned as she tried getting up, but stopped herself when a certain blast of electricity blasted the ground right by her. "Well, now you're going to be rotting in jail for your whole life! Zombie production is illegal! Now you will go to jail right now, Ruby!" I heard a voice from above us say. Carmelita Fox.

"And as for you, Kitchen Kid... go on and get out of here for now. But next I see you, I will arrest you for crimes," Carmelita said with a growl. "Um... are you alright, Carmelita? Is there some kinda voodoo thing going on in your head?" I asked her as I stepped away from Mz Ruby and back to the other side of the platform we were on. "In this case, her crimes are 30 times worse than any you've committed. Zombie production, corpse raiding, and 1st degree murder are all the crimes she has committed. You two? All you've done is battery and thievery. I may be black and white when it comes to crimes, but when it comes to this bitch, she deserves prison more than you 2 ever did," Carmelita said as she jumped down and was right by Mz Ruby's side. "Um... thanks? We'll uh... see ya later," I said as I went over to Sly and we escaped the way we came in, but not before we snagged the page from the lowered mojo field.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sly asked me. "Honestly, I have no clue at all. She must really hate Mz Ruby," I said as my deduction. "Well, it's a shame she won't be chasing us back, but at least we get to have a good run back anyways," Sly smirked. "Heh. Wanna race? Winner decides our vacation spot," I smirked at him. "Oh, it's on," Sly laughed as I jumped from my position and into the sky. I jumped up and down the whole way to the entrance and saw Sly was behind quite a bit. I waited for him patiently as he started to huff and puff around the point where I was. "Whew... how about I forfeit? What vacation spot do you have in mind?" Sly smiled at me. "Hmm... I was thinking Florida's Miami beach. We could use some beach time for a change of pace," I smiled. "I like that idea. Now how about you help me by having us jump the rest of the way there?" Sly asked. "So long as you don't mind doing my laundry when we get back. This job was the stinkiest we've ever done," I said as I smelled my arms and got terrible reek. "Deal," Sly chuckled.


	18. Rojo and a Dream Deal

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch18**

When we went on our little vacation to Miami beach, I smiled when I was there, especially since Felicity came around while wearing a new outfit. One that she said would help her out on her next job. "So you decided to dress up in winter clothes for your trip to China... before you even get on the plane?" Bentley asked her as he finished making his sand creation. A computer made out of sand, which looked pretty cool. "Well, that's just 'ow Ah roll, turtle boy! Now if ya'll will scuse me, Ah'm gonna go to area in China called Kunlun Mountains. Ah'll see ya there shortly, Ah'm sure," she smirked as she then raced away with her insane speeds.

"Well, wanna go fishing, Sly?" I asked him as I held my rod in hand. A rod with a magnet on it. "What are you going to catch with that?" Sly asked. "Just gotta wait for someone to be a jerk on this beach, then I'll steal their stuff one by one," I smiled as I then looked to my right to see a big guy, which looked to be a vulture, kicked a little kid in the eyes with sand, just to take his sandwich. "I think I found Moby Dick," I giggled as I aimed my rod and flung the line out at the jerk as he walked back to his area, managing to steal a couple of coins from his pocket as well as a small watch.

"Heh. Let's see what else this jerk has," I smirked mischievously as I waited for him to leave the towel he had and, once he did, I swung the rod out again and managed to get a big thing this time. It was a big CD player with CD not installed in it. "Now to get one more thing, then we'll change positions," I smiled as I cast it out one more time with hopes of the big catch. His lunchbox. Once I hooked onto it, I reeled it in, finding the little kid's sandwich in the box that he put it in and smiling when the little kid noticed and came over to me. "Hey, here ya go, friend," I smiled as I pulled out the sandwich and gave it back to the little boy, who was a small tiger cub. "Thanks, miss," he smiled at me. "Now why don't you go ahead and eat that somewhere safe so that bully doesn't get it again?" I asked him.

But then I heard the voice of the bully coming over to us with a growl. And he was a bit big, as he was a bull. "And who are you to take what I got myself?" the big bully asked as he pounded his fists together. "I'm doing the right thing and giving back the food that was stolen from him. And who gives you the right to just up and take a little boy's lunch?" I asked him with an unyielding gaze. "Just give that sandwich back to me now before I pound both of you senseless," he growled. "I got an idea. How about I pound you senseless?" I smirked as I then tackled him to the ground with a swift jump and dodged his punch with swift moves. I then rolled off of him and then turned myself invisible.

Wait, how did I turn myself invisible? Well, it was simple. The page from Mz Ruby's lair was of Sly's first ever ancestor, Slytunkhamen Cooper, who was able to turn invisible to steal from corrupt Pharaohs in ancient Egypt, which was before 1000 BC! And what did I also see on the page? Clockwerk's shadow. Yeah, that's how old he was! And once I turned invisible, I then punched the bully right in his unprotected gonads, which caused him to go to the ground in a snap. "Hah! Take that!" I smiled as I then turned visible, which made the little boy amazed. "Wow! You just turned invisible! You're awesome!" he smiled at me. "I am, aren't I? And what's your name?" I asked the little guy. "My name is **Rojo**. I'm on vacation here from India with my dad," he smiled. "Well, I'm sure glad to meet you and help you out, Rojo," I smiled at him. "Now why don't we go ahead and beat it before anyone calls the cops?" I smirked at my gang I was now a part of. "I second that," Sly smirked as we all hit the road afterwards.

* * *

 _After we escaped, we made it back to the safety of our hideout in Paris, but not before I fell asleep and had another dream. This time, the dream was a bit different than the others I'd had, because I seemed to be in a void of darkness for a change. I had no idea what was going on, but I could only see a select few Coopers in front of me. Kiri, Sally, Henriette, Bruce, and Slaigh were all in front of me as well as a single person I didn't expect to see there. It was Mz Ruby._

 _"What are you doing in my dream, Ruby?" I frowned at her. "Didn't I mention that I have power over dreams just as well as mojo? I can enter dreams with barely any thought," she smiled at me. "Get out of my head before I kick you out," I frowned at her. "Just listen to her, Tilly. She has some words to say," Sally said as she came forward to me as well as the other Coopers. "Um... what's going on then?" I asked, wondering why Sally would just up and trust someone like Mz Ruby._

 _"Listen, bunny girl, I know I shouldn't tell ya this cause Clockwerk'd make me pay for it, but I'm in jail now, so I'm no longer of use to him. So now, I need you to listen intently to what I'm gonna share with you," Mz Ruby said to me as she simply sat on her tail and did nothing else. "I know of a way to possibly get your little Cooper friends out of those eyes once Clockwerk kicks the bucket. But it'd require you to keep both of his eyes on your person and to visit me in jail as soon as you can," Mz Ruby said. "And why should we trust you again? After all, you forced Muggshot to kill my mommy!" Kiri pouted at her._

 _"I'll say it just this once, so you can understand. If I hadn't forced Muggshot to shoot the girl, then he would've been offed by Clockwerk for not obeying orders. I put my team members first, like you, and I didn't want him or myself to die. I apologize for killing that innocent Cooper and for not doing anything to stop you from getting killed, Kiri. All I can do now is make up for it. All you have to do is put on a disguise, visit me in prison, and I'll get your 6 Cooper friends out of those eyes. Once I do so, however, know that they will be... well... still dead. They wouldn't be zombies, they'd just be unable to die of old age," Mz Ruby said._

 _"Not zombies, yet we won't die of ol' age? What does that mean?" Henriette asked in confusion on hers and all of our faces. "It's difficult to explain unless you're versed in voodoo like myself. You can make zombies and ghosts by using dead remnants, but you can bring others back to life so long as you have their original souls. I just formed minions from the souls I collected with my mojo magic, but if I have the original soul and I bring them back as their old selves, they are brought back as sentient beings that can act on their own accord, just without fear of dying from old age," Mz Ruby said._

 _"Well, that sounds right delightful," Bruce smiled. "Aye! I'd love to smash some heads again," Slaigh smirked as he punched his fists together. "All I care about is making my big brother happy, so I just want to be with him," Kiri smiled. "Well, the deal is made. But are there any other requirements?" I asked Mz Ruby. "Not much. Just that you let me engage you in a dance battle afterwards. In dream time, of course," Ruby said. "Alright, I love dancing, so I accept," I smirked at her. And once I shook her hand, the dream ended._

* * *

And I woke up to absolutely chilling air temperatures! "WWWOOOW THAT'S COLD!" I exclaimed in shock from the cold air. "Well, we're in China now. How about we go ahead and get you an added bundle or two before you get out?" Bentley asked. "I'd appreciate that," I smiled as they rummaged through their stuff and found me a heavy jacket and a heavy pants, which I was grateful for. "Thanks, guys. I can handle the headwinds with my ski mask, thank you, Murray," I smiled at Murray as he tried to give me a wool cap. "But I will use it for my mine hat technique," I smirked as I finished putting on the ski mask and then Murray simply putting the wool cap on my head on top of it. "Now let's go. We've been waiting for you to wake up for a couple minutes," Sly smiled.


	19. Fireworks Monster

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch19**

The moment I got out in the snow with my extra layer of clothes, I didn't feel cold at all! For once, my ski mask was actually giving me warmth, which I loved. "Heh. I look like a skier," I smiled as I simply rolled myself up the hill in front of us, also managing to knock out an ape that was sending smaller apes at us as giant snowballs... not very bright, these guys. And once we reached a viewing area of sorts, I heard a noise that sounded cool and had to watch.

"Would you look at that? A fireworks show!" I smiled as I watched intently... only for the firework to smash right into the side of a mountain and cause an avalanche. An avalanche that BURIED AN ENTIRE VILLAGE! "Oh my god... this is horrible! I need to call someone to get these people saved!" I exclaimed as I blew my whistle three times, just as he told me to do. When I did, my ally appeared before me in only a few seconds. "Ey, sorry I'm late. Anyways, what's going on here?" said my ally that I met about a month ago. His name was **Diggs Bertram** and he was a mole with amazing digging powers and a very good sense of hearing. So good, in fact, he could hear me through the earth's crust anywhere in the world and in any place in the world.

"Diggs, I need your help with something," I said as I pointed him down to the area of interest and he looked shocked through his sunglasses. "Oh my gosh! Who did this?!" he asked. "Panda King did it. It came from that structure, which is shaped just like him," Sly said as he pointed to the giant statue of a panda. "You want me to dig the town back out? I'm ON IT!" Diggs exclaimed as he dug quickly through the ground and then reappeared at the town, digging the snow out of the ground the whole way and, from what I saw, the villagers were just cold, but unharmed. "Whew... good to know nobody died. But now we need to stop Panda King right away! He could've killed an entire village!... You continue on this way, I'm jumping my way there," I said to Sly.

I then jumped off the mountain and began to roll down the mountain until I got to the bottom of the mountain. Then I started to jump my way the rest of the way up the mountain, reaching the inside of the Panda King's compound in a snap. "Let's go smack the stuffing out of this bear!" Kiri exclaimed in my head. "Easy, child. Let Tilly handle it," Sally smiled in my head as I jumped the rest of the way up to the top of the statue. And just in time, too as he was just lighting another firework aimed at the exact same mountain!

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed loudly as I kicked the giant panda to the ground by his stomach and then aimed the firework for his compound instead. Once I did, it went right into the place and exploded at an area that had a tower, which made it fall into the water at the same time. "What was that?" I asked a reserved voice say from behind me, who got off the ground with a grunt. "You just tried to flatten an entire village and all of its denizens in snow and you don't expect someone to do something about it? You could've killed babies! Children! Have you no morality?!" I asked him in anger. "Why should you care if I bury a few worthless villages in snow. You are a thief like me, correct?" Panda King asked me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! He was saying that him being a thief was justification for him to flatten the village! "You're an even bigger monster than Clockwerk... you're saying that you can kill people because you're a thief?! You need some kind of moral standard no matter what thief you are! I have yet to kill a single person! That's my morality! What the hell gives you the right to defend yourself with that poor of an excuse?!" I exclaimed as I branded my spoon for combat. When I pulled it out, the Panda King looked astonished by it.

"T-The spoon... You're... the Kitchen Kid, aren't you?" Panda King gawked. "That's right. And my skills have so far defeated 3 of your 5 members. So I'll give you a choice. Either surrender peacefully and answer for the attempted mass murder you just committed... or I can make you surrender through pain and suffering. Your choice, Teddy," I frowned at him. Panda King looked at me with a frown and simply placed his hands together. "I have a duty to fulfill to my own master, much like you are dutiful to your Cooper master. So now, I will send you to your doom with the beauty of my new firework technique. Flame-Fu!" Panda King said as he jumped into the center of the arena and lit his hands on fire. "Alright, gave ya a chance to redeem yourself, but now you gotta pay in broken ribs and femurs. Let's dance," I frowned at him.


	20. Kitchen Kid Saves Fox

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch20**

Once the Panda King lit his hands on fire, he then chucked some of the flames directly at me, which I swiftly dodged as I tried to get into the middle of the arena he was in, dodging at least 3 more fireballs on the way up. He then did a ridiculous pose and I could feel a bit of heat coming from his toes. "Fiery WHEEL!" he exclaimed, trying to trip me with a fiery leg trip, which I quickly countered by jumping and smacking him across the face with my wooden spoon, the force having the power to dislodge some of his teeth.

Once I did this to him, he used his enormous belly to smack me to the other side of the arena, which I countered the moment I landed by jumping right at his stomach and kicking him in the gut, the force from the high-speed kick sending the fat bear all the way into the wall and knocking him for a loop. "Agh... you're skill... with that spoon... is unparalleled... waaauuuggghhh..." Panda King groaned from the pain. "Now tell me, Panda King. Where are those pages and where is Clockwerk?" I growled at him. "Pages of Thievius Raccoonus... underneath those floorboards," Panda King said as he pointed to the center of the arena at the floorboards in question.

I then pried the floor open with my boomerang and the reward was 5 pages of the Thievius Raccoonus. "And Clockwerk... Krakarov... Volcano... Russia... he will... slay you..." Panda King coughed as he tried to get up, but failing to do so from the hit. "And to think that all of this happened because some rich snobs told you they wouldn't let you use fireworks because you were dressed different than them... honestly, who cares what a bunch of rich idiots think? Your technique could've been appreciated the world over if you kept at it instead of giving into being a murderous criminal," I frowned at him as I looked over the edge of the statue and I saw something coming up and she saw me the exact same moment.

"HUH?! YOU?!" exclaimed an angry Carmelita as she tried to climb up the statue some more but then did something that immediately frightened me. She lost her footing and began to fall off the statue from 30 yards in the air! "HOLD ON, CARMELITA!" I exclaimed loudly as my hero instincts kicked in and I dove right after her, managing to grab hold of her at the ten yards left. I then threw my boomerang with my free hand at the top of the tower, it hooking at the ledge just in time! "Hah... hah... w-what happened?" Carmelita asked in shock.

She then opened her closed eyes and saw that I was holding onto her tightly and that we were inches away from becoming frozen alive in the frigid cold water. "Y-You... you saved my life..." Carmelita gasped out loud. "Think of it as a debt repaid for not arresting me in Haiti," I smiled at her as I pushed a small button on the end of the chain and the chain began to retract into the boomerang from the bottom up, our grips on each other and the chains holding strong. Once we made it to the top, we both exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I don't understand... you, a thief, are helping me, a police officer?.." Carmelita asked. "Well, yeah. It's not like I'd just let you freeze to death. I'm not a callous monster like the guys I steal from," I said to her. "Yeah... I just learned that..." Carmelita admitted. "Hey, I know I shouldn't be doing this right after I saved you, but I wanted to ask. When you're done arresting Mister Panda King for trying to flatten an entire village in an avalanche of snow, I have a proposition for you to help us out with," I smiled at her. "Heh. A cop helping out the thieves? I'll play along, what do you need help with?" she asked. "Taking out this ruthless assassin," I said as I pointed to a picture on one of the pages to show a shadowy owl.

Upon seeing the photo, Carmelita gasped audibly and then gulped in air. "Y-You want ME to help YOU defeat CLOCKWERK? How would I be of any use against that monster?" Carmelita asked. "You have a secret weapon that happens to be his weakness. That shock pistol fires electric blasts of surprising force, which can make his armor weak and easy to destroy. All I ask is that you help us go to the Krakarov Volcano in Russia and we team up to take down the oldest evil that has ever lived," I said to her with certainty. "Really? And how do you know that Clockwerk is weak to electric attacks?" Carmelita asked.

"Because, for some reason, I am able to speak to Sly's past ancestors just by reading certain pages I come across. And they all told me that electric attacks are the key to Clockwerk's defeat. Once that's done, we can get back to playing cops and robbers, okay?" I smiled at her. "Heh, fine. But on one other condition," Carmelita smiled. "Let me guess. You want to know what my face looks like, right?" I asked with a smirk. "Right on the money, Kitchen Kid," Carmelita chuckled like we were old friends. "Fine, but only when Clockwerk is defeated. I will let you see my face for 10 seconds so you can recognize it, but no photos. I want you and only you to know what my face looks like, okay?" I smiled at her. "I can work with that," Carmelita smiled as I then saw Panda King grab a picture from nearby. I didn't see what was on it, but I assumed it was someone he cared for. "I'll be home later, Jing. I will," Panda King said before he finally passed out.

"See ya, Carmelita. I'll see you in Russia's most dangerous volcano in a bit," I smiled at her. "One week should be enough time to book this big guy. I'll meet you there at the front entrance in one week, okay?" Carmelita smiled. "It's a deal. One week," I said with a smirk. I then jumped off the edge of the tower and started to bound my way through the snow once again, making it to the overlook area to see Diggs with a smile on his face. "Hey, Diggs. So what's the status on the villagers?" I asked him. "Well, they're still cold as popsicles, but they are alive. No casualties and no deaths," he said with a smile. "Great job. Now how much do I owe you?" I asked him with a smile. "Consider this one free. Simple tasks like digging a hole under a very tall fence? That's a job. But this? This was a rescue mission. I don't accept any pay for any rescue missions," Diggs smiled. "Thanks Diggs. We need more thieves like you and I in this world. Who help each other out and have our own codes of standards. I'll whistle for you when I need you again, okay?" I smiled at him. "Got it! Catch ya on the underside!" he smirked, digging into the hole after saying his catchphrase.

I then met back up with Sly at the van and I saw Felicity was there as well, but she was in her normal clothes for a change. "Hey, guys, so guess what happened while I took on the Panda King?" I smiled as I held all 5 pages in my grasp. "No way! He had all of them up there at the same time?!" Bentley asked. "That, and I know exactly where Clockwerk's hideout is. And I got us some extra help from a woman that knows her way around a shock pistol," I smiled, Felicity and Sly's eyes going wide at that. "Carmelita's 'elpin' us?! What'd ya'll do that made 'er wanna join up with us?" Felicity gawked. "Saved her from being frozen alive in the freezing waters surrounding the Panda King's statue," I said.

"So... is she going to be cooperative? That's the question," Bentley frowned. "Well, considering that she also wants rid of Clockwerk and I made a small deal with her after we get rid of him, I'd say that we're good terms with her for now. We strike at Krakarov Volcano, Russia in 1 week," I said to the group. "And what deal did you make with Carmelita?" Sly asked. "That, when Clockwerk is destroyed, I will let her see my face for 10 seconds with no pictures. Then the chase will be on once again," I smiled.


	21. The Decision and the News Report

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch21**

Our group decided it best to just return back to our hideout until the time came for us to meet up with Carmelita at the volcano, so it gave me plenty of time to study up on the Thievius Raccoonus pages that I had received from Panda King. The first one, which I immediately showed Bentley and Murray, was for Otto Van Cooper, who had detailed notes about machinery, as he was weak physically and had to resort to machines in order to work his thievery. So we would soon got a turret on the top of the van and a battering ram on the front of it, which made me very pleased.

The next page was that on Huckleberry Cooper, who perfected the ability to move while staying invisible, which was an addition to Slytunkhamen's ability. I smiled at this and tried it out, managing to surprise Sly when I stole his hat off of his head and placed it on Murray's head. "Tilly, I know you did that," Sly smirked with a chuckle as he got his hat back from Murray. "I can now move while staying invisible," I smirked at him as I then read the next page, not getting any voices in my head just yet.

"Hmm... Sir Augustine of Cooper's notes on how to... DEFY GRAVITY?! AWESOME!" I exclaimed loudly as I felt something strange happen to me afterwards and everyone looked at me in shock. "Um... did you suddenly get taller, Tilly?" Murray asked me. I then looked under me and saw I was no longer touching the ground! I was sitting Indian style in the air! "This is so sweet!" I giggled giddily as I then read the next two final pages. "Colonel Reid Cooper's the one who perfected a technique to stop time all around him for a set amount of time... that's pretty handy," I smiled. "And finally, Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III, the master of disguise, and who created a technique that could allow him to change into any outfit he saw fit at any time. Just imagine it, and it'll magically change the attire you have on," I said with a smile.

"Okay, now time to go to sleep... I have to talk to the others," I said as I then drifted off to sleep, finally entering dreamworld after at least 10 minutes.

* * *

 _Once I was in my dream, I looked around to all of the Cooper clan members with a smile, as all of them were smiling as well. "So, Tilly. Now ye've got to decide on who you wish to rescue and which of us will simply move onto the Afterlife," Henriette said to me. "And don't worry if you decide not to rescue some of us. We'll happily go to the Afterlife with pride in our souls," Sally said. "Okay... um... The 6 that I want to choose... um... Kiri... Sally... Henriette... Bruce O Coop... Slaigh... and... Karin," I said to the group._

 _"Okay, now that that's decided, we need to choose which of us will go in each eye," Sally said as she and the other 5 I mentioned stepped forward and the others looked on with happy smiles. I sensed no ill will on any of them, so that at least made me happy. "Well, how about the left eye is Kiri, Sally, and Henriette and the right eye will be Bruce, Slaigh, and Karin?" I asked with a smile. "Sounds like a plan. We'll move all of our coding to the eyes whenever that happens. And Tilly? All I ask is that you stay safe, okay?" Karin asked with a worried smile. I hadn't spoken to her much in awhile, but she was incredibly kind whenever I did speak to her. "I'll not only stay safe. I'll rescue you guys with fire in my spirit," I said with a smile._

 _And then the dream ended to loud whirring noises that I hadn't expected._

* * *

"H-Hey! What's making that loud racket?!" I asked out loud as I saw Bentley and Murray making the modifications to the team van. "We're making some upgrades to the van like you told us. Sorry if we suddenly woke you up," Murray said with a nervous smile with a greasy face. "It's alright. I need something to bide my time," I smiled as I then saw that there was a thing on the television that I smiled at. It was a news story about our gang.

"From out of nowhere and having built up an amazing rep over the course of a year, the mysterious bandit known as 'The Kitchen Kid' has decided to not only take on one of the most vile groups of all time, but defeat 4 of 5 of their members!" the news reporter said with a smile, which I liked, as she looked to be an angelfish with a small thing on her gills. It was a water pack that went to her back and pumped water into her gills so she could speak and breath.

"Not much is known about the Kitchen Kid's motives, but her capabilities have proven their worth when she took out each of the members of the ruthless gang of villains known as the Fiendish Five with only one more member left. So far, she has defeated Raleigh the Frog, who is found guilty of piracy, mass murder, and weather tampering, in the Isle of Wrath. She took out Muggshot the Bulldog, who ran an illegal gambling ring in Mesa City, ran out the citizens of the city, and being a big mob boss. She took out a voodoo priestess who planned on producing an army of zombies to take over Mexico. And now, she has done two amazing accomplishments at once. She took out the Panda King, who used fireworks to bury helpless villages in avalanches, while saving the life of a renowned Interpol officer at the same time!" the announcer said with a smile.

"What do you think about all of this, Barb?" she asked her co-anchor, a porcupine. "Well, Angie, I think that the fact that she's stealing from these guys is bad, but if you ask me, she's also saving police officers and innocent civilians. If I were to rank her on a scale of 1 to 10, I'd give her a solid 15 for cahonies, because, if she wants to finish what she started against the Fiendish Five, she now has to tackle a monster, as shown onscreen," Barb said as she put a picture of a shadowy owl on the screen, which made me frown. No one had any real police footage of Clockwerk.

"This shadow is that belonging to the mysterious Clockwerk, who has committed hundreds upon thousands of murders for his whole life. And from what we've learned from a reliable source, Clockwerk is made completely of robotic body parts and has been able to live as far back as 1000 BC. So this means that this guy is pretty much eternally young," Barb said with a shudder. "Well, it sounds like this bird is pretty dangerous. I wish her the best of luck against this robot," Angie the angelfish said before it switched to a different story.


	22. Infiltrating Clockwerk's Fortress

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch22**

We spent the next week doing stuff around the hideout and Sly and myself practicing how to use our powers from the Thievius Raccoonus. I focused mainly on the moving while invisible technique and, while it started with me simply walking while using it, I was soon able to upgrade it to running and then jumping. I also tried to focus my abilities in the defy gravity skill, which I found was quite useful, but also daring. See, I could only hover for 5 minutes at a time and couldn't hover for an hour after I used it. If I were to use it during my Clockwerk battle, I'd have to use it with utmost care.

While improving upon these, I also practiced my skills at jumping high from the Dive Collection technique, the Coin Magnet technique so that it could also act as a literal magnet, the roll technique to try and make the electricity more powerful, and I even decided to make a small cane of my own out of kitchen appliances to look like Sly's and his ancestors. In the end, I managed to make a similar cane to Sly's with a mop handle, some duct tape and super glue, and a frying pan as the hook, just cause I could.

"Hehe. I know it'd probably make noise, but this is definitely going to be my version of the Cooper Cane from here on out," I smiled as I presented it to Sly and the others, all three of them smiling at it. "Well, I will admit one thing. You sure know how to make an effective weapon out of kitchen utensils while also flattering me," Sly smiled widely. "Wanna have a little sparring practice between our weapons?" I smiled. "I'd love that," Sly smiled back as we rushed outside to practice. One more day, and I would be facing off against Clockwerk.

* * *

Once the day came for us to go to the volcano, Murray activated the van, we all piled in, and we drove over to the volcano by means of floating, as it was near the middle of Russia. "Okay, let's hope Carmelita is waiting there for us," Murray said with a smile. "Yeah, and that she doesn't arrest us," Bentley frowned. "Don't worry, Bentley. She seemed to be serious when she said she'd join up with us. Besides, she probably only wants in on it to see what my face looks like," I smiled at Bentley. "Well, considerin' nearly every time ya'll have been 'round her, she exclaimed she wanted to see yer face, Ah'd say yer right on the money, Tilly," Felicity said to me with a smile. Why did she come along? Her job was simple. Protect Bentley and Murray from any danger.

Once we arrived at the front gate, we Saw Carmelita right there and sporting a neat jet pack on her back. She also had another one that she had on her person, but that was it. I piled out of the van and met up with her with a smirk as Sly got on the turret. "Hey, Carmelita. What's with the jet pack?" I smiled at her. "It's so I can effectively fight against Clockwerk," she said as she threw the spare one at me. "I'd put that in the van for Sly to put on. It's the only one with turrets on it that I could find. And I figured you could just use your awesome jumping powers to attack Clockwerk, so I didn't get a third one," Carmelita explained. "Heh. No prob, Carma," Felicity smirked from inside the van. "Felicity? What are you doing with these guys?" Carmelita asked, which only confused me a bit.

"Heh. Well, gigs up now, Ah guess. Ah actually am a triple agent. I work for Interpol, good thieves, and bad thieves," Felicity admitted. "Well, considering you are still an amazing agent, I will forgive your actions, Felicity. Just so long as you explain to me if you committed any crimes on the thieves' side," Carmelita said. "No crimes, just helpin' them take back what's rightfully theirs. In this case, Sly's family heirloom, the Thievius Raccoonus," Felicity said. "Well, okay then. Now let's go into the fortress. Carmelita and I will act as the ground forces while Sly and the others are the turret people," I smiled. "Heh. Fine," Carmelita smiled as Sly then hit the lock on the door with a well placed shot and we were clear for entry into Clockwerk's fortress. The lair of the monster. "Be careful, Tilly..." I heard Kiri say to me. "I will. You just tell the others to be ready in the eyes for the fight," I smiled at her.

Carmelita and I already saw our first obstacle in front of us that would hurt the van. Land mines. "I'll shoot these mines out along with you, Sly. Just keep moving," Carmelita frowned as she began to shoot at the mines as did Sly, managing to clear out every single one before we even turned the corner. And once we did turn the corner, I saw something that looked awesome, yet terrifying. A giant tower with an owl face on it. "That tower seems to be where Clockwerk is at. We'll need to make our way up there first," I heard Bentley say. But then we heard some strange sounds and looked above us. They looked like owls, but they were about as big as two of me in terms of wingspan. They were robot falcons!

"Let's shoot these bastards out of the sky!" Carmelita exclaimed as she jumped behind Sly on the van and began to shoot the falcons as they came out, her aim and Sly's dead accurate as all of them were eliminate just as we were about to come onto a corner... but then something happened. The tower's eyes emitted a giant storm of lightning at the nearby mountain and was sending huge rocks at us! I immediately threw my boomerang at the one and knocked it off course, but also making my boomerang stop dead in its tracks, forcing me to yank it back just in time to see Sly shoot the others to rubble. "Man, Clockwerk is really wanting us to not reach him," I said as I noticed some more mines ahead and more robo falcons came round the bend.

While Carmelita shot the falcons out of the sky, Sly focused his gunfire on the mines. But once the falcons were taken care of and the mines were destroyed, Clockwerk sent some more electric shocks from his death ray tower at some more rocks, which were a LOT bigger! I immediately got behind the van as Carmelita shot at them along with Sly, reducing them to rubble mere feet away from hitting the van. "Whew. Clear for entry," I smiled as Murray then drove into the van and Sly gulped. "Murray? I don't think it's gonna make it all the way through..." Sly gulped as he ducked into the van once the crevice got too small, which, sadly, destroyed the turret. But since we were now on the other side of the area, we saw it was an arena. No more robo falcons to worry about here.

Bentley then gave us the rundown that we needed to collect 60 computers that were hanging above us in order to open the door up, which Carmelita happily obliged by shooting at their couplings and getting them down to the arena bit by bit for me and Felicity to collect. And we had to act fast, as, out of nowhere, some giant fire slugs appeared and tried to steal the computers we were getting! Once I had made it to 20 for me (that I simply threw back at the open trunk for Sly and Bentley to catch and hack), Felicity had gotten 30. And the fire slugs were barely pushing past 10! That's how fast we were working! We eventually made it to 60 on our side, which I immediately smirked at. Bentley then hacked furiously away at all 60 of the computers, managing to get into all of them in just 5 minutes! The door then opened and I smiled at Sly as we went directly inside to the next area... only to see something that would make me stunned.

Why? Well, in front of us, past a booby-trapped bridge filled with spotlights, was none other than my family! They were trapped in a storage field within a strange room. "M-Mom! Dad! **Ricky! Gillian!"** I exclaimed loudly. I knew I had to rescue them, so I did what any sane person would do. I immediately jumped my way over the spotlights and directly on the other side of the booby-trapped tiles, shocking my family when I did that and destroy the alarm and the dart shooters that would coincide with the tiles.

"Tilly! My darling! Oh, thank god you came here in time!" mom said with tears in her eyes as I broke into the room and was stunned that the door behind me closed up tight. I didn't care, however. I simply ran to my family's prison and smashed the base with my homemade cane. And the moment I did so, as well as destroyed the door on the other side to escape through with my roll move (which I had now perfected to roll at speeds of upwards of 100 miles an hour), I smelled a funny gas leaking into the room. I grabbed my family immediately when I smelled it and ran us out the other side, Sly giving me a transmission before I got over there.

"Tilly, that was incredibly brave and courageous. I'm proud of you," Sly smiled at me. It made me overjoyed that he said that to me, but then I looked at my family with worry. "Okay, guys. What happened? Why were you captured and placed in a gas chamber?" I asked them. "Clockwerk saw that news broadcast about the Kitchen Kid stopping the other Fiendish Five members, so he simply found some of your DNA from Panda King's hideout and found us just a few days ago. We've been in that prison ever since," my dad said to me with fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for you guys to be in peril again..." I sighed with some tears. Happy tears. That they were safe. "You guys should follow me. I have some allies that can keep you safe. In the meantime, I'm going after that homicidal owl," I growled.

"Tilly, don't do it! It's suicide!" my big brother Ricky said. "Trust me. I've gotten some big power ups since I last saw you guys," I smiled as I simply turned invisible right in front of them, proving that much. "O-Okay... just stay safe," mom warned me. "I promise that I'll be done with him faster than Ricky getting dumped by a girl," I smiled as I simply held onto all of them with one hug and jumped a wide back flip back into the previous area. "There's the van, guys. Hide out in it while Sly, Carmelita, and I fight Clockwerk. He should be around here somewhere," I said with seriousness. "You got it, hon. Kick his big metallic ass!" dad said as he rushed over to the van with the others. Now it was time to fight my biggest adversary yet.


	23. Fighting a Monster

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch23**

Once I made sure that my family was safe with the ground crew, I immediately jumped off the different rocky crags while Carmelita jetted off to one end of the arena and Sly followed me. It was then that I heard some metal flapping from behind us just as I saw something else. The death ray tower was sinking into the ground! "GUYS! Behind you!" Bentley exclaimed, which made me turn around just as much as Sly. It was then that I saw the monster in person. Clockwerk was even bigger than I had thought, his wingspan being just as long as a large canoe and his body matching the sheer size perfectly. And despite being made completely out of metal, he was still able to fly with ease.

"Sly Cooper, you and your gang escaped my gas chamber and destroyed my death ray... remarkable... you Coopers always find a way to beat me," Clockwerk said, his eyes flashing with every word he spoke. "How old are you?!" Sly asked him. "Perfection has no age," Clockwerk frowned cryptically. "You're immortal, we get it, but that won't stop us from trying and succeeding," I growled at him. "Oh, Kitchen Kid. How naive you are to think you could stand a chance against the Master Thief, Clockwerk," the owl glared at me as he then tried to send a flurry of shots at me from some rockets on his feet. And when he did so, I immediately went invisible and jumped high in the air as Carmelita shot a blast at Clockwerk's left wing, which Sly happily shot at once it became coated in electricity.

"Where did the little bunny go?" Clockwerk asked with monotone in his voice. I simply smiled as I hovered all the way to his back and then rolled into the electric ball, coating his entire backside in electricity and then his other wing, which Sly shot at every bit of it, the holes appearing all through Clockwerk as he lost control of his flight pattern and dived into the lava head-first. "Now! Let's get to his head!" I exclaimed as I tried to see if the 6 ancestors were in the eyes. "We're in the eyes now, Tilly! Knock them out of his face and then chop off his head!" Sally exclaimed at me. "Check!" I smirked as I flew over to Clockwerk's backside and went up to his eyes, pulling them out with my boomerang acting as a crowbar and also earning some intense growls of anger from Clockwerk. "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!" he exclaimed from the first eye being pulled, all the while not noticing as I yanked the other one out and placed both in my purse. "OFF WITH YOUR DAMNED HEAD!" I exclaimed furiously as I smashed away at his head with all my might, not stopping until it fell off of his neck and the giant bird stopped moving altogether.

"Hah... hah... it is done..." I sighed as I hovered over to dry rock and touched down, Sly and Carmelita following suit. "You did great, Tilly!" Sly smiled as he hugged me tightly, which I finally let out my tears. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Carmelita asked. "I... I know he was a monster... but I just killed someone... even if he was a monster, he was still a person... I have never killed anyone until today..." I cried out. "Well, don't let this one act define who you are as a person. You are the smartest, kindest little girl I've ever met, Tilly. Don't ever forget that you still have your reputation and your morality despite this, okay?" Sly smiled at me. "T-Thanks, Sly..." I said as I finally stopped crying. It seemed Sly was an expert at keeping me from crying too much.

"Um... your name is Tilly?" Carmelita asked. "Crap... I still ain't telling ya my last name, though," I frowned at her. "Now I believe that you owe me one thing, Kitchen Kid. You remember, right?" the foxy cop asked. "Yeah, yeah, here ya go," I said with a smile as I pulled off my face mask and let Carmelita see my face. Upon seeing it, she looked at it intently as I counted down the seconds. Once it reached 10 seconds, I turned myself invisible, face mask included, and put it back on my head, turning visible once it was back on me.

"Fair enough, now what to do with you guys now?" Carmelita asked. "I got an idea," I smirked as I executed Time Stopper from Colonel Reed Cooper's page and grabbed hold of Sly and jumped both of us towards the van, using the last of my five minute flight with ease. "Time to go, guys!" I exclaimed as the technique quit working and I piled everyone into the van, Murray punching the accelerator and sending us back the way we entered, the whole time I heard Carmelita yelling at me from afar. "I'll find you, Kitchen Kid!" she exclaimed loudly as we came out the tunnel and onto the regular road.

I then looked at my family with a smile, all of them looking to me with pride, only mom noticing the eyeballs I had in my purse... that were as big as my head. "Where'd you get those round orbs?" mom asked. "They're not orbs. They're Clockwerk's eyes... it's a long story of why I need them, so I'll explain later," I said to her. "Well, we could certainly explain," said a voice... and the eye started to flash when it did. And it wasn't Clockwerk's voice. It was... "Kiri?! Is that you?" Sly asked in shock. "Yes, Sly... I missed talking to you so much..." Kiri said with sadness in her voice, which made my family a bit weirded out. "I think it's just going to be best if we didn't ask any questions," Gillian said with a giggle, which made me smile. She was the middle child in the family with me being the youngest and her being 15, yet she still was very shy and had an even cuter voice than I did. "I second that, mom said with a smile.


	24. Resurrection Commotion

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is 12 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch24**

Once we all got away from Russia and on the safe track home, we dropped my family off at my home in Germany and they were quite relieved to be back home. "Whew... home sweet home," my parents smiled together. "I'll return here after we make one more stop, okay?" I smiled at them. "Got it. Just be sure to come home safe, okay, sis?... Aw, who am I kidding? You are a badass," Gillian smirked at me. "There ya go," I smiled back at her.

"So where are you going to go?" mom asked. "Well, believe it or not, I'm going to infiltrate a prison to find someone to get these Coopers out of these eyes," I said as I pointed to my backpack. "And who would it happen to be?" Sly asked. "None other than the voodoo gator gal," Henriette said with a groan. "Mz Ruby? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to talk to you since you got her arrested," dad asked. "Well, she entered my dream before I went to China, and she apparently only wanted to stop us because she didn't want Clockwerk to hurt her. So now that he's gone, she said she would get Kiri, Sally, Karin, Henriette, Bruce, and Slaigh out of the eyes and back as their old selves... the only thing that will be different is that they will be able to live naturally forever without aging. Outside forces could still hurt and kill them, but not disease or old age," I said.

"So... I would end up growing older, but Kiri would still remain 7 years old?" Sly asked. "Well, at least it's better than me being dead or trapped in these scary codes," Kiri said. "I second that. Besides, I'm already elderly myself," Sally said with a kind voice. "Well, let's go ahead and go to wherever Mz Ruby is locked up at. Do you know where we could find her, Bentley?" I asked the turtle boy from behind me. "Well, according to what I have learned from the news media, Mz Ruby is being held in a prison in Spain. We'll go there immediately, but I have no idea how you're going to get in there," Bentley frowned.

"Leave that to me," Felicity smirked as she pulled out an outfit from her magical suitcase and it happened to be the outfit of a police officer, badge included! "This should get ya in. Ya can thank me later," Felicity giggled as she threw it at me with a smile. "Actually, I don't really need an outfit from you, Felicity. Because one of Sly's ancestors had a move that they perfected," I smiled as I dropped the outfit on the ground. "Observe," I smiled as I then snapped my fingers and, out of thin air, my outfit came on my body. And Sly looked shocked at what I looked like. "Heh. You look exactly like the love of my life," Sly smiled. "The shock pistol is just for looks, but I can definitely try and sound like her," I smiled as I then tried it out. "You foolish raccoon! I've caught you red-handed!" I said as I shook my fist in the air, which Sly chuckled at. "Perfection," Sly smiled.

* * *

With my disguise on my body, my group then drove over to the prison Bentley mentioned and we saw that it was actually a Supermax prison. "Damn. Supermax prisons are completely made up of solitary confinement cells! I just hope that Mz Ruby doesn't go insane in here," I said with a frown as I went to the front gate in my Carmelita disguise as Sly remained behind and Felicity came along with me. "Ah, Inspector Fox and Agent Felicity! So nice to see you two," the guard said at the front gates. "Nice to see you too," Felicity smiled. "We need to speak to Mz Ruby. Do you mind if you could lead us to her cell?" I asked him with my Carmelita accent.

"Of course, Miss Fox. Besides, I know you are probably very busy. I'll lead you right over there," the guard said as he led me through the gate as well as Felicity. I felt my back and felt the eyes still in my hidden backpack on my person. Good thing he didn't question it. He led us through a trio of doors once we entered the building and we eventually came across Mz Ruby's cell. She was in Cell block-B, number 148. "Here she is. I'll leave you here for a bit," the guard smiled as he then walked away. Once he was through the door and it closed tightly, I looked through the bars and tried to see if Mz Ruby was awake. Luckily, she was, and she looked to be talking to spirits. Alligator spirits. And judging by one of them being male and the other one female, I think I knew who they were. "Talking to your parents, I guess?" I asked Mz Ruby, getting her attention as well as the ghosts in question.

"Peh. What do you want, Fox?" Mz Ruby asked. "You really think that Carmelita would be the one to visit you here?" I smiled at her as I winked behind my disguise, only then Mz Ruby getting the point. "Oh! It's you, kid... Man, I didn't expect you to look so much like that officer," she admitted. "Well, that's because of one of the past Cooper's making a technique to make up any outfit or disguise out of thin air that you wanted. I decided to act as Inspector Fox so I could get in here easier," I smiled as I then reached behind me and grabbed the 2 Clockwerk Eyes from my back.

"So who are the Coopers that need resurrecting?" Mz Ruby asked. "Kiri Cooper, Karin Coopergiwa, 'Old' Sally Cooper, Henriette 'One Eye' Cooper, Bruce O Coop, and Slaigh MacCooper," I said. Mz Ruby then looked to have gone into a zen state and started to chant cryptic voodoo stuff. And once she was done, something awesome happened. The eyes glowed a bright white and 6 balls of light total came out from them. Afterwards, the lights then formed into different entities. And once they stopped forming, they looked exactly as they were in my mind! They were now freed from the eyes' coding!... There was only 1 tiny little issue...

"Ack! W-Where are my clothes?!" Karin exclaimed in shock as the others looked stunned as well. "Shh! The guards will catch onto us if ya talk too loudly! Here, Ah got some outfits for ya," Felicity frowned as she pulled out 6 different outfits. Once she pulled them out, the 6 put them on immediately, none of us questioning how they each looked without their clothes, as this fanfic would be rated M if that were the case. (Hell, the scene with Kiri's death was barely pushing M rating honestly).

Once they all got their clothes on, they looked out of place in this area, which I knew would be difficult. And then we heard some alarms going off. "Warning! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" exclaimed a guard from over the loudspeakers, which made our group immediately head for the doors that we exited, tons of different guards appearing from the doors and just about to see us... that is, until all of us minus Felicity turned invisible completely, meaning Felicity was out in the open. But I knew she'd be safe, so I just led the 6 other invisible Coopers to the sides as the cops then rushed past us. Once they all left, we ran out the other doors as Felicity stayed behind. "Good luck, friends!" she exclaimed as all 7 of us thieves, still invisible, ran past the guard at the front gate (but Sally rolled of course) and we found Sly and the van right at the edge of the hill, the engine already turned on.

Once we all got into the van, we turned visible and shut the door, not making a move until I made sure all of us were together. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... Whew... Let's go NOW!" I exclaimed at Murray, who immediately hit the gas after that. "Whew... we're finally free... that was such a rush..." Kiri sighed with a bit of small laughter. But then I saw Sly immediately wrap his arms around her with tears in his eyes. "Kiri... You're back," Sly smiled at his kid sister. Kiri smiled and hugged Sly back as the other Coopers looked to have tears of joy as well. "You've grown up quite a lot, brother... I missed you so much," Kiri smiled as she snuggled up to Sly. But just as Sly was about to say something, Kiri ended up falling asleep, which made me smirk. "Looks like being brought back to life and running from the cops made someone all tuckered out," Henriette smiled as she pointed her hooked hand at the little raccoon girl. "I think we could all use a vacation after this... I'm sleepy too... goodnight. Wake me up when we get back to my house," I smiled as I then shut my eyes and I tried to go to sleep too.


	25. The Big Robot Part Heist

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch25**

We ended up doing just a bunch of small things over the course of the next couple of years. The other Coopers decided to just be with our gang to make it a real Cooper Gang and I still worked with Sly whenever he asked, which my family totally understood, as thieving was pretty much how I got them money. But then Sly gave me a desperate announcement on my binocucom. "Tilly, we need to go to the Le Noir Museum in France. We need to do something big," Sly said with seriousness in his voice. "What do we need to steal from a museum?" I asked him. "Remember our final opponent back in the day? We need to get rid of his parts for good. And they are inside that museum," Sly said with seriousness, which I immediately realized was important.

When we defeated Clockwerk, Sly found the Thievius Raccoonus somewhere, but he didn't say where, and we saw that the pages that Clockwerk had weren't mostly about new moves, in fact, there were only certain Coopers he had and none of them made any moves! But he did have Thievius Raccoonus pages that had intricately detailed notes about Clockwerk and how his different body parts acted. It said the eyes were able to stop opponents in their gaze, the heart would pump continuously no matter what happened to him, and his talons were sharp enough to slice through hardened steel! If those parts fell into the wrong hands, they could be used for very nefarious purposes or, worst possible outcome, they try to put Clockwerk back together!

I immediately donned my spoon, my boomerang, rolling pin, grabbed a whole bunch of red plastic forks, put the finger protectors on my fingers, and donned my ski mask over my face. This heist was a very important one and I knew it was a big one when I found out all the other Coopers, Bentley, AND Murray were going to get into the field with their own talents! And each of them had a different job that they were in charge of and we were separated into a few groups. Bentley and Bruce were the hackers, Murray and Slaigh the muscle, Henriette and Sally the spies, Kiri and Karin the pickpockets, and Sly and me as the ones to go through the whole complex together.

Sly and I started out in an exhibit of a dinosaur fossil that looked pretty cool to see in person. "Breaker Alpha foxtrot, this is The Wizard. Do you read me Sitting Duck and Kitchen Kid?" Bentley asked into our binocucoms. "This is Peeking Duck, I hear you Blizzard," Sly smirked with sarcasm, which made me giggle. "No, Sly, I'm The Wizard and you're Sitting Duck!" Bentley frowned. "I hear you loud and clear, Lizard," I smirked back at him myself, making him annoyed. "Forget it you guys aren't taking this seriously," Bentley frowned.

"The operation is indeed serious. I'm just adding a bit of humor. Now can you tell me in plain talk your status with Bruce?" I asked Bentley. "Well, we've ended up in the basement and we can rewire the rising elevator thingy, so long as you two can juice it all up with that there security system that I see in your 'cucoms," Bruce said, his slang really making me smile every time I heard it. "Hang tough, guys. We'll get up there quickly," I smiled as I grabbed hold of Sly and I jumped us to the top of the giant dinosaur's spine and Sly smiled. "I don't know why I didn't practice those skills near as much as you did, but now I am regretting that decision," Sly said with a nervous smile. "Well, the ones you did master are still pretty useful. Especially Spire Jump and Rail Walk," I said to him.

We then jumped to the ledge and I pulled up on the lever, which we then heard some feedback from Bentley and Bruce. "Okay, I splice the wires, OW!" Bentley exclaimed from getting shocked. "Hold on... there we are going," Bruce smiled as the elevator then came up and we saw the two of them appear to us. "Okay, okay. Let me at that security computer," Bruce said as he rushed past and began to hack furiously at the computer console, which I could tell made Bentley a bit jealous. "Okay, the lights of terror are down... now the deadly lasers... and, boom goes the dynamite!" Bruce smirked as the gate finally raised for us to pass.

"Presto, all clear," Bentley smirked. "Thanks guys, for your first time out Bentley, you're really doing well," Sly smiled. "Oh this operation is FAR from complete," Bentley said. "Now that the lights and lasers are gonzo, The Murray and Slaigh should be heading into position to meet up with ya to unlock the way to ol' metal bird's parts. We'll stay here and provide techno support while you all go on ahead," Bruce smirked. I nodded my head at this and Sly and I began to go through the different areas and we heard Bentley start to talk over the loudspeakers. "Attention all guards. This is the network administrator. We're installing some new software into the... uh.. security mainframe. Now, uh, don't be alarmed, but the system's going to be turned off for awhile... uh... thank you! You're all amazing. Great job," Bentley said, his deep voice impression making me giggle at the unintentionally horrid acting. But the guards actually fell for it and just continued roaming the outside halls with no clue that we were stealing from them!

We then came onto an open balcony and we met up with Henriette and Sally, who jumped up to our position while staying invisible. "According to what we overheard from the guards, the Clockwerk parts are being stored up there, by that giant snake statue and behind those iron bars," Sally said. "Unfortunately, the route through the garden to the tough guys' meeting point is filled with them guards," Henriette said with a frown as I noted the rope next to them. "We'll just take the rope way around," I smiled as I jumped onto the rope and began to walk along it with no issue at all. "Come on, Sly," I smirked as the suave ringtail jumped after me and we began to run along to rope to our destination.

Once we got to the rendezvous, we saw that no one was around... at first... and then we heard something from above us. "THUNDER FLOP!" Murray exclaimed as he fell through the ceiling with Slaigh right behind him! He then destroyed nearly everything in the area he was in from his slam alone and jumped up with no scratches at all! Murray had gotten much stronger since I last saw him, that much was assured! "Greetings, citizens! I hope you weren't harmed by our meteoropic entrance," Murray smiled, making up a word out of nowhere. "No, Murray, we kept it at a safe distance," I smiled. "Good, good. The Thunder Flop knows neither friend nor foe. Only destruction," Murray smirked. "Less talk, more action! Let's lift this gate up," Slaigh said as he placed his hands underneath the metal gate and started to pull up, Murray helping him afterwards until they both were able to lift it up the whole way.

Once we were on the other side, Murray and Slaigh went to us with a smirk. "Another barrier stands before you. Fear not, I shall bend it like the truth!" Murray said as he picked up a stone statue and threw it at the bars with such force, they were demolished in a snap! And the statue was made of solid rock and he threw it at about 100 miles an hour! "Solid work, buddy! You're really in the zone," Sly smirked at him. We then saw a rope and Murray and Slaigh frowned. "Our hulking frames are too much for that puny rope. Go ahead and unlock the doors from the inside and we'll be waiting in the hallways to help you carry out the parts," Slaigh said with a smile.

Once we jumped on the rope and went up to the storage unit for the Clockwerk parts, we entered the place only to find out something incredibly wrong! Why? THE CLOCKWERK PARTS WERE GONE! And then, out of two mummy cases came out 2 cops. Carmelita and... a new face that I hadn't seen before. She was a purple-furred tiger with deep purple stripes, wearing a bonnet around her head, and having a whip as her weapon. "Freeze, you two!" Carmelita growled at us. "Carmelita Fox. As beautiful and unpredictable as ever," Sly smiled. "Whereas you crooks are SO predictable. You always return to the scene of the crime," Carmelita frowned.

"Um... what crime? We were expecting to find the Clockwerk parts here and we were planning on destroying them, not stealing them," I frowned. "Oh really? Then who broke in last night and made off with all the parts? Your gang has the motive," Carmelita frowned. "SOMEONE ALREADY STOLE THE PARTS?!" exclaimed a voice from nearby in the form of Kiri, who opened up the door at the top of the stairs, bursting in with Karin and looking shocked as we were. Carmelita looked confused about the other added members, but still had her tough cop persona on. "Don't play dumb with me," Carmelita frowned.

It was then that her partner spoke. "It might not have been him, Carmelita. The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww Gang job," the woman said. When she said those words, I was shocked. I had heard of the Klaww gang before and how they were from all different parts of the world, but all of them basically having the same gig. Producing and selling illegal spices. And these spices, when consumed too much, could make people go into uncontrolled rage or, at worst, drive their brains into insanity. "Constable Neyla, I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa. I really don't need any help," Carmelita frowned.

They then got into an argument, which Sly and I used to our advantage as I turned myself invisible and held onto Sly, which, in turn, made him invisible. We then jumped up to Tilly and Karin and exited the place before Carmelita could catch on. And when she finally did, we were already halfway through the halls. "DAMMIT! AFTER THEM!" Carmelita exclaimed as she only then started to run into the halls. Then the chase was on.


	26. Museum Escape and the First Target

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch26**

Once the chase was on, our group ran down the halls and opened the doors for our other members to join us and run with us, which ended up making Carmelita very ticked off. "HOW MANY THIEVES DO YOU HAVE?!" Carmelita exclaimed in confusion. We then came to a dead-end and it was a window that led to another rooftop. "This is getting a little hot! Brains and Muscle? Go warm up the van. The rest of us will keep Carmelita busy," I said seriously. "You're ALL going to jail!" Carmelita exclaimed. "Pick us up at the rendezvous point!" I exclaimed at the 4 as they went into the doorway and I busted through the window and the others jumped out along with me.

I looked below us and saw that the police were surrounding us in a very awkward fashion, just as Carmelita burst out of another window from a different rooftop. "COME BACK HERE, RINGTAILS!" she exclaimed at us as we ran across the rooftops until we came across a rope, which Henriette looked worried about. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Ugh... I don't know 'ow to run along ropes," she groaned. "Fine, we'll fly the rest of the way, you and me," I said as I put my arm around her and I activated the defy gravity technique, rushing along with the others in the air rather than on the ground. Once we reached the rendezvous point, we saw Bentley and the others rushing in with the van. "We're heading to your position! Jump in fast so we can get out of here!" Murray exclaimed. All 6 of us piled into the van and, once the doors were closed, Murray hit the gas and we ran off into the distance. "I'll find you, Kitchen Kid! And you too, Cooper!" Carmelita exclaimed.

Once we got away, I then started to think heavily. "Constable Neyla... why would she drop the name of a gang that possibly stole the Clockwerk parts?... Was it a slip of the tongue? Or did she intentionally give us a clue?" I asked aloud to the others. "Either way, it seems it's our only lead on the missing Clockwerk parts," Sly said as he thought for a bit. And I knew exactly what he was thinking about. The monster that was Clockwerk.

I thought about Clockwerk as well. The only way we were able to defeat him was because all 8 of us were helping each other to defeat Clockwerk, 9 if you included Carmelita. He was the one that killed tons of Coopers before, killed Sly's parents, and stole his family heirloom because of him being a monster. And from what I read in the Thievius Raccoonus from Slytunkhamen's portion, Clockwerk was actually organic at one point. The only reason he was now robotic is because his hatred fueled a first decision to replace his mortal body with soulless machinery. Well, it sure did the trick in the end. He lived on for thousands of years.

But now we had to do some research. Research about the Klaww gang. I immediately began typing at the computer in the back of the van to see the different members of the Klaww gang on our new computer, which had tons of stuff that only thieves could know about and a type of site that thieves could sell stolen stuff. "Hmm... there are 4 known members of the Klaww gang. There is Arpeggio, the leader of the gang who is a mechanical genius. Then there is Jean Bison, the international shipping baron who owns half the trains in Canada. Rajan lives in India and is an illegal spice trader. And the one closest to us, Dimitri Lousteau, who was a forger of money and paintings, but also the new owner of a night club on the west side of Paris... and according to this computer, he recently gained access to a new set of printing plates shaped like... tail feathers?! BINGO!" I exclaimed loudly the last part, everyone smiling after that. "Well then, let's go to a new Safehouse and we can go after this lizard boy," Kiri smirked.

* * *

After we made a new Safehouse next door to Dimitri's night club, Bentley gave me the first job and I simply jumped atop the rooftop with a smile. "I tell ya, Bentley. I'm going to have a real fun time robbing this night club," I smiled at him. "I share in your enthusiasm, but before we hit the place head-on, we'll need a bit of reconnaissance work," he said. "What do you have in mind?" I asked him. "For starters, we need to gain access to Dimitri's database. You need to go to those satellite dishes around the place and point them at the antenna on top of the Safehouse. Once that happens, I'll have complete access of Dimitri's database," Bentley smirked. "Sounds fun, I'm on it," I smiled happily.

I then jumped across the rooftops with high jumps, all the while smiling when I saw that there were rats all around the place that looked around whenever I jumped behind them. Sadly, I had no idea if they were Dimitri's guards or not, so I didn't dare hit them. I made it to the first satellite and redirected it to point at the Safehouse antenna, which made me smirk widely. "Heh. This is fun," I smiled as I went over to the next and saw it was on a water tower. I jumped onto the water tower from below and input the digits on this one to get it to point at the Safehouse as well. "Now for the last one," I smiled.

I then began to jump across the rooftops once more, hoping to get to the last satellite to see what was there. But on the way, I noticed something strange on the ground. It looked to be a strange ball of some sort. "Um... wonder what this is..." I said as I then looked it over and I saw that it had a button on it as well as a police badge symbol for Interpol. "Hmm... a cop was through here and dropped something?... I'll have Bentley inspect it later," I said to myself as I then finally went up to the last satellite dish and aimed it at the Safehouse with a smile.

And just as I was about to head on back after a good job, I ended up hearing the cracking of a whip from behind me, which made me instinctively turn around and brandish my weapon. "Hold it, Kid," said the voice of a person I didn't expect. "Constable Neyla?" I asked aloud when I saw her. "Yes, that's who I am. What of it?" she asked in a British accent. "Well... I found something on the ground earlier and I was wondering if it may belong to you," I said as I pulled out the strange device and gave it to her. "Ah! That's my walkie-talkie! I've been looking all over for it! T-Thank you!" Constable Neyla gawked at it. "You're welcome... now I have a question... was that Klaww Gang thing just a slip up? Or did you intentionally lead us here?" I asked her.

"I'm not as black and white as Carmelita. I know what a menace those Clockwerk parts are and I don't want the likes of the Klaww Gang putting them to use," Neyla frowned. "Well, we seem to share a common interest at least... do you happen to know where I can easily access the heart of Dimitri's operations?" I asked her. "There should be a hidden passage within the old wine cellar, but other than that, I have to ask... if the Klaww Gang already got most of the parts, then why do you happen to have the eyes?" Neyla asked me.

"Long story short, I had to rescue different people that were trapped inside of them. Now I just have them. And once we get all of those parts, we're going to try our damnedest to try and find out how to destroy Clockwerk forever," I said. "Good luck on that, then. I need to report back to my boss. Ta-ta," Neyla smiled as she did something that made me gawk in awe. She threw a ball of something down below her and, out of nowhere, a hole appeared underneath her and she jumped inside of it! "WOW! THAT WAS SO COOL!" I gawked in giddiness at that. "Do you know where to head next, Bentley?" I asked him. "Do just what Neyla said and head into the wine cellar. I already have Slaigh and Murray there to help out," Bentley said. "Good luck, Tilly," I heard Karin smile at me. "Thanks," I smiled back at my allies as I headed to the wine cellar that Neyla pointed out.


	27. Wine Cellar Secrecy

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch27**

Once I made it to the wine cellar, I smiled when Murray and Slaigh were already there and they actually knocked the snot out of the rats that were all around the start area. "Heh. A bit messy down here with all this wasted wine," I said with a smile as I went over to the area of interest and saw it was open for me to squeeze through. "Well, our job's done. Good luck down there, kid," Slaigh smiled at me. "Thanks for the help, you guys," I smiled at them as I jumped through the opening and found myself in a laser-infested area. And since those two years from before, I knew that these lasers no longer could be simply eliminated from an outdated alarm system. Times have changed when it came to those things.

I had to crawl under the tables to get further inside the complex, which was a bit hard on my developing chest, but I still managed quite well. I then came across a giant boar with a gun. Not a good thing to get spotted by. Instinctively, I activated invisibility and slowly crept behind him. Once I did that, I smacked him across the back of the head with my homemade cane, knocking him out in one hit. "Peh," I smiled at that. "Wuh?! What was that?!" exclaimed another boar from nearby, my invisibility still up as I noticed him come around the corner and look shocked at the boar that I knocked out cold. I then hit him across the back of the head and made a small pile right by the tables.

I then found a small air vent that was large enough for me to shimmy through with no trouble. I made it through and I finally found myself in a lounge area of the night club, as well as another boar guard standing in front of a yellow laser grid. Knowing that yellow lasers meant that they could be eliminated by destroying something that corresponded to them, I saw that the guard had a remote on his person. I quickly knocked him out with barely a sound and took the remote off of his person and pressed the off button, the lasers disappearing afterwards.

I then came across another area with a guard and he looked surprised by his laser grid being turned off as well. "Hmm... there's something fishy going on here," he growled with a snort. I smiled and ran behind him and knocked him unconscious with a swift strike to his cranium, making it to the next area with a smile. And this next area? No issue at all, as it seemed that the guards in the form of the rats were all asleep. I quietly walked my way over to the air vent and smiled to see it was open for me to access. I crawled into it and, after crawling for awhile, I dropped down silently into a new area that looked way different than the other stuff."

"Jackpot, Tilly! The heart of Dimitri's operation! I've outfitted your binocucom with a special camera system so that you can take some recon photos of Dimitri's area. Try and get a photo of anything of interest," Bentley said to me. I then took out my lookers and zoomed in on three things that interested me. One was Dimitri himself, walking around the area with money signs in his eyes. After snapping a picture of him, I then focused my attention at a giant machine in the middle of the whole place. A giant generator that supplied the entire place with electricity. He probably needed it for the tons of disco lights and the security around his place. And the last thing I took a photo of?

There was a forged money machine down at the base of the area with 3 distinct printing plates shaped like tail feathers. Metal feathers. And they were about as big as from my hand to my elbow! And since they were unable to be worn out with money imprints on them, it meant he could make unlimited forged money to spend however he wished! "Damn. He's using those tail feathers as printing plates, guys. I'll come back around in a snap," I said as I tried to think of a way out of this predicament, until I saw something above me that intrigued me. It was a pipe that led outwards somewhere and it was wide open for me to squeeze into! I jumped into it and began to shimmy my way through the metal tube.

After shimmying for about 5 minutes, I eventually came out on the other side, right in the waters around the night club! I found an easy way for us to sneak in if we wanted to go after Dimitri! Just shimmy through the pipe! "Looks like we have a sewer rat coming out of the waterworks, ey?" I heard a voice say from behind me as I finally got the rest of the way out of the pipe. I immediately looked behind me and I saw none other than Carmelita, right there and looking at me with a smile. "Um... hi, Carmelita," I smiled at her. "Hi, Tilly. I just wanted to let you know something," Carmelita frowned at me. "Don't trust Neyla, no matter what she may do. She got into Interpol for being a con-artist and a scammer, so I don't trust her as far as I can throw her, got it?" "Um... got it?" I said back to her. "Okay. I gotta go now. Bye," she said as she jumped her way across the water and towards the other side of Paris. "Whew... now that that happened, time to go back to the Safehouse," I smiled.


	28. Shenanigans With Henriette

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch28**

I kept what Carmelita said to myself while I went to the hideout and Bentley looked over the different pictures with care, seeing that it was a bit more than just a simple run and go situation. "The recon photos are a grim reminder of what the modern thief is up against," Bentley said as he put stuff on the screen. "Spotlights, stepped up patrols... the sum of it all renders a direct assault impossible." He then scribbled a giant line on a slide of the peacock sign.

"To solve this puzzle, I'm going to need some more intelligence... first, Kiri will replace this bugged painting with one Dimitri has in his office," Bentley said as he gave a forged painting of 'the scream' to Kiri. "Once in place, we should be able to listen in on his communications! Second, I've intercepted an email from Dimitri. Go to the boat by the south east of the Safehouse and ring the boat's bell. The email said to ring the bell when the coast was clear... but for what I am uncertain," Bentley said. "I think I'd like that job," I smiled. "I'll go with 'er if ye don't mind," Henriette smirked with her usual cocky attitude. "Very well. As soon as we understand more about the situation, those Clockwerk tail feathers are as good as ours," Bentley said with a smile.

I then walked out the door with Henriette close behind and we made it to the boat, which looked to be a small gondola with a bell to the front of it. I grabbed a rock before we got to the boat and positioned myself and Henriette atop the back of it. I threw it at the bell and it rung, both of us wondering what would happen. Out from under us, the door opened to reveal Dimitri himself, and I saw from above that his bags under his eyes were pretty deep, which made him a bit unsettling to look at. I looked at Henriette as Dimitri started to strut down the street, both of us turning invisible and following him without a sound. We followed him to the left around the complex and past the hideout, then some more to the west until we finally reached the area with the water tower. Dimitri went down to a door by the bay and I saw that it was a code-input door.

He then started to type a secret code into it while doing a little dance afterwards. "Hmm.. code for door is 32895," I said to myself when he entered the door and closed it, putting the notes into the binocucom and showing it to Bentley. "Good job tailing him, girls! He had no idea you were watching while he typed in that secret code!" Bentley said. "Hold on... looks like that door leads to the night joint's water supply! This'll be useful to note for the big job," Bruce said with his usual slang. "Sounds like a job for The Murray!" Murray suddenly said with a smile. "Fun! Now why don't we go back before Dimitri gets out of there," I smiled at Henriette. "In the meantime, I'll go to that boat and do some piracy," Henriette smirked slyly as she ran to the direction of Dimitri's boat with a giggle. "Oi... Always a pirate lass I guess," I smiled at her antics.

I then went back to the Safehouse just as Murray went out to the area that Dimitri went off to. And I also heard a sound of a boat crashing into something and I giggled again. "Aye... these blokes don't make ships like they used to," I heard Henriette sigh as she appeared back at the Safehouse just as I arrived there. "Did you enjoy your trip out to the waters?" I smiled at her. "That ship controls way differently than the boats I'm used to. And it's built cheap as a chicken, cause it sunk like a rock when I accidentally crashed it," she admitted. "Well, the good thing is that no one got hurt," I back as we entered the hideout and we waited for Murray to return.

Once Murray returned, he looked very pleased with his duties that he did that I hadn't learned of yet. "Nice job, Murray! Now that the aqua pump is out of commission, Dimitri's men will have to divert water through the old water tower," Bentley smiled. "I'm sure this will come back later, so let's go over what to do now, huh?" I smiled. "By the way, so you guys know, I know of an alternate route to the printing press room through a certain pipe down by the waterside. Sly and I can easily get in through that route," I smiled. "Really? Which way?" Bentley asked in intrigue as he put out a small map of the area we were in... most likely from the internet.

"It was right around here, by the water around the back door of the night club," I said as I placed my finger to the top of the map and to the right a bit, showing the area in question was by a back alleyway. "Well, now we can have a team to go through there while we have another breaking in the hard way," Bentley smiled. "All we need to do is get rid of any security and we'll be golden to go after the Clockwerk Tail Feathers!" Bentley smirked. "Then onto the next slide show," Bruce smirked as he put up a slide show again and began to speak.

"First off, we need a trained pickpocket to go into the spotlight control center to turn off all the security around the printing press," Bentley said. "I can do that easily, same with Karin," Kiri smirked. "And after that, we'll have Slaigh and Murray handle the exterior alarm horns. We don't want anything loud to alert the guards while we pull off the heist... and finally, we need a team to knock off a select few bolts of the peacock sign. Who wants to go after that one?" Bentley asked. "I think that I can go do the duty with Tilly here. Since her coin magnet technique can act like an actual magnet," Bruce smirked. "Sounds like fun! Let's do it! I'll join up with them for backup," Sly said happily.


	29. A New Power

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch29**

Once everyone was done with their jobs and after I removed the bolts of the peacock sign, Bentley then called us in for the next slideshow to show us what to do next. "Time to synchronize your watches, guys. Time to pull off the big-" Bentley said before he was stopped. "Um... what's a watch?" Sally asked with a nervous smile. "It's a small clock that you wear on your body," I said as I showed her my own watch, which was a small wristwatch on my right hand. "Ah, now I see," Sally said.

"Ahem... time to pull off the big heist! Operation: Thunder Beak!" Bentley smiled. "Sounds fun! What do we do?" Karin smiled as I giggled at the name, wondering how he came up with it. "First, Murray and I will go to the old water tower, bust in with my bombs, and divert the water flow from the water fountain in the plaza," Bentley said, my question immediately coming forth. "You have explosives?! GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!" I smirked like a little maniac. "Someone tie her down?" Sly asked. "I'm just kidding," I giggled.

"The repair guy will most likely show up, so Kiri will go off and pickpocket his key to the repair truck while Sly and Tilly go into the drainage pipe to the printing press room. Kiri will hand off the keys to the repair truck to me and Murray, while Slaigh and Karin climb to the top of the peacock sign. Once we get there with the truck, we'll send the winch up to them and they will help us tear the peacock sign off and into the ground, directly into the fountain. If my calculations are precise, the impact should create an opening to the printing press room. Then, all the Coopers will meet up with Sly and Tilly to help them take the tail feathers. Snag them and we all get the heck out of here," Bentley said.

I then took my position at the drainage pipe with Sly while Bentley and Murray headed out to the water tower to divert the water flow. "So where is this sewer pipe again?" Sly asked. "Follow me and we'll get in there quickly. Just warning you, though, we'll get wet," I said to Sly as I jumped into the water by the right side of the night club's back entrance and showed him the pipe in question, which was actually more accessible than before, as the water seemed to have receded a bit. "We should also probably get to a safe area in the area once we drop down in there so that we don't get in the crossfire of the sign falling down," I warned Sly as we shimmied our way through the pipe and we soon became drenched in darkness and water.

Once we reached a certain point, the water was all but gone and we were now going downwards with our crawl. Only a few feet more and we saw the opening to the pipe that I used to get in. And it was still wide open! "Jackpot," I smirked with a sly smirk as I went to the other side of the pipe and helped Sly get out the rest of the way. "Well, that was certainly fun," Sly smiled. "How so, wise guy?" I smirked at him. "Well, it was because we broke in?" Sly asked. "Uh huh. Or were you happy to have your face near my tailed behind?" I smirked slyly at him, which in turn made his cheeks red. "I'm just teasing ya, Sly. I know you're not a perv," I giggled at him.

It was at this point that we heard a loud explosion literally right next to us and the metal grating for the air ducts we were in completely collapsed, sending us to the lower levels of the printing press room! Sly landed safely while I landed in a strange vat of green goop, which I had no idea what was even in it. "Ugh, what is this green stuff? Ick," I groaned as I jumped out of it and landed at the top part of the area, which was right where we saw Dimitri as well as all the other Coopers burst in at the same time. "Um... kid? Why are you lighting up like a lava lamp?" I heard Bruce ask me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I then looked at my body and I saw that I was, indeed, glowing brightly. "You just made a splash down into my toxic ooze and now you become a freaky sweet light show! Show your bling and let me shine you, bunny girl!" I heard a voice say that had even more strange slang than Bruce. I looked over and saw that it was Dimitri, which made me frown. "Mind telling me exactly what that toxic ooze does?" I asked him. "How should I know? I'm just a groovy guy with money to buy!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Tilly, get back to the van! You need to get into a power shower," Sly said to me. "Aw, come on! I wanted to... wait... why are you getting shorter?" I asked Sly with concern.

But he wasn't getting shorter. I then saw that, when I looked at the printing press, I was now as tall as the highest part of it, which was at least a good 8 feet! "OH MY GOD! W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I exclaimed in fear at the height increase, which stopped when I was a good 1 foot above the 8 foot tall printing press. "Tilly! Van! NOW!" Bentley exclaimed. "You think I don't know that?!" I exclaimed in horror as I jumped out of the hole made by the 'Thunder Beak' and I got to Bentley and Murray while Sly and the others were going after Dimitri and the tail feathers. I knew they'd manage, but I was still in shock. I had just grown to 9 feet tall and I had no idea why!

Once I got in the van, Bentley immediately took a sample of the toxic waste that still coated my body and I then saw something else. My chest size had increased from the sudden rapid growth and my shirt was near-ready to burst! In fact, my pants were so ripped apart, you could see my panties! "Hmm..." Bentley said as he looked at the graphs from the sample and looked confused. "This is radioactive metal from the Clockwerk tail feathers! It must've been from when he did the engraving on them to have them make money from the printing press," Bentley deduced. "Cut the science lingo and give it to me straight! Am I going to die of radiation? Or is this the kind of radioactivity that makes super heroes?" I asked him with tears in my eyes, my head actually able to hit the ceiling because of my height.

"Just calm down... I think you're going to be okay. Just calm down and take deep breaths... think about the little things," Bentley said. And once Bentley said the word little, something strange happened to my body once again. I then saw Bentley and Murray meet my size again and my pants and shirt came back to fitting me, if not much looser now. "W-What the... hold on a minute..." I said as I tried to think of what the hell just happened. "Big." Once I said that, my body grew to its giant self again. "Tiny." And once I said tiny, I felt my body actually shrink out of my clothes and, before I knew it, I was only 1 foot tall!

"Um... small?" Bentley gawked. And once he said small, my body returned to its normal state, though my clothes were now all messed up around my body. "Compelling... it seems that after absorbing that green, radioactive juice into your body, you have actually gained the ability to change size at will!" Bentley gawked. "So... it's the superhero kind of deal?" I asked. "It sounds like it! That's awesome!" Murray smiled. "Thanks, Murray... but now I need to make up a random disguise to fix these clothes," I frowned as I tried to think of an outfit I could use. I then decided on an expanding spandex suit of black with matching gloves and ski mask of the same material. "It's a bit rubbery for my tastes, but it's the price I gotta pay for this... uh... unique change," I said, making sure not to say anything that may put the van in jeopardy.

Once the others made it back to the van with the 3 tail feathers in hand, Sly immediately went to me with concern in his eyes, as well as Kiri. "Tilly! Are you okay?" Kiri asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine, yes... I just got a new ability from that strange glowing goop," I said as Sly finally noted that I was back to my normal size. "And what would that be?" he asked. "Watch. Big," I said. And once again, my body grew to the size it was when Sly first saw it, 9 feet tall. "Small," I said after they got shocked at my height increase, my body shrinking back to normal, my spandex suit shrinking and expanding perfectly. "Well, this is certainly strange," Sally gawked. "You can say that again, lass," Henriette frowned. But then we heard something that we dreaded... except Sly. "HALT YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" I heard Carmelita exclaim from behind us in a cop car, which in turn made Murray punch the accelerator and all of us drove off into the distance.


	30. Recon Work at the Ballroom

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch30**

Once we escaped Carmelita's pursuit, we found out that Dimitri had been captured and was now going to be serving in prison for 9 years for counterfeiting money and paintings, selling illegal spices to the denizens of his night club, and producing toxic materials at said night club. But that was behind us for now. We still needed to go after the other members of the Klaww gang. And the next up was for a place in India. "Next up, Rajan. A self-made man that grew up poor and started a business of growing and selling illegal spices that could make the consumer go into a fit of uncontrolled rage or, if consumed daily for years, drive them into insanity," I said aloud as I read his biography from thief net.

"He's recently purchased a new ancestral palace from his vastly acquired wealth. He is also holding a lavish ball there to show off one of his 2 latest acquisitions. The Clockwerk wings... oh we are going to be in for a tough one, aren't we?" I asked the others when I read he was showing off possibly the heaviest part of Clockwerk's entire body. "Well, whenever we get there, let's be sure to keep on our toes. If its a newly acquired palace to show off his wealth, the place is sure to be crawling thick with guards," Karin noted. "Well said, Karin. Until we get to working, however, I need to test my powers out. I want to see just what I'm able to do now that I can grow and shrink at will," I said, my body starting to go up when I said grow, but then shrinking back down when I said shrink. "Okay then. We'll pull off right about here," Bentley said as he motioned for Murray to pull off into a small area by a steep cliff. And overlooking the cliff? We had made it to India in less than 6 hours of hover flight!

I piled out of the van along with the others and I simply laid down on the ground, as I would be big enough to alert the guards if I sat or stood up. "Hmm... giant," I said, wondering how big I'd get for saying that. And soon enough, my body grew to the size of a gigantic monster, which was easily tipping the height scales of 50 feet, 60 if you included my ears. "Whoa... heh. this is a little too big for my tastes," Sly said with nervousness as he peered at my side with a weirded out face. "Hmm... maybe if I tried to think of a certain size?... Bug sized," I said.

Once I said bug sized together in a sentence, my body shrunk heavily and I soon found that the fabric around my body shrunk with me for some reason. And now I was right at Sly's now-gigantic feet with shock, which Sly looked amazed by as he bent over and picked me up by the ears, which didn't really hurt, as he was being quite gentle. "Well, now that I know I can be any size possible, I'd say it's time we go into that place and try to see what's going on at this elaborate ball. Normal size," I said, my body growing to match my perfect height of 4 foot 7.

It was soon decided that, for this particular instance, I would go take recon photos of the ball with Kiri by my side, just in case the door was locked. I grabbed her hand when I saw the drawbridge was down and jumped both of us onto the wall above it, which made her smile in excitement from the sudden increase of elevation. "Whew! That was cool!" she admitted as she then looked to get chills from the experience. "Let's go to the side of the main complex and see if we can find a hidden balcony to help us remain undetected," I said to her as I then proceeded to jump the both of us across the rooftops and even spire jump on a few different tower points on our way over to the left-most balcony, which was in a forested area with a fire pit in the middle of it.

I got us up to the door with no guards any the wiser and I opened the door gently, looking inside to see if anyone was in there. No one. Good. I slowly entered and got Kiri to make very little noise as we tiptoed our way to the middle area and we saw the entryway to the main ball area was blocked by two guards who were rhinos that had swords. "Easy does it girls. If you need a better view, I recommend going invisible to remain undetected," Bentley said to us in our ear pieces. We didn't dare answer back as we activated invisibility and walked in front of the guards, taking out our binocucoms to take pictures. Kiri was in charge of taking photos of anything she found interesting enough for the heist as well as the wings (which were welded onto a pretty big statue of an Indian goddess with 6 arms. No idea who the goddess was, but she looked beautiful.

I was in charge of seeing who the main guests were and who was at the party. I took a picture of a large tiger that sat on his throne right in front of the wings and statue with a small tiger cub by his left side and a giant man with red fur and burly look to him on his right. And when I saw the tiger cub in question, I was shocked. It was Rojo, the cub that I helped in Florida 2 years ago! I had no idea that he was the son of Rajan, but here he was!

I didn't dare make a sound though, as I simply took a picture of him and then saw another thing that surprised me. All the other Klaww gang members were here as well, notably Jean Bison being the one next to Rajan's other side and Arpeggio the parrot inside a strange moving contraption he probably built himself. And the main kicker to wake me all the way up? I saw not only Carmelita, not only Neyla, but the Contessa ALL AT THE SAME TIME! They seemed to be talking to each other and while the Contessa was dressed in her regular outfit minus the cop badge, Carmelita and Neyla were dressed up for undercover work most likely.

Carmelita was dressed in a long, black dress with a slit in the right leg and she had her hair in a very neat beehive style that made her look cute with all the curls. And Neyla had ditched her bonnet and whip in exchange for a leopard-styled bra and short skirt, but also was wearing her bobcut hair down into a small bit of a mane, which made her look like she could very easily be from India! I then motioned Kiri backwards and we escaped the way we came in before anyone else could notice us.

* * *

Once we got back and showed the photos to the others, they were all filled with strange complexions at the fact that so many people were at this thing and Bentley was also shocked to learn that Rojo was actually Rajan's relative and was at the party by his side. "Well, stealing the Clockwerk wings in the middle of a crowded ballroom is going to take some serious misdirection," Bentley said as he then started to go through the main 3 cops. "And the squad of undercover cops only makes things more complicated... although, we may be able to use the guests to our advantage," Bentley said. "I think I know what your getting at, Bentley," I smiled at him. "You mean we could probably have everyone looking at myself while I dance with someone in the tango to throw their attention off of the wings, right?" I smiled. "Precisely! But no matter what we do in the ball room, sooner or later we'll have to get rid of Rajan's security chopper and lower the drawbridge so that Murray and myself can enter the palace grounds," Bentley frowned.

"Well, I'm keen on taking out the chopper," Slaigh smirked. "I can handle getting the drawbridge lowered," Kiri smirked. "In the meantime, I think that I'd like to try out going to the ball myself and do some undercover work of my own," I smiled. "Hold on, Tilly. It'd be pretty dangerous if you went in without any kind of plan," Bentley frowned at me. "I'll stick with 'er if ye don't mind, mates," Henriette smirked as she held her arm in mine and she activated her own outfit to go to the ball in. It looked to be a lavish red gown with a small opening at her naval, fake beads on her neck, fake earrings, and her face being covered with makeup. The thing that made me smile about her getup, however, was that she had a hat that looked like a golden snake. "You look... uh... perfect," I smiled at her. "Wot? You got a better getup, lass?" she smiled at me. "Oh, you'll see soon enough," I smiled at her.


	31. Tango With an Old Friend

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch31**

After it was decided I would go to the ball with Henriette, I showed her the outfit I would be wearing and she smiled at it. I dressed myself in a gown of purple with a tail hole in the back, a small tiara on my head, and my dress had fake diamond studs on the straps and a small jewel in the chest piece. "Hehe. I like that getup, matey," Henriette smirked at me. "Your dress looks nice and sexy too," I smiled at Henriette as we jumped our way to the top end of the palace and up to the door. I then knocked on it to see if anyone would answer. "Wuh? Oh! Some more guests? Come on in," the guard said as he unlocked the door and let us inside, where I was allowed to see the splendor of the palace.

The place was full of jeweled furniture, beige carpets, and amazing light fixtures that lit the place up like it was the fanciest area in the world. "Wow... this place is cool," I smiled at the place as I then noticed my point of interest. My tango partner. It would work out well, since, over 2 years, Rojo had grown to nearly my size from him being a different species than me. I approached the throne and was stopped by the guards, who looked at me with angry eyes. "Who are you? I'd suggest you get away from this throne before we force you away," the guards said with a deep voice. "Um... I was actually hoping to ask Lord Rajan if I could dance with Rojo," I asked with a smile. "Huh? I know that voice. Guards, move aside, please?" I heard a voice from behind them, which I recognized.

"Is that you? The bunny girl who helped me out in Florida?" Rojo asked with a smile. "That's me, alright. Nice to see you again, Rojo," I smiled at him. "You know this guest, son? From your trip to Florida?" Rajan asked Rojo, his voice very calm and reserved. "Indeed. My name is Tilly. I helped your son out when his sandwich was stolen by a bully," I smiled. "Well, I thank you for looking out for my son, miss Tilly," Rajan smiled. "You're welcome, Lord Rajan. Would you mind, Rojo, if we could do the tango together?" I smiled at him. "I would love that, Tilly," Rojo smiled at me.

He then went up to me in the middle of the area and I held my arms around him for the start of the music, which made me realize how handsome he looked now. He had grown up a lot over the 2 years and his face looked like he was a person of importance, which made me smile. His hair was very curly, yet neat, and his eyes looked at me with kindness and respect. He was so cool!

When the music started, I began to tango, Rojo looking pleased when he saw that I was the one leading him. Little did he know, I was a great tango dancer, as I used to be in dance school before I became a thief. And I still had the moves for sure, as I made perfect harmony to the music, the song being an oldie, but me loving it all the same. I then heard Rajan speaking to Bison back over on his side and I smiled at their conversation. "That girl is very graceful," Rajan spoke. "If only you moved spice shipments as well," Bison said. "Rgh. Silence!" I heard Rajan say.

I then continued my tango until the song ended, finishing it by doing the tango finish of holding Rojo in a romantic hold. "You're quite good at dancing, Tilly. That was the best tango I've ever done," Rojo smiled at me. "Really? Well then, maybe we can have an encore dance later on, hm?" I smiled at him. "I would love that... and Tilly?" Rojo smiled at me. "Yeah?" I smirked back at him. "I think I know why you're wanting to tango with me... it's to steal the wings, huh?" he asked in a hushed voice into my ears. "How did you know?" I asked him back. "I saw the news about a thief called the Kitchen Kid going after Clockwerk... and I agree with you. He needs to be destroyed completely, not presented as a symbol of power by my dad... I ask that you take me with you when the wings are gone, okay?" he asked. "Of course, Rojo," I smiled at him.

* * *

I soon returned from the dance with Henriette in tow and we told the others of what happened while we were working and we saw that the chopper was demolished and the bridge was now down the whole way, which made me smile. "Now that the first few jobs have been completed, we now have a few more to do before we can finally steal the Clockwerk wings," Bentley said with a new slideshow. "Before we start, I have some very important information," I said to the others. "Yes, what is it?" Sly asked. "Rojo was at the dance. You remember him? The tiger cub I helped during our one vacation in Florida? He's Rajan's son!" I said, making the others shocked when I said that.

"Huh... well, he did say that he was visiting Florida from India," Sly said. "And he knows that I'm the Kitchen Kid, but promised not to rat me out. He also agreed to be on our side when we do the heist by tangoing with me," I smiled. "Well, that sounds good... anything else?" Bruce asked. "He also said that, once we steal the wings, I help him to escape the palace along with us. He doesn't agree with what his father is doing with the parts and is definitely trustworthy," I said. "Heh. Sounds like we may get a new member," Henriette smirked. "Now on with the slideshow," Bentley said as he went over the stuff in his presentation.

"First, Kiri and Sly will break into the palace through a drain pipe and let Bruce, myself, and Murray into the palace from inside. You all will be protecting myself and Bruce while we try and gain control of the electronic winch above the ballroom," Bentley said. "Next, we'll need a super duper sharp blade to cut the flappers free from the statue, so Henriette and Sally will get some jewels from the headdresses of Rajan's prize elephants. And finally, we'll need someone to use the RC chopper to get rid of the surface-to-air defenses," Bentley said. "OOH! OHH! Pick me! I wanna do it!" I smirked happily. "Be careful with the chopper, Tilly. It's very expensive," Bentley warned me. "I'll be careful, trust me," I smiled as I took the RC chopper, the remote, and a small set of glasses that would let me see what the chopper saw. "This is gonna be fun!" I smirked happily.


	32. Operation: Tango Encore

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch32**

Controlling the RC chopper was amazing to do, especially when I found out it could let loose an unlimited amount of bombs from underneath it. How it had unlimited bombs I had no idea, but I managed to destroy the surface-to-air defenses, which was a jeep that had missiles on it that shot into the sky. Luckily, the driver escaped with minor injuries, so I didn't commit any murders. Also, it wasn't my bombs from the chopper that defeated the jeep. It was a rampaging elephant that Henriette and Sally were trying to take the jewels from, which made me smile.

Our jobs completed, we headed back to the Safehouse and waited for roughly 10 minutes until Sly, Kiri, Bentley, Bruce, and Murray all returned. Now it was time for the heist! "Okay everyone, the time has arrived for the heist. I call this one, Operation: Hippo Drop," Bentley smiled. "First, Slaigh and I will go to the bridge to the guest houses and destroy it so that we won't have any reinforcements bugging us during the heist. Next, Murray will get into position on the electronic winch above the ballroom. Tilly will then take Rojo up for a tango and distract the crowd while Murray winches down and gets the wings. He'll cut them free and go back up for an exit. I'll cover his escape with the RC chopper from the air while Sly, Kiri, and Henriette help from the ground. Once we're all past the drawbridge, we're home free," Bentley concluded from his presentation.

I then got on my disguise from before and Henriette did the same, just because she wanted to see the tango. We proceeded to the front door again where the guard let us in without any issue. We waited in the shadows of the crowd until we heard a loud rumbling and I saw Murray at the top of the winch, but only because I was looking. No one else looked up there and all of them were in our area from the front side of the statue. No way would anyone note that the statue was being vandalized!

Then a few guards came in and whispered some words to Rajan. "What?! The bridge to the guest houses got destroyed?! Take all the manpower you need and look into it!" Rajan growled at his guards, which Rojo looked confused about. "You all ready, Murray?" I asked him quietly in my binocucom. "Check," he said, his voice also a whisper. "Time to tango," I smiled as I went out to the dance floor and I looked over at Rojo, which he smiled when he came out to see me again. "I believe we owe each other an encore performance, Rojo," I smiled at him. "But of course, Tilly," he smiled back at me as I took him in hand and the music started up, Rajan watching intently to us as I began to dance the tango, Murray only then starting to winch down.

"You really are a good dancer, Tilly. I know I wouldn't be able to dance this well on my own," he said to me in my ear while we danced. "I used to be a dancer before I chose to be Kitchen Kid," I smiled back in his ear with a whisper. We continued to dance some more and more and I eventually saw that Murray had silently got the wings off the statue and started to winch back up. And once the song neared the end, the wings disappeared into the hole above the ballroom with Murray lifting them the whole way. He sure was strong.

After the final romantic finish to the tango, I saw Carmelita come up to us in confusion. "Tell me, miss. What's your name to be that good at dancing?" Carmelita asked me. "Why would I ruin the moment?" I smiled. "I don't understand..." Carmelita gawked at my talk... and then I went invisible when she heard Rajan look shocked. "THE WINGS! What happened to the Clockwerk wings?!" Rajan exclaimed loudly, Rojo shocked to see himself go invisible and I ran us both out of the ball... but not before I left my calling card on the floor where I was. A red fork. "KITCHEN KID! ! !" I heard Carmelita exclaim out loud as I got out of the ballroom and Rojo looked happy. "Whoa! That was so cool! I went invisible!" Rojo gawked as we looked below us and we saw that Murray was walking out of the palace's lower portion with the wings above him, his body open for any attack from any guard. And when the alarms were sounded, I knew I had to help him out.

"Let's go help my ally," I smiled as I grabbed onto Rojo and I flew us down to Murray's area, hitting the heads of some guards with some face kicks, knocking them out cold afterwards. "You can fly too?! Oh hell yeah!" Rojo gawked at that as I flew around Murray while the RC chopper flew over us and got rid of some big rhino guards that were making their way towards us. I then hit the next guard that tried to jump down from the wall just as we reached the fountain. Once we got past the bridge, I landed the two of us on the top of the van and, once Murray got into it, Bruce hit the gas from within and we zoomed off to the outer areas and hid our van in the brush.

"WHOO! That was so cool!" I smirked happily as I then noticed something else. Cop cars were arriving on the scene and I saw a single figure jump from the inner area and came towards the jungle, making a giant claw mark on the tree. It was Rajan and I saw something in his grasp. It was something that was metal and that was moving like it was alive. And it had 4 tubes coming out of it. "Clockwerk's heart..." I gawked when I saw it, making Sly gasp when he heard me. "Where?! Where'd you see it?" Sly asked. "Rajan had it in hand and he retreated into the jungle! We need to go after him!" I exclaimed.

"Well, let's try and figure out where he could possibly be going to in the jungle, okay?" Bentley asked as he went onto his computer and looked at the maps from the top of the world. He looked deep into the jungle and I saw something of interest. "Wait! What's that area with the rubble?" I asked. Bentley zoomed in and we saw that the rubble, up close, was a very intricate temple that was covered in moss and it looked to be a ruin. But we still saw something from within. The place had guards in it that were similar to the ones at the palace. "Time to go off to this temple. I have a feeling this is where we'll find my father," Rojo said.


	33. Temple Recon

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch33**

Since the jungle was way too thick for the van to get through, and since the van could only hover a few feet off the ground at a time, it forced our whole group to walk the whole distance to the temple that Rajan had gotten to. We came across a lot of turmoil on the way through, including more giant mosquitoes like in Mz Ruby's swamp, constrictor snakes that tried to snag us with their tails, and Murray accidentally falling into quicksand, the only one able to get him out being Slaigh.

And when we finally reached the temple, we decided our best base of operations would be in a pre-built tree house that looked to have been made by an exhibitionist. It even had maps and furniture inside of it. "Well, now that we survived that relatively unscathed, now we need to go and do some recon of the inside of the temple," I said, stealing Bentley's bit as Rojo looked concerned. "Dad never told me about this place... and I thought he told me about everything," Rojo said to himself. "Well, maybe during the heist, you can ask him that yourself," I said to Rojo.

"In the meantime, I think that Tilly, Karin, and Sally should go and scope out the temple. There should be a hidden passage into the temple behind the waterfall to the west of the area," Bentley said. "Very well, let's do it," I said as I exited the tree house and jumped down to the ground with Karin and Sally following me with ease. "Well, time to roll," Sally smiled as she curled into a ball and began to roll as we walked, which impressed me when she rolled through the smaller guards with ease and knocked them out from the electricity going through her roll (as she read Kelle McCooper's notes on electric rolling).

We made it to the waterfall in only a few minutes, finding a small lever that would give us some crawling space to enter the pipe. We crawled through and we walked through the pipe until we made it into a place that looked like a spice growing area. "You must be in the heart of Rajan's spice facility! Given what I know on irrigation and photosynthesis, the expensive equipment should all be kept at the top of the facility. I recommend finding a way up there without getting detected," Bentley said to us. "Hmm..." I thought until I saw a tube to the right. "Let's go to that pipe," I said to the two as I led Sally and Karin to the pipe and Karin 'accidentally' stole a golden watch from a guard that was nearby. Where was he? On the other side of the place guarding over the water buckets.

When we reached the access tube, it had a ladder in it, so we all climbed up it until we reached a place that allowed us to see the whole operation with no one the wiser. "Hmm..." I hummed as I took a photo of Rajan walking around, noting that he had half of the heart on a stick (most likely for a weapon of sorts) and the other half of the heart was suspended in the air, the nonstop pumping of the bloodless organ actually making the spice plants grow bigger. I took a pic of the heart in the air as well, the crane that suspended it, and a single area that looked interesting. It was the entrance to this level, but I had no idea as to where this entrance could possibly be. "Hmm..." I said to myself as I looked at the two others with a frown. "I think I'm going to go a different way out while invisible. You guys go out the way you came in, okay?" I asked them. "Don't get into trouble, Tilly," Karin warned me.

When we went back down the ladder, I followed them until they jumped back to the exit at the bottom of the place through the pipe. I went invisible and flew up to the top level, where Rajan looked to be looking the wrong way from the entrance to the top level. I went to the exit without touching the ground and found the button to open the door, which, luckily for me, was completely silent when it opened.

I exited the door and it closed behind me, where I immediately noted where it was so I could steal the one heart piece. I took a few photos of where it was by taking the pictures at different angles. Once I finished, I went back to the Safehouse tree house and I gave my pictures to Bentley. "Okay, this is going to come in handy," Bentley smiled as he looked over the photos. "Okay, now time to get into our slideshow," Bentley said.


	34. Stealing Blueprints and Heart Pieces

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch34**

"The Clockwerk heart is under constant surveillance. Heck, Rajan is carrying half of it at all times!" Bentley said as he went through his slides. "To get at the goods, we're going to need to do some more digging around. First, Tilly and Kiri will lift the spice production blueprints off the spice lord when he makes his rounds. Next, Sly and Rojo will need to find a local water bug to place in Rajan's office. Don't worry, I'll explain later," he said quickly when Sly was about to ask a question. "But unfortunately, all of our communications are in jeopardy of being sent to Rajan from his elephant-driven satellite array. Take it out, or he'll be able to intercept all of our binocucom communications! So, I've enlisted Slaigh and Murray in dismantling it the whole way," Bentley said. "OH YEAH! Team Power is in the house!" Murray smirked as he punched his fist in his hands. "Aye! I'll smash that thing in one go! Just you watch," Slaigh smirked with grit and determination.

After the gang were given their jobs, I immediately went with Kiri to a safe vantage point to lift the blueprints off of Rajan. And once we saw the temple door open, I knew that we weren't going to get his half of the heart on the stick so easily. He was clever enough to leave it in the temple when he went to check up on his operations! "Damn. We're gonna have to lure his half of the heart out later on," I groaned at Kiri. "Don't worry, let's just focus on getting the blueprints off of him. I have my own technique that I am able to do, which I mastered when I was 6," Kiri smirked happily.

We both activated our invisibility and jumped down to Rajan, who was oblivious to our movements. Kiri then clapped her hands together, getting Rajan to turn around, and then I saw a breath of black energy exit her mouth and enter Rajan's nose, which actually made him fall to the ground and make him start to sleep! "Whoa! That was cool," I whispered to Kiri. "I call it the Beddy-Bye Breath technique," Kiri smirked with pride as I reached my hand into his pocket and grabbed the 3 blueprints he kept there, Rajan not waking once. It was at this time that I saw that Kiri was holding her breath and it looked to be hurting her now. I immediately grabbed her and jumped us out of Rajan's reach, which she finally breathed in a large exhale, Rajan waking up immediately.

"C-Can't... breathe... when I use it..." Kiri wheezed from loss of breath. "Wha?! The blueprints! They have been stolen!" Rajan exclaimed as he was about to run back into the temple, but not before we all heard a loud elephant trumpeting pretty loudly in the distance, followed by the sound of collapsing metal and wood. "OH YEAH!" I also heard Murray exclaim from his end, which I knew would get guards on his tails. Rajan then looked through a set of binoculars he had and gasped when he saw the carnage that Murray and Slaigh did to his satellite array. "Vipers in the grass! I-I need to hide!" Rajan exclaimed as he then ran right into the temple door he came out of and we heard a click on the other side when he closed it abruptly. "We got the bug in the office now! What do we do now, Bentley?" I heard Rojo ask in his own binocucom (seriously, it was like Bentley had a ton of them to spare!).

"Sorry, guys, but I think our recent course of action may have harmed our overall end goal," I frowned as I noted that the door now had guards in front of it. "Rajan said he needed to hide and then shut himself in the temple. My guess is that he's scared of what we just did to his satellite and stealing his blueprints, so we need to get him out into the open," I said through the binocucom. "Hmm... Given my dad's spice-driven temper, I think that making him mad would be the best course of action," Rojo said with a devious smile. "Sounds like you're enjoying this a bit too much, Rojo," Kiri smirked back at him as I simply flew myself and Kiri back to the Safehouse. I saw Sly and Rojo jump up there before we landed at the front door, which in turn we entered as well.

Bentley then took a good 37 minutes studying the 3 blueprints before finally making a slideshow. "Well, as we all heard from Rojo and Tilly, we need to drive Rajan out of hiding by making him mad. First, with the information given to me by the blueprints, Henriette and Karin will take out the center of his operations, the spice grinder. Once that's done, he'll be out of business and have no reason to stick around! Next, someone needs to go to get the Clockwerk heart piece from the spice growing facility. Stealing it is sure to make Rajan mad, so I have Tilly and Sally up for that job. I also will take to the field to try flooding the grotto by destroying the dam above the palace. And if all that doesn't work, I have made arrangements with a local crime ring to trade one of Rajan's prize jewels for a cherry bomb 500. Slaigh and Bruce will be in charge of acquiring the ruby from the head of the temple and taking it to the different areas I've marked on your binocucom. We all have our assignments. Good luck," Bentley said as we all then left to do our respective jobs.

"Ah, it's great to have so many members doing so many different tasks, huh young Tilly?" Sally smirked at me as she rolled along with me to the entrance to the top floors of the spice growing area, but not before we saw a single figure standing by the doorway and looking at me with a frown. I then recognized who it was and I kept my thoughts to myself about trusting her. "Hello, Neyla," I said to her with a false smile. "Hello, Kitchen Kid. I see you brought a friend with you. And who is this nice old lady that you brought with you?" Neyla smiled at my friend. "My name is Sally, young tiger lass. 'Old' Sally Cooper," she said, Neyla's face going from smile to shock in an instant. "A-Ah... A past Cooper... in the present day?... Care to explain, Kid?" Neyla asked me. "Unless you owe me something of a life debt, I'm not telling you squat," I frowned at her, being completely honest. "Hmph! Fine then. I'll be around when you decide you need my help," Neyla frowned as she jumped out of our reach and I led Sally and myself into the door, which the guards had no clue we were in there!

"Now time to borrow these guys's keys," I smiled as I turned invisible and sneaked behind the two guards, stealing their keys and their whole wallets with my coin magnet technique, only then going to the crane, unlocking it, and letting the heart drop, the resulting explosion sending the guards to the walls unconscious and Sally to get a bit blow away from the hit as well. "Oof... take it easy with that there heart, Tilly. These bones may be unable to age, but they are still old," Sally groaned as she rolled back into a ball state and I simply swiped the heart piece off of the ground, noting that the blast also destroyed all the spice plants around the place. "Let's get back and wait for the others to begin the operation," I said with a smile to Sally.


	35. A Heist Foiled

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch35**

When everyone returned to the hideout, Rajan still didn't come out of the temple. "We destroyed the spice grinder, flooded part of the temple, and stole half of the heart, and Rajan still didn't come out. So it's time to go the distance! I call this one, Operation: Wet Tiger!" Bentley smirked, which made me groan at the bad name, but it was a silent one. "First, I'll cover Slaigh and Murray while they make their way to the elephant's mouth and open it up. Then, Tilly will walk the cherry bomb to the back of the throat while everyone else makes their way to the top of the temple. Then everyone needs to get to high ground as fast as they can before the bomb goes off! If my calculations are correct, the grotto will flood to the size of a lake and Rajan is sure to snag his portion of the heart, come out, and be extra angry! Then, we'll jump him, snag his Clockwerk heart piece, and we're out of this joint!" Bentley exclaimed.

We then went to our assigned areas with Murray and Slaigh to the Elephant's mouth, Bentley to the chopper, me to the drop-off area for the cherry bomb, and everyone else watching over the operation from the top of the temple. I waited patiently for Murray and the others to be done with their jobs and, after waiting for about 5 minutes, I got the transmission from Murray. "The mouth is open! You're all clear to walk in the cherry bomb 500! I'll send Slaigh to help you out in getting here without the baddies catching onto us," Murray said.

Soon enough, Slaigh came around and I did just as Henriette instructed me to do and hid myself in the barrel, walking it through the open bit in the bottom with Slaigh taking care of any guards that came across us. And once I got to the throat, I jumped out of the barrel and saw that it was now on a time clock! "Let's beat it!" I exclaimed as I ran forward and grabbed hold of Slaigh and Murray, flying the three of us out of the mouth and to the top of the temple just in time to see the grotto fill up like a swimming pool! (Also, so everyone is clear, when I used defy gravity, it also meant that Murray and Slaigh were defying gravity when I touched them, so they were practically weightless when I picked them up. No broken spines for this girl!)

Once this happened, the door to the top of the temple opened up and Rajan growled menacingly when he saw our entire gang looking at him with smiles. "BLACK CLOUDS AND THUNDERBOLTS! My spice temple! RUINED! I will no longer hide in fear while you vandals destroy my hard won empire! And you, my own son! Coercing with these thieves! THIS PLACE IS MINE! Here I am king! Come, face me Kitchen Kid! With Clockwerk's black heart, I will show you true power! Come face the mighty Rajan, Lord of these hills!" Rajan roared loudly.

"Wow, when we try to piss someone off, we really do the job," I smiled widely as I then saw Neyla jump down from out of literal nowhere. "Yes, you do seem to have quite a talent for it," Neyla smiled at us. "Constable Neyla? What are you doing here?" Sly asked. "That man is an illegal spice trader. He should be brought to justice!" Neyla frowned. "Listen, all we're after is the heart. You help us take him down, and the bust is all yours," Bruce smirked. "Just try to keep up," Neyla frowned as she hopped over to Rajan and I followed after her, Sly doing the same thing. "Neyla, now!" I exclaimed. "Sorry," she smiled as she then hopped away, which left me looking at Rajan as he charged up the heart and I knew I had to act fast. "CRAP!" I exclaimed as I activated time stopper and saw a giant flurry of electric just inches away from me and Sly. I grabbed his frozen body and jumped up to Rajan's backside, hitting him directly in the spine with my frying pan cane, which sent him falling down to the ground in front of us. "Boo and yah!" I smirked.

"Whoa, that was way too close, Tilly! Ye almost got cooked like fried calamari!" Henriette smirked at me as I went to Rajan and picked up his piece of the heart off of the ground, putting it in my pocket with a smile, along with the 2 eyes. But then something happened that none of us were prepared for. "Here they are Contessa, just as I promised," said Neyla as I saw her along the ring with the other Coopers, joined now by a worried-looking Carmelita, the Contessa, and dozens of giant birds with crossbows in their hands, pointing them at all of the other Coopers, Murray, and even Rojo!

"The Cooper gang and Rajan all incapacitated," she smiled. "What are you talking about, Neyla? Didn't you help us thieves yourself?" I asked her. She then laughed like a maniac and I finally realized it. Neyla had betrayed all of us! "Like I would work with thieves!" Neyla smirked as the guards then put cuffs on everyone, including Rojo and Kiri, but not until I spoke up. "Let the two children go," I growled at them. "And why would we do that?" Contessa asked. "They've done nothing criminal at all. Rojo is just being watched over by us and Kiri is much too young to go to any prison or Juvie. So just let them go, Contessa," I growled at her.

The Contessa looked at my gaze and sighed. "Very well, suit yourself, Kitchen Kid. We still have you in the end," Contessa smiled widely as the guards unshackled Kiri and Rojo, allowing them to jump into the water and swim their way back to the tree house. "Let the Kitchen Kid go too, Contessa," Carmelita frowned, her words actually shocking me when she said them. "What do you mean by that, Carmelita?" Contessa asked. "It's a very good reason, Contessa. She's been in league with the Cooper gang and Kitchen Kid the whole time," Neyla frowned. "Okay, now where do I even start with trying to find out why that makes absolutely zero sense, you lying, backstabbing bitch?!" I growled at her as I looked around me and saw that the guards weren't able to get to me. Yet.

"Carmelita has a good reason to not want me arrested, but it isn't because she's been in league with us from day 1! She only helped us thieves out 1 time, ONE TIME, and it was to defeat Clockwerk for good. And the only reason she agreed to that is because she owed me her life, because I saved her from being killed by falling into a frozen lake in China! If you really want to point fingers, you're the one that said that you would be helping us out since you dropped the name of the Klaww Gang back at the museum," I growled at her. "Hmph. You really are big on lies, aren't you, kid? I'm an honest cop, and I'd never stoop to that level," Neyla frowned. "Besides, I have damning evidence that Carmelita is a traitor," she said.

She then pulled out a picture that was of Carmelita speaking to me at the ball. Just us speaking. "This is a photo of Carmelita conspiring with the Kitchen Kid in disguise on the night the Clockwerk wings were stolen," Neyla frowned. "Okay, first off, we weren't conspiring anything. She was simply asking me why I was such a good dancer! And need I remind you that Carmelita went haywire and had the cops come in after we made off with the wings? It's because I left my calling card in plain view for her to find! Now start making sense before I clobber you myself," I growled at Neyla. "You two certainly look very... familiar in this picture... men! Place Inspector Fox and all of these others under arrest!" Contessa growled.

When Contessa said those words, I finally realized something. The Contessa and Neyla were on the same side as each other! Neyla had a very faulty piece of evidence against Carmelita and Contessa still played along with it! "THAT DOES IT! GIANT!" I exclaimed, shocking the others when I said this, the whole group of guards looking at me in confusion... that is until I grew to the size of 50 feet tall, destroying the platform I was on and me having to catch Rajan's limp body before it fell into the ravine. "Now I'll say it one more damn time. Let Inspector Fox go. If you don't the end result will be me taking your pathetic bodies and squishing them into my sweaty pits. It's a fate worse than death, I tell you," I growled at them.

Contessa and Neyla now looked at me in fear as the guards pointed their crossbows at me with fear in their eyes as well. "RGH... Fine. You're free to go, Inspector Fox," Contessa growled at Carmelita, which resulted in her going to the same exact tree house that Kiri and Rojo swam off to. She was definitely on my side now, no matter what. "Now that we understand each other..." I frowned as I placed Rajan on the edge of the walkway and I sighed. "Normal size..." I frowned, my body shrinking back to normal in a snap. I then hovered myself over to the guards with a frown. "Go ahead and take me in with you. It won't change a thing. We'll all bust out in no time," I frowned. "Hah! And how would you do th-" Neyla was about to say until I glared at her angrily, which caused her to stop mid-sentence. After what she just saw me do, she had every reason to be fearful of me now. "You'll find out soon enough that the Cooper gang has many insiders, and so does the Kitchen Kid," I frowned at them all.


	36. Prison Arrivals

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.**

 **I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch36**

 _Though statistically improbable, I had to face the facts. Neyla had betrayed us, my friends were captured, and I only had 3 allies on my side now. Carmelita decided to walk with myself, Kiri, and Rojo out of the jungle and back to our only way to reach our friends. The team van. "To think that Tilly is that honorable, saving me, a cop, from being wrongfully taken into prison... I think I see now why your gang does these things the way you do them," Carmelita frowned._

 _"It's about time that we tell you how our clan works, Miss Fox," Kiri smiled in her innocent voice. "We only steal from other thieves and, when we do, we always make sure to give some of our money to those who need it the most. I stole money from corrupt cops and businessmen before I was killed by Clockwerk and I always gave it back to support the town I lived in along with my parents. And from what Tilly told me, she does the exact same thing, only she gives it to her neighborhood and her family. We also have a rule about us. We are to never kill anyone unless they tried to kill us. The only exception was Clockwerk, who doesn't really count as a person and more like a monster," Kiri explained._

 _"And what about you, young one? How did you get caught up in the Cooper gang?" Carmelita asked Rojo as we reached the halfway point, right about where Murray got stuck in the quicksand. "I'm Rajan's son, but I know Tilly from her vacation in Florida. I was there at the time and I had my sandwich stolen by a big bully at the beach. So Tilly used a fishing rod with a magnet on it and stole the lunchbox the bully put it in, gave it back to me and, when the bully tried to steal it again, she went invisible and punched him in the crotch," Rojo explained to Carmelita. "So in a sense, you admire her, huh?" "Pretty much, especially since she can use all those awesome moves! I mean, levitation, invisibility, and now she has the ability to turn into a giant?! She is awesome!" Rojo gawked._

 _"By the way, how did Tilly get the ability to turn into a giant?" Carmelita asked me. "When we stole the Clockwerk tail feathers from Dimitri, she landed in a bat of radioactive goop produced by the tail feathers being engraved with money prints. The result was her gaining a power to change size at will, all that she has to do is say the word and she grows to that size," I explained as I sighed, wondering how they all were doing. After all, nearly all of them were taken into prison, so I had to figure out how to get them out._

 _"If you want to know where Contessa is taking the others, it's to her criminal rehabilitation center in Prague. They're going to be in a program that will try to brainwash them into not being thieves anymore... and as much as I like the idea of Cooper in a cell, those bitches need to pay for what they did to all of us! Especially that backstabbing Neyla. So once we reach your van, we got to get over there and free them all," Carmelita told us. This was rare for anyone who was an officer to do that wasn't Felicity. Carmelita was going to help us out, despite her being an officer and us being thieves? It felt all too surreal to be happening, but it was. And upon reaching the van, our resolve was hardened. We needed to save our friends. But first... "Um... does anyone know how to drive a stick shift?" Bentley asked. "No," the others said. "W-Well... h-here goes nothing," I gulped as I began to try and teach myself how to go stick shift. The road was definitely going to be bumpy, that much was for sure._

* * *

Our group was all shackled up and we were all put into a helicopter that was going to some kind of prison, but we still had no idea as to which one we'd be taken to. "I'm scared, Tilly..." Henriette gulped as she looked around with a nervous twitch. "You're not afraid of prison, are you?" I asked Henriette. "N-Not so much p-prison... but tight spaces? Yeah, I'm scared of them things..." Henriette twitched nervously. "It's okay, Henriette," I sighed at her. "We'll be fine. After all, we have 4 allies that can still help us, as well as a couple of people to help us from the inside out," I smiled as I noted that I still had my whistle on my person. I'd even hide it in my mouth if I had to, but I was going to get Diggs to bust us out if push came to shove.

Once we touched down, I looked outside the windows and saw just what hell we'd be in for. The prison we had been taken to was the absolute most secure prison in the world, the Contessa's criminal rehabilitation center. "This is going to be horrid," I gulped as the helicopter door opened up and the Contessa greeted us with a sickening smile. "Well now, never would I think I'd see the day. Not only would I have Sly Cooper and the Kitchen Kid under lock and key, but now I have a whole bunch of past Coopers as well! Oh what a glorious day," Contessa cackled at us. "Bite your tongue, bug," Slaigh spat at her, which made Contessa growl at him. "So let's check off to see which Coopers you all are," Contessa smiled as she motioned us outward and looked at us with a frown each one she looked at.

"Hmm... First up, Old Sally Cooper, master of the Raccoon roll. Let's see you rolling around in my prison for long, old lady," Contessa insulted Sally. "Peh. How the youth of today is ten times worse than the youth in my day. Back in my day, the younger people treated their elders with respect. You are just treating all of us like pathetic lowlifes," Sally growled as the guards took her away, Contessa not seeming to get hurt from the response she made. But I could see it in her piercing red eyes. She looked hurt by that comment. "Next up, Bruce O Coop, the master of computer hacking. Too bad for you that there aren't any computers in our prison for prisoners to use," Contessa smiled at him. "Like I'd need a computer to stay hip! I'm still the coolest, raddest Cooper in town, no matter what you and your stupid feline accomplice say," Bruce scoffed as he got taken away to a different cell. I made sure to look at which cells they were being taken to by the numbers and letters on their doors.

"Now we come to Slaigh MacCooper, the strongest of all Coopers. Let's see your strength help you in a laser grid cell," Contessa smirked at him. "Like I said before, bite your tongue, bug," Slaigh scoffed once again, the guards taking him away to cell D. "Karin Coopergiwa, the master pickpocket. I'm sure you'll love to get your hands on some of the other prisoner's stuff," Contessa smiled. "Can't control what I get and what I can't. Having the Coin Magnet technique pretty much makes it impossible to NOT steal anything," Karin frowned as she was taken to cell C along with Bruce.

"Henriette 'One Eye' Cooper, the swashbuckler of the 7 seas. I take it you're the one that wrecked that gondola in Paris, then?" Contessa asked. "Very astute of ya, wench. They don't make them boats like they used to," Henriette frowned. She was then taken to cell B to be with Sally. Then, after all the Coopers were gone, came the last 3 of us. "Sly Cooper, the master thief, and the one who defeated the Fiendish Five. Let's see how you like being the the hole for... one or two months," Contessa smirked. "You wouldn't dare!" I exclaimed at her, finally getting mad at her insults to us Cooper clan members. Her insulting my hero was the last straw.

"Don't test me, Kitchen Kid, or I may just make it 4 months in the hole," Contessa hissed at me. I immediately shut up after that as Sly was taken to an area that was completely fenced in and was placed into a metal entrance into the ground. The hole. "Hmm... I never really got your name, fat one. What's your name?" Contessa asked. "The Murray will not be brainwashed by a no-good headshrinker like you!" Murray growled as the guards came by to take him to cell D.

"And finally, the coupe de grace, The Kitchen Kid. So great at thieving that not a one has seen her face? Let's see what your face looks like now, hm?" Contessa smiled as she took my mask off and I simply sighed. "Hmm... I certainly don't recognize your face, Kitchen Kid. Tell me, what's your name?" Contessa asked me. "Good luck in trying to get that out of my, spider veins!" I scoffed at her, the insult from me making her get very mad, as she slapped me across the face and the force of it made me tear up. "Police brutality is a crime, you know?" I growled at her. "Peh! Like you have any say in that," Contessa frowned. "By the way, what's in your backpack? You wouldn't mind if I had a peek, would you?" Contessa asked. "They are pictures of my family. They are my most cherished belongings... I beg of you, just let me keep my backpack..." I sobbed at her, hoping my tears would be convincing enough.

Contessa looked at me with a different look than before, especially when I collapsed onto the ground and started to cry, the realization hitting me that this was jail and I was now in jail. It wasn't where 14 year old girls belonged! I was supposed to be at Juvie, yet here I was at an adult prison! "Hmm..." Contessa sighed as she then picked me off the ground with a frown. "Fine, keep your damned backpack. I have no use for petty pictures anyways," Contessa scoffed as the guards came and took me to the exact same prison cell as Murray and Slaigh. The one with the lasers. Cell block D.


	37. Escape the Rehabilitation Center

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch37**

Once I entered the cell, I saw that it was a cell that I shared with Murray and Slaigh. Not only that, but the laser grid was only halfway up, which confused me a bit. When the guards left, I knew I had a clean way of escape, and so did Slaigh. I could even lift Murray off the ground and have us all fly out, turn us invisible, and I could also leave copies of us with the decoy ability!

"Okay guys, I've got a plan. Huddle," I said as I moved the three of us to the corner and I began to whisper to them. "Okay, here's how our escape's gonna go down. I'll make copies of us with the decoy ability to buy time, then I will turn all of us invisible and I'll have us fly over the lasers and make our way to the front door. Once we get out, I'll keep us invisible and I'll lead us to the other cells. Slaigh will break them down if needed and we'll go in and save the others," I said to them. "Tall order, but if anyone could pull it off, it'd be you," Murray said with a smile.

I then pulled out our copies out of thin air and smiled at how good they looked. "Nice aesthetic!" Slaigh smirked quietly as I grabbed onto the duo and I turned all of us invisible, just as a guard was coming around to check up. "Huh... they must be going crazy already," the guard said when he saw the 3 dummies sitting still on the chair, laughing afterwards. I flew us off the ground and over the lasers, seeing the exit right at the left of us. I pressed the button and opened it up, seeing that no one was coming or watching. I flew us out of the door and saw another door at the end of the corridor. It was barred from the inside-out, so I simply removed the bars and exited the door, no alarms happening at all.

Once we escaped, I kept the invisibility up and went to the other 2 cell blocks in C and B, where I saw that I wasn't the only one that escaped confinement quite easily. Sally and Henriette had already escaped and the door to Bruce's cell looked to be making strange noises until I saw Karin on the other side of it, having tons of screws and bolts on her person from the coin magnet, which made me smirk, especially since Bruce was right behind her. "Sweet! Let's get Sly and get-" I was about to say until I heard an extremely loud crash from the hole, where I saw that our allies had already arrived. How did I know? There was now a giant, gaping hole in the wall to the outside of the wall to the hole. And I had no clue where it came from!

"Red alert! RED ALERT! Criminals have escaped! Activate the attack robot!" I heard a voice from a PA system say. The Contessa. And when she said to activate an attack robot, I had a sudden idea. "Okay, you guys! Go outside the walls and stay hidden! I'm taking out my second robot menace!" I smirked as they all listened and I saw Karin hover off the ground with Murray and Slaigh, sending them to the top of the wall and the others simply jumping up the ledges and doing spire jumps the rest of the way. I then saw the robot from nearby and I saw that it was hiding as a water tower, which made me smile. "Okay, big boy! Time to light 'em up!" I exclaimed as I jumped up to the giant robot with my invisibility still up, the robot not knowing where to go at all. And once I connected a high voltage raccoon roll to its head, the bot short circuited and fell to the ground.

And after the robot fell, I smiled at the fact that I didn't even need to go and ask Diggs to come out... but then I remembered Sly! "Don't worry, Sly! I'm going to get you out of there," I said as I jumped down to the ground with invisibility and whistled on it 3 times. Four seconds later, the ground opened up to reveal Diggs, as well as someone I didn't expect. "Boy are you glad that I was already here on a rescue mission, kid," Diggs said as he held two people in his grasp, who looked relieved to be seeing the night light.

"Felicity? Why were you in jail?" I gawked at her. Felicity then began to cry and hugged me, which got some guards to look over to us, so I stopped time and grabbed onto all four of my friends, flying us over the wall immediately. And once time stopper ended, I fell the rest of the way into the water. Good thing all of us could swim with the water safety ability. "T-That backstabbin', fur lickin' egotistical kitty cat accused me of conspiring with thieves instead of being a triple agent! When Ah see that bitch of a tiger, Ah'm gonna hog tie 'er 'ole body in a perfect sphere and play soccer with 'er!" Felicity exclaimed. "We'll worry about that later, but first, we need to get out of here and find out where Bentley and the others went," I said as I tried to find out where he could possibly be.

But it was right then and there that I got a transmission on my Binocucom! "Tilly! Can you read me?! Get over to the house due north of you by the water! We're already all in the van, so come on and get everyone in here!" I heard Kiri exclaim to me! "Let's get going!" I exclaimed as Diggs simply dug back underground. "Don't worry about paying me! I've got a new job to do!" Diggs exclaimed as he dug underground and our group then went towards the north and we saw the van outside and we saw everyone in there, Carmelita included!

The van's trunk opened and we all piled into it. Once we were all in it, I saw a blimp at the top of the prison escaping the complex. It had a spider hanging onto it that I recognized with anger. "Before we go after Neyla, we need to go after the Contessa," Bentley said. "Why would we be goin' after that spider bitch first? That no-good purple fur girl sent me to prison on false principles!" Felicity exclaimed. "Trust me, the Klaww Gang has a new member. And she just escaped on that blimp," Bentley frowned as we drove out of town and we finally had some breathing room.

And once we were out of town, we let it sink in. We just escaped from the most ruthless prison in the entire world with barely any trouble and all of us started to form smiles. "Heh... hehe... I started to giggle with the others until we finally had a full party of laughs. We were back together and this instance proved that no prison in the entire world could ever separate the Cooper gang! "Hey! We are family! Escapees from penitentiary! We are family!" I sung out loud, the others joining in with their own unique verses, which even Carmelita chimed in. We stayed like this the whole way out of Prague, where we finally decided to try and find out where Contessa would be next. And after a bit of data searching, Bentley deduced that Contessa's corruption had been heard of by Interpol and that Neyla had been given a substantial bonus to go to war with her at the Contessa's castle estate. "Terrifying or not, we're headed there. War or not, we're beating her. And while each side has only one baddie, we've got 12!" I smirked happily.


	38. An Unexpected Rescue Mission

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch38**

Once our group made it to the castle estate, we saw that the place really was a war zone. The Contessa's castle had searchlights in front with souped-up armor-piercing bullets on them and both sides were full of tanks. Neyla's tanks emitted a blue searchlight and the Contessa's tanks had red ones. We found a secure Safehouse on Neyla's side of the conflict, but we made sure that we didn't alert her troops or her to our location. How were we able to do this? The answer was obvious.

"Okay guys, we set up shop in a shoe selling house, so when people come by, sell them the shoes in stock with disguises on. We'll have to wear disguises for our whole stay here, so we might as well start now," I said to everyone with a frown. "Lucky you guys, I've got a bunch of 'em to go around," Felicity smirked as she pulled out her suitcase of many disguises, which she still had on her for some reason after being in prison for a whole week (yeah, that's how long she was in the hole!).

Everyone soon got on their disguises so that we all looked different than the other. Us Coopers donned trench coats and different hats for us, while Murray dressed into a more domestic look of a brown sweatshirt and baggy sweats. Bentley dressed himself up in a mustache, a small cowboy hat on his head, and matching vest to put over his shell. And Carmelita got on a tube dress (tail hole not included), some fake glasses, and she did her hair in a ponytail that looked very nice, which I could tell made Sly a bit love-struck. (Yeah, I still had no idea why he was all over Carmelita. Was it her looks? Her voice? What did he see in her?)

"Now that we're in disguise, we should go over what we're supposed to be doing," Bentley said as he looked at our group. "We're going to need some recon photos of the area. Tilly will be in charge of taking photos at the re-education tower of the Contessa's estate while Henriette and Sally handle taking photos of the stuff around the area," Bentley said. "Check. Just point me in the direction of that tower, and I'll be right there," I said with a smirk.

Once we exited the door, I went invisible and went directly into the Contessa's side of the field, my invisibility proving the searchlights useless against spotting me! I then noted that the estate had tons of guards that were from her prison and also had smaller spiders crawling around the upper parts of the estate. It looked incredibly scary, but given that I tangoed with literal ghosts and zombies when dealing with Mz Ruby, I'd say it wasn't scary in the slightest.

I began to jump up the estate's many bridges and towers until I came to the one that Bentley marked for me to go to. It was the tallest tower in the whole place and it was very spooky at the very top of it. I didn't dare use the front door and I instead went around the back to see if there was another entry point. And sure enough, there was in the form of a wooden window.

I silently opened up the window and jumped into the estate with no sound at all, my invisibility still holding strong. I looked inside and saw something nightmarish. The Contessa had done the exact same thing that Clockwerk did, only worse. She had my family members in a cage of iron and steel and my mother was set up in a strange torture device with her ankles and wrists shackled to it. And the worst part about it? It looked like the Contessa had a strange array set up with a strange Clockwerk part that looked a bit weird. But it was then that I realized what it was. It was Clockwerk's beak. And judging from mom's body having tons of bruises and blood on it, I knew that I had to act fast. If she wasn't freed from this torture chamber clearly set up to try and get my name, she was going to die!

"Now, tell me, Mrs. Gilley. What is the name of the Kitchen Kid, hmm?" Contessa asked with a sick, twisted smile. "Why are you doing this to me? I... I'm completely innocent..." mom sobbed loudly, which seemed to please the sick, twisted bug. "Wrong answer," Contessa smiled as she hit a button on a strange machine and the beak suddenly was sent flying at mom's stomach and bit down right in the center, leaving a large gash from the sharpness and mom to screech in agony. "THAT'S IT! ! !" I exclaimed with absolute fury as I broke down the bars that were standing between us with a burst of electric rolling and immediately smashed the console that the Contessa was using with my cane, making sure that it was completely and utterly destroyed before finally setting my sights behind me and to another threat. Big guards with army hats on them and semiautomatic rifles.

"Kill her!" Contessa commanded. I immediately executed time stopper just as they would've fired a bullet at me. I then moved the guns to point at the guard's unprotected crotches and then ran towards Contessa and hit her across the face with a weapon I hadn't used in awhile. My boomerang. Then, time stopper ended, all three of the guards exclaiming a high C and falling to the ground, completely deposed of. And Contessa's face started to emit green slime, as she was a bug and that was probably her blood. "Now... LET MY FAMILY GO! THEY HAVE DONE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG!" I exclaimed at Contessa as I pinned her to the ground by landing right on top of her backside and forcing her bloody face into the ground.

The Contessa collapsed on the ground and pressed a button, the cage being lifted up off the ground and my mom's restraints finally being loosened. "MOM!" I exclaimed as I simply hit the Contessa in the abdomen one last time to prevent anymore resistance, and immediately ran up to my mom, who was so bloodied up that she needed a hospital fast! "Bentley! Change of plans! I'm going to be a bit late to getting you the pictures! I need to save my mother!" I exclaimed at him as I then picked up mom and went to the door with my family already on their way out. The guards, meanwhile, had all passed out... except for one member that was reaching for their gun and aiming it right at my mom's head! Before he could even think about pulling the trigger, I threw mom to the ground and rushed towards the guard, who fired at least 3 shots at my body before I finally took the gun and smashed it against the baddie's head.

Only then did I clutch my stomach in absolute pain from the bullets and I hobbled over to mom with a groan. I needed to go to the hospital just as much as her now. "B-Bentley?... C-Change of plans a-again... I need a escort to the h-hospital too... get Murray to d-drive us..." I gasped as I then walked to mom, picked her up with defy gravity (so I wouldn't have any issues with hurt body parts) and zoomed out of the tower to meet my family, all of them grabbing onto me as I zoomed the rest of the way back to the ground. "T-Tilly... y-you've been shot!" dad gasped when he saw this. "I know... but you guys were in danger... I... I needed to save you..." I gagged as I then started to cough, tons of gunk coming out of my mouth, including a small bit of blood. Murray then drove the van out into the open and I piled my family and myself inside with the last bit of strength I had. "H-Hospital..." I gasped before I finally fell unconscious.

* * *

 _When I went unconscious this time, I thought that I was dead for sure. Why did I think this? Because, all around me, were Coopers. Coopers that were all from the pages I'd collected (minus the ones that were now alive) and even a few that I didn't recognize. The two I didn't recognize were a tall raccoon with a scar on his right eye, a monocle in the other, and a small tobacco pipe in his mouth. He also had 2 obvious scars on his body that went the whole way around his torso horizontally. And the woman was a Cooper with long, flowing hair of purple, wearing a very nice dress that looked very beautiful, and had a large gaping hole in her head, about the size of a bullet._

 _It was then that I realized who these two mystery Coopers were. Sly's parents. "A-Am I... dead?" I asked in shock. "I can assure you, Tilly, that you are still alive. You just fell unconscious from the amount of energy you exerted," said the father, who had a very calm and caring voice on him. "My name is Conner Cooper. I am Sly's and Kiri's father," he said with a smile of duty. "And I am their mother, Delia Cooper... though you may not believe me, but I actually knew about you before you even died," the nice woman said. "How would you have known?" I asked her. "Because... I'm your mom's cousin... and she was pregnant with you on that fateful night," Delia smiled at me._

 _Now I knew something I didn't before. I was actually distantly related to the Cooper family! "So... is that the reason I'm able to use these powers? The powers of the Cooper ancestors?" I asked with confusion. "It is. Not only that, but it is because I convinced Conner to have both of our souls be connected and sealed within your body before you were born. We didn't dare try to communicate with you until Conner said that he found honor within you. And just now, what you did back at the tower. Taking a bullet for your mother that would've ended her life. That is the straw that made Conner honor you," Delia smiled at me._

 _"So what happens now? Will I survive the trip to the hospital?" I asked with sincere concern in my eyes. "You will definitely survive. We both have an amazing ability from each of us to share with you. Conner, if you would be so kind as to demonstrate yours," Delia smiled. "Of course," Conner smiled as the scenery suddenly changed around us so that we were now in a room with 3 different lasers in it, including a laser that shot downwards, one that slid horizontally, and one that was on a downward slope. "My technique is the laser grind, laser walk, and laser grab ability," Conner explained as he then demonstrated his ability._

 _And when he did... he looked awesome. He walked along the laser without getting burned once, he slid on another laser, and he actually wrapped his arms around the vertical one and began to climb up it, stealing a small treasure from a hanging box in the meantime... probably a part of the demonstration, but it was so cool I didn't care! "And my ability is the instant-heal ability," Delia smiled as she changed the scenery to that of a meadow with a small, injured bird on the ground. One that wasn't sentient like we were and that had an obvious broken wing. "I just hold the baby bird, and you hum this tune," she smiled._

 _"Hmmm hmhm... Hmmm hmhm... Hmmm Hmhmmmm HmHMMM!" she hummed the last note in a high pitch, the bird then being wrapped in a soft blue light and the wing being repaired in the blink of an eye. "Amazing..." I gawked. "However, my move has one fatal flaw. It can only be used once every 3 hours. So you'll need to choose who gets the immediate help at the hospital. Your mother, or yourself," Delia frowned. "My mother's injuries are far worse. Mine are just small bullet holes that only ripped into my stomach area... right?" I asked. "Correct. It only injured your stomach and your small intestine, both of them being easy fixes," Conner said. "Then when I wake up, I'm using it on mom," I smiled._

 _And soon enough, I did wake up._


	39. Hospital Standoff

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch39**

After I woke up, I looked around and I saw that I was in a hospital bed with a bunch of gauze around my waist. And when I tried to get out of the bed, I realized it hurt to move. "Rgh... owie... must find mom, though," I groaned as I simply activated defy gravity to prevent having to walk there. "Hey! You need to... wait... you're floating?" a nurse in the form of a gazelle gawked at me. "Do you know where **Jill Gilley** is?" I asked the nurse. "You mean the one that arrived at the same time as you? She's in the ICU. She's not really doing too good," the nurse said. "Please... lead me there. I need to see her again," I said to her. "Um... are you going to float there? Or can I simply wheel you there in a wheelchair?" the nurse asked. "I'd rather float. It doesn't hurt me when I do."

With that, I floated through the air to try and find where the ICU was. Sure enough, I found it quickly and when I entered mom's room, I sat myself in the chair next to her and saw that she was unconscious and that she was asleep. Her bruises and cuts were very bad and judging from her charts, she had tons of internal injuries. "Okay... Hmmm hmhm... Hmmm hmhm... Hmmm Hmhmmmm HmHMMM!" I hummed aloud as I touched my mom, the soft blue light covering her all over as I saw all the bruises and cuts and gashes on her body instantly vanish. Not only that, but her heartbeat became much steadier and her eyes opened up with a smile.

"Mm... where... what happened?" mom asked with a weary smile. "Mom! I'm so glad that you're okay!" I exclaimed as I hugged her tightly, which she responded to by hugging me back, which made me wince a little bit from my wounds. "Tilly... what happened back at that horrid place? I passed out after you released me from the machine," mom asked with concern. "I hurt the Contessa and took out the guards so you guys could escape... but when I tried to escape with you in my arms, one of the guards tried to aim his gun at you. So I threw your body to the side and rushed him, getting shot three times in the process," I explained as I revealed my gauze-wrapped torso, which still hurt to move.

"You risked your life to save me?... Tilly, that was very courageous..." mom said with a smile and a bit of tears. But just as she was about to continue talking, I heard a loud commotion outside that also contained police sirens. And then I heard a voice from the nearby open window. "This is the Captain of the Interpol Police! We know you're in there, Kitchen Kid! You and your entire family are under arrest!" exclaimed a voice that I didn't expect to hear so soon. Neyla. And what the hell did she mean she was the captain?

I then saw my other family members rush into my room with worry, but also shocked to see mom back up and at 'em. "Jill! What happened?" Gillian asked in shock. "I was healed up by my daughter and her thief powers," mom smiled. "Let's get you out of here before they come up and arrest you all for no reason AGAIN!" I growled at the fact that everyone was making my family out to be bad people when they weren't!

I looked out the window and saw Neyla on the ground and saw that she had a large badge on her chest, which made me mad. She really did get promoted. I sighed and jumped out of the window, using the defy gravity power to fall safely to the ground and right in front of her, while managing to brand my weapon in the form of my wooden spoon. "Huh. Didn't expect you to give up so easily," Neyla frowned. "I'm not giving up, bitch. I'm here to question you. Why are you trying to get my innocent family locked up?! They were kidnapped by the Contessa so she could try and get my name from them, and tortured my mother so badly, she had to be rushed to the ICU! And you are trying to arrest them for now goddamned reason?!" I growled at her.

When I yelled at her like this, the guards all pointed their guns at me, but Neyla, surprisingly told them to be at ease. "Are you being truthful, Kitchen Kid? Because the Contessa told us that your family was guilty of murder in the first degree," Neyla frowned. "Bullshit lies is what that spider veins is telling you! My family are complete pacifists, with me being the exception! And even then, I've only killed one thing before, and that was Clockwerk. My family would never hurt a fly, let alone try and murder someone!" I frowned at her.

"Don't listen to her, Neyla! Her family murdered my Shadow Guard!" Contessa exclaimed from what looked to be a prison car. "Um, no, there were 3 Shadow guards in that place and all of them were still alive," Neyla frowned at Contessa, doing something strange. She was actually... listening to reason? "Huh?... Um... I meant there were... uh... 4 of them?" Contessa asked, obviously trying to lie to save her own skin. "Hmph! Take Contessa away and slap on a charge of false information and lying to officers," Neyla frowned, shocking me that she was actually doing this. "Um... what about the Kitchen Kid and her family?" one of the guards asked her.

Neyla looked at me with a frown and sighed. "The Gilley family is cleared of all charges. As for the Kitchen Kid, I ask that you let me talk to her in private. 3 minutes, then we'll try to lock her up," Neyla frowned, doing another thing that made me question why she was doing all this. "Very well. We will stay in our cars in the meantime, the officer said as he motioned the others to get into their vehicles away from us.

"Neyla?" I asked her, wondering what in the world is going on. "Listen, Kid... I may not know your true name, and at this point, I don't care anymore. You don't know this, but my spy at the tower saw everything that the Contessa was doing to your mother... I had a feeling that you'd rescue them at some point, so I had my spy follow your team's van to this hospital," Neyla explained. "I don't understand something, though. You betrayed everybody. First Carmelita in Paris, next you betray our gang and try and arrest children and an innocent cop, and then you betray the Contessa. So why, all of a sudden, are you siding with me again?" I asked her sincerely.

Neyla looked at me with a sigh and leaned against a pole. "Because... I know for a fact that you could've easily killed all of us back in India with your powers. Yet you did it to help your allies and to save innocent people... it was at that point that I realized that you had something that I have never had before. A sense of honor in what they do... all my life I've lied and manipulated other people in order to rise up and I still continue it to this day... but I want to try my hardest to be a better person after everything that happened tonight. Your family was being tortured and they didn't deserve it. I was willing to let it continue instead of doing anything about it... but when my spy told me of how bad your wounds and your mom's were from his return back to my HQ, I was shocked. I mean, you allowed yourself to get shot in order to save your mother's life... something that..." Neyla said before she started to sniff loudly. "Something that... I... I couldn't do..." Neyla cried.

Judging by the fact that she had betrayed us majorly as well as officers of the law, I was a bit hesitant to believe her... that is until she started to cry hysterically and collapse on the ground with a face full of tears. When she did so, I had to wonder... what was her past story? "Neyla... what happened to your mom?" I asked her. "My mother... she used to be a thief just like you and the Coopers... but the Contessa... she caught her... and now my own mother doesn't recognize me. She made it so that my mom was a walking vegetable, unable to talk to anyone for the rest of her life... and now I don't even know where she is..." Neyla sobbed. She had no signs around her entire, saddened body, that would prove that she was lying.

"Neyla..." I sighed as the timer then went off and Neyla continued to cry as the guards came out. I simply turned invisible before they could see me or arrest me, but still stood by her side. "Neyla... I may not forgive you for arresting my friends... but if you want to be honorable, this is your first step. Think of a reason to have honor. Then practice it. We'll see each other again, I'm sure," I said to her as I petted her head gently, which calmed her down a bit. I then ran away from her and into the distance... even though I saw something in her back pocket. The Clockwerk beak.


	40. Jean Bison's Trophy Bass

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch40**

After I was done with escaping Neyla, I eventually found Murray at the back of the hospital with the van all prepared for us to get away. "Are you sure your family will be okay?" Murray asked me as I sat down on the seat, making sure only to buckle my lap to prevent any pain to my wrapped up torso. "They'll be fine. Where are the others?" I asked Murray. "They're still at the shoe store. And from what I heard, the Contessa got arrested and Neyla became captain," Murray said with a frown. "Then we need to go to the next opponent when we pick the others up: Jean Bison," I frowned.

Soon enough, Murray had got our van back to the shoe store and we picked up everyone in a snap. "What happened up at the tower, Tilly?" Bentley asked me with concern on his and everyone's faces. "My family was being held captive by the Contessa. She was torturing my mother with a strange contraption that left bruises, gashes, and lacerations all over her body. All because she wanted to know my name... and when I rescued my family, I got shot while trying to protect mom from a bullet that would've killed her," I explained, leaving out the part about the Clockwerk part that Neyla got away with.

"So what do we do now?" Carmelita asked. "Well, with Neyla as captain, Ah can safely say that she's gonna definitely try an' get me an' you taken downtown the moment she sees us, so we need to avoid the cops as much as possible," Felicity frowned. "In the meantime, we need to get after the next Klaww Gang member. From what I've heard, he's got more than his fair share of Clockwerk parts. His name is Jean Bison, and he is currently at Nunavut Bay, Canada," Bentley said as Murray began to drive off.

* * *

We were on the road trip for about 2 and a half hours until we arrived at the destination in question, which was a huge train depot area that contained a small town, a bunch of wilderness, freezing cold waters, and even some local wildlife in the form of wild grizzly bears... of course, they weren't sentient like we were, even though there were some bears that I knew were sentient that I'd heard of while I was with Sly's gang. And we immediately saw that the trains around this place never stopped moving once, something that I knew was a bit strange. "Hmm..." I frowned as I got out of the van and the others got into the new Safehouse, a fishing depot by the freezing waters. So long as we had disguises, no one would suspect a thing... but that also meant that we'd have to go fishing during our downtime here.

"Are you sure that you want to go out and explore, Tilly? Your wounds aren't healed yet," Sly frowned at me as he followed me out the door. "That's what you think, raccoon," I smiled as I revealed that my torso had completely healed up since we got here. "H-How is that possible?" Sly asked. "I'll explain on our way out to find out where Bison keeps his parts of Clockwerk, okay?" I smiled at him. "Okay, I guess," Sly frowned.

I then walked us through the village without anyone batting an eye at us due to our disguises. "While I was passed out from the gunshots the Contessa's guards connected into my body, I had a visit from some certain important people that you know very dearly... in a dream," I smiled. "What do you mean?" Sly asked. "I believe their names were Conner Cooper and Delia Cooper," I smirked, his eyes immediately going wide upon hearing that. "Y-You met my parents?" Sly gawked. "And that's not the whole of it. They also told me that my mom is actually cousins with your mom. That's why I'm able to use all the moves you can. I'm technically a Cooper," I smiled at him. "Wow... so we're distant relatives... I never would've guessed," Sly admitted with a bewildered face.

"And they also taught me some moves that they themselves know and nobody else," I smiled at him. "And what would those be?" Sly asked. "Conner perfected a set of moves that could allow him to hook onto, slide, and walk on lasers without getting harmed, and Delia had a move that heals anyone if they hum a simple tune while touching them. It only works once and then it needs to recharge for 3 hours. I had to use it on mom first because of her wounds being worse, and since 3 hours passed by on our last few turns in the van, I healed myself up the rest of the way," I smiled at him.

"Amazing... an ability to walk and run on lasers? And the ability to heal anyone up with just a simple tune? I wished I could've seen them while they were alive," Sly sighed. "I can show them to you when we come across an instance that calls for it. Then we can both have fun walking along lasers," I smiled at him as we finally reached the point that Bentley told us of. A giant log cabin out by a set of train tracks and by a frozen lake. "That sounds great," Sly smiled as we entered the cabin slowly and I immediately turned both of us invisible when we got inside. Why? Because Jean Bison himself was standing right there in the middle of the room with his back facing us!

"Let's listen in," I whispered silently to Sly as I jumped us up to the top of the rungs of the wooden cabin and we began to hear Bison talking on a radio with someone. "How're ya doin' there, Arpeggio? I've gots a coupla questions to ask ya, eh?" Jean Bison said, his 'eh' making me smile while we also found out he was talking to Arpeggio. "Of course, my dear old friend, Jean. I'm always eager to answer questions," said a reserved British voice on the other end. It was the tiny bird without a doubt. "First off, are you still comin' to pick up that Northern Light Battery?" Jean Bison asked into the radio. "Of course I am, Jean Bison. It's the key to the whole plan," Arpeggio said. "What plan?" Sly asked silently. "No clue," I frowned back.

"The deal stays on then! And secondly, how much are ya willin' to part with that Clockwerk brain of yers? I'd mighty fine like to make good use of it, eh?" Jean smiled. "His brain?" I gulped. I had no idea Clockwerk was even capable of thoughts aside from death and destruction. "Bison, you covetous swine! You've already got your lion's share of the parts! You've got the lungs, the stomach, AND the talons, so must you strip me of all my worthy treasures?" Arpeggio exclaimed into the radio from his end.

"Easy there, pardner, you're all up in a lather! I just wanted to know if ye'd be willin' to sell it so I could use it for my business. I've already set up the lungs and stomach into each of my 3 Iron Horses. Now they'll run all day an' all night with no sense of stopping for a refuel! And I'm usin' the talons to hack and saw away at the lumber in these 'ere woods. I reckon it'd be all cleared up in only a few more months, Gahaw!" Bison exclaimed with a guffaw at the end. "Wow, keep on talkin', eh?" I smiled quietly at Sly. But then we heard something else more important. "I've got the detailed plans for all my Iron Horses in each of my trophy basses! And the schedules for 'em are all in my cabin. Now way no how'll anyone get in here and see 'em, ey?" Bison smiled with a bit of a laugh. They continued to talk for a bit while I took some pictures of his train schedules for the Iron Horses and Sly stole the plans out of his bass. Once we did so, Sly immediately locked hands with me again, I turned us both invisible, and I rushed us out of the door with a smile. Jean Bison looked confused a bit and simply closed the door behind him. "Eh, rotten kids," he groaned before we escaped.

"Now we should probably head to the other log cabins in order to find the other trophy bass, huh?" I asked Sly. "Good thinking," Sly smiled as he rushed over to the cabin to the east and I headed towards the south to the other cabin. Sly's cabin was surrounded with tons of bear traps while mine had a fire pit and a few guards relaxing there. So long as they saw me in my disguise, I knew they'd not hurt me... I hoped. "Huh? Hey, what're you doin' over 'ere?" the one guard asked, which was a duck with a shovel. "I'm a new hire at the fishery down by the docks. I hope I'm not intruding on anything," I said with a convincing Canadian accent. "Hmm... then why are you here so far away from the shores?" the duck asked. "Because I heard that your boss has some pretty impressive bass in this cabin. I was hoping to see it. I've got a love for fish after all, ey?" I smiled at them.

"A fellow big game lover, ey? Well go on in, then! Just don't stay too long, the boss's gonna be comin' to check up on us soon," the other guard said in the form of a ram. "Mighty appreciated," I smiled at them as I walked into the cabin and I smiled at the fact that no one was inside. I then saw the trophy bass and took the blueprints from the mouth. And once I did, I stayed for 1 more minute to be believable and then exited the front door, the blueprint hidden in my backpack along with the other Clockwerk parts. "That is an impressive catch if I do say so meself. It'll be tough to get a better catch than that," I smiled happily at the Canucks. "You flatter us too well, mate," the duck smiled. "So long," I smirked back as I jumped off the edge and started to run back to town. I then saw Sly traversing the mountain in the middle of the railroads and I saw what he was after. At the top was a computer thing that I had a feeling Bentley needed. "I'll probably get a slideshow explaining it," I smiled.


	41. Train Hatches and Neyla's Plan

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch41**

After Sly returned back to the Safehouse and Murray, Henriette, and Kiri came back from a small fishing trip, we now had a few fish to sell to keep the act going and we now knew everything about the Iron Horse trains. "Okay, now that we know the train schedules and now that we have control over where the trains are going, we're all set to start our missions. First off, the hatches to all of the Iron Horse trains' cabooses are all locked up tight with metal on them. In order to get them unlocked, I've set up Karin and Tilly to hop onto each one from above with a paraglider and then, once on the caboose, they'll remove the locks and the hatches with their coin magnets. After that's accomplished, Sally, Sly, Kiri will jump aboard Iron Horse 1 while it makes its way through town. With some luck, we'll have our first Clockwerk lung in less than an hour," Bentley said in his slideshow as Murray began to chop up the fish.

"Hold it, how are we going to jump onto the cabooses when the trains never stop moving?" Karin asked. "Bruce is already on it. He's located an ice fishing plane from under our dock and he'll use it to lift you two into the air high above the place. Once in the air, paraglide your way to each caboose and unlock them with your coin magnets," Bentley explained the last bit for us. "Well, sounds sweet, deedily dandy to me, homes," Bruce smirked in his usual outdated slang, which made me and Kiri giggle a bit.

Once we got out of the fishing shack, Karin and I walked under the dock to see Bruce already getting to work on starting the plane. Once we landed onto the landing wheel, we stayed on using our spire jump ability, as we wouldn't be able to be dislodged from any kind of air. It's like we stuck to them until we willingly jumped off them. "Okay, hang onto your magnets, ladies," Bruce smirked as he started the plane and we soon pulled off of the semi-frozen waters and into the skies. "Wow... this is so cool!" Karin gawked, but I barely heard a word of what she said because of the plane's noisiness. "WHAT?" I asked her loudly. "I SAID THIS IS SO COOL!" Karin immediately yelled louder. "REMEMBER TO USE YOUR PARAGLIDERS!" Bruce exclaimed to us dames before we both jumped off the wheels of the plane and we immediately activated our paraglider contraptions Bentley bought for us with some of the loot they stole from Contessa during my recovery.

It felt AWESOME! I was sailing through the air like a parasailing adrenaline junkie! "Keep focused, Tilly! Aim for the caboose!" Karin exclaimed at me as I tried to find my first target. "I got Iron Horse 3. You can handle one of the other ones," I said to her as I immediately noticed Iron Horse 3 coming into view. And it was moving at the fastest speed of all of them! It had to be moving at least 40 miles an hour! I simply dropped the rest of the way before it could get away from me and I managed to land smack dab in the center of the caboose, nailing my target! "Now to remove that hatch," I smiled as I focused the powers of magnetism within my body and managed to pry the hatch off like it was a can of vegetables. I then twisted it by running around the hatch until it was completely off and free to sneak into. "Bingo," I smirked as I then jumped off the caboose and onto the track. And just in time too, as the train was heading into a tunnel filled with electrical current.

"I got the hatch off Iron Horse 2! Now 1 is the last one. But we need to hurry! It's about to disappear into a tunnel!" Karin immediately exclaimed. I gasped at this and immediately activated Time Stopper from Colonel Reid's notes, while simultaneously using the defy gravity skill to zoom my way over to the caboose just as the train's engine was disappearing into the tunnel. I then began to do the same exact thing to this caboose's hatch and pried it off completely just as Time Stopper ended. And once that happened, I immediately jumped off and landed face-first in the snow. "Boo and yah!" I smirked at that awesome work. "Ya'll did it! Now we'll be able to infiltrate the trains and nab them precious lungs and stomach... wow that sounded morbid," Felicity said with a smirk until she realized that her phrase was, indeed, pretty disgusting.

I then began to make my way back to the hideout before I got an urgent message from Bentley. "Tilly! It's awful! I can't believe it!" Bentley exclaimed. "Whoa, calm down, Bentley. Tell me what happened," I frowned at him. "Murray... he went out to find a snack... and he got captured by Neyla!" Bentley said with extreme worry. It was then that I happened to notice Neyla beneath my standing point, looking away and holding her whip in her hand. "Don't worry, Bentley. I'll find out where she took him. She's bound to check up on Murray at some point if it was a recent capture. And last I checked, I don't see any cop cars or choppers here," I frowned at him. "J-Just don't get caught too. I don't want to lose you guys again..." Bentley gulped.

I then cut the connection and walked after Neyla slowly with invisibility up, making sure not to walk in the snowy parts. If I did, my footprints would be a dead giveaway. "I still can't believe that the Cooper gang is still going after the Klaww Gang. I mean, why can't they just let them do their business? Besides, I need those parts too. Boss's gonna be pretty upset if he can't put the old bird back together again," Neyla said to herself, her words shocking me to no end.

She... She was working with someone that wanted Clockwerk rebuilt?! Was that talk that she gave me back at the hospital complete bogus? I kept listening in as we walked to a nearby hill that had a power box at the top. "Peh. At least that's what that insignificant parakeet thinks. Once Clockwerk is reassembled, I'll take his body and, with my new immortality, I'll help the world instead of hinder it! I'll finally be able to find mom and with the eyes on my person, I'll be able to fix her! It's foolproof!" she smiled at herself, her logic now being revealed and it confusing me.

She wanted to betray her boss and steal Clockwerk's mainframe... to become a better thief? And to cure her mother? I had to wonder what was going through her mind to think that would be okay. She then arrived at the power box and I saw it was triple-padlocked. And I saw all the keys literally in Neyla's back pocket. "Well, big guy. Sorry to do this to ya, but I do have a job to do. Catching criminals is no easy task on top of being a thief," Neyla frowned at the one inside of the box I then saw it was Murray and I immediately activated coin magnet and kidnapped all 3 of her keys at once, her not being any the wiser.

"Hmm... my pocket feels lighter somehow..." Neyla immediately said. Nevermind what this dumb bunny says! Neyla then searched her pocket and gasped. "T-The keys! Where'd they go to?!... Wait..." Neyla frowned as she looked behind her and looked at the ground. I immediately knew I was busted, as my feet were right in the snow. "Is that you, Kitchen Kid? Come on, don't be shy now," Neyla smiled with a cocky attitude at me. I sighed and revealed myself, my spoon already in my grasp in case she wished to get into a fight. "Why don't you give me back my keys, hon? I promise not to lock you up if you do," Neyla said with a smile.

"Considering the track record of the person in front of me... and considering what I overheard while I followed her hear, I'm having trouble believing that's true or not," I frowned, Neyla's face growing pale when I said the last bit. "Y-You heard all of that?" Neyla gulped. "You really think that becoming Clockwerk will make you a better thief and it'd help your mother?" I asked her sincerely. "I apologize, but you don't seem to get it. According to the first page about Clockwerk in the Thievius Raccoonus, the exact moment he turned himself into a machine, he lost all sense of morality and became a monster fueled by hatred. I guarantee that would happen to you too," I frowned at Neyla.

"N-No! I refuse to believe that! Some stupid book page doesn't compare to the work my boss has done in deducing how Clockwerk's body immediately makes you malicious," Neyla frowned. "Well, sounds like someone was doing their homework wrong. Why don't you tell your parakeet of a boss to check his math again? Hmm?" I smiled back at her. "STOP BADMOUTHING ARPEGG-" Neyla was about to say until she immediately gasped and closed her mouth, her last word making my eyes grow wide and Murray looking shocked... in a couple of ways, considering his position.

"Y-Y-You work with the Klaww Gang?... You've been working with them all along, haven't you?!" I immediately growled at her. "N-No... i-it's not what you think... um... I... Ta-ta!" Neyla gulped as she did the same exact thing she did in Paris. She hurled a strange ball at the ground and was sucked into a vortex of sorts. She was gone in an instant, the only thing being left behind was her pride. "Dammit! Now I'll never get out of here!" Murray swore, which was something he rarely did. "Don't sweat it, big guy. You're talking to a coin magnet master," I smiled as I brandished the triple keys into the triple padlock and triple opened the door for Murray's triple escape. (Did I say triple enough times to annoy the audience? :P)

"Thanks, Tilly. I was getting a charlie horse standing in that box," Murray said. "You know a horse named Charlie? Where?" I smiled happily, making Murray chuckle at the horrible joke. "You always know what to say to lighten the mood, Tilly. Thanks for rescuing me... do you got any kind of food?" Murray asked. "Well, how about I take us to one of those shops in the town with our disguises on? I'm sure I could get you some jellybeans or some pretzels. The big, hard kind," I smiled at him. "OH YEAH! They're my favorite type of pretzel!" Murray smiled with enthusiasm.

But I still couldn't get over about what Neyla said. She was so sure of herself when she said that she'd be able to remain as herself after taking Clockwerk's body... but all evidence in the Thievius Raccoonus points to that being completely untrue. And her boss... Arpeggio was her boss. I knew for a fact that she was wanting to do good, but she was going about it all wrong. Teaming up with the Klaww gang just to get your hands on Clockwerk's body and become the giant robotic owl? I had to talk to her again, only this time, I would knock some sense into her. She needed to learn how to go about things the right way, or else, she may end up losing herself in hatred and madness.


	42. Stealing a Stomach

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch42**

When Murray and I returned to the hideout, we waited for only a few minutes and soon enough, Sly, Sally, and Kiri soon came back into the Safehouse carrying a concealed Clockwerk Lung, hidden in Sally's jacket. "Well done, guys! We've already got one Clockwerk lung, so let's get down to the next set of tasks," Bentley smiled as he put on another slideshow. "The next few jobs we will do will be to grab the last of the Clockwerk parts in the Iron Horse trains. For Iron Horse 2, because of the higher security on the train, I have set up Henriette, Slaigh, and Karin will be in charge of getting through and grabbing the lung inside of it, as they won't be detected if they use invisibility. As for Iron Horse 3, it is going WAY too fast to jump onto regularly, so I have Tilly, Rojo, and Carmelita getting on the train via Tilly's time stopping technique. If everything goes as planned, all Iron Horse trains will be missing their engines and we'll have made away with both the lungs and the stomach in a very short amount of time," Bentley smiled.

"Um... so I'm going to help you rob a train? Do I have any say in it?" Carmelita asked. "Well, so long as Neyla remains captain, it's dangerous for you to continue as a cop, Carmelita. Once she is deposed of her position, which I guarantee we will do so by the time we're done with this Klaww Gang business, you can return to Interpol with confidence back... though I'm not sure how we'll clear Felicity's name," I frowned at my old friend, who was still bitter at Neyla for good reason. "I'm going to force that ugly kitty cat to give me my old job back. And if she doesn't, I'm going to destroy her body so badly," Felicity growled, Carmelita gasping at how she wasn't in her accent. "She only drops the accent when she feels really upset or really shocked or scared. I've only heard it a scant few times myself," I said to her with a frown.

I then exited the Safehouse with Carmelita and Rojo, all three of us heading to the center of town as the tracks for Iron Horse 3 ran through town. "You haven't really spoken much lately, Rojo... is something wrong?" I asked him as we waited for the train to find us. "I-I just... Ever since you saved us in India, I kept wondering how you are able to do all of these things not for yourself, but for the safety of others... you saved your mother, our whole gang, Carmelita, and myself. And you are doing it all without killing a single person... I'm just amazed at your abilities and... honestly, a bit envious," Rojo admitted with a small frown. "It's okay to be jealous of my abilities, Rojo. It just gives you something that you want to strive for. Being able to be just as good a person as I am," I smiled at him.

"I know... but with your abilities versus my own... the gap is quite large," Rojo frowned. I smiled and held him in a small hug. "The best people use their own abilities to their advantage. Such as the Coopers being good at being Master Thieves and Carmelita being a great marksman," I smiled. "But... I don't know if I have your talent for thieving... father never told me much of how to thieve and just let me live the life of luxury... it's nice that you took me in, but how would I be able to help the team if the only thing I know how to do is dancing, running, and jumping?" Rojo asked.

"Believe it or not, Rojo, there isn't any worries about you not being able to be useless to our gang," said a familiar voice as Kiri soon came by with a smile. "In fact, according to what the other Coopers have said, if anyone takes the time and patience to read our famed book, the Thievius Raccoonus, they'll be able to use the exact same moves as us. That's why Clockwerk was able to become a Master Thief. Because he read the book himself. So if you wish, you can study our family's prize heirloom so you too can have all of our abilities from past to present," Kiri smiled. Rojo then smiled happily and looked to be producing a few tears. "Thanks," Rojo smiled.

Right after he said thanks, we heard the telltale whistling of Iron Horse 3 as it barreled its way into the town. Once I saw the engine, I activated Time Stopper, grabbing the whole of our trio and all three of us flying off to the caboose and the three of us dropping in their just as soon as Time Stopper ended. "Whew! That's cool!" Carmelita gawked. "Being a Cooper is always cool," I smirked at her as I led us through the train from the inside and we soon came to the outside portion. I jumped our gang up to the roof of the next train car, as Jean Bison himself was actually walking around inside the car in front of us, luckily not spotting us. And once we got to the next car, we heard something above us. It was the sound of jet engines. "Oh god, not her!" Carmelita groaned as I simply hid us from sight with invisibility and saw it was no use. The owner of the jet thing appeared above us and I saw what it was.

The jet in question was an I-mk-2000! It was the most high-tech Interpol-produced attack jet of it's kind! Light as a feather, but stung like a bee. "I see that Carmelita has decided to join up with the Coopers, hasn't she?" Neyla asked with a smile from above us. "No, I'm helping them because they rescued me in India when YOU tried to falsely imprison me! Hell, if I returned to the force while you're captain, you're going to get me locked up again! Just like you locked up Felicity when she was our best Triple Agent on our force!" Carmelita exclaimed angrily at her.

Neyla simply scoffed at her and flew down to our level with a frown in her gaze. "Listen, Fox. Triple Agent or not, best on the team or not, she was working for thieves as well as Interpol. She is just as guilty as the other Coopers are of theft, as well as her own unique charge of espionage. She was giving valuable Interpol information to the Cooper gang. I even caught her in the act of putting Sly's case file back at your office after Clockwerk was destroyed. Now what does that say about her? She stole it herself and then brought it back to cover her tracks," Neyla frowned.

"Neyla, you're going about it all wrong, once again," I frowned at her as I stood my ground against her. "Felicity does work with thieves, but she has never stolen anything from Interpol or from other thieves. She just gets information and relays it to the better side. And also, the one who stole Sly's case files? That was me and Sly, no Felicity involvement whatsoever. And the only reason we stole it was so that we could go after the gang that killed Sly's family in the past, the Fiendish Five," I frowned at her, Neyla's gaze getting a little uneasy when I said all that stuff. "Really?... So... Felicity didn't steal those files?..." Neyla frowned aloud in thought. But what she failed to notice was that she was slowly turning to the left and by the time she realized it, it was too late. Her jet immediately flew into the side of a cliff and she ejected out and landed right in the snow with a thud. "LATER, NEYLA!" Rojo exclaimed happily at her as Neyla simply looked on in shock.

"Haha! That bitch deserved it! Instant karma," Carmelita smirked as we continued our way forward and we eventually came across the Clockwerk stomach in the main engine, where we found out something bad. "Looks like Bison's men thought ahead and bolted down the stomach... wait here, I have a plan," I smirked as I then backtracked and jumped to the roof of the engine. I reached atop my head to get a hat to throw down into the funnel, but I realized something. The only hat that was on my head was my ski mask. I immediately sighed and simply pulled it off, tossing it into the smoke stack and then clearing out before it exploded. "Guys! Are you okay?" I asked when I got back in and I saw the blast knocked the two against the wall.

"Y-Yeah... the blast was a bit much, but we're fine..." Rojo smiled as he and Carmelita slowly got off the wall and I saw that the stomach was now on the ground, pumping and gurgling as if it still had stuff to digest. "Well, we've got an upset stomach on our hands. Now let's blow the whistle and then make our escape," I smiled. "Why blow the whistle?" Rojo asked. "Haven't you always wanted to do that?" I smiled at him. Rojo then got a devious smile on his face and blew the whistle like a happy little munchkin. "That was so cool!" Rojo gawked as Carmelita simply chuckled. "Now hang onto me, cause we're flying off this thing," I smiled as I waited for Carmelita and Rojo to latch on and, when they did, I zoomed us all out of the engine, flying through the air the rest of the way to the Safehouse with stomach in hand. "Breaker breaker, this is Team IH2 calling to report we have stolen the lung and have reported back to base. Do you read me, Kitchen Kid?" Kiri smirked into her device. "This is Team Awesome claiming we got an upset stomach and an angry Interpol captain out of commission and we are moments away from base," I giggled back.


	43. Lighthouse Recon

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch43**

Once we got the 3 different Clockwerk parts back to the Safehouse, we all jetted out before Bison's men could guess as to what we were doing. But then I saw something outside my window that amazed me. "Wow... the Aurora Borealis... the most gorgeous sight in all of..." I was about to continue until something screwy happened. Just as soon as they appeared, the lights vanished. "W-What... where did the Northern Lights go? They usually last for a whole night from 6 pm to 6 am!" Bentley gawked.

It was then that I remembered what Arpeggio and Bison were talking about. "Sly? Remember when Bison and Arpeggio were talking about a 'Northern Light Battery'? Do you think that may be the reason that the Northern Lights suddenly vanished?" I asked Sly. He then gasped and nodded. "I think you're sharp as ever! We need to find out where these lights are disappearing to, and fast," Bentley frowned as I then saw them flicker once more and then saw a trail of it start heading Northwest. "Follow that light trail!" I exclaimed as Murray immediately did just that, zooming to where the light trail was leading to.

* * *

When we finally arrived at our destination, we noted 2 different things. For one, the Northern Lights seemed to be getting absorbed into a lighthouse out on the waters that was very tall and only accessible from small ice blocks dotted along the water. The other thing? The entirety of the area we were at was cleared forest, hundreds of trees cut down with what seemed like only a single strike. "This has gotta be the work of them Clockwerk talons. Never saw a cleaner cut since ol' barn owl sliced me ship in 'alf back in 1642," Henriette frowned as she inspected the stump of a giant oak tree, the cut being singular and deadly.

"The Thievius Raccoonus has made numerous references to the talons slicing through even hardened steel. Bison wasn't kidding when he said he'd be able to clear all of Canada's forest in only a few weeks," I gawked as I also saw that there was an ancient wood mill in our distinct area. The only place that had any kind of safe route was out by the southern-most end, which was right up against an area with freezing cold ice and water. "The world just doesn't need space for another strip maul. So let's go get those talons," Sly frowned. "A strip mall? I personally wouldn't mind going and performing at one of those things," I smirked jokingly, Carmelita and Felicity laughing their asses off when they heard my horrid joke. "I don't get it," Kiri said with a frown. "You're not supposed to," Bentley groaned.

I then went outside of the Safehouse with Slaigh, Bruce, and Karin, which would be different for Bruce especially, as he wasn't used to being out in the field. "So why'd you want to come with us, Bruce?" Slaigh asked him with a smile. "Thought I could prove that I'm not all about techno-geeky shiz and that I can use them wacky moves too," Bruce smirked as he jumped up to the top of a tree and landed right on the tip. It was an evergreen tree, which was probably why Bison hadn't chopped it down yet. From what I heard, people only used them for Christmas, and it was in the middle of June right now.

"Okay, here's the situation, guys. One, we know that Arpeggio is due to arrive to pick up a Northern Light Battery from Bison. And 2, if we want to get our hands on Arpeggio's Clockwerk Brain, we're going to need to find a way to stow away inside of it so we can get onto his blimp undetected," Bentley said. "And all the while, we need to figure out a way to get our hands on Bison's Clockwerk talons. So we need to act fast," I frowned back. "But first thing's first. This lumberyard isn't on any of my maps, so I'll need you all to go and take some recon photos of the area. Tilly, you'll go to the Lighthouse and take recon photos of what's inside there, while Bruce, Slaigh, and Karin will handle the lumberyard itself," Bentley said. "Roger that, I'll head out to the lighthouse," I said as I cut the transmission and looked at the duo with a smile.

After a small goodbye, I immediately started my trek to the lighthouse, making sure not to alert the guards to my movements as I turned invisible and hopped my way over there, managing to actually make a leap from the docks to the shore of the lighthouse in a single leap. "Heh. Thank you, Chris Cooper," I smirked as I tried to find a way into the lighthouse without being seen. The front door wouldn't be the safest option for someone as reclusive as the Kitchen Kid, so I eventually found a small opening at the back of the place and immediately crawled into it, emerging on the other side to see that I was in a hidden alcove made of mostly boxes and boards. And in front of me was none other than Bison and what looked to be some pretty important machinery.

I took out my binocucom and began to snap pictures of different things of interest, including the spinner that spun around the ground, a strange chamber that looked to be storing pure energy from the Northern Lights, and I took a pic of the front door, which was barricaded with a chair. After all of that, I then took a small photo of Bison and noticed he was talking to himself and that he had the talons right on his staff, all 6 of them. I then tried to listen in to what he was saying.

"Mmm... C'mon Jean... ya got it in ya. Those Lumberjack Games need some more competition, ey? Now... what could attract the contestants?... BULLSEYE! I'll post the Clockwerk talons as a trophy! That should bring in the best woodsmen from all over!... Although, who'm I kiddin', ey? I'm-a gonna win just like every other year, hahaha! Oh, it sure is tough bein' this tough, sure is, yeah..." Bison smiled. "Hmm... compelling..." I also heard another voice say to Bison, one that I didn't expect to see with him right now.

"Posting those talons as a trophy, Bison? It's like you're begging the Cooper Gang to come in and steal them," Neyla smiled from the stairs as she came down with a smile. "What're you doin' here, pussycat? I already told ya, I ain't given the talons to Arpeggio and that's that," Bison frowned. "I have heard it all before, but I wanted to come here for a different reason. A small wager, to be precise," Neyla smirked. "Oh yeah? What's your wager?" Bison asked. "I bet you anything that the Cooper gang will be going to these Lumberjack Games of yours. And if you catch them and steal all the parts that they've collected, I'll give you 300 thousand Canadian dollars for all of them, talons included. What do you say?" Neyla smiled.

"Well, she's done her homework," I frowned to myself silently. "She certainly knows how to manipulate any force to her benefit... I'll give her credit where it's due, but we need to talk about these Lumberjack Games. Head back to the Safehouse and we'll cook up a couple of tasks for a plan of attack," Bentley said. "Roger," I frowned as I ducked back under the hole I came through and sneaked out of the place... but just as I was coming around the bend, I ran smack-dab directly into the tiger girl herself. "OW! W-Wait... heh. So you've already arrived, ey Kitchen Kid?" Neyla asked with a small smirk. "Listen Neyla, like I told you back at that power box, Clockwerk's mainframe will destroy any thought process you have. If you get all of those parts together and rebuild him to take over his mainframe, it'll destroy you. Placing a wager on our parts isn't going to help you. It's going to destroy you," I frowned at her.

"Here we go again, with you trying to play the knowledgeable scholar when Arpeggio has every single grant imaginable. What makes you so sure that it's all true what you say?" Neyla asked. "Take it from me, Neyla. Ol' Clockwerk wasn't always a monster," said a familiar voice from nearby. It was Henriette, who was perched on a nearby chunk of ice with just one foot on the tip of it, just like her father. "Clockwerk used to be a respectable guy, much like Arpeggio or me mates. But the moment 'e filled 'is body with hatred for the Coopers, and once 'e turned mechanical, 'e lost all sense of emotion except for one. Hatred. And whenever you try to get into the mainframe, it'll destroy you as well. Trust me. According to what my ol' pa told me when I was a wee one, Clockwerk actually was a different being than the one Kitchen Kid 'ad to face. Riochi defeated 'im and the original persona for good... but then another bad guy reassembled Clockwerk and took 'is body for 'imself. The result was the poor chap succumbing to the same cruel fate as the original Clockwerk, 'is hatred fueling his immortality and it all being directed towards the thief's worst enemy. An' at the time, it was me," Henriette frowned.

Neyla frowned at this and simply scoffed. "You think I'd believe a story like that? Who are you, anyways?" Neyla asked. "Henriette 'One Eye' Cooper, the captain of the Seven Seas since 16 hundred 16," Henriette smiled, Neyla's eyes immediately growing wide. "A past Cooper? From all that long ago? How did you get brought back to life?" Neyla gawked. "Thanks to ol' Kitchen Kid an' Sly rescuin' me from ol' barn owl's codes, of course. Now, no more questions, or I'll cork yer mouth with me hook... ah, how I missed sayin' that phrase," Henriette smiled as she simply kissed her hooked hand with a smile. Neyla didn't wait to think nor did she stay around to talk anymore. She simply threw the same exact sphere on the ground and disappeared through the same vortex. But not before I saw that she accidentally left something behind. It was her bonnet, which actually fell off of her! "Hmm..." I frowned as I simply took the bonnet and placed it in my bag. "Let's get back to the Safehouse. We still have a schedule to keep," I frowned at Henriette. "Of course, mate," she smirked as we then proceeded to run back to the Safehouse.


	44. The Lumberjack Games

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch44**

"Well, it looks like Bison has thrown down the gauntlet. With the Clockwerk talons posted as a trophy, we'd be fools not to enter his Lumberjack games!" Bentley smirked aloud. "Only two problems with that plan though, mate," Henriette frowned. "What problems are you talking about, Henrietta?" Bentley asked her, the mispronunciation not seeming to bother her much. "Firstly, Neyla told ol' Bison that we'd probably enter fer the talons and that we had a buncha other parts and if he came up with the goods, she'd buy all of it for a queen's ransom. And second, from what I know from woodcutting championships -which I competed in from time to time for supplies for me ship-, in order to win at them things, cheating is almost a necessity," Henriette frowned.

"Really? Well it looks like we'll need to do a few jobs then, considering that you know a bit about woodcutting," Bentley said. "Firstly, Sly, Kiri, and Karin need to steal the radio tags off of the local bears and plant them in an array around Jean Bison's house. With some luck, we should be able to listen in on whatever he says. Second, we need to know where the Northern Light Battery is being kept, and from what Bruce told me during his stakeout, he noticed a building that the lighthouse workers relax at for RC combat tournaments. I have enlisted Murray, Felicity, and Bruce to go to the event in disguise in order to find out where it is. And while all this is going on, Tilly, I have a special job for you and you alone to handle," Bentley smiled. "What's that?" I smirked. "I'll need you to go to an eagle's nest far out in the open waters in order to get one of their eggs. We can use it against Bison during the first match, the log chopping contest," Bentley smirked.

"Heh. I'm prime for egg thieving. Just gotta make sure the egg doesn't get hurt. Bald Eagles are endangered, after all," I smiled. "It's a challenging set of tasks, and that blimp is on it's way. So let's get to work," Bentley said as the slideshow ended and our groups then went out to do our jobs. I immediately exited the doors and was given the location of the nest by Bentley, which was very far out along the ice flows, tons of water in between all of the different ice flows. "Gotta be careful not to fall in," I frowned as I got a running start and jumped high, managing to land right on the tip of a small satellite antenna that was on one of the ice flows. I then repeated the process with the next two until I reached the topmost part of the final ice flow, snatching one eagle egg and placing it gently in my bra for safe keeping. I then started to jump the same way back and with no effort at all, made it back to the Safehouse in a matter of a few minutes. "Well, I'm done," I smiled as I reached into my bra and presented the eagle egg, making Bentley and Carmelita a bit gobsmacked at how fast I did the deed. "Wow... that was sweet!" Carmelita gawked. "Glad you appreciate my talents, Miss Fox," I smirked at her. "I think I'm gonna relax a little while we wait for the others, what do ya say, Bentley?" I smirked at him. "Sure, go ahead," he smirked back widely.

* * *

Once the others came back, the next tasks were for them to basically destroy the collection chamber for the Northern Light Battery at the lighthouse and to drain the battery of all it's power (once they found the location was in a silo not far from the Safehouse. And then came the final slideshow. "Operation: Canada Games may be a redundant title, don't you think, Bentley?" Felicity asked with a sarcastic smirk. Bentley simply ignored her antics and started it up. "First, we'll all need disguises in order to compete in these games, otherwise we'll be sitting ducks. First, I have Henriette signed up for the log chopping contest. She'll get us a good score and while Bison does his turn, Kiri will sneak behind him and place the eagle egg in his trousers without being seen, prompting the eagle parents to show up and throw off his axe swing!" Bentley started.

"Next, I have Slaigh up for the wall climb, as he is the best at navigating vertical walls. While Bison takes his turn, Felicity, Murray, and Sally will use some hook guns to latch onto him and pull him off the wall, rendering his climb useless. And finally, considering that she has the best reflexes of any of us, I've signed up Tilly to be in the spinning log competition. Sly will be in charge of greasing up Bison's logs so he has no chance of staying on long. If we do all of this correctly, the talons are sure to be ours," Bentley smiled as he finished the slideshow and we heard an announcement over the intercom. "It's now time for the Lumberjack Games to begin! All contestants willin' to face me will have to report down to the southern end of the bank in order to compete!" Bison exclaimed into the microphone.

Our group finished putting on our disguises so we looked like real lumberjacks and we all went down to Bison with a smile. "Greetings, Mister Bison. We humble Lumberjacks would wish to participate in yer Lumberjack Games," Slaigh smiled as he clacked his fists together. "Think you got whut it takes to win the Clockwerk talons, ey? Well, I'm sure enough gonna let ya play, so long as ya pay the entry fee," Bison smiled. "I bet this will be enough to convince you," Rojo said in his best Canadian accent as he handed him a small relic that he says he stole back in Prague. It was a jeweled scepter made of gold, gems, and nothing else. "Hmm.. this'll do just perfectly! Thanks fer yer patronage," Bison smiled.

The stage was all set as Henriette then took her spot at the log cutting portion. "This year's opening event will be a power chopping competition! Course, not like anyone's gonna beat my record, but, let 'em try," Bison smiled as I saw Henriette pull out something that I didn't know would be a good idea. Instead of an axe, she pulled out a katana. "GAHAHA! You're gonna try and cut a log with a measly little sword? Fair enough, go ahead and try," Bison mocked Henriette as she simply ignored him and concentrated, a small bit of air being pushed from her body as she jumped up in the air and connected her blade to the wood. The cut was so clean and precise right down the middle, that I was gobsmacked, as was Bison!

"Whoa! One swing of a sword of all things an' you destroyed that log? I'm surprised, that's a new record!" Bison gawked. "Piece o' cake," Henriette smirked as she simply smiled at the judges giving her 3 perfect 10's. Bison then took his turn and Kiri went invisible with the egg in her possession. With barely any noise and without even touching the ground once (as she was using defy gravity), she placed the egg in Bison's pants so it was visible and, literal seconds later, an angry eagle swooped down, made Bison duck, and forced his axe to go into the snow and ice. And when he tried to pull it out, the blade stayed, but the wood handle didn't. The judges then gave him 0's... until...

"WHUT?! I think you better rethink them scores, boys. What you intended to give me was perfect 10's, right?!" Bison growled, the judges immediately getting scared and changing their minds. "Uh-oh... I think we just found out how he cheats at these things," I gulped to Bentley with a frown. "So your lady friend can handle cuttin' through a log. Let's see how you handle a vertical wall of ice!" Bison smirked. Slaigh smiled at the challenge. "Your record's toast, boy," he smirked as he then dug his claws into the wall and began to scale it like he was climbing a child's climbing wall, not stopping once and reaching the top in just 20 seconds! "Again? My record got beat again?! Well, I'll give you guys credit, yer all pretty good at this stuff. An' that's sayin' sometin', comin' from a pro like me," Bison smirked.

He then took his position and our other teammates then got onto the hooked guns and aimed them carefully at Bison. Once he reached the halfway point of the wall, they all latched onto his back with one well-aimed shot and they all retracted the hooks, pulling him down in the process. Once again, the judges gave him zeros until Bison spoke. "I see you boys've pulled out the wrong cards again. Did I ever tell ya the story of the judge from last year's contest that gave me a score OTHER than ten?" Bison growled, the judges all sweating at that statement and giving him 10's again.

"Well, you guys have been lucky so far, but unfortunately for you, I saved the toughest for last. The spinnin' log contest!" Bison smirked as I simply took my place on top of the log in the middle and began to ride it with a smile. "Whee! This is fun!" I smirked as I rolled on the log with precise action, not stopping my rolling actions once and maintaining a steady speed for the whole 3 minutes of it, the judges being quite impressed as they gave me 10's once again. "Yer one lucky bunny, I'll give ya that. But now see how a pro does it," Bison smirked as he then proceeded to limber up for the spinning log contest.

"This is crazy," Murray frowned. "Jean Bison's got those judges so intimidated, there's no way he can lose!" "I think I have an idea. I'll knock the judges out with some beddy-bye breath and you guys take them into the nearby cave and tie them up and take their clothes. Once ya do that, you can take their places," Kiri smiled proudly. "Great plan, sis! But we'll need to move fast. Once Bison finishes the rolling log contest, the gig is up," Sly smirked. Kiri then turned invisible and hopped over to the judge's seats, breathing on them with her beddy-bye breath and her having to hold her breath as Slaigh, Karin, and Henriette came in and took them to the cave to get their clothes stolen for Bentley, Sly, and Murray to get into. She then breathed in sharply as the breath then came back from the guards and into her mouth, once again, making her a bit winded.

We then waited as Bison finished rolling on the logs and Murray, Sly, and Bentley gave him a fair trio of 7's rather than 10's. "WHUT?! I thought I warned you boys about the consequences for incorrect scores!..." Bison growled until he did something that no one had ever done before. "Wait a second... YOU AIN'T THE JUDGES I HIRED! It's the scrawny raccoon an' his little gang! Well if you want the Clockwerk talons so badly, then why don't you just TAKE 'EM?!" Bison yelled as he threw his cane filled with the deadly artifacts directly at Sly, Bentley, and Murray, the connection luckily not killing them, but definitely knocking them out and giving them very bad cuts on their body!

"NO! YOU MONSTER!" I exclaimed at Bison as I rushed up to my friends with immediate concern, trying to feel them for pulses because I was that concerned. All of them were still breathing and still had a pulse, so I was relieved. "Well, now I think I know who you all must be. Yer that gang that's gettin' all them Clockwerk parts, ain'tcha?" Bison smiled wickedly at us as the others surrounded me and the main trio with faces of determination. "Do you have any idea what you could've done, old man? You could've killed them! Those talons can cut through steel, so you could've very easily chopped their heads off without even caring!" Sally growled at Bison with a glare. "Wait... did you just call me 'old man'? Who are you, anyways?" Bison asked Sally.

"Don't you recognize me, Bison? After all, back in 1852, I was the one that warned you of that stunt," Sally frowned at him. Bison then dropped his jaw and started to guffaw loudly. "Well, I'll be damned! If it ain't the old hag herself! Hoowee, this is too good! Now let's get you lot taken somewhere safe and secure while my boys go ahead and take your parts?" Bison asked as he then noticed my backpack that I left by the shore and looked through it, managing to find the eyes and the heart easily. "We won't be subdued for long, you big bully! I promise you that!" Rojo snarled as the big moose guards came in and took us all, putting sacks on our heads to prevent us from being able to see where we were headed.


	45. Escape to the Blimp

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch45**

Whenever the guards took our sacks off our faces, we all were now inside of the control room for a sawmill. It was very tight for all of us to be in there at the same time, as the room was a bit small. "We need to get outta here! NOW! Please! LET US OUT!" Henriette exclaimed as she tried to bust out the door, proving that she was, indeed, claustrophobic. "Easy, Henriette... take deep breaths..." Carmelita said with a sigh. Henriette did just that as I tried to get a sense of our surroundings. The door they put us in was one that lifted from the bottom up and it was sealed tight. And to my right? A pipe that would be just big enough for me to squeeze through if I shrunk myself. "I got an idea on how to get out of here. Slaigh, Murray? You two work the door to try and get it open. I'll go down below us through this pipe. Sly? You handle the controls with Bentley and Bruce if anything gets out of hand," I told him. "Always thinking on your feet. That's why I like you, Tilly," Sly smirked.

I then sighed and immediately changed into my jumpsuit that could grow and shrink along with me and smiled. "1 foot tall," I smiled. I then shrunk down to even less than Bentley's height and the others smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot you had those powers. You haven't used them for awhile," Karin smiled. "Kinda hard to forget that one incident in India," Sly smirked while Felicity just looked stunned when she saw me. "Y-Ya'll just shrunk? Yer really amazing, Tilly," Felicity gawked. "It was actually accidental when she got the power," Kiri smiled.

I then jumped into the pipe and crawled through, falling down and into the area below with a small thud, as it was a bit of a thud. "Oof! Well, now that I'm here, normal size," I smiled. I then returned to normal size with a smile. "Well now, candy britches! I shoulda known you'd find some hole to escape through," Bison said with a smirk. "Well, Bison. Tell me this. Did you sell the parts after being overly proud of yourself for nearly killing 3 people?" I asked him with a growl. "I ain't like you, kid. I ain't stewpid! I wouldn't expect ya to know about the finer things in life. You bunny girls are too stupid to know a woodcutter from a woodchuck!" Bison smiled at me, his words making me mad.

"And I guess you wouldn't know the true value of friendship, would ya old fart? I've saved countless people from the Klaww Gang, the Fiendish Five, and many other thieves in the past, and I took 3 bullets that would've killed my own mother! Now tell me, what have you done other than look out for yourself? I may be stupid, but you're just a lonely asshole that doesn't know the difference between a loving family and a piece of wood," I growled at him, looking at his gaze with a frown. "Don't you talk none about my family, bitch! They raised me up well an' good. An' what's yer family got to do with how I turned out?" Bison growled at me. "You throw talons that can cut steel at my friends knowing they could cut their heads or limbs off and you couldn't care less if you killed them or not. Also, you kept threatening your own men with violence for not giving you perfect tens, even though you absolutely sucked!" I growled at him.

That was the breaking point for Bison as he growled at me and tried to charge me, which I swiftly dodged and just in time too. "I DON'T SUCK! I'm the best log cutter around!" Bison exclaimed. "Really? Henriette seemed to chop through that log with no sweat. And with one swing too. You couldn't swing through in one swing with an axe and she did it with a sword. I don't think you're the best if you're getting beat by a pirate from the 17th century," I frowned at him. "Pirate? 17th century? That's even older than me... you've got people older than me on your team?... She's older than me... and she's better than me... ugh..." Bison groaned as he simply sat on the ground with a frown. "Well, Bison, don't despair over something like this. So someone is better than you? Just strive to get better as a person to become better," I smiled at him. "Hmph," Bison frowned as I heard the others on their end. "We're out, Tilly! We need to get going!" Sly said with enthusiasm. It was then that I heard an announcement as I made my way to the exit. "Attention, uh, Jean Bison... Arpeggio's carrier blimp will arrive to pick up the Northern Light Battery in exactly 2 minutes," a minion of his said over the intercom.

I immediately busted out the door and saw my allies already heading towards the battery. I ran after them as well and just as they arrived at the battery, I was just a bit behind and simply jumped the rest of the way. And once everyone got to the battery, I noticed that the inside of the battery within the silo wasn't as big as we'd like. So that meant that the other Coopers had to turn invisible and float our way to the blimp when it came time. And lo and behold, after only a few scant moments, the blimp soon came onto the scene... it was enormous! The size of it was nearly as huge as the area we were in! And it then sent a cable down to the silo, the silo opened up, and the battery was lifted up and to the giant blimp, which then made it so that us Coopers had to fly up.

"Let's be careful," I frowned at the others as we all flew to the blimp and, when the battery landed on the blimp, we all joined up with the gang... but not before I saw something floating away on a block of ice. Something that had been with us since the beginning. "The Team Van... i-it's gone... that lovely piece of machinery... gone forever," Bruce sobbed a bit as we made it to the battery and we opened it up to see Sly, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, Rojo, and Felicity all twitchy and nervous. "We're going to go get those parts back and end this once and for all. Let's do this," I smiled at them all. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Kiri smiled. Sly chuckled at this and finally calmed down, coming out of the battery with a smile. "What do ya say Bentley? All us Coopers and me going to find the parts together?" I smiled at him. "Just stay safe and be careful," the turtle warned me. "I will," I said to him with seriousness.


	46. Neyla's Turmoil

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch46**

Once all of us Coopers got onto the blimp complex, we saw that there were actually very few guards walking around, if any. And Bentley immediately sent us coordinates to a place that had tons of magnetism within. It was most certainly where Arpeggio was trying to rebuild Clockwerk. And it was a large blimp off to the rightmost side of the blimp. "Let's get over there and keep a low profile," I said to the others as we all paraglided over to the place and we found a small vent that we could all enter through.

After we all crawled through, we saw something that shocked us. Clockwerk was all put back together already! In less than half an hour, he was back to his normal self!... But one thing was different. He was still... unable to move. He wasn't revived yet, so that was the good thing. The bad thing? I could feel something strange from underneath us. And when I got underneath us, I saw exactly what was in there. Eggs. Eggs that were filled with radioactive goop. And judging by how the goop was green and it felt familiar when I saw it, I had a feeling that it was the same exact radioactive waste that Dimitri had from the tail feathers.

"Well, we have more radioactive stuff. The same stuff that gave me those size powers... maybe we could use it to our advantage?" I smiled at the others. "Are you asking us all to get radioactive waste on us?" asked a sudden person I didn't expect to be with us, since I thought he was still in the battery. "Rojo? What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I sneaked in with you," he said. "Do you want to get possible powers? In the meantime, I'll go and find a way to try and get Clockwerk to be disassembled," I said. The others looked at the eggs with a frown, the first going inside of it to be Rojo himself. And once he touched the egg, his body began to glow slightly as I saw the electromagnets spinning around Clockwerk's body. I decided to slow time around me as I jumped up to the spinning magnets and input the code to reverse their polarity. It was the most I could do to assure Clockwerk was disassembled.

I waited for the last one as I saw that Rojo got a new power from getting the egg's goop inside of him. He actually ran right up to the guards around the place so fast, I couldn't see him hit them and instead, saw the guards simply fall down on the ground unconscious. "Whoa! Let's all get this stuff!" Kiri gawked as she got into the eggs and the others followed suit, even Sly! And once they all glowed, I then jumped up to the last magnet and reversed it's polarity. And once I did so, something happened I didn't expect.

Clockwerk's body fell to the ground and, instead of falling completely to pieces, it actually locked the parts into place! "DAMMIT! No!" I exclaimed in anger as I jumped to the ground and hid myself as two people came out of the front of the ship. It was none other than Arpeggio and Neyla. "What's this?! The magnets have been reversed?! But... It seems to have locked the Clockwerk parts into place! Excellent!" Arpeggio gawked as Sly appeared by me and I smiled at how the others now had their own powers. What they were, we'd still need to find out later.

I then appeared to the duo with a frown. "Kitchen Kid and the Cooper gang? Should've known this would be your doing," Neyla smiled. "Ah, Kitchen Kid. I've heard so much about you... thought that reversing the magnets would pull the old bird apart, ey? Well it seems to have had quite the opposite effect. Now I shall enter the Clockwerk frame and with my hypnotic light show of hate on this blimp, I will become immortal!" Arpeggio smiled as he tried to enter the Clockwerk body, only for Neyla to knock the machine he was in right onto the ground. "I apologize, Arpeggio... but I need this more," Neyla sighed. "NEYLA! NO!" I exclaimed as she then jumped right into the open mouth of Clockwerk and her body immediately disintegrated into the codes.

I watched in horror as Neyla's new body then sprung to life and her eyes became a dark, piercing red. And then Arpeggio spoke. "This is preposterous! You're my protege! Not the next in line for MY immortality! Now I demand you exit the Clockwerk frame or... or..." Arpeggio said before Neyla did something that I knew she wouldn't have done if she weren't already consumed by the hatred within the body. She crushed Arpeggio with her beak alone, blood spurting from his broken body as he was now flat as a pancake. "BEHOLD! CLOCKLA IS BORN!" Neyla said with an evil voice. I then looked at her before she could start flying and said the simple word. "Giant!" I exclaimed, my body immediately growing to 50 feet in height and my body now making Neyla's pale in comparison. Also, I managed to actually break apart the small area I was inside and the others were forced to escape while I grabbed Neyla's metallic body before she could escape.

"NO! Let go of me, Kitchen Kid!" Neyla exclaimed as something suddenly happened. The eyes stopped glowing red and turned yellow again. "K-Kid... help me! I-I can't... control it!" Neyla exclaimed in what seemed to be pain as I jumped out of the blimp I was in and attacked the main thing that kept this place afloat. The spinning blades in the center of the ship. I kicked them out and we started to lose ground. And just as soon as I did so, Neyla escaped from me and flew towards the battery. "Um... Tilly? Help!" I heard Bentley exclaim at me in my earpiece. "I'll save you! Come on, Coopers! Fly with me!" I exclaimed at them as I saw they were already floating with defy gravity, including Rojo as he held onto Sly. "Let's get Neyla!" Henriette exclaimed. "We're not killing her, guys! She's trying to fight the coding! Is there any way she will be able to survive if we defeat her?!" I exclaimed at them. "Only one way. There is something on Clockwerk called the Hate Chip, the source of the power in it's body. Destroying it will destroy all of Clockwerk forever except one part. The right eye. We need to try and convince Neyla to go to the eye while we steal the chip from the body," Bruce said with seriousness.

"Come on, let's get her to fall first," I frowned as I rushed at Clockla and zoomed right into her flying body, grabbing directly onto the wings just as I saw something below us. Rapidly approaching ground. "GAH! My wings!" Neyla exclaimed as I bent them around her body, rendering them useless as Bentley and the others landed in the water below us in the Northern Light Battery. And where were we? The Isle of Wrath. "Back to where it all began," I gawked as I sighed when the others made it to shore and I smashed Neyla to the ground. "Normal size," I said as I immediately shrunk down.

"DIE INSECTS, DIE! I'll smash you!" Neyla exclaimed loudly, forcing the others to get away except for myself, Bentley, and Murray. "Neyla! Listen to me! You need to get your coding into the right eye! NOW!" I exclaimed at her. "And why would I do that, bitch?!" Neyla exclaimed. "Don't you want to see your mother again?! Don't you want to rescue her from her hypnosis?!" I exclaimed at her, the red eyes immediately turning yellow. "M-Mother... I'm doing it! Get the chip out of me NOW!" Neyla exclaimed in pain as Murray then began to open the beak. Once it was completely open, Bentley walked inside the mouth and found the chip right at the top of Clockwerk's throat. "Let's get going! This thing's about to explode!" Bentley exclaimed. But just as he was about to get out of the head, something happened. The mouth shut completely, right on Bentley's back! "GAGH! MY BACK! MY GLASSES!" Bentley exclaimed in pain, which made me immediately tear up as Murray lifted the beak immediately and I saw something wrong with Bentley. His legs weren't moving. "P-Pick me up... C-Can't... walk..." Bentley groaned. I immediately picked up the broken turtle and all of us ran away, the body of Clockwerk exploding in spectacular fashion.

"W-We did it..." Sly gawked. "Not yet..." Carmelita said as she took the chip from Bentley and I simply looked at him with sadness. He... he was unable to move from the waist down and he was in severe pain. "Bentley... y-you're... no..." I sobbed weakly as I fell to my feet with tears in my eyes, just as I noticed the right eye roll over to me. I also saw Carmelita smash the chip and, before our very eyes, the Clockwerk parts, one by one, began to age and turn to ash, as if time had finally caught up to the old bird. The only part that didn't do so was the eye that was by my feet. "Neyla? Are you in there? Come on," I said to the eye, wondering if she was in there. "Oogh... I... I think I'm alright... am I... alive still?" Neyla asked from inside of the eye.

But before we could have any kind of moment to relax, Carmelita immediately changed her tune. "Now that that's done, I believe that it's time for you to be under arrest. The bust will all be Felicity's," Carmelita frowned at us. I simply looked at her with a frown as I continued to cry at Bentley's broken shape. "You can't be serious, Carmelita. We're broken, we're beaten, Bentley's paralyzed, and all of us are extremely tired... why?" Felicity sighed. "W-What are you saying Felicity?" Carmelita asked. "I don't care if I'm never in Interpol again. I just want to remain as a double agent with the thieves so long as I'm on the outs with them... just please... let us go? We're in no mood to try and have any chases... we need to get Bentley to a hospital and we all need to have a small break after what just happened," Felicity said with a sigh. "I agree with the southern belle," Henriette frowned.

Carmelita sighed and looked at the eye I held in my grasp. "Neyla. You're still the captain of Interpol. I ask you to please let go of the charges of Felicity," Carmelita asked her. "Fine. I'll need you to get me a ride to the main headquarters... let the Kitchen Kid come with you... by the way, Kid... I have a favor..." Neyla sighed at me. "Yes?" I asked the eyeball girl. "Place the eye on top of your forehead. I'll latch onto it so I can be with the one who rescued me from madness..." Neyla said. I smiled and placed the eye right on the forehead of my head, taking off my mask in the process to do so. I place the eye right on my forehead and after a small pinch and a tiny migraine, the eye was firmly in place. "Now take us to Interpol... everyone else? I'll need you to take Bentley to the hospital," I said to them. "Okay... s-stay safe, Tilly..." Sly said with worry. "Tilly's your name?... Tilly Gilley... it sounds nice..." Neyla said with a sigh. "Thanks," I smiled at her. "And when this is all over, we'll try to find your mother," I smirked at her.


	47. Heart-Wrenching News

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 14 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch47**

Once I went with Carmelita, I decided it best to simply leave my ski mask off, just because of Neyla being on my body now and wanting to stay with me. And the only way she'd be able to see is if I had the mask off or if I made a hole in the mask. Also, I thought it only fair that I finally give the cops my face. I'd decided to let them see who I was as a thief just so that no one would try and hurt my family anymore. "You're actually willing to let them see your face and know your name, Tilly?" Carmelita gawked at me as we arrived at Neyla's office at the police headquarters, the guards letting us in only because of Fox explaining the situation. "So long as you promise not to lock me up, I'll do it. Besides, every time my family got captured, it was because they wanted to know my name, minus Clockwerk," I explained.

We then arrived at Neyla's office and we saw the door was locked. "Damn... the key got destroyed when I entered the frame..." Neyla sighed. "I got it," I sighed as I simply took out a lock pick and picked the lock, allowing us entry into the office. No alarms were activated, so we simply went in and Neyla pointed us to the PA system. "Press the button and I'll tell the guards the message," Neyla frowned. "Of course," I said as I pushed the button and Neyla began to speak into it.

"Attention all guards and officers working in Interpol! This is Captain Neyla speaking. Due to recent events in chasing after the Klaww gang and the Cooper gang, I am now unfit to remain as captain of Interpol... I am giving the position to Felicity Garcia, and she is freed of all previous charges filed against her. Also, Carmelita Montoya Fox is now promoted to corporal status. And finally, I have the name of the Kitchen Kid as well as her picture. Her real name is Tilly Gilley. I am telling you this for one reason. Her family is completely innocent and Tilly is the thief of her family. Tilly Gilley, AKA, Kitchen Kid, is still on Interpol's wanted list, but the rest of the Gilley family is to be pulled out of the files permanently until further notice. That is all," Neyla said into the PA systems, her words making some of the guards on the security cameras look shocked that she was saying them.

"Now I need your picture, Tilly. Do you mind?" Carmelita asked. "I don't mind," I said as I simply stood in place while she took out her camera. Once the flash happened, Carmelita looked pleased. "Well, now that I'm corporal, I think I'll take this opportune moment to do something eventful," Carmelita smirked as she grabbed her shock pistol with a smirk. "10 second head start sound fair enough?" Carmelita smirked. "Fine with me!" I giggled as I then disappeared and ran for it, busting out the nearest open window and heading off into the distance as the alarms started to blare off. "Okay, where do we go now?" Neyla asked. "To the hospital the others went to... wait... question time... do you know where your mother is?" I asked. "Yes... Contessa said that she's at a mental health hospital in Paris, France... why?" Neyla asked. When she said Paris, France, I immediately got a wide smile as I simply asked her another question. "And how were you able to use that vortex technique? I could use it to get there in a split second!" I smirked. "Heh, I think I can handle that much," Neyla smirked as she made the eye glow blue for a change and let out a small laser to the ground, which caused a vortex to form from the circle she made. "Jump in quick!" Neyla smiled.

I did just that and we were warped directly to the mental health hospital in question. I walked through the front doors and saw a nurse at the front desk looking to have a bit of stress on her face. Considering she was a bat, I couldn't blame her for being stressed during the daytime. "Excuse me... do you know where we can find **Margaret Fletch?** Neyla asked in my head. "Of course. Would you like me to fetch her for you?" she asked me. "Please?" I asked, the sudden voice change not seeming to bother her much. She then called on the PA system with a frown. "I need Margaret Fletch taken to the meeting area. Got some friends of hers," the bat girl sighed.

After waiting a few moments, a pig person started to wheel a tiger girl with dark blue fur into the room, purple stripes on her person as well as a large hospital gown. "Mother... it's you..." Neyla said to her with a sob. "Bleh?" Neyla's mom slobbered. She really was a vegetable. Neyla then started to do some work inside of her eye and then began to use a hypnotic ray on her mother, something happening to her that I didn't expect. She jumped out of the chair and looked around her, looking scared for a second before looking at me. "W-What the... I-I'm back to normal! W-Who cured me?" Margaret asked in shock. "Your daughter did," I smiled at her. "B-But... where is she?" Margaret asked. "I'm right here... in this metal eye..." Neyla sighed, her mother looking shocked as she fell to her knees in shock.

"N-Neyla... i-is that the eye of the malicious Clockwerk?... D-Did you... try and take him over?... Just to help me?" Margaret asked with tears in her eyes. "How did she know that?" I asked. "It's because... I'm a bit of a psychic... but enough of that... who are you?" Marge asked me. "I'm Tilly. Also known as the Kitchen Kid. I rescued your daughter before she could be killed from the malicious codes that made up Clockwerk," I explained. "And what happened to the robotic owl?" the bat girl asked from behind the counter, listening intently to our conversation. "This eye is all that remains. Clockwerk is no more," Neyla said.

"Neyla... I thank you... though your method was a bit extreme... I thank you for freeing me from that horrid hypnosis..." Margaret cried tears of joy as she hugged my body and kissed the eyeball, which made it turn pink, as if Neyla were embarrassed. "Live life the way you want to live it, mother... we'll keep in touch, I promise," Neyla said with a small sob as she gave me a small message in my brain that we had to go check on the others. "Farewell, Miss Fletch," I smiled at her as I bowed politely and exited the building, Neyla already warping us to the hospital the guys were at.

* * *

"What do you mean that he's crippled for the rest of his life?! Please, doc! You need to fix him up!" I exclaimed at the doctor that was working on Bentley, him giving us the grave news that none of us wanted to hear. Paralyzed for life. "I apologize, young one... his injuries are far too severe and if I were to try and fix him with surgery, given he's a reptile, he may die from being put under anesthesia. I'm afraid he'll have to be wheelchair bound for the rest of his life," the doctor sighed.

It was then that the dam in my eyes burst and I began to cry profusely, Murray also doing the same when he looked in the room to see his best friend unconscious and lying on the bed with no way to use his legs. "I-It's all my fault... it should've been me..." I sobbed as Neyla simply stayed silent. It wasn't her fault that the head closed as she was in the eyes at the time, but if I had just stayed giant, I may have been able to save him myself. "No... it's my fault... I shouldn't have let go of the head..." Murray cried as well.

I sighed as I looked to the others with shame in my face. "I-I'm sorry... I... I need to go..." I sobbed as I tried to walk out. "W-Where are you going?" Rojo asked with sadness in his eyes as well. "I'm going home... After that... I don't know..." I sobbed as I simply walked off. I didn't look back once. And no one tried to stop me once.


	48. Not Until the Black Water Runs Pure

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch48**

For the next 3 years, a lot of things happened ever since our deal with Clockwerk had finally ended. My family tried to console me as much as they could, but I still felt complete anguish and shame for what happened to Bentley. It was then that Murray contacted me on my cell phone of all things and told me of something. "Tilly?... I want to do something to clear my thoughts... and I want you to come with me... I'm going to go to Australia and go to a Guru that can give us a spiritual enlightenment course... do you want to come with me?" he asked. I didn't really see what spiritual enlightenment would be able to do for me, but I decided to finally go with him. I got some spare money from some of my previous quests and got a plane ticket to Australia, wondering where Murray would meet me at.

He ended up meeting me in the airport, his mask not on him. He was simply wearing his shirt, and socks, nothing else. We then went into the wilderness and we eventually found the Guru, who was a purple koala with a staff, a moonstone, and, over the 2.5 years we spent with him in training, we learned he had so many awesome abilities. He was able to use the power of the Dreamtime spirits to blend in with his surroundings and he could even gain control over the weak-minded! He was awesome!

Once it came to the final part of our training, the Guru, who we both started to call 'Master', told us to go on a walk around the world to complete the training, which would finish by going to Venice Italy. Once we reached Venice, we received a small message from our guru via him talking in our minds. "You must stay in the city of rivers and not return until the black water runs pure..." our master said to us as we entered the place and we looked around. The place was certainly full of black water... the reason? The pipes were pumping tar directly into the river systems.

"Well, do you think that we should try and do something about the tar being pumped into the water? We don't have to hurt anyone," I said to Murray with a smile. "Geeze... I dunno... how would we be able to find out who is putting the tar in the water?" Murray asked with a frown. "I don't know... maybe I could try something... do you still have your binocucoms on you?" Neyla asked with a frown. She really didn't like the fact that she had to join me on this journey, but she respected my opinion that I needed to get away from my sadness... even to the point of reluctantly agreeing to let me put face paint on me as well as a small headdress around the eye she was inside.

"Yeah, I still have mine... what about you, Murray?" I asked him. "I left mine back with the others..." Murray frowned. "No matter, yours will be good enough..." Neyla said as she tried to do something. What was she doing? It all was answered when the eye started to actually ring like a phone. "H-Hello? Who's this?" I heard my hero's voice on the other end! "Sly? I-It's Neyla..." Neyla said to him as I noticed she connected to my binocucom's blue-fang. "Neyla? Why are you calling us?" Sly asked. "It's because... well, Murray and Tilly need your help with something. Are you close to Venice by chance?" Neyla asked. "H-How'd you know?! We heard you were going there and we need you back on the team to go on the biggest job we've ever tackled!" Sly exclaimed. I then simply got into the binocucom and simply chatted myself. "What kind of job are we talking about, hero?" I asked. "Tilly, it's something known as 'the Cooper Vault'. From what my fellow Coopers have told me, it's a secret vault that holds all the treasure of all the past Coopers in history... the only problem is that a single person has fortified the island it's on with security 10 times tighter than Fort Knox. We need you two back on the team and we need more members of our team in order to tackle this big of a job," Sly said.

"Well, that sounds great... but I apologize... we can't join back with the team until we complete our training... our Master told us that we needed to lose ourselves in the city of rivers and not return until the black water ran pure... as in, the tar polluting the rivers," I told him. "Yeah, that's what I found out when I sneaked into the police station to try and see if you were there... only to find and make a deal with a certain painter that we all know and kinda like," Sly said. "Wait... are you saying you made a deal with Dimitri? What kind of deal?" I asked him. I soon got my answer when a singular character came to me with a smile. It was the purple-skinned, baggy-eyed lizard himself. "Yo, dude and dudette with the face paint! A certain crackerbox told me you need to meet at Rialto Bridge. Big Italian landmark. And get funky quick, cause the crackerbox is being chased by Le politzia," Dimitri said.

"Okay... let's get going, Murray," I said as we ran our way through the town until we reached said bridge, seeing Sly right there and Carmelita chasing after him from afar. "Greetings old... INSPECTOR FOX?! Man, you're in it again," Murray smirked as I simply grabbed both of them and turned all of us invisible, running us to a safe area across the bridge and by what looked to be an opera stage. "Thanks for the quick escape. I owe you guys... again," Sly smiled. "Of course, Sly. Anything for my hero," I smiled at him. "And what's up with the... uh... face paint and tribal stuff? "It's custom to dress up like this when you're a student in the Aboriginal Dreamtime," I said with a small, weak smile. "So what's all this about needing the black water to run pure?" Sly asked. "It goes like this. So long as the water is being pumped with tar, we can't leave or else we'd fail the final part of our training. We need to know who it is so we can 'peacefully' handle the situation," Murray said smartly.

"And what does 'peacefully' mean again?" asked a certain voice that was with them. It was Rojo... and when he appeared from the rooftops... I was gobsmacked. He was probably now at least 13, but he looked... he was a hunk! His body looked a bit more like an adult tiger's now and his hair was cut into a short, curly mess at the top of his head with a small beard starting to grow from his chin. His arms were very muscular and judging from his clothes, he was a full-on Cooper member, even to the point of him having a special cane that I recognized. "Is that Bison's walking stick?" was all that I could muster at how awesome he looked. "Hehe. He actually gave it to me himself when he said he needed to join the EPA as a new line of work," Rojo smiled. "W-Well... when I mean peacefully... I-I mean... um.." I was going to say... but I just ended up staring at Rojo with blush on my white fur. "Ugh, she and Murray aren't allowed to hurt anyone physically. No punches, no knocking them out, no kicking, nada," Neyla finished for me. "Well I'm sure we could work that out... but please come back to the new Safehouse at least? We miss you guys an aweful lot," Sly said with a sad smile. "We'd love to... besides, I could go for lunch right about now," I smiled as my stomach barked at Sly.


	49. The Tar Lion

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch49**

When I arrived at the Safehouse on the whole other side of Venice, I was so happy to see everyone again, as well as eager to learn of the super powers they all got from the eggs on Arpeggio's blimp... but sadly, according to them, only a few of them got powers while the others had received small tumors of cancer. According to them, the cancer stopped growing once it made a small visible lump, but I was still concerned that the goop gave them the dreaded big C.

"So which of you got to keep and receive powers?" I asked them with a sigh. "Well, I kept my super speed, so that's always good," Rojo smiled, his handsomeness making me blush once again. "I got the ability to fly through the air infinitely," Kiri smirked widely. "And I am now able to actually hack a computer by going inside of it and getting the data manually... that and a good bit of other technology too," Bruce smirked proudly. "And look at my power," Henriette smirked as she pointed to her hooked hand and I saw something shocking. Her hand had regrown from where her hook was and she now had a more modern cane that was double-hooked, almost like a baton. "Regeneration, mate! Sweet, ain't it?" Henriette smirked proudly. "I'll say," I gawked.

"So, who is polluting the waters and what can we do to stop it?" Neyla asked the bunch, noting that Sly had a small lump on his shoulder... shame he couldn't get powers but instead got a tumor. "Well, from what I overheard during Carmelita's own slideshow with her new ape police force, I heard that a man named Don Octavio is the one responsible. We need proof if we're going to get him in jail, however," Sly said. "Hmm... I think I could handle getting that proof," I said with a smile. "Sounds like a plan. Meanwhile, Bruce, myself, and Sly will head to his opera house to gather information from his main computer," Bentley said. "Anything else?" Murray asked with his mouth full of peanuts. "Well, I got a tip from Dimitri just now saying that a bad gang of boaters are going to try and go after Carmelita and take her out... but since me and Bruce will be going to the opera house, we need someone to hot-wire a police gondola and beat them," Bentley said. "I can handle hot-wiring it, but someone else will need to shoot," Murray said. "I'll do the dirty," Kiri smiled. "Remember, no killing them," I said to her. "I know that, Tilly," the little girl smiled widely.

With our jobs in place, I went to where Bentley told me to head off to and waited by an area to the right of the police station, at a water fountain. I then saw the target come in, that being a lion with a white mask, a black trilby hat, and wearing a black cape with a purple shirt... I also noted that he was incredibly old, but very fit, just from how he talked. He then activated a turning wheel and once he did so, the water from the fountain immediately became black, sticky tar! "Monster..." I growled lowly and silently as I took out my binocucom and took a photo of what he was doing. Once I did, he finished and I decided it best to follow him while keeping myself invisible.

"Do re mi fa so la ti do! Do ti la so fa mi re-e dooo!" he sung to himself as he then went across a bridge and activated another one. It was a birdbath, with birds still in it! I growled at this as I took another pic, noting the animal abuse atop the pollution. Octavio laughed when he saw the birds not only get trapped by the tar but then they slowly died right in front of me. They weren't sentient, sure, but it was still horrid. I followed after him with barely a sound until we came to the same stage where we met up with Sly and Rojo once again. When I did so, he then started to throw a switch to pollute a water wheel! I took another photo and growled at his despicable actions. When he finished, I followed him to a canal area and had to resort to swimming in the river to get a picture of him throwing another switch... but I had no idea what he was polluting until I got to the other side and gasped at what he had done next. The pump he just activated flooded an aquarium with tar! All the fish inside there, both sentient and non-sentient, were now dead. I gagged when I smelled the tar this time and pointed my dagger eyes at Octavio as he went to a carnival area with a Ferris Wheel. "One more thing and he will pay," I frowned, but then I remembered. No violence. Maybe not to him, but to his stuff, sure.

I hooked onto the side of the car he was on and heard him calling someone. "Listen-a Giovanni! This Ferris Wheel was a good idea! She's a-pumping the tar fast! And nobody, but nobody suspects a thing. But am I gonna have enough tar for my big opera recital?! Bella! When the audience starts a-coming I want to make sure they keep a-coming... even if they don't feel like it, one way or the other, they'll be opera fans again! Hey, hey, hehehehhey!... Okay, see you soon," Octavio said his whole plan out loud, which I recorded on my recorder that I got at a store on my trip to Hong Kong as part of my spirit journey.

I growled at him and, once he was off the thing, I immediately turned myself visible right in front of him and smiled at how he looked shocked. "What the hell?! Where did you a-come from?!" Octavio exclaimed at me. "So, that Ferris Wheel's so important to you? Let me get a good look at how 'giant' it is," I smirked, my body immediately growing to 50 feet tall in front of him, shocking the now puny lion as I set my sights on his tool for wrongdoing. I simply took my hands on the giant ride and pulled it off the ground. Once I did so, I began to smash it with my giant fists until it was a crumpled mess of forgotten dreams. "Y-You beast! I need to get outta here!" Octavio exclaimed in fear as he ran for the hills very quickly.

"Bye bye, kitty cat!" Neyla giggled at him as I waited for him to get far away before I said 'Normal Size'. My body shrunk back to normal and I then smiled as I looked at my reflection in the water, noting that some of the tar pumping it had suddenly vanished. I looked cool and I smiled when I finally noticed something that I hadn't before. Those 3 years really improved my body, as I now actually had curvature to my body and my breasts were now C cup (in terms of bunnies), which i smiled proudly at. "Time to report back... but I need some meditation after that..." I sighed as I walked my way over the bridge to the Safehouse, which was the first house on the left once I crossed it. "Let's hope they'll give us some downtime to meditate," Neyla frowned. "Yeah..." I smiled back at her.


	50. Coffee House Craziness

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch50**

Once Bentley brought up Octavio's plans upon his return to the hideout with the others, we all were shocked to learn what the mobster was planning. "Based on the plans in Octavio's database, he is putting tar under the foundation of buildings so he can sink them into the canals on a whim! He's going to demonstrate this destructive ability to the patrons of Venice on the first day of Carnivale during his opera performance!" Bentley said as he put the plans on the slideshow. "That's horrible! It's bad enough he killed innocent fish and birds, both sentient and non-sentient, now he wants to sink whole buildings and apartments into the polluted waters? He's a monster!" I exclaimed in shock.

"So here's the plan. First, we'll need to take out the balloons and sign advertising the event, which I have given the job to Rojo and Sally. You'll need to take up shop in a fireworks stand and use the explosives to blow the anchors holding the balloons and eventually take out the sign," Bentley explained. "Next, I have made it so that Tilly and Sly will sneak into Octavio's coffee houses to steal his blueprints to the tar vacuum pumps. They're under constant guard, so Sly will need to use a disguise to let Tilly inside. Then, we have the issue of Octavio hiring some Vincenetti Gang members and, given their size, I think it best that Bruce and Slaigh try and get Carmelita and her ape mercenaries involved to take them out for us. Just don't get seen by the cops and you'll be okay," Bentley said with a frown.

"And finally, Murray, I want you to go out into the field and destroy some tar drums... but first I have to ask. Have you learned the ball form technique?" Bentley asked. "Are you kidding? That's the very first lesson we were taught! Kids' stuff," I smirked widely at him. "But destroying tar drums is it, right? No hurting anyone?" Murray asked with concern. "No hurting anyone. Just the tar drums," Henriette smirked. "I'm in!" Murray smirked happily. "Let's go and do our jobs then. We only have 1 more day in order to do this, so let's get started," Rojo smirked as he grabbed hold of Sally and both of them ran out of the place with lightning fast speeds.

I then smiled as Sly got his disguise on him and I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he was wearing a fake bird beak and some very tacky purple and white robes. "Let's get going, hero. If anything comes up, I expect you to handle it, okay?" I asked him sincerely. "You're sticking to your word when you say you won't hurt anyone, are you?" Sly asked. "As much as I hate that murderous old lion, I made a vow to my Master. I am not to engage pain on anyone maliciously. I am only allowed to fight through peaceful tactics. No punches for this girl," I said with a frown as we came upon the first coffee house. There was a guard in the front that was a dog that had a bird mask on him that looked like Sly's. He went down there and the dog guard looked at him with a frown. "Give me the vacuum room password," the guard said. I was confused a bit, but then Sly said the password out of nowhere. "Bass bass bass, soprano?" he smiled in a terrible, TERRIBLE Italian accent.

"Ah, I guess you're the relief shift! I'm-a lookin' forward to tomorrow and I need some rest. Carnivale! A good time, eh?" the guard smiled as he walked away with a smile on his face and I simply reappeared by Sly. "Honestly, Sly... um... how do I put this... you've got one of the most funnily bad accents I've heard in quite some time!... No offense," I smirked at him. Sly smiled and chuckled a bit. "Head inside and swipe the blueprints. No telling how long until another guard comes along," Sly frowned as he opened the door and I sneaked inside. "Hm... First coffee house I've seen with wall-to-wall laser security," Neyla frowned as I carefully jumped over the lasers and eventually made my way to the point of interest. It was one of my favorite safes in the whole world!

"A painting safe, huh? How I've missed you, old friend!" I smiled at it as I then began to try and search the painting for the clue, making Neyla chuckle a bit. "I liked these kinds of puzzles too. It's like a hidden object book, but for thieves," she smiled as I eventually found the code in between some logs on the lower right corner. I then lifted the painting off the wall and put in the codes, the result being the safe opening and the blueprints ready to be nabbed. "How I've missed this job," I smiled as I put the blueprints in my backpack and I went off to the door, Sly opening it after I knocked on it.

"Now for the next one. Let's go," I smiled. "Second verse, same as the first," Sly smiled. We then proceeded across a canal and to another coffee shop, this one being run by a small, chubby pigeon. "Halt! Tell me the daytime password," the bird said. And after a short while. "Tenor Bass Tenor Tenor," Sly said. "Oh, am I glad you're here! Momma's makin' spaghetti tonight and I'm starvin'! I'm-a gonna have 3, NO 4 plates full!" the guard smiled. "Guess-a you really like her cooking?" Sly asked again in his accent, making me smirk at how bad it was. "Mama-Mia! I wanna be buried in her sauce! It's heaven!" the guard smiled as his mouth drooled while he walked away. Once he was out of earshot, and once Sly let me into the coffee shop, me and Neyla burst out laughing at how wrong that guy sounded when he said he wanted to be buried in his mom's sauce. "Oh, that's rich! HAHA!" I laughed out loud as I walked forward while avoiding the spotlights to find another painting, this one being of a dense jungle.

I'd seen this one before, believe it or not, so I knew exactly where the code was, right on the bottom by the lines in the grass. Once I saw it, I did the same thing to it with the other blueprints and opened the safe to get the goods. Once I exited the place, I saw that Sly's mouth was also drooling. "You know, maybe there's a good Italian restaurant around here?" Sly asked. "Seriously? You're thinking about food at a time like this? How about the fact that how he said that phrase sounded oh so wrong?" I smiled at him. "Uh... no comment," Sly smiled nervously as we then headed out for the final coffee house which was adjacent to the cop station. But it seemed that the guard in front was actually a bit busy at the moment. The reason? Carmelita was fighting the Vincenetti gang right in front of us with her shock pistol and the guard in the front door had been knocked out by electrical shock in the crossfire! "Well, this should be quite simple," I smiled as I simply opened the door and Sly simply stood at the front door.

I then noticed that the painting on the other side of the room had something above it that made it more deadly than the other ones. What was it? An alarm. I had a bad feeling that if I took the blueprints from this safe, it'd cause an alarm, so I decided to play Indiana Bones for a second and get a place mat from a nearby table to act as a ballast for the paper already inside of it. "Hmm.. Prague towers?..." I frowned, this painting being a bit new to me. I simply looked all around until I eventually found it, in the windows to the upper right corner. I then put the codes in and the door opened, revealing a blueprint on the inside on a weight thing. I smiled and swiped the blueprints while also leaving the place mat there so that the alarm wouldn't trigger. I did it as quick as I could and, once accomplished, no alarms at all. "Whew, that was close," I smiled as I closed the safe back up.

I then walked out of the door just in time to see Carmelita take out the last Vincenetti goon and for Sly to be smiling at my job well done. "Let's beat it before Carmelita notices us," I said to him, both of us rushing off the scene before Carmelita could look our way. But once we got past, I immediately regretted that as I heard an awesome explosion and then saw the Octavio sign collapse from Rojo hitting it with his wooden cane! "Eeek! Rojo! Anyone! Help me!" I immediately heard Sally say in our Binocucoms. My hero instincts immediately kicked in and Neyla knew exactly what to do. She did the same exact technique to warp us directly over there and we saw something that made our blood boil. Octavio had broken down the door and was holding onto Sally with his bare hands.

"HELP!" Sally said with fear in her eyes. "Let my ancestor go, or I'm gonna knock out all of your teeth one at a time and make you eat 'em," Sly frowned at Octavio as he saw us. But upon seeing me, his eyes immediately went wide. "Uh... think fast, bitch!" Octavio exclaimed as he threw Sally at us and she had some small claw marks on her, but was otherwise unhurt. "You'll pay for killing those innocent creatures, lion boy. We already sent those photos to the cops," I frowned at him. "An' my boys on the inside picked them up! Nice try, but I own this town," Octavio growled at me. "Trust me, bub. We're going to make the black water run pure by any means necessary. Don't you dare cross us," I frowned at him, making sure not to do anything except verbal insults. So long as I did no violent actions against him, my pact wouldn't be shattered.

"Oh, I know all about you, Kitchen Kid! You ain't nothing when you're by yourself! And without a spoon, you're just a pathetic weakling of a rodent!" Octavio talked tough as he then jumped away from us and over the canal, going into his opera house mansion. "You alright, Sally?" I asked her as Rojo looked on from the nearby rooftop. No idea when he got here, but I assumed it was just a few moments after we arrived. "I'm fine... my ego is bruised, but it'll heal, I promise," she smiled as she got out of my grasp and she simply rolled back to the Safehouse. It was also at this time that I noticed that Murray was heading to the Safehouse as well, which meant we were all set for the heist.


	51. A Sticky Situation

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch51**

"With Carnivale only a few hours away and with Octavio's comeback recital coming up in exactly that time, we're all set for our final mission. Get ready for Operation: Tar Be Gone!" Bruce smiled, his slang not really there anymore. It confused me, until he said the next sentence. "First off, Sly and Tilly will sneak into the singing mansion to go to the tar pumping station wagon. They'll let turtle boy through the side entrance and he'll bomb the areas that the tar is being mass-made. Once this is accomplished, Kiri will go to big lion and challenge him to a singing contest. Since he's a singer, he won't attack while onstage, so that will give plenty of minutes for Henriette and myself to unhinge the ropes hanging up the chandelier and drop it on his head! We'll then swipe his main source of madness, the demolition switch, and the water should be running clear. Then The Murray and Kitchen Kid will be free to join us once again!" Bruce said with his usual enthusiasm back on track.

Our group then made our ways to our different positions with Sly donning his disguise and me simply turning invisible for the whole of his password thing. "Don't be long inside! The boss's opera recital is about to start!" the guard smiled as he let Sly in the door, while unknowingly letting me in as well. We then proceeded to the basement until we came across a double-button door, which Sly didn't worry about since I was with him... what we did worry about, however, was that Octavio came right out of the pump room with an important stern gaze. (Good thing he didn't see Sly in his disguise at the time) I thought to myself.

"You! I don't recognize you... what's the secret soprano password?" he asked. After a brief moment, Sly said the password. How did he know all these passwords? Bentley was helping him out with that and giving him the password via binocucom. "Alto Tenor Tenor Alto," Sly said. "Okay, pass word to the rest of the guards that I am not to be disturbed during my big comeback recital!" Octavio exclaimed. "Yes-a sir! I am really looking forward to the performance. Once I'm done in the pump room, I'll be heading out to the stage... um... if it isn't too much trouble, would you help me with this double-button security door?" Sly asked. I simply frowned at this until I remembered I was still invisible. I'd probably just confuse everyone if the door opened from one man using it.

Octavio happily (and idiotically) complied and soon, the door was open for both of us to enter. And once we were in the basement, I lifted my invisibility and let Bentley in through the side door, surprised that he was actually quite mobile in his little wheelchair. "No time to waste dillydallying. We need to destroy these tar vacuums," I said with a smile. "If any guards come in, I expect you to handle them, Sly," I frowned at him. "And what are you going to do?" Sly and Bentley asked me. "Just watch the presentation of how powerful the Dreamtime spirits are," I smiled as I clapped my hands together and focused my spirit. My eyes then opened and turned bright violet, proving that I was in my 'Zen Mode' as I called it. I immediately sent forth a blast of concentrated energy right at a tar pump, demolishing all of it in one go, tar exploding all over the place. "Wow! That's cool!" Bentley smirked as Sly started to fight off incoming guards. "I'd like some help, if you don't mind, Bentley," I smiled at him as I then began to attack the other tar pumps, my powers actually being quite powerful against them. And when a guard went in front of my one blast, it didn't hurt him at all, instead putting him into a deep sleep that he would stay in so long as I was zenned out.

Once all 6 of the pumps were demolished, we escaped using Neyla's vortex move which we ended up deciding to call 'warp hole' as a technique. We reappeared in Octavio's small side garden and we saw Octavio going to the opera stage with a smile "I'm going invisible to watch in secret. You guys can do so too, just don't draw attention to yourselves," I said to them as I went invisible and jumped to the rooftops to see what would happen. "Ah, a little kid in a thief mask... what would a youth want with opera anyhow?" Octavio asked with a frown. "Oh no, I'm not a spectator, mister. I'm a challenger. You and me, onstage. Let's sing," Kiri smiled. "A young vocalist into opera? Fine! A duet is coming up! We'll sing a-first, and then I'll take you home," Octavio smiled, actually treating Kiri with some kind of respect! "Thanks mister," Kiri smiled as she jumped onto the stage with enthusiasm.

Once the song started, I then heard Octavio and Kiri singing and... I gotta say, both of them sung really well! Octavio was an amazing Tenor and Kiri made a pretty great Soprano! All the while, the duo of Burce and Henriette were unhinging the ropes one by one... until finally, it happened. "NOW" Kiri exclaimed, the last rope falling and the chandelier just about to hit Octavio... until a certain blue-haired fox ruined everything! "FREEZE! The lot of you are going to jail!" Carmelita exclaimed loudly as the chandelier lay broken in pieces. "Hmm..." I frowned, noticing I was still in Zen Mode. "Hold it!" I smirked as I sent a blast of the power right at Carmelita, forcing her to sleep soundly for a much-needed rest.

"Huh?... What was that?" Octavio asked. "Just give us the demolition switch before I wake Carmelita up, Octavio. I guarantee you she isn't one to mess with when she's cranky," I frowned at him. "You're a chasin' me for this? Fine, big shot. It took me six months to prepare this whole thing... but what the hey, I got more where this came from," Octavio smirked... until Murray came out and said something that we would all regret. "Did you guys see that chandelier get busted from electricity alone, too?! Destruction! So COOL!" Murray gawked. I slapped my face at this and didn't want to know what happened next, but had a feeling I'd have to do something. "You think that was cool punk?... HehehehehehahhahahhahaaHAHAHAH Ack.. hack.." Octavio laughed like a madman as he pushed the button and, in the distance, I saw an entire apartment complex sink right into the river! "NO! I'll save you!" I exclaimed in shock as Neyla warped us away to the building itself and I simply dove into the waters, not caring if it would get me covered in tar or not. I swam directly under the waves and grabbed hold of as many people as I could that were trapped in the building, water rising all around them from the ground up. Once I made sure that I had everyone in my grasp, Neyla used her laser in her eye to open a hole in the side of the house by the river, allowing all of us to escape before we lost all our air.

Once we all escaped, I looked over everyone to make sure they weren't hurt. "Is everyone alright?" I asked them with concern in my eyes. "W-We're fine... just very sticky..." the one woman said as she noted she was covered in tar, as were the other people that were in the hotel, including children and even an elder! "Dagummit! Who in their right minds would sink a building filled with innocent people inside of it?" the old man asked with a growl. "Don Octavio. He sunk the building because people went to see his opera recital," I frowned. "He sunk a building because he wants us to hear him sing horrible music?! How idiotic can one man be? Him sinking buildings before an audience won't make them want opera back. It'll make them fear opera to the point of being complete recluses!" another man frowned, this one actually being a spider, much like the Contessa. The tar covered him the most, which we were lucky that it wasn't on fire or that it was red hot, or else they'd all have melting skin right now. "I suggest you go to a treatment area to get this tar off of you... and I think I need to go there too..." I frowned as I noted that I was covered in tar as well, the part of me not having tar on it being my face, which the paint had washed off of.

* * *

 _Once Octavio sunk the building and Tilly went off to save them, he actually attacked Bentley where he stood and the result was Murray getting so furious that he actually lost his temper and got in a fight with him. But luckily, the water stopped getting filled with tar when he threw the first punch, so he wasn't breaking his fulfillment at all. Murray, Rojo, and even Henriette all fought against Octavio until he was bruised and he couldn't walk anymore. Just then, Carmelita woke up, my guess being because Tilly had decided to end her small Dreamtime abilities and we all made a quick exit... Octavio wasn't that lucky, however._

 _The guy got 30 years behind bars for what he did to Venice... but ironically, he found success as a singer while in jail. After all, most of his old fan base was already in the clink. But the biggest score was bringing our two best friends back. Once they put on those gloves, and those masks, it was clear to everyone, most of all them, that The Murray and The Kitchen Kid had returned!_

 _"Well, that was certainly an experience for me," Tilly smiled as she rinsed off the last of the tar that stuck to her body. "You are very noble, Tilly. You saved all those people from drowning to death in deadly, sticky tar!" I smiled at her. "Thanks, hero," she smiled back at me, calling me by her own nickname for me again... but then she sighed and simply sat on the chair, along with Murray. "What's wrong, guys?" Karin asked them sincerely. "Well... it's just... we can't just up and join you out of the blue... our Master... he's expecting us to return back to him once the black water ran pure," Tilly said again, using that term again. "Well, then let's go visit him, then!" Bentley smirked. Murray jumped off his seat at that and Tilly smiled widely. "Oh hell yeah! Let's go for a plane ride to Aussie!" Neyla said within the eye as we all did a team hand thing and we were all off to the Australian outback. The Coopers minus myself all went and sneaked onto the plane without tickets, while all the rest of us got them and did it the old fashioned way with disguises._


	52. Where is the Master?

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch52**

"You guys are really going to have a blast once you meet our Master," I smiled at the gang around me as they all sat in their seats, some of them actually having to sit on others' laps because they didn't have tickets. Eh, at least not a one questioned it, so that was good. "Really? What kind of stuff can he do?" Kiri asked with big eyes of wonderment. "Well, back when we first started our training with him in the ball form, he demonstrated that even though the users of the Dreamtime are all peaceful, the techniques used by them are quite varied, just like the Cooper family," I explained with a smile. "The Guru is not only able to use all the moves that me and Murray can, but he also has a few of his own that he and only other masters can use. He can use the power of the Dreamtime spirits to change his body into any object on a whim and he can even gain mental control over the weak-minded," I explained with a smile.

"Mental control of the weak-minded? That sounds far out of any Cooper's league," Sally gawked. "There was even this one time where, when I was learning how to use 'Zen Mode', he taught me something invaluable about it. It can only be used to do good and cannot be used to harm people. If it does hit someone, it will make them fall into a deep, impenetrable sleep so long as the user remains in Zen state. I managed to get a lot of good techniques, same with Murray, but there are still a crap ton more for anyone willing to put in the effort to commit to the Dreamtime," I explained with a smile.

Me and Murray then began to go over all of the other stories we had with the Guru, not including a few scant times that really shouldn't be mentioned. We then got off the plane at the airport and walked the rest of the way to the destination. "Ugh... I miss ol blue..." Bruce sighed. "Me too," Murray frowned. "Me three," I agreed. But then, when we finally arrived at our destination, we knew that something wasn't right. In fact, a whole lot wasn't right! The entire place had been invaded by money-hungry miners, who were destroying the entire landscape and hauling off large sacks filled with opals! "M-Master... You guys find a Safehouse, I'm going to go search for him," I said with worry as I headed off, but not before Sly grabbed hold of my ears. "I'm coming with you, Tilly," Sly said.

I then proceeded to lead Sly to different areas that I could believe my Master to be located. We tried to reach the cave that he used to overlook the valley and think about stuff, and when he wasn't there, I thought of only one other nearby area he could be. "We could try the hut... but he doesn't really hang out there on account of the smell," I said with a smile. "Smell?" Sly asked. "Yeah... it's one of the stories that me and Murray don't like talking about... it's unspeakable," I frowned at him. Neyla then chuckled and spoke the unspeakable. "Fried beans and cabbage casserole. You do the math," Neyla chuckled, my face burning up bright red if only because... I was partially guilty of the smell as well. "Neyla... we're going to have a little itty bitty talk about what you just did," I frowned at her as we made our way to the hut. "What?" Neyla asked, her voice trying to feign innocence. "You knew what you did," I frowned at her.

When we finally reached the hut, we were happy to learn that there was no smell anymore (me and Neyla), but we did see something that concerned us. There seemed to be a scuffle at this area and there were broken bottles and garbage here that looked to belong to the miners. "Master... he's been kidnapped! We have to save him!" I exclaimed as I shook Sly by the shirt, only then looking behind him to see something interesting. A high fence with barbed wire on top. "Hmm..." I frowned as I tried to sense Master's essence over there. And when I sensed it, I gasped. "He's in that stockade over there! Let's go," I said to Sly as I grabbed hold of him and we flew over there, only then noticing something else screwy. There was a gyro copter above us and it seemed to be chasing after me specifically! "Oi, blokes! We got us another Dreamtime punk wit' a moonstone! Let's git 'er!" I heard the miners say from inside the helicopter with my acute hearing. "Moonstone?" I gulped as I looked to my headdress and saw that there was, indeed, a purple stone in there.

I simply focused my powers while afloat and closed my eyes. I entered Zen Mode in an instant and tried to locate where they could be sensing me on the chopper. I eventually found a sensor on the underside of it and blasted it with a small burst of Dreamtime energy, which also made a small, tiny hole that penetrated the chopper and gave them a slight bit of turbulence. "Oi, Kaz! Take this ship to the ground! We got a 'ole in the bottom," I heard the bloke in there say, which made the gyro copter go off course and down to the ground, it landing safely so they could inspect it.

I then turned my attention to the cage and landed me and Sly there as my 5 minutes nearly expired. "Master? Are you in there?" I asked, hoping to see him with a smile on his face. He soon came out and I saw another thing wrong with the situation. He didn't have his staff or his moonstone on him. "Ah, student Tilly... you have returned..." Master smiled as he looked at me with a smile. "Um... what did he say?" Sly asked. "Sorry, it's impossible to understand him unless you also are a Dreamtime student... Neyla will translate for you," I smiled as I tapped the eyeball with a frown. "Ey! Quit it!" Neyla groaned. "Serves you right for ratting me out about 'the unspeakable smell'," I growled at her.

Master chuckled at this and looked at me with a small smile. "As you can see... my artifacts are gone from me and were stolen by these rude invaders... they are also disturbing the spirits by drilling into the sacred grounds around us, including Wave Rock, King's Canyon, and even Ayer's Rock," my Master sighed. "Master... there's another reason I wanted to come here other than to see if you were alright," I smiled at him. "I wanted to know... if I could break off of my training temporarily. I need to help my friends out with a big job," I said to him. "Ah... a big job in terms of thievery, like you told me of in the past?" "Exactly. In fact, it's the biggest heist of all... and I was hoping that you could come along too," I smiled at him. "Well, I'd actually like to join with you guys, but I'd need my equipment back, the miner's dealt with, and a certain problem destroyed," Guru said.

When he said the word 'destroyed', it raised a HUGE red flag for me. Whenever he said that something needed to be destroyed, it meant that it was a part of the ancient enemies of the Dreamtime Spirits, the Nightmare Demonics. "What demonic needs taken care of now, Master? It's not another moonstone eater, is it?" I asked, remembering the one time that a white-tentacled monster from the Demonic realm tried to take Guru's moonstone and eat it whole. It was the only food source they had and it would make them more powerful with each one they devoured. "No, it's the main honcho that these miners have dug up foolishly... The Mask of Dark Earth..." the Guru frowned grimly.

I gasped and so did Neyla when he said that name. He had told us of the Mask of Dark Earth a lot in the past and how it was the ancient foe of the Dreamtime deity known as the Moon Spirit. It was apparently a sentient mask filled with demonic evil that could latch itself onto any unsuspecting civilian and make them larger, more aggressive, and much stronger. It'd be very bad if it were to latch onto any person, especially if it was one of our members or, heaven forbid, any police person. "Okay, we'll do whatever it takes, Master, to get the Mask of Dark Earth destroyed, get the miners out of these sacred grounds, and recover your ancient artifacts," I smiled at him. The Guru smiled and clapped his hands together, which was his sign of gratitude. I did it back once again and Sly was gobsmacked by the whole thing. "What's this 'mask of dark earth' thing?" Sly asked. "Only the most powerful demonic artifact of all time, Sly. It can latch itself onto anyone and turn them into monsters that are bound to it's will. Only by either killing the unwilling host or by removing the mask will they be freed of their torment," Neyla said with a grim attitude.


	53. Artifact Hunting

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch53**

"From what Tilly and Neyla have told us, the Guru won't be able to leave the stockade until he is reunited with his walking staff and moonstone. He also insists we clear out Ayer's Rock of miners. Only then will the Dreamtime spirits be appeased and he'll be free to use his powers. Tilly must've left an imprint on him, because now the Guru wants to see us in pairs of twos before he is set free. Something about finding our spiritual centers," Bentley smiled.

"He's big on how strong someone's inner spirit is. Mine and Murray's, according to him, were fascinating when he first saw them," I smiled. "And then the smell ha-" Neyla was about to say until I flicked the eyeball she was in with a frown. "Ow!... Fine, I'll keep quiet," Neyla groaned. "He also warned us that the miner's have foolishly unearthed an ancient monster called 'the Mask of Dark Earth'. I guess it was his job to guard the thing and now that it's out, things are going to be hectic... sounds like mumbo-jumbo to me... but we have encountered some unexplainable phenomenon in the past, so I'm not going to rule it out as a threat to our operations," Bentley frowned.

"You shouldn't rule it out, Bentley. I can feel it's force... evil and menacing... just thinking about it makes me get goosebumps all over," I said with a shiver, the goosebumps really there all over my arm. "Sounds like a tough force... Murray, I think you and Slaigh should go see the Guru first, then Kiri and Karin will go, then Henriette and Sally, and finally, myself and Bruce." Bentley suggested. "Okay, I think we could work with that," Murray smiled at that. "Um... what about me?" Rojo asked. "You'll meet him whenever he escapes. When that happens, you two will work together to take out some of the machinery," Bentley explained. "Okay, I can handle that," Rojo smiled.

Soon, our gang members were off to our respective jobs, with me and Sly heading off to steal back the moonstone and the staff from the miners while Murray and Slaigh got the more fun job. What was it? Driving the biggest damn truck in the whole entire world and collecting scorpions to drive off the miners in Ayer's Rock. "Aw man, I wanted to ride in that thing," I grumbled to myself as Sly and I went into a cave that we suspected would hold one of the artifacts. I had to resort to taking the long way around with Sly as my flight time had expired earlier and it hadn't been an hour yet. "Be careful, one misstep and we'll be in a ravine filled with razor sharp rocks," I frowned.

After some tricky maneuvering on the various drills, we eventually came to the point of interest. A small safe in the furthest corner in the cave. One that had a rotation lock rather than a standard one. "I'll handle this one, Sly. Leave it to the one with the ears," I smiled as I listened intently for the clicks, the drills not bothering my heightened hearing as a single click could be heard with the rotation I made clockwise, then counter-clockwise, then clockwise once more. The safe then opened up and I grabbed the moonstone. Only when I picked it up, I saw something on it. A light-sensitive detonator! "Drat! Let's book it! This thing's gonna explode if we don't get outta here fast enough!" I gawked. "Or, I could just do this," Neyla frowned as she sent out her blue laser and formed a warp vortex for us, which Sly and I didn't hesitate to jump through. We then were exposed to the sunlight of the sunset and the moonstone's detonator powered down and fell off.

On our way to the next cave, however, we came across something that truly made me terrified. I saw a much larger kangaroo minion attacking some other dingoes with it's kicking legs. And what was on it's face? "T-The Mask..." I gulped as Sly saw it too, looking a bit worrisome about the size change in the kangaroo. It made him at least 2 times bigger than normal and it's clothes were all but ripped off. "I'll try and attack the mask with my Zen Mode. You stay here," I frowned at Sly.

I then sighed and closed my eyes, activating my Zen Mode. And sure enough, just like with the tentacle demonic from before, the mask immediately turned it's attention to me and forced the poor soul to go after me specifically. "HooooghhhhhYAH!" I exclaimed as I channeled my energy into a ball of power and sent it straight at the guy's face. I thought for sure it'd destroy the mask but, at the last possible minute, the mask leaped off the person and it hit the chap right in the face, forcing him to go to sleep. "Crap! That mask can move!" Sly gawked as the powerful demonic actually floated away and into the distance. "No telling when it'll strike again, but it'll probably try for a bigger baddie than a kangaroo," I frowned as we finally went into the next cave system with the situation now getting tenser.

Upon entering the cave, we found that our moonstones that we had on us (that being mine and the Guru's respectively) were invaluable in getting around these particular set of tunnels, as there were no lights and it was dark as the abyss without them. We ended up having to ride on different rails as well as grab onto some moving hooks with our gadgets, that being Sly's cane and my boomerang respectively. "Oh how I missed using you, old friend," I smiled at my table-fan boomerang with a smile. We eventually made it to an alcove at the end of the cave and came across yet another rotation safe. "My turn," Sly said. I waited patiently while he turned the wheel slowly and carefully until he felt small little vibrations to let him know when to turn the other way and, after nearly a minute of him turning, he opened the safe and we got the stick... only to realize...

"OH COME ON! It's just a stick!" Neyla gawked. "It's made of Aboriginal spirit wood, so of course it's going to be booby-trapped," I frowned as Neyla did the same thing with the warp vortex and we escaped just in time, right as some guards were coming to attack us. Once we both saw sunlight again, the stick's detonator powered down and we saw not only the giant truck returning from Ayer's Rock with Murray and Slaigh on board, but also seeing Henriette and Sally returning back to the Hideout as I ran into Bentley, Rojo, and Bruce. Literally! I accidentally knocked Bentley out of his chair and immediately put him back in it because the shame came back. "S-Sorry! I-I didn't see you!..." I immediately apologized to him.

"It's okay, Tilly," Bentley said. I sighed and looked away, facing the ground with sadness once again. "No it really isn't... it's my fault that you got paralyzed... if I would've just stayed in my big state for longer, I would've been able to stop the beak from crushing you... ugh... normal size," I sighed as my body began to grow when I said 'big' and I had to return to normal size before I alerted the guards. "Tilly... is that why you went with Murray to study the Dreamtime? Because you felt guilty?" Sly asked. "I felt intense shame from me not being able to save my friend... you'll never be able to walk again and you're stuck sitting down for the rest of your life... it made me and Murray feel severely bad to see you unconscious on that hospital bed, your legs completely disjointed from the paralyzation..." I sobbed.

"I don't blame you or Murray, Tilly, and never have. Okay?... So please, just smile," Bentley said to me in an attempt to cheer me up as Rojo hugged me gently... he was touching me for the first time in years and, for some reason, it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside... and then something started to happen within me. Something that I'd been nearly unable to control ever since it started happening to me a year ago. The urges of being in heat. "Rgh... mm... aGH! I-I need a bathroom! Ineedabathroom!" I exclaimed loudly as I ran right back to the Safehouse with Sly hot on my tail. "Are you seriously going into heat now? Damn... it's because of Rojo, isn't it?" Neyla asked me with a small giggle, which only made me get even wilder from hearing that. "S-Shut up! Bathroom! NOW!" I exclaimed as I burst into the Safehouse and locked myself in the bathroom. What I would proceed to do in there is not for you guys to know. This is a T rated fanfic after all.


	54. Lemonade Contest

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch54**

"Are you positive that you'd want to have that as a job?" I asked sincerely when Bentley said that one of the next few jobs we had was going to be one that was... a little extreme. "Yeah, I mean, feeding the miners to a giant crocodile? That's murder, isn't it?" Kiri asked with a frown. "Well, if you don't like it, we could always do a different job," Bentley said with a frown. "Please?" I frowned. "Very well, the croc job will instead be replaced with sabotage of the various machines that remain around the camp, minus the crane," Bentley said after being convinced.

"So who is going to get these jobs?" Sly asked, trying to change the subject. "Well, the job of gathering the radioactive oil will go to Rojo, Bruce, and Murray. The lemonade bar job will go to Tilly, Slaigh, and Karin. And the sabotage of the machines will be given to Sly, myself, Sally, and Henriette," Bentley said at that. "Thanks for listening to reason, Bentley," I said, wondering why he'd suggest feeding living beings to a crocodile.

I then headed off for the lemonade bar with Slaigh and Karin by my side, all of us bursting in and me acting all tough. "Listen up, meatheads! Time to clear out! From now on, this bar is Cooper Gang turf," I said with a gruff frown. "Huh? Hey, this is that girl that broke the sensor on the gyrocopter! What are you sayin' now about this being your turf?" one of the 3 dingoes in the place asked. "A lemonade drinking contest for the bar. Whoever loses has to clear out of the bar," I frowned at them. "Fair dinkum! Losers have to clear out!" the dingo said as we all went to the bar area and took our positions.

First up would be Karin, then Slaigh, and then myself. "Ready, steady, GO!" one of the other dingoes smiled as Karin immediately started to chug at her lemonade, managing to be quite adept as she was a bit ahead of the first guy and she looked to be really enjoying the drink. She soon placed her mug down while the other guy still had a quarter of his drink next. "Come on, Slaigh! Chug!" I exclaimed as he started to down the drink extremely quickly, given his size, and he was done just as the second dingo started to drink his lemonade.

I then took the stage and started to drink the lemonade as best as I could, loving the taste as I chugged it down my throat and I quickly got a sugar high from drinking the sweet concoction, managing to finish the rest of it in no time at all. I then slammed the drink down and burped loudly and rudely. "Ah... that was a good win," I smiled at the dingoes, who looked shocked at how fast our team was. "Well... you blokes managed to win in no time flat!... I'll admit, didn't expect we'd be beaten... oogh... let's go, mates... our pride..." the one dingo groaned as he exited the bar and I saw that there were other patrons that were in different areas of the bar and all of them ended up leaving... but before they could all leave, someone came through the front doors that immediately made the other guards run right back into the bar with fear.

"Um... looks like they saved the big guy for last... and I don't think he's a lemonade drinker," I gawked at the fact that this particular whip-wielding dingo was at least 10 feet tall, his clothes all ripped completely off, and him looking to be super jacked in muscles! "Crap! Okay, you two distract him while I enter Zen Mode," I said to Karin and Bruce, both of them listening as the demonic mask sent the dog after us and ran right after the duo after they connected some punches to the dingo. I sighed and closed my eyes, opening them to reveal the bright purple of Zen and the mask immediately looking my way when I did so.

"Eenogoo Nagada! RRGGHHAAAHHH!" the mask forced the dingo to say angrily as I focused my power and sent it in a three-shot at the dingo, hitting the face of him first (which the mask immediately jumped off before I could hit it) and then I tried to hit the mask twice more as it flew out of the bar and I simply ended up hitting the doorway and demolishing it. "Dammit! That mask keeps getting away! We need to find some way to corner it and destroy it," I growled at this.

The other dingoes and kangaroos soon came out from hiding and looked very scared at what just happened. "Get out of this place while you still can, Aussies. Opals aren't worth getting your body possessed by a powerful demonic mask," I growled at them as Neyla looked to be sending a laser beam at the floor mat, putting our insignia on it in terms of burn marks only. It was a spoon on one side and a raccoon face next to it. "Y-You don't gotta tell us twice! Let's go tell the others that we gotta scram!" the one dingo exclaimed as he went out with the rest of his miner companions and we simply went back to the hideout to wait for what we would do next.


	55. Battle of the Giant Bunny and Fox!

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch55**

Once everyone returned from their respective jobs and after Bentley made an outfit for Murray covered in radioactive glowing oil, the slideshow began. "The miner's are about ready to clear out! In fact, they'd probably already be long gone if not for the corrupting influence of the Mask of Dark Earth! It's time we finish this up with Operation: Moon Crash!" Bentley smiled.

"First, we'll enlist the help of the Guru to help destroy the gyrocopter so we can have clear skies for stage 2. According to Tilly, the Mask of Dark Earth is the ancient enemy of an embodiment known as the Moon Spirit. Given Murray's moon shape, he'll put on a suit covered in the glowing oil and act as the deity on the crane. The mask is sure to see it's ancient foe and come running. That's when we strike! Murray will thunder flop off the crane and obliterate that mask. And with it gone and the miner's run off, the Guru will be clear to help us on the Cooper Vault job," Bentley smiled as the slideshow ended and we all started to take our positions.

The Guru was informed by me and Sly that he needed to destroy the gyrocopter, which he happily obliged to. We took our respective positions and stood at vantage points to look out for the corrupting influence of the mask. Once the gyrocopter was completely destroyed, Kiri released Murray from invisibility by letting go of him and letting him hang on the crane. "BEHOLD! The Moon Spirit rises! Wooo-wooowoo!" he said like a ghost, which made me slightly amused. "Everyone keep your eyes out for the mask. It's sure to be coming by shortly," Bentley said. It was then that Sly dropped a bombshell. "Guys, we've got a problem. It looks like Carmelita finally managed to catch up," he said.

"Drat! We can't stop the operation now. We're just going to have to give her a wide berth," Bentley said. "Roger, applying 'wide berth'," I giggled. "Quit horsing around and look out for the mask!... It's close... I can feel it," Bentley frowned. I then looked down at the ground and saw the Guru was out in the open and the mask was actually possession a guard with a huge shotgun, which he was aiming at Guru! "HERE I COME, MASTER!" Murray exclaimed loudly, which I immediately knew was the worst move he could've done. He dropped off the crane and landed on the thug, but the mask heard Murray's shout and flew off before it could be squished! "Did you get it? Is the mask gone?" Bentley asked.

It was then that I saw the worst possible thing happen. The mask found a new target right away and latched onto her face. And who was it? "Cooper! Thought I'd find you here," Carmelita said, unknowing that she had gotten a horrible artifact on her head. "Carmelita! NO!" I exclaimed as I looked shocked at her. "What do you mean no?... MayBE... MaYBE... GAGH!" she exclaimed as she was trying to fight the mask's influence. It was fruitless. It's power was too great and soon, Carmelita began to grow and grow, making it to 11 feet tall in no time flat, her clothes all but ripping off in the process, only a few fabric pieces remaining on her, those being her undergarments. "MAYBE I SHOULD SMASH YOU!" she exclaimed in a new demonic voice as I knew we were screwed.

"Tilly! Could use a little help!" Sly exclaimed. "I can't put her to sleep again, Sly! If I put the same exact person to sleep that I've put to sleep before, it'll make them sleep forever!" I gawked, knowing the Guru's warning about using the Dreamtime. It could only be used on one person at a time. If used on the same person twice or more, they'd never ever wake up. "Bentley! Maybe try some sleep darts?" I asked him, wondering if that could do the trick. "O-Okay, I'll shoot them at her... hopefully she gets pacified when I do that," Bentley frowned as he took up a marksman area atop the crane, managing to connect a shot at her, then another, and then another.

Whenever he connected 5 shots at Carmelita, however, something happened that I knew was very, VERY bad! She started to grow... and grow... and GROW! "T-The chemicals in my darts, must somehow be interacting with the mask... to make her even bigger!" Bentley exclaimed in fear as I simply ran him and us other Cooper members to the big truck that Murray, Sly, and Guru were already waiting at. We all piled in just as she spotted us, the chase being on.

Carmelita's giant form had completely ripped free from her clothes and even though fur covered her all over, she was still naked because of the mask's dark force making her grow to this size... wait a minute... Grow to this size? It was at that point that I got a crazy idea that just might work! "Guys, you keep on distracting her with the truck, I'm going out and taking that mask off by force!" I exclaimed as I jumped out the door and flew into the sky. "60 FEET!" I exclaimed, the mask trying to force Carmelita to grab me, but when I started to grow, the mask stopped in place and looked shocked as I now grew ten feet over top of the now giant Carmelita.

"Come here, demonic!" I exclaimed at it as I grabbed hold of the hooks on the mask and unlatched it from Carmelita's face, it having nowhere to go as Carmelita suddenly began to shrink back down, but the mask didn't. It looked terrified as I looked at it and I activated Zen Mode. "YOU'RE TOAST!" both me and Neyla said at the same time as she fired a laser at the mask and I started to attempt to rip it in half. And after enough time, the mask finally broke apart, the spirit within having been sent back to the deep recesses of hell that it came from, the mask disintegrating along with it. "RAAAAGHH! I am Kitchen Kid! Destroyer of EVIL!" I exclaimed loudly as I looked down at my friends with a smile. "Take it easy, it's just a mask," Sly smirked at me, as if he were intentionally trying to downgrade my ego a bit.

I smiled at that until I remembered. "Carmelita! Normal size!" I exclaimed, my body shrinking back down to normal as I saw Carmelita on the ground, unconscious and looking to be having a small nightmare. "N-No... t-too big... m-must... r-resist..." Carmelita groaned in her sleep as she tossed and turned wildly. "She is experiencing demonic nightmares after having been taken over by the mask and being subjected to too much of it's dark force... she'll be having nightmares until morning," my Master frowned as he tried to console her by using his own Dreamtime powers, taking his hands to her head and Carmelita starting to calm down. "Mm..." Carmelita cooed as the Guru then spoke his ancient tribal language. "Rgh... demonic... mask?... Nightmares... morning..." Carmelita started to say as I realized what Guru was doing. She was warning Fox of what was going to happen after being controlled by such a powerful demonic and the size changing effects. "T-Tilly... Cooper... Tell.. them... t-t-thanks..." Fox stuttered before the Guru finally stopped chanting and left Carmelita, her nightmares returning.

She didn't move too much now, but she still tossed on occasion. Nightmares were a hard obstacle to overcome, especially when it was a demonic giving you the horrid visions. I smiled at her and looked at the others with a frown. "I want to ask you guys to look away for a second, please?" I frowned as I changed my outfit suddenly to Inspector Fox's shirt, jeans, and jacket, boots not included, and the others understood what I was going to do. They all turned around and I hoped they wouldn't look back as I pulled off my clothes one by one, starting with the pants, then the jacket, and finally the shirt. And when I pulled my shirt off, I noticed one peering eye and immediately blushed, as did he. Rojo. He saw me... but for some reason, it made my heart flutter. After I took off my clothes, I laid them by Fox and immediately put together my old jumpsuit again. I then put my headdress back on my head and Neyla said it for me. "You can look now, but we need some fellow ladies to help clothe Carmelita," Neyla frowned as I picked up Carmelita's head and I attempted to slip on her shirt to cover her D cup fox breasts, which were so full of fur that it was impossible to see what was underneath it. "I'll help ya," Henriette said as she came over to assist, as well as Kiri and Sally.

After getting all of Carmelita's clothes on her, Sly and our gang took her back to the truck and we all headed back to the mining camp to see what the miners would do. Apparently, after seeing Carmelita grow to such a gigantic state, nearly all of the miners had called it quits and fled the scene, taking nearly every single thing that they had. The only things that remained were the houses and the large crane, but everything else was completely gone. "Ah... the Dreamtime spirits... they are at peace..." the Guru smiled as dawn started to break an hour later.

"Rgh... m-my head..." we all heard Carmelita from the backseat of the truck, her looking confused at what just happened. "Glad to see you're up, Carmelita," I smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't try to arrest us or think that the Guru's words were just a trickery thing. "T-Tilly... Sly... I-I don't know what to say but... y-you saved my life..." Carmelita sobbed as she began to cry a bit. "Of course. It wouldn't be the same without you... it'd create a void in our hearts," Sly said, trying to act suave, but keeping it under check considering Carmelita's track record of him. Carmelita simply smiled at this and looked at us with big eyes. "Thank you... friends..." she smiled as she then noticed her gun on the backseat and chuckled. "What do you guys say to a whole minute head start for a change?" Carmelita asked with a smile, this one being one of pure bliss. "We can't pass up an opportunity like that, can we?" Bentley smirked. "Then let's take the chance to flee the scene," Bruce smirked as we all ran from the truck, got our stuff from the Safehouse, and fled. But this time, not alone. We got a new member on our team that wasn't a Cooper for a change. My Master, the Guru, was now a fully fledged Cooper Clan member!


	56. Preparations for the Aces

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch56**

For the next few days, our gang pulled smaller jobs than usual, Bentley trying to figure out any kind of weakness to the fortress on the island that held the Cooper Vault, Kaine Island. And from what I heard, the one in charge of the fortress was a mad scientist called Doctor M. On the fourth night in a row, he finally came to the conclusion that the only way to find a weakness in the fortress is to have an RC specialist that was the best we could get. A master at RC combat of any kind. And soon, Bentley began to search, finding the first person online via his chatroom... where he called himself Spexguy and I saw that his photo was a catfish. It was basically his green face on top of a hunk with orange fur. "Okay, who are you fooling with that picture?" I asked him as I hovered over him while staying invisible, making him shocked and turning his computer away from me.

"You know girls like it when you're honest about yourself, right Bentley? And judging by the text in this computer from your pen-pal, I'd guess it's a girl you're trying to impress, isn't it?" I asked him as I simply looked on the other side while hovering. "H-How'd you know that?" Bentley gawked. I revealed myself on the other side of the computer with a giggle. "So her name is Penelope Mouse?... So that means she is a mouse of course, right?" I smiled at him, wondering if she sent any pics to Bentley yet. "M-Maybe... you never know with last names," Bentley frowned. "Trust me, Bentley. If you showed your true colors to her and showed her what you really look like, she may find you admirable," I smiled at him.

"F-Fine... I'll take a normal picture. If she doesn't want to talk to me again, I blame you," Bentley frowned as he got on his computer's picture screen and I stayed out of the shot as he simply smiled into it, showing his whole body to be a turtle. He then uploaded the photo directly to his profile picture. It took a few moments for his friend Penelope to respond, but I was exactly right when I told Bentley it was the right move. The pen pal from Holland looked impressed, as I read her text aloud. "You look... nice. I bet it took a lot of courage to show what you really look like... tell ya what, I'll make you a deal," I read aloud with a smile as she then started to add to it.

"If your gang can compete in my boss's Aces Competition in Holland and win the whole thing, I'll join your gang for this big job and give you the best I can offer. What do you think? Are you up for it?" Penelope's text smiled with a :D face at the end of it. "Well, I'll hand it to you, Tilly. You really know your stuff," Bentley admitted as I looked at the others with a smile. "Okay, ladies and gents! We need to build a biplane with turrets on it and one of us needs to steal a pilot's license. Who wants to do these tasks? I bet we can make a total of at least 3 planes if we work quickly," I smiled. "3 of them? Tall order, considering that the contest is only in a week," Murray said. If anyone was good at making machines, it'd be both him and Bentley. "I can dig that! Just you watch how I dance around metal and grease," Bruce smiled as he went off to the outside of our hideout, which we only visited whenever we had downtime now, so that meant some of us needed to clean it from time to time. And this time, it was Kiri, Rojo, and Sly that were in charge of cleaning.

"I think I know where we can steal some pilot licenses. Sly? How do you feel about flying?" Neyla said with a mischievous tone. "I think I could handle it," Sly smiled. "Who else other than myself and Sly?" I smiled. "OH OOH! ME! ME! I'll do it!" Kiri smiled from the kitchen. "Do you know how to fly a plane?" I asked her. "No. Do you two know how to fly a plane?" the young Cooper asked us back. "No," I frowned. "Point made," Kiri chuckled as we then heard some gears and blowtorch sounds from inside of the garage. "Let's go, then, guys. I know where to find and get flight licenses quickly without anyone knowing about it," Neyla smiled as she made a warp vortex and Kiri and Sly joined us into the vortex and we were all inside what looked to be a locked-down flight school, as it was midnight. "I know where the picture machines are at, where we can get our licenses quickly and efficiently," Neyla smiled as we went off to find the license picture room.

* * *

In one week, we were completely ready. Sly had a flight license, I had a flight license, and even Kiri had a flight license. But of course, for Kiri, we had to age her up a bit to the age of 18 (which, ironically, was her real age now) despite her still looking like a 7 year old. If anyone would ask, I would point to my eyeball and hopefully they would immediately understand. If not, I would explain that she and some of our other members were resurrected from the dead. "We managed to find our air hangar in the place, which was at the far end of the flight combatant areas, and we had to be escorted around by guards. "Wow, the Black Baron really is high on security, isn't he?" I asked the ram that watched me as I pulled my plane into the hangar with my sheer strength alone (mostly because I had changed my size to a 'big' 9 feet.

"He definitely is. In the past competitions, the flight combatants would sabotage each other at nighttime to win unfairly. The Baron is absolutely fair in everything he does, so he has it so the Flight Roster is secret to everyone but event staff and that no one is permitted outside the hotel until the fights happen," the one guard said, unknowingly making me get a bright idea. I thought hard about one thing in particular. The Flight Roster is hidden to all except the event staff. And since I saw a familiar face among the guards (that being a certain lounge lizard that Sly freed in Venice), I knew exactly who to ask now.

Once all 3 of our planes were in the hangar and after we explained how Kiri was actually 18 because of her being resurrected from the dead from a voodoo priestess, we were all allowed to return to the hotel, where I immediately went out into the main area and I tried to see where Dimitri was. I soon found him behind the drink bar, smoking a cigar and wearing his usual getup with passion. "Dimitri? Nice to see you again," I smiled at him, my headdress not on me right now, but actually in my purse. "I wish I could say the same to you, bunny girl. After all, your sense of Le fashion is... unknown to me," Dimitri said. "Hey, you're actually in my good books, Dimitri. If you hadn't gotten that green goop all over your basement, I wouldn't have my awesome size powers," I smiled at him.

"Well, that's why you admire me, but what would a rooty toot young youth like you want with me, hmm?" Dimitri asked. I then decided to whisper into his ear so no one would know what we were planning. "We need to know where the Flight Roster is being kept. Can you tell us?" I asked him. "And why should a I talk to a big poot, rooty toot bunny girl like you? Question mark involved. WHY?!" Dimitri exclaimed. "We both know that you're going to tell us, Dimitri. You wouldn't have bothered showing up here otherwise, so spill it," Neyla frowned quietly. "I know, kitty bot! But to talk is like sitting in electric chair. The Baron has eyes. Eyes and ears! Ears and FISTS! Dimitri will be discovered and the jig is pinched," Dimitri groaned like a paranoid person.

I frowned and took him by his scaly hand. "Come on now, Dimitri. A fashion deity like you can outsmart someone like the Black Baron. You've got the best fashion sense of anyone in the world," I smiled at him, making his eyes go wide. "Le fashion? Style?... You're right! If I can out dress him I can certainly outsmart him! All is told through clothes... okay, I'll peg you with Flight Roster line up if you agree to owe Dimitri a favor, which I will collect in a few months' time," Dimitri smiled in first and third person. "A favor?" I smiled at him. "This no small time favor like 'will you water my fish or feed my plant?' No way, bro! It like blood pact action filled bargain. Like movies, big time," Dimitri smiled. "Sounds like fun, it's a deal. We'll owe you one if you can help us out," I smiled at him. "Done! Haha! The bargain, she has struck!" Dimitri smiled as he then started to whisper in my ear. "Flight Roster is in Black Baron's air hangar atop his castle. Look behind tacky painting. In secret safe," Dimitri smiled.

"Art decryption lock? My old friend," I smiled happily. But just as I was about to head out, I saw someone coming from the stairs to the front entrance to the hotel. "Stand cool, here comes Big Cheese," Dimitri said as I watched by Dimitri on the other side of the bar. The Black Baron was very weird to look at for one reason and one reason only. He was dressed in so much layers of clothes all over, it was completely impossible to know what type of animal he was! It really was curious.

"I bid you all a most flamboyant welcome, my esteemed comrades of the sky! Welcome, WELCOME to this year's Aces Tournament. We've got teams from all over the world, including Canada, Belgium, Iceland, Korea, and three unique teams in the form of MY team, the new arrivals of Team Cooper, and last year's DEADLY runner-up, Team Muggshot," the Baron said, making me immediately gawk at him saying that. "Wait, whut?" I gawked. I then looked up to the top rung of the hotel and was amazed. "This time, we're gonna drill you suckas full o' holes!" said the giant bulldog himself, his arm looking to have healed up completely since I last saw him. And he was all dressed up for combat, wearing his own pilot outfit with goggles on him as well.

"Now, we all know that in years past, some teams have endeavored in a little, 'good-natured' hi-jinks," Baron continued. It was then that some of the teams began to speak. "Like when Team Canada stole Ecuador's parachutes!" one man said. "Or when Team Iceland sawed the landing gear off Korea's planes, hahaha!" another one smiled. "Or when Portugal put rat poison in Team Muggshot's coffee machine!" the last one smiled. "Well, that went from a 0 to 100 really quick," Neyla frowned, making Dimitri and me laugh a bit at her joke.

"Yes, yes, that was all so VERY funny but, NO MORE! You know the rules, no one, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE is to be outside of the hotel during downtime! If my guards catch you outside, you will be beaten to within an inch of your life. NO EXCUSES! This will be a fair competition!" the Baron exclaimed loudly. "Same as last year and the year before, I've got the scars to prove it," a Belgian pilot smiled. "I bid you all a most joyous farewell, pilots... tonight... sleep like geese.. and tomorrow, soar like eagles! HIGH! What, what! Haha!" the Baron smiled as he then walked away and I then walked my way after him, turning invisible once we were out of eyesight of the other combatants.


	57. The Black Baron's Secret

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch57**

I followed the Black Baron all the way back to his castle and smiled when he literally let me go inside none the wiser, the drawbridge closing after both of us crossed it. I was now in his castle of awesomeness and... to be honest, I was a bit surprised. The inside of the front entrance wasn't really manly at all for someone like the Black Baron. It had pink stuff all throughout and there were also a large amount of computers in what looked to be a side room. And I also saw that there was also some women's clothes in there... most likely Penelope's, as she was the Baron's chief mechanic.

At least, that's what I thought. Once we entered the top floor of the castle, the Black Baron started to cough and talk to himself. "Rgh... this outfit really is getting a bit stuffy... hmm... coast seems to be clear," the Baron said as he looked around and thought nothing of the invisible bunny girl behind him. But then, he placed his hands on his head and I saw something astonishing. He pulled off what seemed to be a large, heavy mask to reveal a different face underneath. And he... was a SHE!

"Whew... it's getting very difficult to not wear this thing lately... I sure hope those Coopers deliver in the Aces tournament, or else I may end up living as the Black Baron forever," the girl behind the mask said, her appearance actually looking very cute. Her fur color was light pink and her ears were round and small. She also had long, blonde hair that flowed from out of a red bonnet similar to Neyla's. And on her face? It was then that I recognized her from Bentley's computer. The large glasses, the brown irises, and the absolutely adorable smile? The Black Baron wasn't just a girl. IT WAS PENELOPE!

Before I could get spotted, I decided it best to keep quiet and not tell a soul... at least, not until I stole the Flight Roster from the hangar. I tried to go for the hatch above to access the hangar, but in the process I accidentally knocked over a bottle of pop onto the ground. Penelope instinctively turned around and I froze. The pop had stained my jumpsuit and I learned the hard way over the week long wait that stains were visible on you no matter if you were invisible or not! "W-What the... is someone in here?" Penelope asked with wide eyes, probably because she was worried that her secret had been revealed.

"P-Please, show yourself!" Penelope frowned. "Fine..." I sighed heavily as I turned visible again, looking at the mouse face-to-face, her eyes immediately noticing my many features. The wooden spoon in my back pocket, the boomerang on my back, the Clockwerk eye on my forehead, and the headdress with the moonstone in it. "Y-You're the... Kitchen Kid?" Penelope asked with worry. "If you're worried that I'm going to leak your secret, Penelope, I promise. I won't tell a single soul," I said to her with seriousness in my tone. "H-How did you get in here? Moreover, why are you in here?" Penelope asked me seriously and with timidity.

"I got in here because I turned myself invisible to sneak in while you entered this castle... and why did I follow you in here?" I frowned, needing to come up with a lie to prevent her from catching onto my plans. "I was wanting to see what kind of lifestyle the Black Baron lived and to see if he lived up to his reputation of being a fair player... unfortunately, the only thing I found out was the real identity... eh..." I said with worry on my end as well. "You say you'll keep my identity a secret? You promise?" Penelope asked. "From woman to woman, I promise that I won't speak a word," I smiled.

"Well, would you kindly leave through the window please? My guards will be coming in any minute and, sadly, even they don't know my true identity," Penelope frowned. "Okay... See ya," I said as I turned invisible, opened the window and jumped out, climbing up the place in order to get to the rooftop, only then did I start floating the rest of the way to the hangar and entering it with barely a sound. "Let me scan the safes inside this place to see which one has the roster," Neyla frowned as she emitted a yellow ray at the first painting to the left and frowned. "Nope," she said, going to the right side to look at the other painting. "Bingo! In this one on the right," she smiled. "Okay then," I said as I floated over there and looked at the painting, seeing that it was one of a jungle with mountains in the background. And what was on the mountains?

"Ah! 510," I smiled as I took the painting down and put in the code. Once I did so, the safe opened up and I grabbed the plans immediately. I made sure to close the safe back up in order to cover my tracks. "I'll warp us to the hotel entrance now," Neyla said as she emitted the blue ray at the ground and we quickly warp vortex-ed to the outside of the hotel with the plans in hand. I jumped up to our awning and went through the side door, making the others smile at the papers I held in hand. "Got the flight lineup right here, boys and girls," I smiled as I placed the plans right on the middle table for everyone to look at. "Hmm... it looks like we're going up against 2 teams. Team Iceland and Team Belgium. We can use this to our advantage," Rojo smiled mischievously.


	58. Sabotage, Thy Name Isn't Muggshot

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch58**

"Now that we know that we're fighting Team Iceland and Team Belgium in the first round, it's high time that we did some hi-jinks of our own," Bentley smiled as he started the slideshow. "Here's the plan. We only have 3 planes while the other pilots have 15 a piece. That means that we're facing some grim odds. In order to win this thing with little damage, we'll need to pit Iceland and Belgium against each other."

"First, Henriette and Tilly will row through the sewers in order to reach Team Iceland's room while they sleep. Steal one of their prize viking helmets and go to the Belgians' hangar to destroy their prize plane. Plant the helmet incriminating Team Iceland and we're set. Meanwhile, Sly, the Guru, Murray, and Kiri will be trying to set up the reverse side. Framing Belgium for a crime against Iceland. Murray will get one of the Belgian's laughing so Kiri can steal his special handkerchief. The Guru will go after a truck delivering Iceland's lucky ice sculpture and destroy the back of it for Sly to get in. He'll swipe the hunk of ice and plant the evidence framing the Belgians! But all the while, we'll need some help with setting up security at the Cooper Hangar. You never know when one of the other teams may be out to get us. So while I get the systems online with Bruce, I have Slaigh, Karin, Sally, and Rojo helping out with preparing for any kind of trouble we may face," Bentley said.

After the slideshow was done, Henriette smiled when Bentley gave her an inflatable raft and oars so that we could get through the sewers. "Boat? Row? Inflatable? How come I'm getting all jittery when it isn't made out of wood?" Henriette smiled wickedly as we entered the sewers in front of the hotel as team ice sculpture started their job with attacking the truck. Once in the sewer system, it smelled insanely rancid, but considering that my sense of smell died ever since... the incident that I shall never mention again... it didn't bug me too much. Henriette, on the other hand, had to resort to wearing a nose plug in order to prevent herself from vomiting as we reached the end of it. "Okay, you go up and steal that helmet. Keep it quiet," Henriette said to me. "You don't have to tell us twice," Neyla said cockily as we went through the rest of the system until we found a ladder leading to the vent systems.

I jumped into it and started to climb until I was forced to shimmy the rest of the way. Neyla's tracking guided me the rest of the way until we finally reached Team Iceland's room, all of them asleep and the numerous traps set up proving that they were paranoid. I kept silent as I simply crept my way through the place, not daring to touch a thing except for the viking helmet, which was at the far end of the room in the lounge area. Once I got it, I tiptoed the rest of the way back, my invisibility still in place as I ducked back into the vents and Neyla pinpointed me back the way I came.

"Whew, that was tense," I said as we continued forward. "Not as tense as discovering what we discovered at the castle," Neyla frowned at me. "Ah, ah, ah. Remember our promise to Penelope. Not a soul knows unless she spills the beans herself," I said to her. "Yeah, yeah, I know," Neyla frowned back at me as we dropped back in the sewer and started our trek back to Henriette. "Let's dance out of here," I smirked at her. "Aye, mate! Let's row," she smiled as she began to row us out into the other way, as the pipe that we took to get here had closed up on us.

It took awhile, but we eventually made it to the same hole we entered through, both of us climbing up the ladder and exiting through the manhole, the truck not near us at all. In fact, it was on the whole other side of the whole place, out by the windmills! "Wanna decide who breaks the flying machine?" Henriette smiled at me. "Rock paper scissors?" I smirked. "Can do," she smirked as she and I chose our poison. Mine was rock and her's scissors. "Damn. Well, good luck to ya, kid," she smiled back at me as I then proceeded to the aircraft hangars and out of the guards' and the truck's lines of sight. Once I reached Belgium's hangar, I entered it and saw that there were tons of lasers that protected the anchors holding the plane up.

"Well, time to go into a roll... one that has been powered up with the Dreamtime," I smiled as I tucked into a ball form and began to roll towards the anchors one by one, demolishing three of them in no time flat. The last anchor in my view, I attacked it and the whole plane fell to the ground in a fantastic heap of scrap metal. I planted the viking helmet in the cockpit and left the scene, only then noticing something else. Muggshot. He was making his way to our hangar and he looked to be grinning maliciously. "Want to take on a bulldog with massive arms before the night is done?" Neyla smirked at me. "Hell yeah," I smiled widely.

We went towards Muggshot from behind as he forced open our hangar door and started to badmouth the others in there. "Greetings, troglodytes! Didn't think I forgot about Mesa City, did ya? I figure you jerks let me smash up your air-o-planes and we're even!" Muggshot growled. "Oh, I remember Mesa City for sure... I believe that you lost a pretty big bet with a girl who blew up your entire hand?" I smiled as I tapped his shoulder, causing him to look at me from behind.

"W-WHAT THE?!" he gawked as he accidentally lost his grip on the door, getting a bit smushed by in it in the process. "You're that bunny girl from before? The Kitchen Kid?... Damn, you grew up big time," Muggshot gulped as he looked at me with a frown. "Yeah, I did. Now this is how we're doing this. Either you call off your assault on our hangar, or me and my gang will pound the slobber out of you. Take your rat poison," I smiled, intentionally saying that when I remembered what the other pilots said at the hotel.

"Rgh... I don't like talking about that incident! Time to fight!" Muggshot growled as he continued to hold the door and I saw something I didn't expect. A bunch of Muggshot's cronies started to come in... and they were the Black Baron's goons! "Oh no you don't, big bully!" Rojo growled as he rushed up to Muggshot with so much speed and agility, he managed to knock him out the door and right into his own hangar across from us! "Rgh! Don't think this is over, meatballs! Ya' not untouchable! This is just the beginning of a really bad day," Muggshot growled at Rojo as his guards fled the scene and left us to deal with something I didn't expect. I looked outside of our hangar and saw that multiple guards were closing in on us from all angles!

But before any of them could get in, I heard a small whirring noise from above and looked up, surprised to see something that made me smile widely. Backup had arrived in the form of a small RC helicopter! And judging from the cuteness of the color choices, I knew exactly who was piloting. "Oh yeah, now we're cooking with butter," I smiled as I simply jumped on top of the hangar and watched the fireworks. Penelope's little helicopter had a lot of kick to it, as she lowered a small grabber from it onto the guards and, with a jet feature, yanked them right off the ground and flew them into the air, making them hit the ground with a lot of force. She was even able to destroy tanks with that thing! Not a scratch to our hangar as she finished up and all the remaining guards ran off. "Whew, thanks Penelope," Bentley said in the binocucom's radio frequency. "Aw, those thugs deserved it! No one sells out the Black Baron and walks away scott-free," I heard Penelope say with a small giggle. It was nearing daylight, so that meant only one thing. We had to return back to our hotel room and watch the sparks fly with Belgium and Iceland.


	59. Eyes to the Skies

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch59**

"YOU CLONKERS! You vandalized our lucky ice sculpture!" one of the Iceland pilots exclaimed at the Belgian pilots. "And you antlered cronies beat up our prize airplane! It was our pride an' joy an' you just up and killed it!" the Belgian bloke growled at Iceland, both of them presenting their evidence against each other in the hotel lobby. "THAT TEARS IT! You're going down in the skies today!" the Iceland pilot growled. "Same to you, cheater!" the Belgian growled lowly. I smiled at this as morning broke and I contacted Sly and Kiri. "Okay, guys. Let's get to our hangar and suit up. Time to go into a dogfight," I smiled widely at them.

I made my way over to the Cooper hangar with Sly and Kiri meeting me up there and all of us getting our planes out of there with smiles on our faces. "Okay guys! Be careful up there! Belgium and Iceland will be at each others' throats, but you're still outnumbered!" Bentley exclaimed from the ground as we all three got up to the top of the ramp and started to come down it and fly off. "Relax, mom! This is gonna be GREAT!" I smiled at him as I left first, then Kiri, then Sly, all of our planes being blue with hook-styled propellers, just like with Otto Van Cooper's plane.

Once all the contestants were in the air, we waited for a horn in order to start shooting at people. It soon sounded out through the countryside and I immediately started to navigate my plane to the first plane I saw. The control system for the planes were quite simple, all you had to do was push on the gas pedal to go forward, turn with a small handle thing in front of myself, and the triggers on the handles were the guns. Once I got behind my guy, I immediately opened fire at his plane's tail, disconnecting it with only a few bullets, the guy within jumping overboard and sailing off in his parachute as his plane fell to the ground. "Haha!" I smiled as I saw the other planes duking it out against each other.

Belgium and Iceland were so ticked at each other, that they were actually targeting each other and shooting each other out of the skies and only them! No one went after our planes, which was a testament to how much rage someone could have for another person. Once their numbers dwindled to five each, however, they immediately noticed and started to try and target our planes as well as each other. I had to actually do loops to get behind a few planes in order to prevent them from roasting my tail, only then hitting them and making them fall too.

Once we reached 2 bogeys left on Belgium's side, I noticed that Kiri's plane was getting badly hurt and that it was emitting a ton of smoke. And it looked like the Belgians were going after her! "Oh no they don't!" Sly exclaimed as he and I went to the Belgians before they could get to Kiri and roasted their planes from behind, getting them down and saving Kiri's plane and Kiri herself. "Big time fantastic! Team Cooper is going to Le Finals!... Scream yay!" I heard Dimitri exclaim over the PA systems as our group went back to the main area and gently landed our planes on the ground by the hangars. "That was AWESOME!" I gawked in pure delight as Kiri got out of her plane and looked happy too. "At least I didn't lose a plane or a life," Kiri admitted as we pulled our planes the rest of the way into the hangars, Bentley and Murray already understanding that they needed to get to work on repairing them all, especially Kiri's plane. "It's like they were targeting me specifically because I looked like a kid," she frowned.

While Murray and Bentley set to work on the planes, the rest of our team watched the televisions in the hotel lobby to see who would win in Muggshot's dogfight against himself, Canada, and Ecuador. Sure enough, Muggshot won the fight, himself being the best damned pilot of the bunch. Clearly he was our only real competition in the finals. Once this happened, we all returned to our room of the hotel with the others, Bruce already having put together his own slideshow.

"Okay, blokes, after a stellar job of Team Cooper in the air, it looks like the two we'll be facing in the finals are Team Muggshot and Team Black Baron. The rules in the final round are different than the usual one. Whoever takes out the Black Baron first wins the match, unless he takes everyone out first. Our only real challenge will be Muggshot himself, so we'll have to get him out of the competition," he said with few slang words at all. "We'll enlist the aid of Carmelita to chase one of us to the plaza while Tilly baits Muggshot into a fist fight in the same location. With some luck, the two will meet and the sparks will fly. Judging by how good Carmelita is at apprehending criminals, she will defeat Muggshot and take him to jail."

"However, the Baron won't be so easy to deal with. According to what I heard from the other pilots, he's been known to cheat heavily if things look bad, calling in his gunships and getting spare planes in order to win by playing unfair. He also commands an amazing fleet of planes, all of which are being kept in a bunker underneath his castle. So, in order to gain access, Murray, Henriette, Sly, and Slaigh will all head into the bunker from inside the Baron's castle and take out at least 25 of those 40 planes. We don't want to make it seem unfair either, after all... and finally, Bentley will be in charge of hacking into the aircraft control tower in order to gain access to the database of the heavily-electronic gunships. We all clear? Good, then let's crack-a-lack-a and do this!" Bruce said. "Aw, you were doing so well," Neyla frowned.


	60. Team Cooper VS Black Baron

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch60**

I still thought it to be a bit sad that Penelope was a cheater, but I still kept my composure as I baited Muggshot into 'fighting me' in the town square. Carmelita, sure enough, managed to lock eyes with and arrest the big lug without ever seeing us once. And once everyone else was done with their jobs (especially Bentley, as he found a useful bug in the system that caused the windmills' propellers to act as makeshift throwing stars) we were ready for the final set of jobs needed for the finals, also known as this time's heist.

"It's time to do the final set of tasks and take home the gold and new member to our team in Penelope! It's now time for Operation: Turbo Dominant Eagle!" Bentley exclaimed, the name actually sounding pretty badass for a change. "First, during the B champs round between Iceland and Belgium, Karin, Sally, and Slaigh will take some tracking devices to the top of the castle and then use their defy gravity skill to fly to the different gunships. Plant them on each one and then return to watch the fireworks. In the meantime, Henriette and Rojo will be in charge of taking out the 3 support beams to the windmill holding up the Baron's communication antenna. Once it goes down, it'll force him to use a scrambled radio frequency in case he decides to play unfair. If that happens, I'll release our secret weapon, and with the trackers in place, I'm guaranteed NOT to miss," Bentley smiled.

"But in the end, it'll all be up to Sly, Kiri, and Tilly in the sky. Their goal is to take out the Black Baron's plane in order to win the whole thing. That's IF the Baron doesn't eliminate all the other competition first," Bruce frowned. "It'll be a piece of cake," I smiled widely as Neyla emitted her warp hole from the eye and I led myself, Sly, and Kiri through and to our hangar. We then proceeded to prepare as the announcement was made over the announcement PA. "Attention all sky-flyers! The B-Champs round between Team Iceland and Team Belgium is now underway! Give them screams of applause, dames and dudes!" I heard Dimitri say over the loudspeakers. "You have to admit one thing. He is great at color commentary," Kiri admitted with a giggle. "And sounding funny. Don't forget sounding funny," I smiled with a giggle of my own.

We suited up our planes and waited for the announcement to be made for our group to go up. But not before another announcement was made by the Black Baron. "Attention all pilots! It pains me to say that, during the B-Champs round, the communications antenna was destroyed. Change your signals to a radio frequency to be able to communicate with your fellow pilots," the Baron said. "At least he's smart enough to warn the others," I said, intentionally saying 'he' because I still wanted to prevent Penelope's identity from being revealed. I had a feeling she'd reveal her true identity after we all beat her tuckus.

Once that announcement was made, only a few minutes passed until the next one. "Now that you've all hopefully switched to radio frequencies, it's time to suit up for the finals! The buzzer sounds the start of the finale when everyone is in the air, so keep your ears peeled!" the Baron exclaimed as a reminder, our group getting in our planes and driving them slowly to the take-off ramp. It was also at this time that I saw that the one windmill to the other side of the river had been completely demolished. Bruce was down at the bottom by Murray and Bruce, all of them looking at us with smiles. "This is it, friends! Eye of the tiger! Sting like bees and float like balloons! Beat that Baron so we can get a techie mouse on our team!" Bruce exclaimed in his slang usage again. "Got it! See you in the winner's circle!" I exclaimed at them as we then drove down the ramp and took off, ready to take aim at the Baron's plane (AKA: Penelope).

Once we heard the buzzer, Dimitri immediately got on the horn. "Oh yeah! It's time for the final rounds between Team Cooper, Team Muggshot, and Team Black Baron! The skies are ablaze with the DANGEEEERRR!" Dimitri exclaimed in song at the last part. I smiled and tried to search for the only black plane among the bunch, seeing that it was near the barn and taking out Team Muggshot goons already. "Time to go and beat this guy!" Sly said to my radio. "Let's get 'em!" Kiri smirked. "Time to shoot," I smiled as I went behind the Baron and shot at his plane, seeing that his plane was sturdier than the other planes, but not unbreakable.

After I shot him for awhile, the Baron evaded my actions, only to get attacked by Kiri, making him shocked at how good we were at ganging up on him. "BAH! Those raccoons are good!" I heard him say as he got by my side and I saw his plane was smoking red hot. "Attention all gunships! Join forces and destroy the Cooper aircraft. Send in a spare plane as well," the Baron said, cheating right in front of us in a game of fairness. "Sorry, Baron, but you'll have to play fair this year," I heard Bentley say with a smile as I saw a windmill by the gunships lose its propellers and then absolutely demolish the gunships, the people inside luckily getting out with their skins intact. "GAH! This plane's come unfixed! High time for an upgrade, I say!" he said, him going to the spare plane that I knew for a fact would be impossible to take out.

I growled and talked to my group. "I'm going to have a chat with this cheater! Both of you take out the other planes for me, I'm taking the Baron head-on," I said with a smile as I jumped down to the wing of the plane and flew the rest of the way. "Oh no you don't, mouse!" I exclaimed at her, looking at HER with a frown. Upon seeing me, Penelope looked shocked underneath the mask, but kept her tough-guy composure. "Mouse, am I?" she asked. "Weren't you the one that said this was supposed to be a fair competition? Yet here you are, cheating right in front of all the masses! Hypocrisy isn't a good suit for anyone to wear, hon," I smiled at her as I brandished my wooden spoon.

Penelope looked at me and then at the plane behind her, sighing and simply taking off her mask in front of me and in front of everyone who could see her, which Kiri was one of them. "WHAT?! The Baron's a girl!" Kiri exclaimed in shock. "Captain of this plane? Land this contraption. Team Cooper are the winners," she said in her Black Baron voice, which I saw a small microphone on chin that she probably used to communicate with us. "Roger, Baron. We're beginning our descent," I heard a voice say from the cockpit. Yeah, my ears were that acute at hearing.

* * *

Once we touched down, Penelope kept her outfit on minus the mask and, once the others reached the ground, we were rushed to the winner's circle! "The winners of the Aces Tournament are Team Cooper! Give them a round of applause! They deserve it!" Penelope exclaimed, the crowd cheering but also being shocked a bit at the big reveal of Penelope being the Black Baron. "So... uh... you were the Black Baron this whole time, huh?" Bentley asked with confusion once the ceremony was complete and she took off her Black Baron attire to reveal that underneath she was wearing overalls, a yellow long-sleeved shirt, white gloves, and black shoes. She also had a long, pink, naked tail that was behind her that made her look even cuter. "Yeah, I'll explain over dinner. My treat," she smiled as she led us back to the hotel and we got a big meal for our final night, courtesy of Penelope herself.

"See, the reason that I decided to make the Black Baron persona was because I really wanted to get into the Aces competition at least 5 years ago, back when I was 14. The age requirements are strict and set at 18 for all pilots, so they wouldn't have let me in at all. But... after winning time and time again as the Black Baron, he became a celebrity, so I found myself putting on the costume more and more often, even to the point of having to sleep in it," Penelope explained to our gang as I dug into some corn and then some cranberry sauce. "Don't eat it all, Tilly! You're gonna get a tummy ache," Sally smiled at my antics. "Yeah... listen to her, Tilly..." Kiri said, the pauses being caused by her slurping up noodles into her mouth spoonful after spoonful, actually being just as greedy as I was.

"Well, now that the Baron has been dethroned, you can join our cause for the Cooper Vault!" Neyla smiled at her, Penelope's eyes looking around to see who talked. "Um... who just spoke?" she asked. "I did... I'm in the mechanical eye on Tilly's head," Neyla frowned as I turned my head to Penelope so that she was looking at the eye that Neyla was trapped in. "Hmm... a voice coming from a mechanical eyeball that looks like it belonged to an owl?... Are you perhaps Neyla Fletch, the con artist that tried to take over the Clockwerk frame?" Penelope asked, her deduction actually surprising a lot of us. "How were you able to know that?" Sly gawked. "Hehe. Let's just say that I had a friend on my side that talked all about the big Clockwerk ordeal you guys were in," Penelope smiled as she whistled a unique whistle that I had heard before. It was for calling someone that I knew very well that could only be used by those who could whistle with their mouths.

I soon got my answer when a singular mongoose zoomed in from the entrance to the hotel, wearing a disguise to make her look like one of Penelope's guards, pitchfork included. "Well, shave me down an' call me a mole rat! Ya'll did fantastic in them there finals!" Felicity smiled in her usual southern drawl. "Nice to see you too, Felicity. How long have you been working with Penelope?" Rojo smiled at her. "Mm... ever since the start of this tournament's preparation 2 months ago," she smirked widely. "I bet you're loving your gig as captain of Interpol on top of that," Sly smiled. "You bet! Only downside is that there's heaps o' paperwork. But with my speediness, Ah can get through 5 'ole stacks in as little as 30 minutes," she smirked.

"Well, this was a success in my books! Not only do we get a big shiny trophy, but we also get a new RC specialist on our team!... Now we need to find someone with demolition expertise far surpassing my own," Bentley frowned to us as I got full after I shoved my mouth full with mashed potatoes. "Oo'd dat be?" I asked with my mouth full. "Well... I've narrowed down the candidates and... you won't like me for saying this, but there is only one candidate perfect for the job," Bentley frowned. "Lay it on us. We'll be prepared for anything you say," Sly smiled. After a long pause, Bentley simply sent a photo to each of our binocucoms. And once I saw the photo, I actually spat the rest of my mashed potatoes across the room and at a reindeer from the Iceland team.

"Oh PLEASE tell me this is a joke," I said with extreme disdain. "Nope, I am dead serious," Bentley frowned. "Panda King?..." Sly gawked as he got the thousand yard stare. I knew what he was thinking about. Flashbacks to his family's murder by him and the other Fiendish Five. "Listen, we have no other decisions and from my research, the Panda King has left his life of crime and is now a monk that practices meditation in the Kun-Lun mountains," Bentley frowned. "The very same mountains that we fought him at, huh?" I asked. "Precisely," Bentley said. Kiri looked the most upset at this though as she pouted in her seat and wouldn't move for anything. She didn't even finish anything on her plate, which was full for a second round. "I'm not happy about this. I'm not happy whatsoever," Kiri frowned. "Same with Sly and me," I frowned. "Look, I already ordered plane tickets for those of us that can't use invisibility, so please let's just go and see what happens?" Bentley frowned. There was no way out now. "It takes heart to forgive the unforgivable," I heard a voice say from next to me. My Master. "Rgh.." I groaned.


	61. The Memory Loop

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch61**

The plane trip to China was a bit uneasy because of the candidate in question, especially on Kiri, Sly, and my ends. Very few of us spoke on the plane trip over there, and instead we started talking the moment we were supposed to walk up the mountain the entire way. "Would you like us to fly everyone up there?" Sally asked with a smile at the non-flyers. "Yeah, we'd like that," Murray smiled as each of us Coopers activated defy gravity and we grabbed the ones that couldn't fly with me getting the Guru, Slaigh getting Murray, Kiri getting Rojo, Karin got Penelope, and Bruce got Bentley. Sally and Henriette flew on their own up the mountain and we got to the top in 4 minutes tops, eventually reaching what looked to be his shrine.

The Panda King looked to be deep in a trance when we arrived because I ended up touching him accidentally and he didn't respond to it once. "Hmm... Master, do you think you could meld mine and Kiri's minds with the Panda King's to break him out of his trance?" I asked the Guru with a smile. "Of course, just sit next to him and let me do the deed," he said, Kiri and myself sitting on the ground and my Master bridging our minds together.

Once I entered the Panda King's mind with Kiri, I didn't expect to see another person there with her clothes still on, but she was there nonetheless. "Neyla? What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Honestly, I have no clue," she said with a small, nervous smile. "What are you doing?" I heard the Panda King say from above us in his little arena from the time I beat him to a pulp. "I'm here to break you out of this trance," I said to him with a frown. "Why should you care if I bury a few worthless villages in the snow? You are a thief, just like me," the Panda King said. It was at that point that I realized the worst. He was caught in a memory loop.

"Mister Panda, why did you hurt my parents? They were completely innocent!" Kiri exclaimed at him with a frown, her voice seeming to catch the King out of his loop for a brief moment. "Wait... was that... the voice of that young Cooper girl?" Panda King asked in shock. "Yes. I'm here because years have passed since this fight occurred and a lot of things have happened. I was resurrected along with some other Coopers and we need to wake you up for something. So please, wake up from this trance? I want to meet you in the real world so I can slap you for hurting my parents," Kiri frowned. The Panda King frowned at the last part but, all the same, the memory loop faded into nothingness and we all three woke up right where we were before, with the Panda King looking at us with angry fire in his eyes.

"Um... h-hi?... We uh... wanted to know if you'd uh... like to help us with something..." Penelope said with an uneasiness to her voice. The Panda King looked at her with a frown and then sighed. "I can't... and it isn't for the obvious reason..." he sighed as he pulled a picture from his sleeve and handed it to me. It was one of a smaller panda with large hair in a geisha style and wearing a robe of satin red with flowers on it. "I-Is this... that Jing that you mentioned back then?" I asked in surprise. "Yes... my Jing King was kidnapped by a man named General Tsao... she is to be forced to marry him at the end of this week on Saturday, and I have been exiled by him..." Panda King sighed with tears and anger in his eyes. "Well then, 'ow about we go 'ead and help you get her back?" Henriette smiled. "Y-You'd really do that for me?" King asked. "We'll call it even if you can help us with a gig with the Cooper Vault," I frowned as well. Panda King mulled it over and sighed, holding his hand out for myself to shake. I shook it and the deal was done.


	62. K-K-K-Kitchen Kid, Rescue Ranger

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch62**

Once we located the temple that belonged to General Tsao, I knew for a fact this one would be a bit more difficult to crack than the other operations we'd crushed in the past. We had only 5 days to rescue Jing King and stop Tsao from forcing her hand in marriage. "Okay, we now know that we need to save Jing King from this man, General Tsao," Bentley said as he showed a picture of Tsao. He was a rooster with armor all over his body, a large shield on his right arm, a spartan-styled helmet, and his feathers were all white.

"A real piece, this guy! During surveillance, I actually witnessed him kick a puppy! Twice!" Bentley exclaimed. "What a douche. Kicking puppies is low for anyone, but to actually do it and do it again? Never saw or heard of anyone doing that before," I admitted honestly. "Well, we'll need to do a few jobs in order to learn as much as we can about this wedding. First, Tilly will go up to Tsao and ask to be hired as a wedding caterer. Maybe also give the rest of us some jobs. We can always use extra ears on the inside. But still, we need more information, so Kiri and Sly will team up to steal 2 keys to Tsao's place of business. They are special keys that have a self-destruct feature, so you'll need to steal them at near exactly the same time," Bentley explained. "And in the meantime, I've got some strange radio frequencies coming from the waters around the palace. Murray and myself will comb the area to see what we can find. It may have something to do with Tsao's radio frequencies after all," Penelope stated.

We then got onto our different distinct jobs and I also waited until I was in front of the palace to change into my new outfit. My headdress was now in my backpack and I also had on a chef's hat and chef clothing on me, with my wooden spoon in my hand with a smile. "Now to see if he would like me as a caterer," I smiled as I entered the palace with no issues and simply walked my way to his area, hearing a small conversation from within. "No! You can't come out yet, my blossom!" I heard a very strict voice say. The next voice that came made me realize who they were. "But... please... my father would be so worried... please just let me tell him I'm alright... I beg of you, Tsao, let me out of this prison! Is this the way you woo your wife?... You have shown me nothing but cruelty... I... I am so unhappy..." I heard a timid woman say while she cried, which made me mad, but I kept my composure as I approached Tsao from the center of the area, looking at him with a false smile.

"Greetings, General Tsao. I have heard of your awe-inspiring wedding and I humbly wish to be hired as caterer to your wedding," I smiled at him, the added dough on my spoon hopefully making me look like I was trustworthy. But the next words that he said were words that I would never forget. "How insulting! A woman asking me for a job at MY wedding? Shoo, you creature!" he exclaimed at me, which made my eyes go wide as I turned my face from smile to scowl. "I'm sorry... what did you just say to me?" I growled at him. "You wouldn't understand anyways! You're just a woman! You don't know up from down!" he exclaimed at me with a scowl of his own.

THAT was the breaking point for me as I growled lowly and grabbed my cane of mop pole and frying pan from it's hiding place on my back, brandishing it with a growl as I lifted my guise into my skin-tight jumpsuit and headdress. "Say that one more time and I'll show you what your ups and downs look like, cocksucker!" I yelled at him in anger, his eyebrows immediately lifting up when he saw my appearance change to one he probably recognized. "So, you are the Kitchen Kid that I have heard so much about? Peh, like I would care what you have to say. You're just a petty thief and a woman. You don't intimidate me," he frowned at me with a scowl.

When he said I didn't intimidate him, I smiled and activated time stopper, slapping him across the face with my frying pan can at least 4 times before it ended, him falling to the ground from the super-fast blows and bleeding a bit from the hits. "How about now, asshole? Do I intimidate you now?" I growled at him. Tsao wearily got up and wiped the blood of his face, but not before I saw something on his side. It was something that I knew I had to snag before he did. They were ancient demonic scrolls. I could sense them from my Dreamtime powers and knew he was practicing demonic summoning. I activated slow down time and, while he barely moved at all, I stole the scrolls from him and entered Zen Mode. The moment I did, the scrolls disintegrated in my hand, falling to ashes on the ground.

"NO! My ancient family scrolls!" Tsao exclaimed as he noticed what I had done. "You are not going to be summoning demonic forces to aid you this time, bub. Now do me a favor. Let Jing King go, by order of the Panda King," I growled at him. "NO! Jing King is mine! Once our bloodlines cross it shall be glorious!" he exclaimed in anger. "Really? She didn't sound all too enthused. In fact, she was crying at the fact that you not only abducted her, but now preventing her from leaving a room? You are one of the worst people that I have ever seen in my entire life, you miserable cock!" Neyla exclaimed at him as she let loose a laser beam right at his wings, igniting them on fire immediately and his reaction priceless. "AGH! FIRE! FIRE! HELP!" Tsao exclaimed as Neyla formed a warp hole in the side of the room and I saw it was a bit different than the others. Jing King was able to be seen and she had a clear way of escape! "Come on! You're father's waiting for you!" I exclaimed at her as I saw that Tsao had put out his now cooked wing and he growled at me. "You on the other hand, are now under arrest for kidnapping and production of zombies, Tsao!" I heard a voice from behind me say, who looked at Tsao and shot him with a blast of electricity just as he would've lunged at me.

"Carmelita? What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Felicity told me that she tried to get hired as this man's lackey in order to help rescue Jing King, but that this cock told her to leave because she was a woman. But all the same, she got enough evidence to put him away for up to 20 years," Carmelita frowned at me as Tsao dropped to the ground with jolts of electricity going through him bit by bit, just as soon as Jing got out of the room via the warp hole and I smiled at Carmelita as I led Jing out of the place. "I owe ya one, Fox! Remind me!" I exclaimed at her. "Of course, Kitchen Kid," Carmelita smiled at me.

"I... I thank you so much... it was so scary... he is a horrible, horrid man," the Panda King's daughter cried to me as I saw something else that had happened while I was in there. Right in a hole by our hideout, being pulled into it by Murray, was none other than Old Blue herself! "T-The Team Van! Let's get going, hon! Your father awaits!" I smiled as I activated defy gravity and flew us off to the hideout just as the Panda King jumped down to talk to Murray about something. "FATHER!" Jing exclaimed, causing him to look up and for tears to fill his eyes. "D-Daughter! Oh, my pumpkin!" Panda King exclaimed as I landed us both on the ground and the duo hugged each other for the first time in awhile, tears in both of their eyes making the scene a bit heart-wrenching. "Let's go home. Tsao is on his way to jail, so now all we have to do is get this van up and running and we'll be able to get you somewhere safe, Jing," I smiled at her.

"I'm afraid it won't be so simple, guys," I heard Bentley say from his standpoint as he noted something I didn't expect. He pointed out towards the direction of an uphill graveyard and we all saw that there were strange zombie things coming out of the ground all around it! "Hopping vampires at 2 o' clock! We need to get rid of their crypt NOW!" I heard Kiri exclaim into the binocucom as I saw her and Sly running for their lives to get away from the mantis monsters, making it back to the Safehouse quickly. "I shall defend you all from these vile vermin! To the fireworks launcher!" Panda King exclaimed as he jumped up extremely high to a high point above us and he aimed the launcher to where the crypt was. He then let loose with what looked to be turrets and fireworks combined, the force of them actually being quite strong, even at long range! Once the crypt was nearly completely eradicated, the hopping vampires immediately vanished into smoke and ash. "THE DEED IS DONE!" Panda King exclaimed aloud. "Now to find a battery... Any ideas?.." Sly asked as he huffed and puffed along with Kiri. They were winded from having to run away from tons of lethal monsters. "I do, it just needs to be uncoupled and charged," Bentley said. "I'll uncouple it, Sally can charge it with her roll move! Simple," Bruce smirked from the Safehouse.


	63. Treasury Robbery and the Double Date

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch63**

Once we all escaped with Jing King and after we got a new battery for the van, the Panda King told us the destination to a place she'd be safe, her aunt's house. We drove up there and dropped off the young panda woman with a heartfelt farewell. "I must repay a debt to the Cooper Gang, my daughter... I will return home soon, I promise," Panda King smiled to Jing as he then went back to our team and we went on our way back to our old hideout.

Honestly, myself, Sly, and Kiri were still not really happy with the Panda King joining up with us, but we all secretly agreed that his skills were a necessity to get into the Cooper Vault. It was really hard for me to even look at the guy with anything but a frown, but given my past with him, I would say that it was highly called for. He tried to smile at me a few times, most likely because I rescued his daughter single-handedly, but I didn't think nothing of it until a few nights later.

It was a bit hard for me to sleep in the hideout nowadays because of how many members of our gang we had, but we made it work out by having everyone have a sleeping buddy. Mine was Rojo (much to my inner delight and glee) and the others each got their own partner. But I awoke to see that Panda King wasn't on his sleeping area with Slaigh and Murray at midnight. I silently got up so as not to alert the others and crept my way to where he could've went to. When I got to the bathroom of the hideout, the next door house that was always vacant, I heard some noise in there and decided to investigate by perking my ears up.

"Hello, old friend... I wish to tell you that I will be joining teams with Sly Cooper and the Kitchen Kid... and I cannot carry you with me on the journey," Panda King said in a somber mood. Was he talking to his pet? Or was he talking to himself? Neyla was asleep within the eye herself, so she couldn't help me right now... until I heard something of a mood change from Panda King. "YOU FOOL! This is your chance for revenge! They humiliated us! Ruined us! Made us weak!" I heard the Panda King say in a much more dark and angry voice, which is what got Neyla to wake up and look confused. "Huh?... Who'zz talkin'?" she asked with a lazy voice, which I shushed her as I listened some more.

"Humiliation was a cross-roads. I have chosen to walk the path of humility," Panda King said in a calm voice again. "Humility that got your daughter captured! I don't care if they happened to rescue her! Destroy them now!" the angry voice said again. "Hmm..." I said, wondering if the Panda King had a split personality since my fight with him all those years ago. "Cooper and Kitchen Kid are teachers of humility. We have slain Sly's parents and we tried killing villagers in front of Kitchen Kid, yet now they manage to trust us. By studying their example, we can become whole," Panda King said.

When he said that last bit, it honestly made me feel a tad bit guilty. He was really trying to be humble to our group and to not hurt us, and he tried to smile at me on occasion, so the fact that I continued to be cold to him made me feel like crap. "I have no desire to join with my weaker side! You are failure, I am the strength that used to be the once glorious Panda King," the mean voice said again. "You are strong, and I am humble. But only through cooperation can we be the perfect father Jing King needs," Panda King's softer side said. "The yin... and the yang?" I asked silently along with the other persona. "If strength were all that mattered, Tsao would've made an excellent son-in-law," the soft King said. "Very well. Cooper and Kitchen Kid... shall live," Panda King's angry side said as I heard footsteps coming to the door. I activated invisibility and got out of the way of Panda King and the door, watching him walk back to the hideout with a sense of determination.

"I... I feel really bad now, Neyla," I admitted to her. "Yeah... I mean, give the guy credit, he is trying to make amends as much as he can. Maybe we should talk to Sly and Kiri about this tomorrow morning in private, away from everyone else... maybe then we could all try being a little bit nicer to him," Neyla said as a suggestion. "Yeah... we'll try, but with Sly and Kiri, he killed their parents and he let Clockwerk kill Kiri by absorbing her into his codes. It'll be especially difficult for the young 18 year old, but we can always try," I said with a sigh.

* * *

The next morning, I told Bentley that I wanted to go on a small trip with Sly, Kiri, and Penelope back to Tsao's temple so we could do something in order to get money. Raid his treasury before anyone else could get at it. He agreed that we could get some decent loot from doing so and soon, I warped all three of them and myself to the China Safehouse we made with help from Neyla's powers, Penelope smiling when she was able to see the place again. "So why are you bringing us specifically, Tilly? I mean, there's got to be an explanation for us specifically, right?" Sly asked as I flew them the rest of the way up to the treasure temple, which was the building at the highest point of the area, on a giant rocky chasm. "Well... me and Neyla overheard the Panda King talking to himself last night... he seemed to be arguing with a split personality of sorts. Like the same Panda King that we fought years ago was this alternate persona and the Panda King we worked with today is the real one," I explained.

"Really? And what did he have to say for himself?" Penelope asked as we entered the place through the top hatch, at the roof, all of us crawling through due to our small size. "Well, he was arguing with his past self about Sly and myself. The past Panda King wanted to have us killed because of him being mad at us, while the other one wanted to try to be nice to us. In the end, the other Panda King, which is the one we've been seeing since we broke him out of meditation, managed to talk the angry one into letting us live... by saying that we were teachers of humility..." I explained as the pain in my gut came back.

"Teachers of humility? What does that mean?" Kiri asked with a pouted lip. "His exact words were... 'Cooper and Kitchen Kid are teachers of humility. We have slain Sly's parents and tried killing innocent villagers in front of Kitchen Kid, yet they still manage to trust us. By studying them we may become whole'..." I explained to the two, both of them looking a little uneasy after hearing that. "He... he thinks that we trust him?... And he joined us because he wants us to teach him how to be humble?" Kiri said with amazement as Sly looked to be having the same pains of guilt that I was. Penelope, meanwhile, was working on navigating her car through the halls to turn off a security laser door in front of us. She had to do so without triggering any of the security nodes while destroying a computer in the back room.

"Yeah... I had a feeling you'd feel the pains of guilt too, Sly," Neyla frowned with a metallic sigh. "He still killed my mommy and daddy though," Kiri frowned. "And he is willing to make amends for doing that. Give the guy credit, he's holding his end of the bargain and joining us for the vault while also trying his hardest to be nice to us. He's tried to smile at me a few times before last night and I treated him like garbage... people can change, Kiri. It just takes the right circumstances sometimes. One day, you'll forgive him for hurting your parents. I guarantee it," I frowned at her. Kiri finally let go of her pout and simply sighed, looking at Penelope with intrigue as she tried attacking the one computer and the laser doors didn't deactivate.

"The laser door should be going... away?" she asked. "Um... they might have a backup computer... I think Murray said it best. 'When the plan gets messed up, always fall back on the golden rule'," I said. "Yeah, what's that?" Penelope asked. I then did a macho pose and said with an exclamation, "BREAK STUFF!" I smirked. "Y-You're right! I-I mean Murray's right! If I can destroy all the nodes before the other computer comes online, that laser door should deactivate! I don't have much time!" Penelope exclaimed as she used her little car's turret to attack all the different nodes around the place. I couldn't help it and took out my camera, taking video recording of the action from our side of the laser wall, managing to get a few great moments of the car destroying every single security node around the place, eventually making the laser door go down. "And... sent video to Murray. He'll be proud of you," I smiled at Penelope. "Aw, it was nothin'," Penelope smiled bashfully.

We then went down the area and found the treasure thing was guarded by a double button trap door. I motioned Sly over to one end as I got the other. "On 3. 1, 2, 3!" I said, both of us pressing the buttons at the same time. Before the thing could open, two dragon heads suddenly came to life and went directly after Penelope and Kiri! "Oh no they don't!" Kiri exclaimed as she grabbed her own cane that Bentley made her (which was actually a replica of Sly's cane, just with a differently colored hook of light blue) and she hit the two dragon heads, causing them to disappear before anyone got hurt. "Let's get that treasure now... 1, 2, 3!" I said, Sly and I doing it once more and the door opening the whole way this time. "Oh yeah! We're in!" I smirked as we all jumped down there gently. Why gently? The foundation was almost completely rotted out.

We had to be careful as we went in there and grabbed as much loot as our pockets could carry. I got some gold vases, some prize jewelry, and a small crown. Penelope had an ornamental egg, some pearl beads, and her big catch was an antique music box with gems on it. Sly managed to snag some golden bars, a silver tiara, a large ruby that was as big as Kiri's head, and 5 diamond rings. As for Kiri, she managed to get only one thing, but it was the biggest thing which was much lighter without all the loot inside of it. The rest of the chest! "Okay, Neyla. Warp us outta here," I smiled. "Got it," she said as she cut a hole through the side with her warp hole technique and it looked to reappear back at our hideout back in Paris! "Throw the stuff in there," I smiled as I threw my loot inside, followed by Kiri, then Sly, then Penelope. After we did so, we all jumped through the warp hole and we all got through unscathed... just one thing that didn't really make it when we left, however.

"GAH! My braided hair! It got cut off!" Penelope gawked at that, her hair now being extremely short in the back. "Sorry... it can only last for a maximum of 40 seconds before it completely seals up. We just barely beat the clock," Neyla frowned. "It's okay... it can regrow... but I didn't want it cut so soon," Penelope frowned. "Why not?" Kiri asked. "I.. uh... I have a date tomorrow night with Bentley..." she admitted. "Really? Where are you going?" I asked her. "We're going to a fancy pizza place by the Eiffel Tower," she explained. "I may see if I can get a date with a certain someone too, so we could double date," I smiled. "And who would that be?" Sly asked. I looked around the place and saw him. He was standing right in the kitchen making some hot dogs for himself like the carnivore he was.

"Him... Rojo..." I said with googly eyes. "You're in love with him? Well, he does look very handsome, I'll admit," Sly smiled at me. "And what's more, we're both legal for our animal types. I'm 17 and he's 13," I smiled. "And what's the legal age for you two again?" Sly asked. "My legal age is 16 and his is 11," I said with a smile. "And what about turtles and mice?" Penelope asked with a blush on her face, her glasses getting a bit foggy. "For mice, I believe it is 14, and for turtles, it's 18. Bentley is 29, just so you know," I smiled at her, her face blushing even more as she got more bashful. "He's older..." she said with a small giggle. "Are you really going to ask out Rojo?" Neyla asked. "Just watch me," I smirked with determination as I went forward to him and looked him with a smile.

"Hey, Tilly. I see you got a whole lot of loot," he said with a smile that made me instantly weak in the knees. "Y-Yeah... um... Rojo?... Would you uh... like to go on a double date... with me? Tomorrow?" I smiled at him, my face blushing at the same time his blushed. "O-Okay... where are we going and who's the other date?" Rojo asked. "Bentley and Penelope is the other date... and we're going to a fancy pizza place by the Eiffel Tower," I smiled. "It's called Casa De Pizza!" Penelope exclaimed from the other room. "Ah, I've heard good things from that place. Okay, it's a date," he smiled as he then took out the hot dog and ate it with a smile and a small purr. Good thing that the non-sentient animals were used as food for the carnivores and omnivores, because it was a crime to eat the sentient creatures like myself or Penelope. A crime punishable by death. Just gotta hope that no one did that in any place we'd go to in the future.


	64. Lemon Chapter With Rojo

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

 **Also, this chapter will have lemon between Tilly and Rojo. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Ch64**

The double date went extremely well as both of our dates ended up asking us if we'd like to go steady with the other. Us girls were overjoyed to hear our crushes telling us that, and we happily agreed over a shared pizza for each of us. And the pizza itself? It was one of the best I had ever eaten, up there with the pizza I got from Venice after our heist with Octavio.

And soon after the double date occurred, we soon got a message from Dimitri himself. He was looking to have our favor handled and he pointed us to the location and the story behind it... which made Henriette giddier than a child getting their first game system. Why? "BLOOD BATH BAY?! YAHOO! I'm-a gonna be a pirate once more! WHOO!" Henriette exclaimed as she went to our fridge, grabbed a root beer bottle, shook it up, and opened it, the contents all spilling onto the floor as she chugged the rest in her mouth. "Seems someone is excited to get on the sea again," Karin smiled with a chuckle as the rest of us smiled at Henriette's antics. We let her have her fun, mostly because Blood Bath Bay, the location we were heading to, was the only joint still around that regularly housed pirates and pirate ships galore. It was so famous, in fact, it made the top ten places you should never think of visiting on many different websites and journals. We didn't care, however, because Dimitri was getting us a luxury cruise over there with all of us getting to be able to wear disguises based on relevant celebrities!

Once we got on the boat, we actually had to tie Henriette down to her chair because she immediately tried to get into the captain's chair to steer the boat, which really would've been bad if she did so. "Come on! Lemme at them controls!" Henriette exclaimed in her seat as she tried to get out. "You can wait until we get a real ship in Blood Bath Bay, okay?" Bentley frowned at her. "Ugh, fine," Henriette frowned. It was also at this time that we got the story from Dimitri.

"Back in the day, my grand pappy was a diving spectacle, looting underwater ships like it was nobody's beeswax!... But then came the day when a pirate by the name of Black Spot Pete stole his loot as well as his diving gear," Dimitri said, his last bit of speaking actually sounding coherent. "So we need to go find out where the treasure is an' get it and the divin' gear back, aye? Leave it to the most famous pirate lass in the world," Henriette smiled with pride. "In the meantime, we have a bit of downtime for this journey, so what to do?" I asked aloud as I tried to think of how I could spend my time. "I have an idea," Rojo smiled as he took my hand with a smile. My heart started to race as he led me into the rooms of the ship and we came across his room.

Once we entered his room, I saw that it was just a single bedroom with a bathroom to the right. His bed was also a Queen mattress, which made my heart race even more. "I thought that we could have some fun," Rojo smiled as he locked the door and my breathing got erratic from what he was talking about. He then smiled as he took off his clothes bit by bit and I was about to die when I saw his pecs and his biceps again. He was a hunk!

"Are we... going to do what I think we're going to do?" I asked with a heavy breath. "Only if you want it," Rojo smiled at me. I smiled and took off my shirt, and then my skirt, revealing me in my undies for him to see and admire. "You already saw me once in Australia... maybe now you can have the honor of touching them," I smiled, making him blush profusely. "Oh... you saw that..." Rojo said with bashfulness as I took off my bra and let them be seen by him, which he looked amazed by. "Yeah, but I liked it," I smiled as I went to him and led him to the bed, with me being on the bottom and him being on top.

"Well, I won't deny that they look amazing," he smiled as he looked at them like a gentleman. "Then why don't you see how they feel?" I smiled at him. He smirked and placed his hand on my left chest, his movements making me turned on as he then started to kiss me on the lips, which made me very turned on as my heat came back into play. "Rgh... i-it's back again..." I moaned at the feeling as Rojo smelled it. "You're in heat? Is that what happened in Australia?" Rojo asked me. "Y-Yeah... I can't control it either..." I frowned as I started to finger myself, which is what I had to do in Australia when it suddenly happened to me.

"I could always help," Rojo smiled as I saw something go on in his crotch. His penis came out and got hard. "P-Please... I want you to be my first..." I smiled at him as I kissed him with tongue as he pulled down my panties and he saw my wet pussy. It made me so hot and bothered and I smiled when Neyla turned off the eye temporarily so she wouldn't see it. "Okay... I'll be gentle," Rojo smiled as he put it inside and I moaned loudly at it, which I had to cup my mouth from it. Rojo then began to thrust up and down and into me, his dick being just the right size to go inside of me the whole way, which made me turned on as I started to kiss him and he started to fondle my breasts as well.

"Ah... faster!" I moaned at him, Rojo listening and thrusting in and out a bit faster, which made me roll on top of him and for me to take over from how much in love I was with this. I continued to thrust myself up and down some more on his penis and I felt it twitch inside of me, which actually made a small dent through my tummy because of how his dick's size as opposed to my overall size. "I-I'm going to cum..." Rojo moaned as well, in my mouth, which I smiled at. "Cum, Rojo!" I moaned at him as I thrust down at least 8 more times until I felt all of his load enter my vagina, making me orgasm when I felt it fill up completely. "AHHHHHH!" I exclaimed as I started to pant along with Rojo. "T-That... that was awesome... I never knew that sex could feel so good..." I panted as I got off of Rojo with a smile, Neyla's eye turning back on. "Are you done now?" she asked. "Y-Yeah... it was amazing..." I sighed as Rojo looked to be purring as he laid down on the bed and started to sleep. "We still have 7 hours of boat riding until we arrive... good night, Rojo," I smiled as I laid down next to him and spooned with him, ignoring the cum that dripped from my sopping wet crotch.


	65. Henriette's Vinegar Talk

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch65**

Once I woke up, I saw that it was sunset and that we were now in Blood Bath Bay, which looked to be very rustic and lawless, just perfect for thieves like us! "Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun," Kiri giggled as we got off the boat and we tried to find a Safehouse in the town that was anything BUT safe! We found a perfect candidate by the water and to the easternmost part of town, which happened to be, you guessed it, a fishery. Just like in Jean Bison's train depot. "Well, now that we're here, time for us to don pirate attire. We can't really be good at thieving in a town of pirates without pirate uniforms, right?" I smirked. "I thought ye'd never say that!" Henriette giggled as she suddenly changed into the exact same attire that she wore in her page of the Thievius Raccoonus. She had a one-eye-holed mask of blue, a red neckerchief on her head, her shirt was white and her pants were long and dark. She also had something on her that she had only used a few times before. Her Cooper cane, which was a long cutlass with the hook acting as the blade. "You look awesome, Henriette!" I gawked at her as I dressed myself up in pirate attire just like everyone else.

We all had a singular motif about our outfits that looked similar, however, and that was a small mark of the Cooper gang on each of our hats, with Bentley, Guru, Penelope, Panda King, Dimitri, and Murray needing to get different clothes from some of us other Coopers. Kiri happily gave Bentley some clothes, Slaigh gave Murray and Panda King their own outfits, Bruce gave his outfit to Dimitri, and I gave one of mine to Penelope. The only one who didn't get an outfit, sadly, was the Guru, as he was too short for any of us to give an outfit to him. "It's okay if I don't get an outfit. I'm perfectly content with being in the same attire," Guru smiled.

"I think that this is going to be fun for all of us. Now what do you say that me and Henriette go and talk to Black Spot Pete?" I asked with a smile. "Remember to use a pirate accent, Tilly. You'll be a sitting duck otherwise," Sly warned me as he had on an outfit that made him look like the male captain while I wore an outfit that made me look like the female captain. "Aye, mate. Let's get 'er done!" Henriette smiled as we opened the door and we tried to locate where Pete could be hiding out at.

We eventually spotted a familiar face that looked exactly as Dimitri described Pete to look like... only he was extremely old for a parrot, being about 90 at least. "I didn't know pirates could get this old... you'd think scurvy might get him or something," I admitted to Henriette. "Please, mate. Us pirates can live just as long as others, just with a few missing teeth from bein' unable to use toothbrushes," Henriette said. "Ugh, is that why your breath is always so bad?" Neyla asked. "Aye, need to keep me pirate name true in these parts," Henriette smirked as we jumped down to Pete, who had just left what looked to be a tavern, and he looked at us with a frown. "Ahoy, Black Spot Pete. 'Ow're ya doin', ye ol' parrot?" Henriette smirked at him with her usual voice, which made Pete's old eyes look at her with a glare.

"An' who're you to talk to me in such a way, you baboon-faced toilet?" Pete asked, using a strange type of name-calling I hadn't heard of before. "Name's Henriette. Henriette 'One Eye' Cooper, you toothless, yellow-bellied, whale fart," Henriette said, making me a tad confused at the game she was playing with him. "Ah? A round of vinegar talk is what ye want, ey? Fine, I'll entertain that, you brainless, maggot slurpin', sack o' maggots!" Pete said again, which finally I got. It was an insult competition of sorts... Pirates were weird sometimes.

"Really? Well yer a blathering, pin-headed, piece of filth," Henriette smiled as I simply sat back and watched the show. "Har har! But methinks yer a stupid, sheep-brained, waste of skin," Pete came back. "Oh yeah? Well yer an ugly, parrot-loving, cabin boy," Henriette smirked back. Pete looked to be thinking of a good name to call her and laughed a bit. "Haha! Ye've beat this ol' pirate in vinegar talk, young lass. Now please entertain me, what business do ye have here?" Pete asked with a smile. "I've come to talk about that treasure ye stole from Reme Lousteau all them years ago," Henriette said with a smile.

"Ah yes, one o' the greatest bounties I've ever had in me 'ole life. Well, it pains me to tell ya this, Henry, but not only did I lose my galleon in a game of cards, but worse yet, the map to the treasure in Dagger Isle was stolen by the legendary cutthroat, Captain LeFwee," Pete said, the last bit seeming to make Henriette look a tad bit upset. "Legendary cutthroat? HAH! Yer talkin' to the most legendary cutthroat of the seven seas, mate! Captain Henriette 'One Eye' Cooper, the biggest thief among pirates of the seven seas since 16 hundred 16! I refuse to believe that me name isn't as 'legendary' as this newbie cutthroat!" Henriette exclaimed.

Pete looked surprised by her sudden outburst and when she said who she was aloud, a few other pirates looked at us from the rooftops with big eyes of intrigue. "Yer... yer that one pirate from all the way back then? 'Ow're ye still alive after all this time, 'Enriette? Never 'ave I met a pirate from that long a bygone age!" said a pirate dog that looked like a chihuahua. "Heh. Ye can thank this mate o' mine fer rescuin' me from me nemesis's metallic codes. The Kitchen Kid, me First Mate, Tilly Gilley," Henriette smiled, making me a bit happy that she was giving me such a high praise. "Wasn't yer nemesis a gigantic owl made of impenetrable metal? This kid 'ere sounds strong to 'ave saved ye from a fate like that," one pirate said, this one looking like a Labrador. "An' that ain't all. She did the deed when she was only 12 years old," Henriette smiled. "Why, that's one o' the youngest ages I've ever heard of a pirate comin' out from the shadows like that! If ye go after the treasure shipmates, give that LeFwee a good clobberin' should ye come across 'im. But leave this ol' seadog behind. Me ship-fairin' days've been over for years," Pete said with a smile.

"Thanks fer lettin' me know, Pete... Yer still a flea-bitten, disease-ridden carcass, though," Henriette smiled, getting in one last name call into him. "Oh, to have a fair lass be that good at swearin'... it brings a tear to me ol' eyes," Pete smiled as I went back with Henriette to our Safehouse, ready to do the next few jobs in order to get to Dagger Isle and take back Dimitri's treasure.


	66. Off to Dagger Isle

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch66**

"Well, thanks to Henriette's work in talking to Black Spot Pete, we now know where the treasure is: Dagger Isle, which is many leagues from our position. We'll need to not only steal a ship and the map from the pirate known as Captain LeFwee, but we'll also need to take out any boats in the harbor that may hurt our chances of escape into open waters. So we'll need two teams to do the latter two jobs before we can accomplish the former. So, I have Sly and Murray to go in a jolly boat and take out the rudders and harbor patrol while Penelope, Bruce, and myself will try and find the treasure map from LeFwee's dwelling, Skull Keep. After that, Sly and Tilly will go out to steal a boat so we can go out to sea and dig up the loot," Bentley smiled.

"Okay, so what about me?" Henriette asked with a smile as everyone went out and she looked a bit restless. "Once we get the ship, you can be in charge of steering it, Cap'n," I smiled at her, Henriette's face lighting up when she heard that. "Hell yeah, this is gonna be sweet," Henriette smiled widely. We ended up waiting for only a little bit until Sly and Murray returned, but only Bentley and Bruce returned to the hideout minus Penelope about 5 minutes later. "Penelope wanted to study the chest while we got her spanners," Bentley explained as Bruce then talked in his Binocucom to Penelope. "We've got the spanners and we're returning asap," Bruce said. But then they looked concerned about what she said next, so I listened in as well. "Agh! My eyes! I can't see... some kind of blinding dust..." Penelope said as I immediately went outside and looked out towards Skull Keep with my binocucom.

It was then that she actually fell out the window and onto the ground, looking to be a bit hurt from the fall. "I... I think I'm okay... just bruised... but I think I fell near the front door... please help me someone!" she said with worry in her voice. "I'm coming for ya," I said as I jumped my way there from both ground and rooftops until I reached her, which she looked shocked when someone touched her. "It's us, Penelope. Me and Neyla are here to save ya," I said when she tried struggling, which made her calm down a bit. "I... I'm scared... I can't see," Penelope said with worry. "We'll get you back to the Safehouse to wash your eyes out," I said to her as I held onto her and I jumped us across the water and the rest of the way back to the Safehouse, Penelope's grip being extremely tight and her looking around her with no idea of what was what.

"We're here... you're safe now," Neyla said as we entered the Safehouse and Penelope held her hands out in front of her to try and find her way around. "Bentley? Where are you?... I need help finding the sink," she said with worry. "Here," I heard Bentley say as he took her by one hand and rolled himself and her over to the sink so she could wipe her eyes off. "Thanks guys... you saved my life," she said as she wiped her eyes out with water and she blinked a few times after she wiped them off. "I... I can see again... a bit blurry, even with glasses, but I can see again," Penelope said. "I'm sure your sight will return in due time, Penelope," Sally said as she petted Penelope with a smile.

"Now that the jobs are done and that we have the map, let's go and get that ship," Penelope said as she reached in her pocket and pulled out the map to Dagger Isle. "How fun! Let's do this, Sly," I smiled at him. "And don't forget I'm takin' the helm when we get that ship," Henriette smiled. "But of course," I smiled at her. "Just be sure to keep it quiet and don't alert the Night Watch to your presence. If they hear you and see you, they'll alert everyone and the place will be lit up with pirates," Bentley warned. "Just use my Beddy-Bye Breath and you'll be able to make them sleep long enough to tie them up and warp them away," Kiri smiled, which wasn't really a bad idea. "Good thinking... I have been practicing how to try that move since seeing you do it," I admitted to her.

Our duo of myself and Sly then walked out to the middle of town and we saw that there were no pirates out and that instead, the ships were out and being watched by guard pirates patrolling them. "Let's fly over there," I said with a whisper to Sly as I turned him and myself invisible and we went to the ship that looked the best, right out in the middle of the place. Once we landed with no sound, I saw that the guards were all in one place and looking around in a circle by the mast of the ship, which made me smirk. I immediately focused and activated Beddy-Bye Breath on them, causing them all to fall asleep and for me to have to hold my breath as I then had Neyla warp the three sea dogs away to a different location. I then breathed in and I knew they'd wake up. "And done! Now they have been sent to the Isle of Wrath," Neyla smiled at me. "Heh. Maybe they can use Raleigh's boat," I giggled to her and Sly as Neyla then activated another portal and we soon went back to the Safehouse to meet with the others.

Once we got everyone into the warp hole to get to the ship, I jumped in and we all were now on the ship and ready to set sail. "Sly, 'oist the anchor. Tilly, raise the masts. Bentley, get to the rudder down below. I'll get to the helm and get this thing goin'," Henriette said as she went up to the steering wheel and the others and I did the rest. "What about the ones down below?" I asked her. "They're in charge of the cannons. Trust me, we'll need 'em if we find any ships lookin' for a fight," Henriette said as I opened up the sails and we all started to sail out for the outside of this area, Henriette smiling at how she was able to drive the ship for the first time in forever.

We continued sailing like this for about a half hour until we finally came across the island in question, Henriette pulling the ship close to shore for us to exit from with our flying abilities. "Set down the anchor and let down the sails, we've arrived," Henriette said. "Aye-Aye, cap'n," I smiled as I lowered the sails and Sly dropped the anchor into the water just as we got a few feet into the shallows. "Now time fer the map. I think this honor should go to First Mate Tilly," Henriette smiled at me as she gave me the map and I looked at the first clue. "Stand before the statue's gaze to begin your walk along the treasure's maze... okay, time to find a statue then," I said with a smile.

But when I got deeper into the island, I saw something I didn't like. There were pirates on this island. "I don't think we're alone in searching for this treasure, guys," I said with a frown as I reached the statue in question, which was a totem pole. Luckily, no pirates had spotted me and I intended to keep it that way as I held the map in my hand while invisible and read the next clue. Listening to it, I took steps in the way of the statue's gaze until it was done, then I looked at the next clue to go to the x, then to a circle of palm trees, then to and island with 3 palm trees, and finally to where a boat's bow was pointing to the north, where it was the last clue. "Got it! Everyone come on over to my position, we've got some treasure to dig up," I smiled in my binocucom.

I waited patiently for everyone and all of us started to dig, including Dimitri, until we got the treasure out of the ground. A large chest. "Well Dimitri, it is your treasure. Go ahead and do the honor," Slaigh smiled at him. "You Cooper dudes are a tight group! Me like you lots!" Dimitri smiled as he opened the chest and smiled at the first thing that popped out, which was the diving gear. "Grand pappy's diving gear! The color even matches my suit! I can swim, dive, and accessorize! Booyah!" Dimitri smiled widely as I looked and saw there was tons of other loot as well. "How much more loot is there?" I asked with a smile. But then I heard a voice from behind me.

"Aye, we were just wonderin' that too, lass," said a voice from behind me as I felt a cold, metal object get placed to my neck and I saw who it was. A tiny parrot with orange feathers and a purple outfit. LeFwee without a doubt. "If you're here to steal some stuff, I think we should let you sea mutts know something," I smiled. "An' what would that be, lass?" LeFwee asked me as Henriette and the other Coopers suddenly went invisible, making him immediately shocked. "We're Coopers," Henriette smirked as I then saw LeFwee get lifted in the air from his collar and slammed into the other guards with enough force to knock them all out, all three of them! "Smartest man on the 7 seas? Peh, more like dumbest bird of the whole bunch," Henriette smiled as she took LeFwee by the peg leg and took off his captain's hat, making him gawk at that.

"HEY! Give that back, ye stupid wench! I'M THE CAPTAIN!" LeFwee exclaimed as Henriette simply threw his small body out to the ocean, which I thought was a bit much, but she smiled at it. "Now I'm the captain, bastard," she smiled as the other sea dogs simply looked on in fear as she reappeared and the other Coopers went and started to take out the other sea dogs as they started to run back to their ship. "Yeah, that's right! Run back to yer ship, lubbers!" Henriette smiled as she looked at us all with a smile. "Well, now we have the loot, we have the juice, and now we have a shot at the Cooper Vault! Let's get jib jab perfect!" Dimitri smiled widely. "Yeah, my man! Up top, down low, or too slow?" Bruce smiled at him. "Um... what?" I giggled at that. "I agree, what?" Master smirked with a small chuckle.


	67. Foiled Cooper Vault Job

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch67**

Once we were established that Dimitri would be our underwater 'Frog Man' for the Cooper Vault job, Bentley then made our plans of attack. We were now ready to go and plunder the Cooper Vault and penetrate Doctor M's fortress. Sly, Rojo, and myself were 'the balls', Dimitri was the submersible, Guru was telekinetics, Panda King was long-range artillery, Penelope the aerial attacker, and the rest of the Coopers and Murray as the recovery team. "All right, it's the crime of the century and the balls are now in motion!" Bentley smiled over the airwaves as Rojo, myself, and Sly walked along a rope where I saw that Rojo was definitely looking through the Thievius Raccoonus in his studies, as he was able to walk on the rope without even trying.

"Hehe, I'm really getting the hang of these moves," Rojo smiled as we arrived at an area that had some strange-looking guards that had elephant bodies, but bat wings on their backs. "The balls have stopped rolling. Get ready for a Yank 86," Bentley said as I saw the helicopter of Penelope come around and start yanking the guards off and into the water. "First is away, second guy is pulled, third one's down. Roll on balls, over," Penelope said as we continued forward some more until we saw a large gap that could only be passed by either flight or by... "Agent Old Rock, prep for tipper," Bentley said. "Tipping now," my Master smiled as I saw the Dreamtime energy absolutely destroy the base of a radio tower and it falling to our position for us to cross.

We continued forward some more until we came across something that was a bit heavy for us. A metal-sealed trap door down into the lab section. "Obstruction in view. Requesting via Agent Monarch to destroy," I smiled into the device. "Launching! Stand clear!" the Panda King smiled as he launched a firework at the device above it and the whole trap door got demolished from the blow. "All eyes and ears, the balls are nearing the lab. Agent Deep-6, you ready?" Bentley asked. "Spear gun loaded," Dimitri said into a special device that could work underwater. We came across some laser doors and I saw Dimitri in the water outside of it. He let loose with the spear gun and the laser grids were destroyed. "I'm reading both laser fences disarmed. Strong work, Deep-6," Bentley smiled. "Anytime," Dimitri smiled.

It was then that we got atop an elevator to the right-most part of the room and we saw a duo of people making their way towards it, causing me to turn all of us invisible as they approached. "How's your wife doing, Richards?" asked a creature that looked like a mandrill with horns on his head. "She's well, thank you for asking Doctor M, very thoughtful," his cohort said, yet another elephant with bat wings. "And your son, what's his name, Mike?" M asked as they boarded the elevator. "Mark, sir, he's well to, ya," Richards said as the elevator started to rise.

"Shame you won't be seeing them again," M said, which made me and Richards a tad bit confused. "Um... sir?" Richards asked. "I'm afraid I poisoned your drink and lunch. Sorry Richards, but I don't tolerate poor performance. You should've changed the password from 123 after you installed the new system!" Doctor M said, his words making me feel sick. He poisoned his own worker because he didn't do a good job? Richards then said he'd improve, but then, M just simply let him die, right in front of us.

He then got a small call on his walkie talkie as I still held my grip on Sly and Rojo. "Yes? Water leaking into the lab?! I'm on my way down... oh, and get a janitor for the lab elevator... Richards got sloppy," M said as the elevator went back down and we simply stayed atop it and we saw our destination only a small distance away. "The Cooper Vault... it sure is durable," I said aloud as I kept us invisible while we walked on the tightropes up there, as the entire area had spotlight detection. "Yeah, it's made of the same material that Clockwerk is made out of, which is actually a rare metal only able to be found in the Krakarov Volcano," I heard Sally say to me in my head. "Intriguing," Neyla smiled as we walked across the final tightrope and the spotlight didn't see us one bit.

Once we reached the final area, we saw a code-input thing and I immediately had an idea of what it was. "Uno, Dos, and Tres," I smiled as I put in the code and all the security around the vault went dead, including the searchlights, turrets, and the many drills and lasers trying to destroy the vault. "You do the honors, Sly," I smiled at him. He smirked and went up to the vault, putting his cane into it and the vault slowly opening up... until out of nowhere, a giant blast of electric energy came out of nowhere and hit it, which shocked me so much I accidentally let go of invisibility.

We looked in it's sender's direction and we saw a sight we weren't hoping to see. "COOPER?!... No... You must be Sly Cooper the new keeper of the cane, hehe. How I've longed for this," Doctor M said with evil in his voice. "This vault belongs to the Cooper family! You're trespassing!" Sly said with determination in his eyes as I saw a couple of other faces jump up to our position with the same motive. "Get away from this sacred island, or face our fury!" Slaigh exclaimed as he jumped up to us with a growl. "I second that, mate! Leave this place in the name o' Captain Henriette!" exclaimed the cocky pirate herself as she jumped up to us with her pirate attire on. "Leave my family's vault alone, meanie!" Kiri exclaimed at him as she did something more daring than the rest of us and threw a rock at Doctor M's jet pack, making him go off course a bit. "Quick! Let's get back to the ship, quickly!" Kiri exclaimed as our group then began to run our way back to where we came from, all the while dodging Doctor M's blasts of electricity and we entered the flooding lab. We escaped in stellar fashion as I saw something in front of us that I had to demolish. "We're almost home free!" I said as I activated Zen Mode and jumped the gap, demolishing the bottom of the wooden pole for them to cross. "The boat's just up ahead!" I exclaimed.

But then something horrifying happened. Out from behind me, just as I turned around, was a gigantic monster that looked to be a giant dinosaur with giant bear claws and a shock collar around his neck, all being controlled by Doctor M. "EEEK!" I exclaimed in shock as the monster reached down and grabbed me off the ground, which he immediately began trying to crush me with his iron grip. "ACK! H-HELP!" I exclaimed loudly as I tried to reach for my whistle and, when I finally got it, I whistled loudly on it, the monster looking to have been in pain from the whistling as he dropped me and I started to breath in and out as Henriette and the other Coopers all came forth and growled at M. "YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTIN' ME FIRST MATE!" Henriette growled as she pulled out her katana and jumped up to the monster's face, stabbing it right in the eyes and then slitting its throat, the monster falling and M looking shocked at this.

"You thieves! Get off of my island!" Doctor M exclaimed at us as he tried to escape, but couldn't escape my Zen Mode as I attacked him with a Dreamtime attack, making him fall asleep in an instant. "He'll stay asleep for awhile, but we should probably tie him up before he can escape," Slaigh said as he got some rope and tied up Doctor M tightly and we took him back to our ship for interrogation. "Okay, some of us should stay behind while some of us should go into the vault... how about we decide like in high school, via picking members? I'll stay behind with whoever I pick while Sly goes with whoever he picks?" Bruce asked. "Sounds fair," Sly smiled.


	68. Cooper Vault Job and 2 Years Later

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.**

 **I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 17 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch68**

Sly, in the end, had picked myself, Bentley, Murray, Henriette, Kiri, and Master while Bruce picked Panda King, Penelope, Dimitri, Sally, Karin, Rojo, and Slaigh. It was also whenever we decided our list that we got some company in the form of Carmelita Fox and she looked at our group as well as the giant corpse of the monster that Henriette had slain when it tried to kill me. "What the hell is that monster?" she asked as another person came from her area: Felicity.

"It's a mad scientist creation made by this man here," I said as I ended Zen Mode and Doctor M awoke to being bound up by rope around our ship's mast and looking quite ticked. "You thieves! Arrest them! They have invaded my island!" Doctor M exclaimed in anger. "Yeah, and this same island was owned by the Cooper legacy before you suddenly showed up to-" I was about to say until I saw something in his pocket. It looked... familiar, so I took it and he looked shocked. "H-Hey! Give that back!" he exclaimed as I read it aloud for all of us to hear.

"To Conner Cooper:... You have had the name of your gang completely to yourself all this time and when I ask for my share of the vault, you didn't deliver! So now, I will let you know a secret... I... have called a gang to invade your house?!" I exclaimed the last bit, which made Kiri and Sly gasp loudly as Neyla and I looked at Doctor M with a very angry glare. "You... You sent the Fiendish Five to kill my family and me?! YOU MONSTER!" Kiri exclaimed angrily as she rushed up to Doctor M and bit his hand, making him yell from the pain and for Henriette to have to restrain her before she did anything else nasty.

Doctor M looked angry that I found the note and he immediately did something I didn't expect for someone so small. He broke free from the rope and jumped away from us and back to the fortress, which we all knew would be up in arms now that Doctor M was around. "Okay, so what just happened?" Carmelita asked. "This is evidence for him to be locked away for conspiracy and assisted murder in the 1st degree. This letter proves that he sent the Fiendish Five to go after the Cooper family and kill Conner Cooper, Delia Cooper, and Kiri Cooper for some act of revenge," I said to her as I handed her the paper after I rolled it up for her to take.

"Well, thanks... I guess?..." Carmelita said, almost as if she were a bit uneasy about hearing this deduction from a thief. "We can worry about police matters later, but right now we 'ave a 'ole island to take back for these Coopers. Whaddaya say, Corporal? Wanna 'elp 'em out and take down a murderous mad scientist?" Felicity smiled. "Um... sure... provided that I have a small talk with you guys about... what happened back in the Outback," Carmelita said. "Of course. I'd like to hear anything that you have to say," Sly smiled with his usual charm. "Not today, Cooper. Not today," Carmelita winked back at him.

I then took Bentley and Murray in my grasp and we all jetted up to the vault with my powers, the other group staying behind for a quick escape in need be. "Okay, Sly. Do the deed," Bentley smiled at him. "Got it," Sly smirked as he went up to the Cooper Vault and stuck his cane inside of it once again, the door unlocking and opening completely, revealing an elevator down to the place of interest. "We then entered the elevator and we smiled, especially Henriette, as she was the only past Cooper to come along. "Ah... I feel it. The nostalgia! Ah, how I've missed this place," Henriette smiled as we reached the bottom of the elevator and we saw just how ancient this place was.

The area was covered in cobwebs and rocky expanses. We were obviously very far underground for this to be around us. "Think of how much manpower it took for this sanctum to be made! A true engineering marvel!" Bentley gawked as he and Murray looked around with smiles. "Good thing to know that you guys are enjoying the view... cause it looks like only Coopers can move forward from here," I frowned as I saw that the only way to the inner workings of the vault was a thin rope across a chasm too far for Bentley's boosters and Murray's ball move. "Do it guys, this place was built for Coopers. We'll hold down the fort here," Bentley said with a smile as my Master looked at an old thing on the ground. He handed it to me before we left and I looked at what it was.

And when I saw what it was, I gawked at it. It was a page of the Thievius Raccoonus that we hadn't seen before! "Guys! Master found a secret page of the Thievius Raccoonus!" I exclaimed in amazement. "And who's is it?" Kiri asked with intrigue as the others, including Bentley and Murray looked at me to know what was on it. "It's... it's got two sections, one on both sides! And guess what? Conner Cooper and Delia Cooper!" I gawked at the piece of paper. "Amazing... it's like he was expecting us to come here..." Sly gawked as Carmelita joined us in the Cooper Vault for some reason. Why? She jumped the whole way across the thing in one go! "You're coming with us, Carmelita?" I smiled at her. "Sure, might as well, besides, I need to talk about that incident in the Outback," she said.

"Well, we'll discuss it on our way through this place," I smiled at her as I saw the first ancestor was none other than the pioneer of our legacy, Slytunkhamen Cooper II, who started it back in 1,000 BC in ancient Egypt. "When I felt that mask take me over, I tried to fight it... but it ended up taking me over and I was sent to sleep from it. While I slept, it was a black void, but I heard the voices of you guys on the outside as you stopped the mask... and from what I heard, it managed to turn me into a giant monster... and then I entered a horrid nightmare... and I wanted to let you know what it was about... it was my worst fears happening right in front of me," Carmelita said with a shiver.

"Your worst fears? Well, that demonic mask sure knew how to make others suffer, for sure," I frowned as we reached another space that I knew would make Slaigh proud. It was his section, which was after Sir Galleth Cooper and Salim Al Kupar. "Well... I wanted to let you know what a couple of them were... because they've been troubling me that they are fears of mine... there was one that was the Contessa taking you guys and turning you into vegetables like Neyla's mom... and another was... a shadowy figure... slicing Sly and Tilly's heads off..." Carmelita said with a few tears.

When she said those fears, I looked stunned at that. She secretly liked us that much? It made me feel a bit anxious that she admired the two of us that much. "One of your fears... is of Tilly and me dying?" Sly asked with surprise on his face as Kiri took her time to read her dad's and mom's notes on their distinct moves. "Y-Yeah... it's been gnawing away at me for so long because... I mean, I'm a cop, and always have been... and you guys are thieves but... you've done so much to help me and you saved my life on many occasions... so I decided that I wanted to do something... I want to be a double agent like Felicity, only with thieves and cops alike," Carmelita said, her words making Sly stop in his tracks just as we arrived at Henriette's section of the vault, which she looked at her picture with a frown. "Hmm... I forgot that I had big thighs back in the day," she said to herself.

"You'd do that? Work with us from time to time on heists? That'd be amazing," Sly gawked with a little bit of blush. "Y-Yeah... I know you'd like it a bit too much though, ringtail," Carmelita smiled with a wink at Sly. SHE ACTUALLY WINKED AT HIM! That actually made me slap my face from how sudden it was. "Why'd you just hit yourself?" Kiri asked me. "It was the only way I could stop myself from bursting out in laughter at what Carmelita just gave to Sly," I said with a smile, which made Carmelita flick my ear. "Ow!" I groaned at that. "You deserved that one," Henriette smirked as we made it past the rest of the Coopers until we came across the final hurdle. And it just so happened to be Conner's place. I looked at the picture and I saw that it actually didn't have his face on it, even though his page did.

"I guess that Conner was just like me back in the day. So good that few had ever seen his face," I smirked as I looked at the laser in front of me and I saw that it went toward a cave full of them. "Watch and perform," I smiled as I focused and jumped right on the laser beam and slid across it, Sly and Carmelita gawking at how awesome I looked. "It's daddy's move! Hold it! Let me try!" Kiri exclaimed as she jumped on the laser and started to slide on it just like I was, making Sly and Carmelita both smile as Henriette watched and performed it just as well. "Would you like me to carry you there, m'lady?" I heard Sly from the back of the area with my astute ears. I then landed on the safe ground and waited for everyone else, Carmelita actually joining up with us from Sly carrying her as he laser slid all the way over to us. "Dad really knows how to throw out a challenge," Sly admitted. "He sure does, now time to go to the inner sanctum," I smiled as I then got a radio message from Bentley.

"Yeah? What is it, Bentley? We're just getting into the good stuff at the inner sanctum," I smiled at him with a giddy smile. But then he gave us some grave news. "Guys! Doctor M is gaining on you! He sent his troops to attack us and he managed to slip into the vault! Not only that, but the place got really damaged from the fight, so we'll need to get out of here fast!" Bentley exclaimed at us.

When he said that last bit, I immediately knew that we had to do something to save this epic area. "I have an idea, guys. It's pretty bold, but I think we could do it! Neyla, what do you say?" I smiled at her. "Ready when you are, partner!" she said with a smile as she looked at the roof above us in the inner sanctum and made it cave in behind us. Now that we had no means of M reaching us, she then shot a laser directly above us and through the ceiling, which resulted in a bunch of soil and rock falling on us. But the cut was so clean and precise that we actually had a clean getaway! And just in time, as I heard some explosions happening from the other side of the rocks. "NO! I've worked my whole life for this! GET OUT OF MY WAY ROCKS!" I heard Doctor M exclaim as I then heard something form his side. It sounded like something getting squished. I didn't need any rocket science to know what had happened. Doctor M, in his crazed lust for Cooper fortune, was killed by him trying to get past the rocks with explosives via getting squished by one.

"Bentley? Murray? Master? Are you all okay?" I asked into my binocucom as I noticed the door in front of us and the next room after were still perfectly intact. It was just the area behind us that needed to be excavated. "We're okay, guys. We got off and onto the boat before anything could happen to us... is the vault gone forever?" Bentley asked as Henriette simply looked behind her with a sad frown. The rocks in front of us had to be moved in some way to be able to claim that precious loot that had been gone forever, but the loot in front of us onward was still ripe for the taking. "Come over to our position and up by at least 50 yards. We're under a huge hole in the ground," I smiled.

* * *

 _When Tilly, Kiri, and us other Coopers escaped from the hole, we saw that Doctor M's goons were completely free of his control and that all of them had actually fled the island once the mad scientist had been soundly defeated. The hole itself was a deep one and Bentley and Penelope immediately went to work on fortifying it so that it had the Cooper vault lock from the top of this place, but that it was vertical instead. It took at least a month, but they made the new lock perfectly and it could only be opened by a Cooper's cane or from a frying pan on a mop handle. Yeah, the Kitchen Kid was one of the sole reasons that we managed to win the day. Her quick thinking and her quick wit were the whole reason that us Coopers were reunited and our gang was so large now._

 _After the events of that day, our group then decided that we would disband temporarily until we would come back together for our next heist._

 _Kiri and myself still worked with Murray and Bentley, all of us still members of the Cooper gang and all of us a family. Even Carmelita went ahead and did something I never expected her to do. She actually proposed to me in secrecy! She was willing to become a Cooper just like us, so long as it never got out to the public! I had finally gotten my dream girl and I could finally stop playing around with her for my affections!_

 _Tilly and Rojo decided to go steady too, both of them going back to her home in Spain and living a great life with their family. Tilly told her family all about her adventures with the Coopers and how she learned that she and her family were actually members of the Cooper family, which, according to her, made her mother faint from the realization that her cousin was my mother._

 _Dimitri went off to become a skin diver and actually starred in a movie that took place in the Bahamas._

 _Panda King went back to his home in China, where he stayed with his daughter and scared away any potential suitors that he found distasteful. He didn't want another incident like Tsao to happen, after all._

 _The Guru went back to the Outback and took on some new students, including a legendary rock star. Because of the paparazzi, he decided to flee to a secret location with his students to the outer wooded areas of New York, New York._

 _As for the other Coopers, Slaigh and Karin entered the Mixed Martial Arts ring and both have made quite a name for themselves as their respective wrestler names as 'the Scottish Strongman' and 'the Magnetic Chick'. I actually saw a match for both of them and I was amazed that they were actually able to use their Cooper moves in their fighting match, making them get the most knockouts in MMA history._

 _Henriette decided to return to Bloodbath Bay and form another band of pirates to set sail once again. From what I heard, she actually managed to defeat a giant sea creature that all the sea dogs feared, a beast called Crusher. She has since been regarded as the mayor of the town, which was an honor she would only accept if she were to be captain of her own vessel. It was a done deal._

 _Sally decided to use her powers for Interpol alongside Carmelita, being a double agent alongside Felicity and now Carmelita. Under the surname 'Sal Coupe', she has actually arrested quite a lot of bad guys, including an escapee Muggshot-Raleigh tag team duo. They didn't stand a chance against her electric roll of doom._

 _The months passed, and then at least 2 years. And all of us were having fun just being ourselves and we talked to each other quite a bit over the span of this timeline. But then something started to happen. Some of the Coopers, namely Henriette and Slaigh, were telling us that, somehow, something was happening to their bodies. They were slowly disappearing bit by bit every day! Once we found that out, I looked at the Thievius Raccoonus only to see something that shocked me. The pages were disappearing before my very eyes! It was then that something else happened with Bentley announcing he had a Time Machine invented out of Murray's van and that, somehow, Penelope had disappeared, the only thing being left behind were her glasses._

 _I immediately called the Kitchen Kid, Carmelita, and all of us other Coopers in order to pull a heist off at a local museum that Sally, Felicity, and Carmelita were all focused on. We needed to steal a katana from the first page that disappeared, that being Rioichi Cooper's, which would explain why Henriette and Slaigh were disappearing first, as their pages were as far back as that time. Once Kitchen Kid got the signal, she immediately got the other Cooper members from their respective areas and we all met up back at our old Safehouse we used when robbing Dimitri's nightclub. After all, the museum was just down a few alleyways from that location.  
_

 _"Henriette... I... I never knew that you'd be regressed to having no arms at all..." Tilly gasped when we all got together and I saw that Henriette was, indeed, missing her arms. They were completely vanished from her body. "I'm sure once we go back in time or whatever, I'll be back in ship-shape. Get it? Pun? Hehe... eh..." Henriette frowned. "Well, you've got your humor at least. I'll be right back," Tilly smiled as she and Neyla's eye immediately made a warp hole and jumped through it. Upon their return, we were shocked that she had stolen the artifact in less than 30 seconds! "Sweet! Let's put it in the time machine and let's get going!" Bentley exclaimed._


	69. Sensei Kitchen Kid's Recon Work

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch69**

Once I put the thing in the machine for us to go back in time in Murray's van, the whole place in front of us in the museum got lit up with alarms, which I kind of expected, since I accidentally got caught up in some laser sensors. "Okay, everyone into the van! We need to get out of here before the guards of the museum catch onto us!" I said as everyone did as I told them to and we all piled into the van, which the others looked to be excited about. "Well, now for us to go back in time. Punch it and don't stop, Murray!" Bentley instructed. Murray did just that and, out of nowhere, we zoomed into what looked to be a time portal, which made my eyes go big at how awesome it looked. It also was amazing when we saw Slaigh and Henriette gain back their missing parts, almost as if travelling back in time was reversing the effects on them!

"Oi! Our arms and stuff are coming back!" Slaigh gawked as he looked at his arms and saw they were back to normal as were Henriette's. "I can't wait to meet me ol' man again! 'E'll be so proud o' 'is lil' pirate lass," Henriette smiled as we exited directly in a new Safehouse, which was inside a small cave. And when we looked outside, we immediately realized what was going on, even more so when I overheard someone talking. The guards in front of us were out of place in a peaceful village such as what Rioichi's pages described and his sushi restaurant in the distance was completely shut up and on guard.

As for what the guards in front of us said? "I still don't know why Rioichi would do something that bad. I mean, selling rotten sushi to the shogun on purpose? I never thought he'd do something like that, since he was the inventor of the stuff," the guard said, making Henriette's gaze widen when she heard that. But what they said next had her slap her mouth shut because she almost whimpered. "Peh. Nuts to that, I say. He belongs in that prison. From what I heard, he's also a secret thief," another one said, both of them being giant pigs in samurai armor. After hearing that, Henriette immediately turned invisible and I followed after her, as I forgot to mention something from before. If someone was invisible, the only way to see them is if you were invisible yourself, they just had an outline effect with a little bit of a fade to their bodies when you saw them.

"We need some recon photos of the situation, first off. Can't break Rioichi out of jail without knowing what we're up against, after all," I suggested to Henriette as we perched atop a pagoda-styled house and she simply pulled out her binocucom she made specifically for herself during our downtime over the past 2 years. It looked like a skull with the eyeballs being the lenses. "I think I should take a pic o' this bloke right 'ere," she frowned as she took a photo of a samurai hog, as his armor was probably what she was looking at.

"I think we should also locate the prison, the restaurant, and anywhere else of interest," I said as we split up our search around the place. "Can you believe this, Tilly? Time travel and meeting past Coopers at the same time? This'll be so cool!" I heard Rojo say in my binocucom with excitement. "I know, hon! I can't believe it either! I'm going to have a lot of fun in the past... but we should probably try and not kill anyone, no matter what they may do," I said with a frown. "I think I know why that is... time paradox, butterfly effect, people may not ever be born, tons of factors to put into context here," Bruce said with seriousness.

Once I got up to an area that looked to be the prison, I snapped a photo and then noticed another area of interest across from the area. It was a giant, impressive-looking gate that had put all other gates I'd seen in the past to shame. Hell, even Mz. Ruby's industrial strength voodoo gate was a child compared to this one! I jumped my way over there and snapped a photo, seeing Henriette snapping a pic of the front entrance to the sushi restaurant as well. It was then that I got a message from Bentley. "I'm detecting some kind of commotion going on at a nearby geisha house. Go over there and see what's up," he told us. "Got it," I said to him as I jumped back to the ground and positioned myself in front of the geisha house and snapped a picture of it... and right after I did so, I saw someone exit the front door. It was a criminal that I immediately recognized from a past encounter with him during my first year as the Kitchen Kid before I met Sly. "El Jefe..." I growled as I remembered that he was the one that had a searchlight singe my ear all the way back then. My first failed heist was his compound in Latin America. If I hadn't gotten injured there, I could've saved that country from being overthrown by this man.

I immediately snapped a picture of him and Bentley immediately looked concerned when he saw him from my binocucom's camera that he had installed in so he could see what I did. "I recognize that guy! He's-" Bentley gawked. "El Jefe, also known as **Boss Tigra** , a mercenary that specializes in overthrowing small countries and selling them to the highest bidder. Believe me, I recognize him from my first ever foiled heist," I frowned at him as El Jefe went to a bridge and got out of view. "We're not the only ones around here with a time machine... and I bet you anything that this corker's the one that locked me daddy up!" Henriette growled lowly. "Let's regroup at the Safehouse for now. We'll need to figure out a way to get Rioichi out of prison," Sly said with seriousness for a change.


	70. Rioichi Prison Break

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch70**

When we returned from our recon work, we didn't expect something to happen to Rojo, but upon hearing that the person we were fighting was a tiger named El Jefe, or Boss Tigra, he actually shut himself in the bathroom and didn't come out. And from what I could hear, it sounded like he was crying. "Rojo? Is something wrong?" I asked him sincerely from the other side. "T-That guy... El Jefe... he's... my uncle!" Rojo cried out, his words actually making me a bit surprised. "Really?... Small world, isn't it?" Neyla frowned. "Why are you crying, Rojo?" Kiri asked with sincere worry. "M-My family... one by one, my family is ruining my good name... first my dad tries to revive Clockwerk by making spices for the Klaww Gang's evil plan, and now my uncle is trying to eradicate Cooper history! It just makes me so ashamed..." Rojo sobbed.

"Rojo... I think I have an idea of how we could get out of this mess without your uncle getting hurt and that you two could talk this out," I smiled at him. I heard a few sniffles until he finally opened the door. "R-Really? You think you could r-really do that?" he asked with a runny nose. "I am 99 percent sure, which is still an A plus," I smiled at him as he came out and hugged me gently. "Thank you, Tilly... I needed that," he smiled as he finally stopped crying. "Before we can talk to El Jefe, however, we need to bust Rioichi out of prison. I have an idea of how to get in, but it'll require us to get some armor from these guards," Bentley said. "I can handle getting the armor. Everyone else who wishes to come along should probably go invisible," Sly said as he walked out the door, which I followed him along with Henriette and Kiri. Couldn't blame Henriette for wanting to meet him at all, since she said she was his daughter.

Sly went around and knocked guards out that had armor, taking only one piece of them at a time before he got a full armor set on his body. It looked pretty nifty, even though the armor looked a bit too big for his small stature. "I'll go up to the guard in front of the prison while in disguise. You guys should stay invisible and join up when he opens the door up," Sly said with seriousness. "We'll be quiet as mice," I smiled, just then remembering that Penelope was still missing, which made me feel a bit uneasy. I shoved that thought aside as I looked up and saw Sly having a discussion with a porky guard. "Who are you?" the guard asked. "I'm colonel Muggshot," Sly said, making me nearly burst out in laughter, but I kept it in.

"Never heard of you," the pig guard said. "What?! Hah, son I've been a guard since you were but a squealing piglet! Wait until I tell the general about this... I hear he loves pork chops," Sly said, talking tough to get in, which made me smile. "Wait, I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you... please, go on in," the guard said stupidly as he opened the door and Sly, myself, Kiri, and Henriette all went inside before it closed. "Wonder where Rioichi could be in this place," I said to myself with breath only and no words. Sly continued to wear his armor until we came across a large pit that had tons of spikes at the bottom. And what was hovering over the pit. "P-Pappy Rioichi! We've come to rescue you!" Henriette said as she flew up to the cage and latched onto it, making the ninja raccoon look shocked at the sudden movements. "Who said that and what moved my cage?" he asked as he looked around. "Turn invisible. Then you'll know," I instructed him as I flew up there with Kiri not far behind either. He did as instructed and he saw all of us looking at him with smiles.

"Hmm... fellow ninja, I see... one of you looks incredibly young, one of you has an artifact of my nemesis... and y-... wait... i-is that you, my daughter?" Rioichi gawked when he saw Henriette snap open the lock with her cutlass-styled cane and she giggled. "Who do ye think it be? The scurvy fairy?" she smirked as she opened the door and Rioichi simply took her hand. "What are you doing here and... why do you look grown up? I thought you were in the care of Madame Geisha on her vacation..." Rioichi gawked. "In this timeline, sure... but... well, long story short, I got absorbed by Clockwerk in 1639 an' then, in 2004, this bunny girl saved and resurrected me from the 'orrid monster," Henriette explained. "Ah... I see..." he said with a meditative frown as I flew us over to the door and, in no time at all, we busted out of the place and back to our Safehouse with nobody the wiser.

"I humbly thank you for rescuing me from El Jefe's prison," Rioichi said with a solemn bow as he started to explain the situation. "Please tell me, pappy... why were the guards sayin' ye gave the shogun rotten sushi on purpose? I know a rat when I smell one, and I 'ave a feelin' someone framed ye," Henriette said with puppy dog eyes. "It was a simple case of El Jefe's goons tampering with my cooking. They infiltrated my restaurant and replaced all of my ready-to-go sushi with rotted sushi. I had no idea they were rotten until I served them to the shogun, which he promptly put me in jail and made El Jefe the general of his armies. He runs this village now, not the shogun," Rioichi frowned.

"Well, it sounds like El Jefe is going to need to be having a talking to... in the meantime, we should get Rioichi's sushi restaurant back in business," Bentley said. "Ah, that would be an excellent idea... my cane is kept underneath a floorboard in there. I hid it before the goons could kidnap me," Rioichi said as Sly donned the armor and smiled. "Then let's get in there. No one will notice a thing if colonel Muggshot stands guard," Sly said. It was then that I burst out laughing because of how there were no guards around. "Uh... I'm guessing your name isn't Muggshot," Rioichi said with a small smirk. "No, his name is Sly. He and I are the most modern Coopers... and to a lesser extent, Tilly is one too," Kiri explained with a small smile. "A Cooper that isn't a raccoon is a rare thing to see indeed... how are you related to the Coopers, young one?" Rioichi asked. "My mom is cousins with Sly's mom," I said after I caught my breath. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, maybe we can get to doing some tasks? We really don't have time before someone else messes with the Thievius Raccoonus," Slaigh said as he lifted some weights in the back area of the hideout, which made Rioichi gawk again. "Slaigh MacCooper? Heh, didn't expect that, honestly," Rioichi admitted. "Same could be said for me at certain points," Carmelita chimed in.


	71. Listening in to Jefe

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch71**

It was soon decided that I would go and infiltrate the geisha house with Henriette while Bruce, Sally, Karin, and Rioichi went to his restaurant in order to reopen it from it's sudden closing. "So which of us is going to be in the geisha costume is the ultimate question," I frowned at Henriette. "Rgh... though I made a vow to never get in a geisha outfit again, I'll do it fer the team, but only for as long as we be here, got it?" Henriette frowned. "Aye, captain. So I'll be in charge of unlocking it in some way while you jump into Madame Geisha's outfit and dance for the guards. Sounds good, don't it?" I smiled. "Ugh, them pigs are gonna be horny for me, which I won't like one bit," Henriette frowned as we broke into the geisha house from the roof hatch and we saw that it now had some extra security on the inside. I landed on the middle of the geisha costume's case, which was extremely tall and had a hidden door on the floor, but it was surrounded by guards.

"I have an idea of how you could slip in there without us unlocking this," I whispered to Henriette. "You mean me, right?" Neyla said with a smirk. "That'd be great," Henriette said sarcastically as Neyla opened up a hole through the lock and directly towards the outfit, Henriette immediately jumping into the geisha outfit and then opening the side door as the guards caught onto us. "Hey! Who are you? Explain yourself!" one of the guards exclaimed as Henriette simply did a little bit of sexy poses and smiled at the guards with a giggle, making them all drop their jaws. "Konichiwa. I am the most famous Madame Geisha. Please allow me to entertain you all," Henriette said in a different accent than I'd heard her use before. This one sounded heavily Japanese like the guards and Rioichi's, which I guess made sense as she was from Japan to start out.

It was then that some music played and she began to dance provocatively to it, just like I'd expect a Japanese geisha house girl to do. She made some of the boys pass out from her charm and also got some of them to throw their money at her, which was Japanese money and not Pounds, but I digress. She ended up dancing for a good few minutes until the music ended and all the guys were in a daze from her dance. "Teehee!" she giggled like a real geisha would and sneaked behind stage, which was the cue for me to make my exit as well. And upon my exit, I saw that the restaurant came alive with energy, which made the guards confused and surprised at first, but then they started to cheer. They must've really liked sushi!

Once we exited, I got a message from Bentley. "Okay, I've heard from Rioichi that El Jefe is about to make his rounds of the place. We need a team to spy on him while someone else takes care of getting fish for Rioichi's sushi restaurant," Bentley said. "I think... I think I'd like to go," Rojo said with a stutter. "I'd like to go too, just in case something happens," I said. "Very well. Just be careful. He usually starts his rounds when he is at the Dragon Gates," Bentley said. "Roger, we're en route," I said as I saw Rojo there as well, both of us deciding to go invisible in order to track El Jefe down.

We then saw him appear from the gates and we followed him silently until we reached the Imperial Prison. "Hmph. Those Cooper guys really are something, busting Rioichi out of jail like that. But they will never reach my statue fortress past the gates," he smiled to himself. "Must be where he spends most of his time," I said silently to Rojo. "And nobody would ever guess that the switch to open up the fortress is actually UNDER the bridge," El Jefe smiled widely. I wrote that down as we continued walking along with him, now to the cave that went to Rioichi's secret fishing spot. "Peh. Fishing... I can't imagine why anyone would want to eat that stuff. At least these caves are sealed off. I just hope those guards keeping watch over the Dragon Gates don't get distracted by that damned sushi restaurant," he said to himself.

"Guards... like... sushi..." I wrote down on a piece of paper silently. "Heh. Not like anyone could get in otherwise. No one could ever guess that the switches to unlock the gates are inside the dragons' mouths," he smirked like an idiot. "Switches... in... dragon mouths..." I smiled silently as we followed him the rest of the way to the geisha house, where he hear a rustling from Rojo accidentally touching the leaves, but he kept invisible as did I as he turned around. "And where is that damn Rioichi anyways? If he doesn't show up soon, I'll never get that package to my boss on schedule," he growled to himself as he went to the house and it left me and Rojo confused. "Package? Boss? How perplexing," I frowned as Henriette then approached the tiger boss with a smile and a seductive strut.

"Konnichiwa, Jefe-san," she smiled with a bow. "Madame Geisha... so nice to see you again..." he smiled as he bent over, kept his eyes closed and started to kiss her hand. This gave her the perfect opportunity to steal the blueprints to the castle right off of his back and he sent it right at me, which I caught it immediately. Henriette then went into the geisha house and Jefe smacked her on the ass, which made her giggle as the two of them went in there. "Let me know if he does anything bad to you, okay Henriette?" I frowned at her. I got a sigh from her end before she spoke in a hushed whisper. "Geisha girls are the equivalent to brothels in this time... I'm prepared to do my part... don't worry, I've still got that birth control stuff that you used," she said, which made me blush in front of Rojo. "It's okay, hon. I told you that we would only have kids when we're married, okay?" he smiled as he kissed me, both of us still invisible, but our blushes very visible. "Let's... let's go back and make a plan," I said with my face red hot.


	72. Rojo the Tiger's Family Reunion

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch72**

"Okay, we're ready for the big job to run Jefe out of this place and back to the future," Bentley smiled as we entered a slideshow. "Thanks to Rioichi spiking his sushi for the guards in charge of the gate duties, they are now completely unconscious and will be sleeping for a long time. We will use the master key that one of them carries to unlock the wheels to open the dragon mouths and open the gates. Once inside, we'll need to create a distraction on the bridge while Rioichi goes underneath to the bridge's switch, where he will proceed to lower the gates for us to cross. Once we cross it, we'll try and have Rojo talk to El Jefe into joining up with us instead of whoever his new boss is. Viva Le Revoluscione!" he exclaimed the last bit as we all went to the gates with Murray, Bentley, and Carmelita waiting in the back.

"I've got the key business," Karin smiled as she simply stood behind the guard and the coins and key came out of his pocket and right to her purse. She then knocked him out with her own cane that she managed to salvage from the Cooper vault after we salvaged the areas that were destroyed all those years ago. "Okay, we'll need to unlock these one at a time," Bruce frowned as Karin handed the key off to me and I simply went to the left one, unlocked it, then threw the key over to Murray for him to unlock the other one. I then ran along the wheel like my one mission in sabotaging Raleigh and the mouth locked into an open status. The switch was clear for us to hit... but there was a small problem. "Damn! It's shooting fireballs!" Carmelita gawked. "I got this," I smiled as I activated Zen Mode (yes, I kept my moonstone headdress on me since I graduated the Guru's program) and, just as a fireball would've connected to my body, I caught it in midair and threw it back to the dragon's throat, causing the switch to get hit in the process.

Sly had done something similar on his end, only he used his samurai armor to fling the fireball right back at the mouth of the dragon, the gate finally falling for us to move through. "Badda-bing, badda-boo," Bruce smiled. "Indeed," I smirked back as our whole group walked across the bridge, Rojo included, and we finally reached what looked to be the palace. But before we could see what was going on, we saw something amazing. A gigantic blimp suddenly came from beneath the mountains and slowly rose into the air, the size of it being just as big as the castle itself! "Whoa... cool!" Murray gawked as we continued our way to the bridge and we saw someone right in front of us. El Jefe. "So you finally decided to show up, did ya, Coopers?" he laughed at us... that is until he saw a certain face pop out from our gang and go to the front, which only then made his mouth go agape.

"Hello, Uncle Jefe. Fancy meeting you here, in this timeline, where you're trying to eliminate an innocent person's family history," he frowned at El Jefe with a growl. El Jefe looked at his nephew with what looked to be confusion at first, but then some guards came in from out of nowhere. The same exact guards I ended up seeing at the museum! They were green rats with gas masks and stink grenades on them! "Hold it! I must talk to my nephew," El Jefe frowned to the guards as they would've attacked us and we simply stood there, El Jefe closing the distance to speak to his son. "Don't hurt him, guys," I said with a frown as I saw Henriette was boiling with anger at the tiger that ruined her dad's reputation.

"Tell me, Rojo. What are you doing here with these guys?" El Jefe asked his nephew with honesty. "I owe these guys my entire life, uncle. They rescued me from going to jail, they took me away from my drug-addicted father, and they have given me something that I never would've found if I had just stayed in India... a love of my life," Rojo smiled as he looked my way and both of us blushed. "Wait a tick... you're in a relationship with HER?!" one of the rats asked, him laughing hysterically after hearing that. "What's so funny?" I growled at the rat. "Oh this is too much! El Jefe's own family member, sleeping with the Kitchen Kid! HAHAHA!" he laughed out loud, which was quickly followed with a fireball to the face by El Jefe, which made the other rats look at him with a glare. "Nobody makes fun of my family! I take back that deal I made with your smelly skunk of a boss! You are not worth my time and effort!" El Jefe exclaimed as he grabbed Rojo and both of them jumped to our group, the rats all cocking their stinky guns and firing blasts at us, the smell horribly putrid, but not enough to vomit or pass out from. It smelled like skunk for some reason... and then it hit me. Whoever these guys were working for just HAD to be a skunk!

But in the commotion, something happened that we immediately regretted. The rats ended up stealing Rioichi's cane amid the confusion and jetted off to the blimp, causing all the other rats to do the same... but not before one of them dropped a sheriff's badge right on the ground. And when I read what time it was from, I had a feeling of who was going to be next on our rescue list. They all ran right for the blimp and then it started to rise, a shadowy figure of a skunk in the front window and looking at us with a glare. This skunk had to be the one we were after... and then I suddenly realized just who it might be! I mean, enough money to have an army, some way to get time travel, and the fact that the museum had these rat minions too? And that the museum owner happened to be a skunk himself?! "Cyrille Le Paradox..." I gawked as the visage left the window and, out of nowhere, the blimp suddenly did the impossible. It vanished into the future!

"Um... welcome to the team, Boss Tigra," I said to him with a smile as Rioichi simply sighed in defeat at the fact that his cane was lost. "How do you know my real name?" he asked me with a growl. "Oh, how about for the simple fact that one of your security lights back nearly 8 years ago managed to burn my ear so bad that it foiled my heist to stop you from overthrowing a small country called Gurtenbega?" I frowned at him. "Ehehe, I wondered what that thing was that triggered my alarms. Well, it's all in the past now, and that country is now owned by Brazil. Nothing anyone can do to change it now," El Jefe frowned. "Let's uh... let's just get back to OUR time machine? We need to find out who's next on our list to rescue," Sly said as I noticed something going on with Sally and Bruce specifically. They actually were missing a few fingers! "And I think I was right. This sheriff's badge will lead us to Tennessee Kid Cooper's timeline of the old west. I bet 10 Euros," I smirked. "Your bet is on," Kiri smiled back.


	73. Ticking Off Toothpick

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch73**

Once we arrived at the Safehouse, our resident Thievius Raccoonus keeper in Dimitri informed us that my hunch was right. 1884 AD, the time of Tennessee Kid Cooper, the most famous outlaw in the old west. "Remind me that I owe you ten Euros," Kiri smiled at me as we all piled into the van and we jetted off into the time machine. Once we exited, we saw that we had been sent into a clock tower of all things and we were in a Wild West town. And upon us looking out the window, we saw something none of us were expecting. Guards with giant guns and both of them being bulls were laughing and talking about something, that I happily listened into from afar.

"I still can't believe our new sheriff was able to catch Kid Cooper in just one day! He got what he deserved, I say," one of the bulls said. I kept listening. "From what I heard, they're preparing to lynch him tomorrow afternoon. Can't wait to see that," the other one said, which made me gasp audibly, but luckily for me we were too high up for them to hear. "They're preparing to hang Kid Cooper tomorrow afternoon! We need to act fast! No time to plan anything exuberant, cause the only way to get him out in time is to get arrested ourselves," Neyla said to our gang for me. "And who will be in charge of doing that?" Karin asked as Sally simply started to tear up at that. "My boy... they're going to kill my boy! Take me with you and I'll help you break him out of jail!" Sally said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll do some mischief in order to be thrown in with Kid Cooper. Sally and Karin, you come with me while invisible when they take me in. Don't alert the guards to your presence and we should be okay," I said as I flew out of the clock tower's window and landed on the ground, overhearing some more guards talking. "Heh. Kid Cooper's gonna have a pretty bad day tomorrow. Serves that outlaw right. I wonder if we could get anymore outlaws to hang along with him? That'd be a joy. Until then, sheriff's orders stay. Nobody goes to Kid Cooper's cell unless they're outlaws," the coyote said with a smile as he then shot a beer bottle out of the sky.

I smiled when he said that, knowing it wouldn't have been as simple as me getting simply arrested. "Gotta build a rep? Fine, I'll build such a huge rep, they'll actually want me arrest even more than Kid Cooper," I smirked widely to myself as I tried to see the first thing I could do. I smiled when I noticed that the sheriff had actually put up his own posters around town.. of himself! And when I saw him, I recognized his ugly mug anywhere. Another baddie from the future! And this one specialized in gold robberies. Toothpick was his name, which he plastered on his sign to match his over-inflated ego.

"I think I've got an idea of how to make my first move," I snickered to myself as I got up to the poster, took some paint from a nearby fire pit (for some reason it didn't catch fire) and started to paint over the poster to make him look like a buffoon! "Hehe! Perfection. Time to mess up the other posters," I smiled as I went on a pattern of different posters, finding six in total that he'd put up for himself, the last one being him looking riding a horse like a hefty man. I simply changed that poster to make him be riding on a fart cloud with him having a dumb look on his face.

It was also at this point that I heard a voice from nearby, on the opposite side of town. "WHEN I FIND THAT NO GOOD TROUBLE MAKER WHO MESSED WITH ME POSTERS, I'M GONNA BUST HIS THUMBS!... And maybe, his pinkie... hehe," said a voice of a crazy man. It was Toothpick without a doubt. "Troublemaker? That'll never do! Time for stage two," I smiled as I listened into the guards' conversations after leaving my red spoon at the last poster with a smile. "Did ya hear? Some jerk troublemaker defiled the sheriff's posters!" a jackrabbit said to a bull. "Well, so long as they don't steal his precious lollipop shipment, I think we're safe from his wrath," the bull said. "Keep on talkin'," Karin giggled silently as I saw my target. A safe filled with at least 5 lollipops. I simply took all of them and placed them in my pocket, leaving the spoon in there for Toothpick to growl at.

I then left the scene and tried to find the next law to break, hearing Toothpick's reaction from afar and loving it. "THAT NO GOOD CRIMINAL STOLE ALL ME PRECIOUS LOLLIPOPS!... Oh, how do I know?! SAME EXACT SPOON AS BEFORE!" Toothpick exclaimed, which made me giggle at how much I was getting him ticked off. I then saw my next and final stop, which was a banner for none other than a festival for the egotistical armadillo! "Wow, this guy must really be in love with himself," Sally said as I left three spoons on my way to the banner for him to find. I then jumped up to it and knocked off the clothespins, just as I saw Toothpick coming around, his guards aiming their guns at me. "Hold your fires boys! That there's the scribblin', lollie-thievin' outlaw I've been lookin' for!" Toothpick growled as I simply smirked at him. "Speakin' of which, guess what I have?" I smiled as I revealed the 5 lollipops in my possession, holding onto each with one finger.

"What are you doin'?" he asked as I simply smirked and began to act like one of my favorite cartoons. "This little piggy went to market," I smiled as I let one finger go, the first lollipop falling right into the chasm, which made Toothpick gulp and look shocked. "This little piggy stayed home..." I then released the next one with a snicker. "This little piggy had roast beef... and this little piggy had none... and this little piggy said-" I was about to finish before Toothpick finished for me. "DROP THAT LAST LOLLIPOP AND YOU'LL BE GETTIN' THE BALL AND CHAIN TREATMENT!" he exclaimed. I smiled, knowing I could use that to my advantage in the end. "I don't think that's the line... you lose," I smirked as I looked at the train coming through and I simply threw it in front of the train, the lollipop exploding into bits everywhere! "NO!" Toothpick exclaimed as I simply jumped down at him with a smile. "THAT TEARS IT! Guards, send her to the stony lonesome with a ball an' chain 'round her ankle! No, not just a ball an' chain. The heaviest one we got!" Toothpick exclaimed, the guards immediately getting to me and shackling me up. I smiled as I simply saw the footsteps of my allies. They'd follow me in there for sure.


	74. Tennessee Rescue Mission

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.**

 **I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch74**

When I was relocated by the bull guards to the prison, I was forced into a room where I was supposed to put on some black and white clothes. I simply got them and thankfully, Karin looked after my lost clothes and items so the guards wouldn't confiscate them. I walked out of the door and the guards seemed to be rolling out a giant iron ball and chain, the ball being just as big as my entire torso, legs included, in terms of length, meaning it was huge! They put it into my arms and it was incredibly hard to carry, but I managed to hold onto it all the same. "Oogh... starting to regret that last decision to make him angry at me that much..." I admitted as I was forced to lug it up stairs and all the way up to the furthest tower from my position.

The guard then opened the door to the maximum security wing and shoved me in there, which ended up making me drop the ball and for me to actually roll onto it. "HEY! I'm still a person, asshole!" I exclaimed at him with a glare, which immediately got Tennessee's attention as I growled at the guard. "Peh. That may be true, but you're still an outlaw. Outlaws deserve the worst treatment," the guard bull frowned as I felt two hands near me. My allies for sure. The guard then closed and locked the door tightly, laughing a bit as Tennessee looked at me with a smile. "Hoo, girl. You musta ticked ol' Toothpick off pretty bad to get a ball and chain that large," Tennessee whistled at me... but then he noticed the eye on my face, much like Rioichi did.

"Wait a tick... is that.. Clockwerk's eye? Who are you?" Tennessee asked me. "Name's Tilly Gilley. Though, when I come from, I'm known as 'Kitchen Kid'," I smiled. "And as for when that is... that would be 2010," I smiled widely, making his eyes go wide. "You say yer from that far in the future? And how would I believe that?" Kid asked me. "Well, why don't you ask the person in the eye? The last remnant of Clockwerk in the far future," Neyla spoke from my forehead, which made him jump out of his seat and land in someone's grasp. "Whoa! W-Who's touching me?" Tennessee asked as he jumped again. "Well, why don'tcha turn yourself invisible to see us?" said the voice of Sally, which shocked him a bit. He then did as instructed as I did the same and he looked stunned at my fellow Coopers that followed me in here.

"What the... is that you, mama Sally?... I thought you were back home... and how come you look... a bit older?" Tennessee asked sincerely. "Because a lot of things happen in the future that need to happen... including me being brought back to life from the inside of Clockwerk's codes," Sally frowned at him as Karin looked around for a way out. We saw a prime candidate to be a window that had some patchwork done to it. "I see... so I ain't supposed to save ya from that?" Kid sighed. "Sadly... otherwise, little Tilly here may never become the thief she is today," Sally said with a sad frown.

"If we're done with the sappy talk, I say we bust outta here now rather than later," I declared as I threw my ball at the wall with a vengeance, cracking it all down in one go. "Now that I've done that duty, time to bust out of this iron ball and chain," I frowned as Neyla happily emitted a laser that cut through the chains right around my ankle, freeing me from the contraption completely. "Now time to fly," I smiled as I grabbed hold of Tennessee and the other ladies simply flew along with me, all of us zooming out the broken window and the guards all scrambling to our tower only to be shocked at us flying away. "Catch us if ya can, suckers!" Karin laughed aloud as we zipped off towards the hideout, the giant clock tower in town.

Once we got into the clock tower (and after Tennessee met the rest of our gang, mostly the Coopers and 'Sheriff' Carmelita Fox, he then began to explain what had happened. "I was plannin' on robbin' this here bank in town, and before I even arrived at it, that ol' Toothpick character came outta nowhere and arrested me. I was put under an unfair trial and sent to jail, all the while, the bank got robbed without anyone the wiser. An' I have a sneakin' suspicion that Toothpick did it just to agitate me even more," Tennessee frowned.

"He's right about the Toothpick part. I'd heard of him back when I was having downtime before our second big job against the Klaww Gang. He was apparently a mobster that specialized in gold robberies. He also loved cowboy movies and wanted to be a gunslinger himself... guess that rotten skunk gave him his wish," I frowned. "And where did your guns go, Tennessee?" Sly asked him. "It's actually the one gun now. I upgraded... but Toothpick stole it and I don't know where it could possibly be," Tennessee admitted. "That's right, you upgraded to a singular rifle near the middle of your career. I remember reading that in your part of the Thievius Raccoonus," Rojo said with a smile. "You read my family's book?" Tennessee asked with a questionable gaze. "We all did, minus Carmelita and Jefe," Kiri smiled.

"Yeah, but some of us can't use those moves for some reason. Like I can't and Murray can't," Bentley frowned. "Maybe because you can't walk and because Murray is on the heavy side?" Carmelita asked, which made me feel bad again. It was something that happened whenever someone mentioned Bentley's paralysis. "That may be the case," Bentley said. He was tough enough to not be angry at her for mentioning that, not so much me. "Then what are we standing around gas-bagging for? Let's go find Tennessee's gun and restore his rep as the best outlaw of the old western!" Bruce smirked with a bit of giddiness as Jefe simply smoked a cigar. "He's right, let's go and find your gun, son," Sally smiled at him kindly.


	75. Bugging Toothpick

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch75**

After Bentley, Murray, and Tennessee all went off to grab the Kid's gun from Toothpick (by following the crazy armadillo to a closed mine shaft), I got some time to kick back and think about stuff via meditation. It was something I liked to do ever since I finished my training in the Dreamtime. I liked to keep a schedule and meditate at least once a week, as it helped to center my thoughts when I thought of all the troubles we were going through. And when I went into my thoughts when I meditated, I was also able to see Neyla in there, still the same as when I first saw her when we fought Panda King in his mind.

"So we're going across time to find Coopers of the past... the question remains why Le Paradox is going through all of this trouble to get the Cooper family locked up," Neyla frowned to us. "I have no idea... but it had to have been something that Conner did... Sly never mentioned Le Paradox and Conner's page in the Thievius Raccoonus held only his most daring work, one of them stealing a giant gem from a place that someone with the last name of Paradox tried to frame him for... only for that guy to get locked up instead... I wonder if I could try focusing my mind in order to speak with him?" I frowned as I tried to think hard, hoping to summon Conner from my mind, or even Delia.

After focusing for a few minutes, I eventually got a reception from Conner being in front of me, his scars across his body just as vivid as when I first saw them in the past. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Tilly?" Conner asked me. "Yeah, you can say that again," I frowned. "Listen, Conner, we need to know something. There's this man called Cyrille Le Paradox, and he's sending people back into the past in order to erase Cooper history. Do you have any idea why he'd want to do something that drastic?" Neyla asked him. Conner sighed and nodded his head. "It's probably a number of reasons, but mainly because the Le Paradox family was my biggest rivals in the thieving business, not including Clockwerk," Conner admitted. "And as for how he got time machine plans?... I don't know why I'm thinking this, but I think that Penelope may be involved in this somehow," he said, the last bit making our eyes go large.

"You know... hard as it is to admit, you may be right... Penelope went missing nearly about the time the Thievius Raccoonus started losing its pages... Le Paradox obviously has a time machine of his own attached to his blimp and Penelope was working on the project with Bentley the whole entire time... I need to ask El Jefe if he knows anything about the other members of Le Paradox's schemes," I frowned as I ended my meditation and awoke back in the Safehouse, seeing that the others still hadn't returned.

"Excuse me, El Jefe?" I asked him. "Yes, what is it?" he frowned at me as he puffed his cigar. "Do you... um.. know anyone by the name of Penelope Mouse?" I asked him. When I asked this, he started to cough and hack as if what I said startled him a bit. "H-How do you know that name?" he asked me. "So you do know... she was our RC specialist for the Cooper Vault job and is the co-inventor of the time machine... and also, she is Bentley's girlfriend," I explained. Jefe sighed and looked at me with a frown. "I... don't know how to explain this to ya... but her disappearance isn't just coincidental... my boss, Le Paradox, kidnapped her and put a device on her that would control her thoughts with hypnosis... using that, he forced her to obey his every command... his first order was to steal the time machine plans and possibly improve upon it... and the second was to hate anything having to do with the Cooper gang and its members..." he sighed.

"A-Are you serious?..." Bentley gawked as he appeared back in the Safehouse with Murray and Tennessee. "Keep in mind, I only agreed to going back and messing with Rioichi's timeline because I thought it an easy pay and that I didn't know that my nephew Rojo was a part of your gang... had I known that you were in the Cooper gang, Rojo, I would've never said yes," El Jefe sighed as he simply sat on a stool and put out his cigar... in his hands. I was surprised that he didn't get burnt. "Well, you did the right thing in the end, right?" I said with a small smile as Bentley looked extremely troubled. "Bentley, don't get upset over it. We'll rescue her, that's a promise," Carmelita smiled at him. "Sigh... okay..." Bentley sighed with a frown.

"Now from what I was able to hear from the guards on my way back - as I was in this ingenious disguise - I found out that Toothpick's main office is somewhere inside the saloon in town. So we'll need someone to go in and infiltrate the ducts in order to place a bug in the air vent to his office. But in order to do so without getting detected, I'll need someone to get hired as a bar patron and get the guards drunk off their rockers with some of my special home-brewed sarsaparilla. I'll give you a device that will allow you to brew it within 3 seconds flat," Bentley explained with a small, unconvincing smile. "Hehe. I'm a master at beer brewin' an' tossin', so lemme give it a go as the patroness," Henriette smiled as she simply changed her appearance to look like a female bar patron from the 1880's, which included a bustier and a long skirt with stiletto heels. "I'd like the job of placing the bug in the office," I smiled as Bentley then handed me the device and I smiled widely at how it had a microphone and video camera attached to it.

"So are you going to go through the ducts with a warp move?" Kiri asked me. "Nope, my size changing abilities," I smiled widely. "Wait... size changing abilities?... ol Toothpick was able to do something similar when he caught me," Tennessee admitted, piquing my interest. "Really? Sounds a bit fishy, but I've seen crazier things happen over the years," I admitted as Henriette and I zoomed out of the Safehouse and took our positions with Henriette going through the front door with the sarsaparilla device and with me going through the window at the top of the place. "Howdy cowboys! Someone lookin' for a new bar maiden?" Henriette smiled as she went behind the counter and the guards all looked to be eyeballing the brew with very thirsty expressions. "Sarsaparilla, anyone?" Henriette smiled as she started to serve up the brew like quickfire, sending the glasses at the patrons super fast and all of the patrons looking impressed by her skills.

"Cheers to our new bar lady, Haha!" the one bull said as he chugged down his drink with everyone else, nearly all of them becoming extremely drunk from just one cup! Only a few still stood up normally, obviously heavy drinkers already. Henriette smiled and kept her position at the bar as I flew my way over to a nearby patched-up sign and Neyla kindly warped us through with barely a sound. I then activated invisibility when I saw we were now in a gambling area. I looked around for a way to get to an air duct and I saw my way was over a hole in the roof on the far end of the room and past some guards with big guns. I smiled and jumped silently through the place, clearing the hole and jumping up to the duct with no sound at all. "One foot tall..." I said quietly, my body shrinking down to that size as I held the now big device in my hands. I smiled and carried it into the air ducts that I was now small enough to walk upright inside, seeing that it also had some different parts that were dangerous, those being the freezing cold AC fans and a couple of spiders that were as big as me at my new size.

I quickly hurt the spiders and squished their skulls with my frying pan before continuing on, right into a barred hole that revealed Toothpick speaking with his guards. "My pardner's got an ace up his sleeve, and now we're gonna play it straight. We're gonna run them Coopers outta town an' teach 'em ya don't yank a rattlesnake's tail... less'n yer lookin' to GET BIT! Hahaha! And then we're gonna pack up all our stuff and head off on the first train outta this two-bit town... once we get that loot back into present day, I, Toothpick, going to be worth... BILLIONS!" he exclaimed the last bit as he shot one of his guards right through the heart, making me gawk at what he just did in disgust. "Eh, oopsie," he said afterwards.

It was then that I put the device down, it being on for the whole conversation and viewing it from now on. "Dangit boss! Could ya watch where ya point that thing?!" his other guard asked with annoyance... which quickly turned into fear when Toothpick did something I never expected. His size increased slowly until he was as big as Carmelita first was when the Mask of Dark Earth overtook her! 11 feet tall! "Were you talking to ME?!" he asked in a much deeper, angrier sounding voice as I simply had Neyla create a warp hole in the duct wall and both of us reappearing in the Safehouse... on top of Rojo's head. "Hey, short stuff. I was missing ya," Rojo smiled as he simply picked me with and kissed me, El Jefe looking at me with surprise, as was Tennessee. "Whoa... you're able to turn yourself in height? Hehe, ol' Toothpick won't stand a chance against you," Tennessee smiled at me as I then heard Toothpick talking on the radio frequencies from the bug.

"Ah, we got a newcomer come into town, eh? A mongoose an' a mole? I think I know what to do with 'em. Hogtie them up an' take 'em outta town an' off a cliff in a horse carriage. I've always wanted to do that one day," Toothpick's voice said over the airwaves, which immediately made me gasp as I thought of who those might be. "Tennessee, let's get going to where this is taking place! Sly, Murray, Bentley? You guys get the van warmed up so we can have a quick exit," I said with a serious attitude as I took Tennessee by the arm and ran outside, immediately hearing the whistling of my old companion. "Hold on, Felicity! I'll save you!" I gulped as Tennessee and I ran towards where the whistling was happening and we eventually came across the entrance to a gorge. "Come on!" I ordered as we barged through in our attempt to rescue my friends from the future.


	76. Rescuing Tilly's Allies

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch76**

When I finally arrived at the gorge with Tennessee, I was shocked to see that I was right. Felicity was being held captive with ropes around her AND Diggs, both of them looking to be quite scared... but as for Diggs, there was another reason he was most likely terrified. His sunglasses were busted, meaning that he couldn't see a damned thing in this light. It was something that always happened to moles when they were exposed to sunlight.

Toothpick then started to talk with a sinister chuckle. "Oh, I am only too happy to get rid of these two! Their tongues are sharp enough to cut leather," Toothpick smiled as I ran behind the thing with invisibility intact. "You stay over there in case things get out of hand, Tennessee," I said to him as I went behind the horseless cart and tried to see if there was any kind of way to sabotage it. "STINKIN' BOVINES! Afraid to take these ropes off of me and fight me like men?! Or are ya'll just brainless, pathetic weaklin's that like killin' women?!" Felicity exclaimed as she spat on Toothpick and Diggs seemed too scared to move. He was blinded, so of course he'd be terrified.

"Put them in that thing and have them enjoy the ride off the cliff," Toothpick smiled as the cart then started up and ran off towards the distance, my sabotage already in place. What did I do? I placed a hat bomb on the back wheels that I got from Tennessee. And once the cart made it halfway across the place, I told it to explode, the entire backside of the caravan blowing open for my two allies to escape. "WHOA!" Diggs exclaimed as he fell off and landed on his back, Felicity landing on her butt instead. "Damn, girl, am Ah glad to see you here," Felicity smiled at me as I ran over to my friends and started to cut off the ropes with a small knife I grabbed from home for just this kind of situation.

"Well, shoot, ya managed to blow up the entire back of that thing with just one hat bomb? Purty nice, if'n I do say so myself," Tennessee smiled as he trotted over to us and Felicity looked shocked to see him. "T-Tennessee Kid Cooper?... Of the old west?... So we really did get sent back in time, Diggs... I owe you 4 dollars," Felicity said without her drawl. "I knew it... no more digging here, then... at least not for awhile," Diggs frowned as I helped him out of his ropes and I fished out some sunglasses from my disguise technique and gave them to him, which immediately fixed his sight. "Thanks, Tilly... I guess I owe you big time for this," Diggs said. "Same here," Felicity frowned.

It was at this point that we looked over to a gorge and we saw the van pull up, Sly, Murray, and Bentley all piling out of the car with smiles. "Felicity! Diggs! Are you okay?" Sly asked them. "Yeah... we're fine," Felicity said. And the moment she said that, guess who appeared to crash the sweet moment? "Ah, many thanks, Felicity, for bringin' in these outlaws," Toothpick smiled as his bulls and him got the three main Cooper gang members and they all raised their hands in defeat. "You tried to kill me, mother fuckin' armadillo! Now let them go in the name of the Cap'n of Interpol!" Felicity exclaimed at him. "Oh, so sorry, little girl, but I'm the law in these parts, not you," Toothpick smiled widely. "Says the one who robbed the bank while Tennessee rotted away in prison, where you planned on hanging him and messing the future up for not just the Coopers, but for my family too!" I exclaimed at him in anger. "Peh, like I care what you have to say, Kitchen Kid. Just go back to your little gang and stay outta my gold business! Lest yer lookin' for a fight," Toothpick growled. "Oh really? Well guess what I happen to have?" I smiled at him as I pulled out something from my pocket that I knew he hated from the fact that he winced in pain whenever Felicity whistled for me earlier.

"Eep! D-Don't you dare blow into that! I beg you!" Toothpick gawked in fear at the deadly thing. "Not a chance unless you let my friends go," I growled at him, seeing that they were still there, all of them being forced into the van's trunk with rope around their waists. "Like I'd do something like-" he was about to say until I put it to my lips, which he immediately changed his tune. "OKAY, YOU WIN! Boyos, let those guys go! We still have their van in the end," Toothpick exclaimed to his bovine guards. They kicked out the three Coopers onto the ground and Toothpick jumped into the driver's seat, Murray's face looking to be on the verge of tears when Toothpick took the van and drove away in it to who-knew-where.

"Don't worry, Murray. We'll get old blue back. But first, we need to make a plan. Listen into Toothpick's conversations and see what he plans on doing with our van," I said to the group. "You may have a chance to get everything back right now, Tilly. From what Toothpick's guards just said in his office, they plan on using a train powered up by Murray's van in order to ride out of town and into the present day. The only way we'll be able to stop them is if we divert the train's route to a different set of tracks and then jump onto it from above a bridge. And according to what they said in an earlier conversation, the keys to the switch box to divert the tracks are all three carried by different champions of Toothpick's festival, which will be going on in a half an hour. I say that we have 3 of our best to go to this thing and beat the competition," Rojo said with a smile. "Sounds like the best plan we've got, so I'll take it. What are the events?" I asked. "One's a boxing match, one's a race through the town with deadly traps, and the last one is a shooting gallery contest. I think that Slaigh can handle the boxing, Kiri can handle the race, and Carmelita can do the shooting," Karin said with a smile. "Okay then, you three ready to do this ASAP?" I asked them. "Ready and willing," Kiri smiled. "I'll beat the snot out of those guys," Slaigh guffawed. "And I'll shoot those targets faster than any man can ever do," Carmelita smiled.


	77. Robbing the Gold Digger Express

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch77**

Once everyone had won their keys with fantastic aplomb, I was in charge of diverting the train's route with the switches, which I managed to do just as everyone arrived on foot for us to get on the bridge. "Okay, we need to act fast, I'll explain the plan on our way over towards the bridge," Bentley said with seriousness as we all quickly jetted off, some of us with defy gravity, some not, and me having to run their with the slowed time move because of me using up all of my air time back in the saloon. I still had to wait at least 15 minutes until I could defy gravity again, so I was forced to walk with time slowed down, which I managed to be able to reach the bridge before anyone else could by flying. "You cheater," Tennessee frowned at me. "Come on, don't tell me you haven't used perpetual slow motion once or twice," I smiled at him. "Fine... I'll admit it has its uses," he smiled.

It was at this point that Bentley went over the plan, as the train wasn't scheduled to come yet. "Okay, here's the plan. First, Murray, Slaigh, and Karin will all try their best to free the van from the back of the train, which is currently being used as a jet thruster for it. They'll need to use their fists and their coin magnets in order to pry the van free of some electrodes that are keeping it in place. Once they get it freed, they'll enter it and drive forward to pick us up when our jobs get completed one by one. Next, Kiri, Carmelita, Bruce, and myself will go to the next car forward, which is packed with guards and TNT. Kiri and Carmelita will knock out the guards without killing them while Bruce and I hack the train so that it loses starts to not only lose some of its speed, but also make it so we have complete control over the whistles, which Toothpick is shown to fear heavily. Finally, we'll have a tag team duo working through the two cars afterwards to grab Tennessee's gold back, with Tilly, Felicity, Sly, and Diggs atop the train and Tennessee, El Jefe, Rojo, Sally, and Henriette will take the inside of the train. Your groups will then confront Toothpick and defeat him. Remember that time is of the essence, as this train track will lead to a broken bridge and a gorge after nearly 10 miles. The train is going at approximately 50 miles an hour, so that means that we'll only have 12 minutes to complete all of our tasks. Let's get moving, I hear the train coming right now!" Bentley said in only 2 minutes flat.

The train's chugging could be heard around the corner because of how fast it was moving, and our group needed to be careful when boarding it. I waited patiently and then jumped onto my section of the track after activating Time Stopper, grabbing onto my allies that were frozen while the others used the opportunity to jump on the train with their respective teams in tow. Team Roof and I landed right on the top of the fifth car, Team Gold was below us in the car before, Team Whistle was two cars before them, and Team Van was on the caboose.

We immediately started our jobs as Murray and their group started to free the van with not only Karin's coin magnet, but with Murray and Slaigh taking care of some rat guards and throwing TNT barrels at the remaining nodes. I smiled at this as Team Gold started to make their trek into the train car as Team Whistle already knocked out all the guards and got into the computers... literally! Bruce literally entered the computer and then came back out unscathed and with total access as I heard the whistles at the front of the train, followed by Toothpick exclaiming profanity, which made me giggle as well as alerted the guards. "Who turned on the whistles. Was it you, Ben?" the one guard asked as we all stayed invisible. "Nope. It was us," I smiled as I knocked them all out with a Dreamtime attack, all of them going to sleep with my Zen Mode active, but I also made sure to warp them away to the town so they wouldn't die on the train.

"Don't want these guys to die and ruin the future," I said to Diggs and Felicity when they looked confused at that. "Ah, now I got it," Diggs said as we continued forward as Murray picked up Team Whistle and then they moved to the first train as a blast happened in the windows. Bentley came out with a suction thingy and stole the gold from the train car quickly. We had only spent 3 minutes so far, which was great progress so far. We moved onto the next car and saw that there were fewer guards here, which I immediately put to sleep and sent them back to town. After a minute or so later, the next door got blasted open and Bentley took the second sack of gold, which was the final car.

"Okay, let's go 'ead and 'elp 'em take out this no-good, rabble-rousin' pathetic excuse of a sheriff," Felicity said as we looked from atop the car and we saw something that we didn't want to see. Tons of rats were ready to attack our friends and they did just that the moment they jumped out of the car, managing to steal Tennessee's gun amongst the chaos! "I think I'm starting to understand Paradox's gimmick. Steal the canes, and the Coopers are useless," I frowned as I jumped over to the engine to confront Toothpick, seeing that he was perched atop the controls for the engine.

"Hey, armadillo! Guess what I got?" I smiled at him as I pulled out my whistle, which he immediately growled at. "Don't you dare," Toothpick frowned. "Now, Bentley! Whistles," I smiled at him in the binocucom, the train whistle happening a few seconds later. "OW! Eehee! Oh, that hurt my ears! Who turned on them blasted whistles?!" Toothpick exclaimed loudly as the rest of my gang from Team Gold (minus Tennessee) joined back up to the van. It was then that he turned into a giant right in front of us, which I smiled at that. "You wanna play the size game? Very well then... 20 feet," I smiled as my body grew to five feet taller than Toothpick's, which in turn made him gulp and return back to normal size. "Oh? Scared are we? Very well then," I smiled as I picked him up by the tail and stuck his smaller frame directly into the smokestack, which I knew would make him get hurt badly.

"OW! I'M GETTING REALLY STEAMED!" Toothpick exclaimed as Bentley activated the whistles and he was blown out of the smokestack, completely red hot and burned all over. "Ogh... my ear holes..." Toothpick groaned as I looked at my timer on my watch. Only 3 minutes left and the van was right there for us to travel in. "Okay, guys. Drop the gold behind ya for Kid Cooper, we're comin' aboard the gravy train," I said with a smile as Murray opened up the van for us to jump into, which we all managed to do quickly. "Okay, hit the brakes, Murray!" Felicity said.

But when Murray tried to hit them, we found out the worst possible thing. "T-They're not working! And I can't turn off the rockets!" Murray exclaimed. "Crap!... Wait... I think I may have an idea... it's crazy but it just might..." I was about to say until I saw Slaigh and Henriette. Their bodies were vanishing WAY too quickly, followed by Sally and Karin! "WHOA! We need to get going to the past NOW!" I exclaimed as I grabbed hold of Murray's necklace, snapped it off of his neck, and placed it into the time machine compartment as Slaigh was down to his waist upwards. "HEY! My fossil necklace!" Murray exclaimed as I simply pushed the button and we were zoomed through the time vortex. And since the necklace was his Australian fossil necklace he got from Master, we had no idea what time we'd be going to or if we'd need to dismantle the rockets on the other side of our destination... it all got answered when Slaigh and everyone regained their bodies just in the nick of time, all of us warping to a very snowy area that we had no idea of what it was, the van stopping in place from the deepness of the snow in front of us, but otherwise unharmed.

"Whew... the good news is that the van got stopped and it's barely damaged... the bad news, we have no idea where we are..." I said with a frown. But then we got a transmission from Dimitri. "Yo, Cooper dudes and dudettes! The Raccoonus Doodus is losing nearly all o' their pages from Slytunkhamen to Conner! Whatever's goin' on, it's gotta be in the times WAY before you guys. I suggest finding the very first Cooper dude ever made," Dimitri said, his words actually stunning us. "Now that is messed up... that skunk was planning on erasing all of us in one go? That's just horrible!" Kiri said with worry.

"Well, we got back in time, but when are we?" I asked as I helped to lift the van out of the snow, seeing the rockets were still going strong. So Bruce had to insert himself into their programming and turn them off for now. "Toothpick had a small bug in the system to prevent the brakes from working and to keep the thrusters on... he's a bright little monkey," Bruce frowned. And just as soon as he said that, we heard something above us. It was the screeching of a giant pterodactyl! "Whoa! We must be in the prehistoric Ice Age..." I gawked as we found a perfect place to set up, right in a cave atop a hill, which was in a village called "Gunga" for some reason, being the only house/cave around. "Well, since we know that our first Cooper ancestor is here, I say we go looking around to see where they could be and who is in charge of this era," Carmelita said as we went out into the icy tundra to find out what was going on.


	78. Ice Age: Rescuing Cave Raccoon (Fox) XD!

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch78**

"Okay, here's what we know. There is something going awry in these prehistoric times and most likely, on of the first Cooper ancestors is sure to be in trouble. So we need to try and find out who it is and how to rescue them... luckily, I've seen that due northeast of us is what seems to be a conveyor belt system that carries giant pterodactyl eggs into a building. I suggest we go in through a side entrance to what looks to be a living quarters to whoever is here," Bentley said as he pulled up a picture on the slideshow that looked to be a giant ice sculpture of someone that I immediately recognized, same with Carmelita, Sally, Diggs, and Felicity. "Wait, what's that statue?" I asked as I saw the giant statue myself, Bentley making the slide bigger so we could see it.

"I have a feeling I know EXACTLY who is in charge here! The royal robes, the antique crown, the jeweled scepter, and the fact he's a bear? This has GOT to be Grizz!" Diggs exclaimed. "Really? Well what are we waiting for, then? Let's head to that secret entrance to find out who he kidnapped," Kiri said with seriousness as she donned her thief mask and her small cane. "I vote Kiri, myself, and Karin all go out to see what's going on," I said with a smile. "Just stay safe," Felicity said. "I'm the definition of safe," I smiled at her proudly as we all left the cave house and we went to where Bentley marked on our Binocucom, which was a cave entrance to the side of a house. One that had a picture of Grizz at the top of it carved out of ice.

"Well, now that we're here, we need to be invisible and quiet. We don't need to raise an alarm," Karin warned us as we all did as she suggested and went invisible. We continued forward until we ended up needing to crawl into a small space to continue onward. The way past this otherwise was completely fenced off with wooden fence posts and boards. "I'll change size while you both crawl in, okay?" I smiled at them. "Only if I can hold onto you while we go through.. I want to know what it feels like to be a giant like you," Kiri smiled at me. "Fine, I'll allow it. Just be careful not to squish me. 6 inches tall," I smiled as my body immediately shrunk down to the size of a doll and Kiri giggled as she took my shrunken form in her hands and wrapped her fingers around my waist before crawling into the small space, which honestly felt pretty cool to have happen to me. Shrunken and being held by a giant Kiri felt strangely fun, almost as if I were a little bunny girl doll.

Once we got on the other side, Kiri let me go onto the ground and I smiled. "Normal size," I said with my breath only, which made me grow to my normal height. We then decided to fly up to the roof area to see what we could see. And from inside the dome-shaped area was actually a lava-infested arena room with someone being tied down on the ground with a net and surrounded by guards. He also had a cane on him, which looked to be a large wooden pole with a stone blade at the end. "A cane? On a prehistoric raccoon? I think this is the very first Cooper!" I gawked at that. "We'll need to free him before they steal his cane! Keep invisibility up and we'll attack the guards that are holding the ropes that are holding him down in the net," Karin ordered.

I listened to what she said, as did Kiri, and we went to the different spots around the pillars and knocked out the guards with a blow to the head each. Once we got all of them knocked out, we jumped down to the bottom level and the cave Cooper looked shocked at how there wasn't as much resistance on the rope as usual. "Don't just sit there! Escape!" I exclaimed at him, the raccoon immediately perking his ears and jumped up and freed himself from the net, the guards all looking shocked. The Cooper then knocked them all onto the ground and some into the lava with one swing, which didn't kill them, but made them fly into the distance with screams of pain on their fiery butts. "MY STONES ARE ON FIRE!" I heard one of them exclaim, which made me giggle. The Cooper also held onto his cane with a smile as we reappeared before him. Only then did we hear some backlash from the one in charge.

"Yo, what's goin' on, you stupid peeps? I can't think with this noise and I need some sleep!" he exclaimed, which made me giggle at the bad rhyming. "Nothing much, you stupid artist. We just need to leave before you get even more pissed," Karin smiled as Neyla opened up a warp hole for all of us to enter and escape in. "Come on, this is the way out," I smiled at the cave Cooper, which he smiled at and jumped into the hole after inspecting it for a few seconds. Once he got through, the rest of us jumped through as well as someone we didn't expect to have follow us!

"Wha?! W-Where am I? ANSWER ME!" the rat guard directly from Le Paradox exclaimed as he aimed his gun at us right in front of the hideout. "You shouldn't have followed us," I frowned as I knocked him out with my Dreamtime attack and he fell asleep. Yeah, it could even bypass gas masks, like the one he wore. "Ugh... before we do anything, we need to disarm him and take him into the Safehouse," I told Karin with a frown. "Isn't that kidnapping?" she asked. "They kidnapped the cave Cooper, and besides, if we don't disarm him and take him into our Safehouse, he'll blab our location out to Le Paradox," I said to her seriously. "Well... she makes a valid argument... it's definitely not the usual Cooper code of conduct, but our Safehouse really is out in the open and if everyone knew where it was, we'd have some issues," said Sally as she exited the Safehouse along with the other cops. "Besides, he is definitely affiliated with a thief trying to eradicate history for the Coopers, so we might be able to get some valid information out of him," Carmelita said as we took off his stink grenades, his gas mask, and the tank of skunk balm that was on his back. We then took him inside as I got a good look at his face. It wasn't a he at all. This minion was actually a girl! She just sounded like a man for some reason.

We then entered the Safehouse with the rat girl and stuck her into a chair as well as cuffed her arms to a chair that we had so that she couldn't escape from it. "Um... where'd the cave Cooper go to?" I asked aloud. "Ugh... he's messing with our equipment... should've expected him to be fascinated by future tech, though," Bruce admitted. I then saw him chewing on Dimitri's communication device, which I smiled at him and simply held out my hand to hope he would give it to me. "Rgh," he frowned as he gave it back to me. "Do you think you could possibly explain to us what happened to get you captured like that?" Sly asked him with a smile. We then got the cave Cooper's backstory, which we had to use a translator made by Bentley to understand what he said.

* * *

 _I was the best egg thief in my village, and, as such, I was the food supplier for them all. But then came the big mean beast that calls himself 'Grizz'._

 _He immediately started to hire nearby mammoths, sabers, and dodo birds to form a team that could steal the eggs faster and more effectively... as such, the number of eggs have dwindled to very little amounts all over and I felt depressed from not being able to do my job... so I ended up eating too much and got out of shape, which allowed Grizz to capture me. But for some reason, these strange rat things were speaking to him about taking this, my new tool I was hoping to use to help out with my egg stealing job," he explained with the translator filling in the gaps._

* * *

"Well, what's your name?" I asked him with the translator still in effect. He then started speaking babble and the translator depicted his name as 'Robertson', which I really didn't think was accurate to his large name. "How about we just call you... Bob?" I smiled at him. "Sure, whatever, I can live with that," he smiled, probably understanding we wouldn't be able to say his name with our foreign tongues. "So now we need to get Bob back into shape so we can make a move at Grizz. But in the meantime, a group needs to stay behind here and watch over our little rat girl," Bentley said. "I think that I'll stay behind for this one. Slaigh, Murray, and anyone else who wants to can go ahead and try to train him," I smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Just be sure to show 'er some 'ospitality, 'kay?" Henriette smiled at me. "Of course," I smirked.


	79. Meeting Ethel

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch79**

While the tough guys in Murray, Slaigh, Henriette, Rojo, and El Jefe all went off to help Bob lose weight and get back into shape for climbing, the rest of us remained to see what the girl would say whenever I woke her up from her zen sleep. I then let her wake up by quitting my zen mode and her looking shocked by the situation. "Wah?... W-Where am I? Please answer me!" she asked, her voice actually sounding more like a woman than it did before... guess it must've been the mask. "Well... you chased after us into our warp hole, so we needed to make sure you didn't tell Le Paradox about it," I told her with a serious look. "So what, you're just going to try drilling me for answers? Torture me until I spill the beans? Leave me in the past so that I'll never see the future again?" she asked with a glare in her gaze.

"None of the above," Kiri frowned at her as she simply gave her a small plate of food from our storage, which was actually a plate of veggies for the rodent. "Wait... Le Paradox never said anything about this... your gang is... nice... to prisoners?... This isn't a trick, is it?" the female rat asked out of confusion. "Not at all, in fact, you're the first person that we've ever had to 'kidnap', and it was only because you knew where our hideout was. And since it's out in the open, we needed to prevent you from giving it away," Carmelita frowned as she also supplied the criminal rat girl with a small glass of warm water. It needed to be lukewarm or else it'd freeze easily in the frigid climate.

She then tried to move for the plate with her right hand, only then realizing that she was cuffed to a chair. "Still don't have the decency to leave me un-cuffed, I see," she groaned at this. "We know nothing about you and your boss is trying to erase our family's history completely. In fact, because he tried to erase the first ever Cooper, our bodies were disappearing faster than we could calculate. If we would've vanished completely, the world would've changed massively for the worst, I can guarantee you that," I frowned at her. "So is that why you have me cuffed? Because my job is to eradicate history of a single person's family line?" the rat girl asked.

"If it wasn't for Le Paradox, we wouldn't be on this trip to save Cooper history. We don't want to disappear and he was actually planning on killing Kid Cooper form the old west. That would've messed up everyone from the 1880s afterwards, not just the Coopers, but Le Paradox's family too. Yet he doesn't care. He doesn't realize that killing off the Coopers will prevent him from being the person he is today, a rich billionaire with his own army. He's risking everything for a stupid revenge plot that will end up ruining his life... and that's why we had to tie you up. Le Paradox knowing this stuff would only endanger us and the history for tons of people across the world. Every crime boss the Coopers have put away would still be out to wreak havoc. Muggshot would still be in charge of Mesa City. The Isle of Wrath would still have boats sinking into the water because of Raleigh's storm machine. And the list goes on of what would change in the world if Le Paradox erases one person's family line," I explained to her.

The rat girl sighed and simply started to eat her food. "I don't agree with being kidnapped... but I won't deny that your logic is sound..." the rat girl frowned. "My name is **Ethel**. What's yours?" she asked me with a small frown. "My name is Tilly. I'm also known as the Kitchen Kid," I explained. "I'm Kiri, the youngest in the team in appearance... I'm actually 20 years old now, but I died and had to get resurrected from Clockwerk's codes with help from Tilly," Kiri explained. "Hmm..." Ethel frowned. "You'll meet everyone else by the time they come back, I'm sure," I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm sure..." she frowned as she sipped the water.


	80. Going After the Grizz

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch80**

Once everyone came back from their tasks, we then noticed that Bruce wasn't nearby. "Um... anyone know where Bruce went?" Karin asked. "He said he had to find out Grizz's schematics for his mountain base. He needs to get the plans so we know exactly where to strike against his operations," Bentley said to us as I got a small call on my cell phone of all things. I answered it without looking at who was on the other line and answered. "Hello?" I asked into it. But then I heard a voice I didn't expect. "T-Tilly!... Help! T-The music... it's driving me INSANE! AUGH!" I heard none other than the missing mouse girl on the other end!

"P-Penelope?! Where are you?!" I asked into the device. "M-Medieval... England... Can't... fight it... much longer..." she groaned as I tried to think of an idea of how she was able to contact me from a different timeline as well as how we could get to Medieval England from where we were. "Wait... Penelope?... No, you can't possibly be talking about my cousin!" Ethel exclaimed in shock. "She's being kept in Medieval England... and whatever they put on her to control her mind, it seemed that she tried to fight it as hard as possible when she called me," I said seriously as Bentley looked extremely worried.

"Then take me with you... I can not BELIEVE Le Paradox is doing this to her and didn't even bother to ask me!" Ethel exclaimed angrily. But it was then that a small radio she had on the table was picking up static. "Attention Agent 22-X! Where are you?! Answer me now!" I heard a voice say over the end of it, which Carmelita grabbed and held out to Ethel. She frowned and talked into the device. "Le Paradox, you can consider me gonzo! NO ONE HURTS MY COUSIN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" she exclaimed into the radio as she then smashed it in her grasp, which impressed me about her strength. "Rgh... super gloves made by my cousin for me and only me. Strength of 10 feral grizzly bears for each hand," she smiled.

It was just then that Bruce returned and he gave us the full schematics of Grizz's whole operation. "So how did you get them this time? A computer?" I smiled at him. "Nope, his radio phone that he was speaking to Le Paradox with. He's apparently been stealing the pterodactyl eggs to use them for his paint to make it look 'authentic'. And the authenticity in question is for a scam he is doing that involves cave paintings. He goes back in times, paints some art with pterodactyl egg paint, buries them, returns to present day, and he digs them up to sell them for a fortune," Bruce frowned. He usually didn't do any slang whenever he was being serious, and this was very serious to him. "It just straight up isn't good at all. He's not an artist, he's a conman," Ethel frowned as she took one photo of his operation and pointed to the crown. "While I worked with him, he said his crown is an antique one from Medieval England, the same place you say Penelope is. We'll need to beat him in order to get that crown atop his head," Ethel said to us.

Bentley then went over the plans for a few minutes before we had another slideshow. "Okay, now that we have Bob trained up and we have a new ally in Ethel, it's time we pulled off Operation: Jurassic Thievery. First, we'll input the codes to allow us into Grizz's compound. Once inside, we'll need to go into a quartet of teams. First, Team Egg Sabotage will be made up of Bruce, myself, Kiri, Bob, and Slaigh. Our jobs are to destroy the beaters for the egg vats and depressurize the system to make the place go into a meltdown. Bruce, myself, and Kiri will handle the beaters while Bob and Slaigh will handle scaling the walls of the pressure steamer and twisting off the valves that regulate the heat."

"Next, we have Team Egg Rescue. Sly, Henriette, Diggs, and Felicity will go off to rescue the kidnapped pterodactyl eggs from their storage areas. In the meantime, Team Meltdown will take position at the reset control center after Team Egg Sabotage has completed their tasks. Their duty is simple. Make sure nobody gets into the computers to reset the system. This team will be made up of Murray, Carmelita, El Jefe, Karin, and Sally. And finally, Team Get Grizz will be made of Tilly, Rojo, and Ethel. They will locate Grizz, beat him into submission, and steal his crown so we can go and rescue Penelope in Medieval England. Let's get cracking!... Get it?" Bentley smiled, which made a few of us giggle at the horrible joke.

Once we established who would be doing what, we all went to Grizz's conveyor belt area and Bruce put the codes in for the doors to open wide for us. We walked through and got into our baskets that would take us around the place. We managed to fit 4 in each basket, some of them needing to have other team members from the different jobs in them, which meant I had to be stuck in my basket with Ethel, my boyfriend, and Murray. "You're... uh... squishing me, big guy..." Ethel groaned at her position. "Oops, sorry," he apologized as he then leaned over to my side and I groaned at this. "Too tight... don't worry... 3 foot tall," I smiled, my body shrinking to that size so that there would be more room. "Wait... you can change size?" Ethel gawked. "I got size changing abilities from toxic waste produced by the Clockwerk Parts. It also gave Rojo super speed, Bruce the ability to hack technology from the inside-out, and Henriette regeneration properties," I explained. "Cool! But... if that's the case, what do the other guys in your group have?" she asked. "The rest that touched the goop didn't get powers, but benign tumors," I sighed.

"I see... so it works for some, but not others," Ethel frowned as the three first teams took their positions while I tried to find out where the rhyming bear could be. "Okay, if I were a crooked con artist that was looking over production, where would I hide?" I asked aloud as we looked around within our basket while Murray got off at his stop with Team Meltdown, letting the weight off our basket a bit. "Normal size," I said, my body immediately growing to my normal height. But then we heard a clear voice over by what looked to be an icy arena away from the production. It was also at this point that Team Egg Sabotage was finished with their duties and we were cleared for entry to face Grizz. "Yo, big hairy conman! Look over here! It's Team Cooper that's gonna show you fear," I smiled at him in rhyme.

Grizz immediately perked his attention over to our basket as the three of us jumped off and down to the Grizz, which made him growl. "Oh snap, what have we here? It's three tiny nightmares," Grizz smiled with a small chuckle. "Really? How about I just go big then?" I smiled, my body immediately growing to 9 feet tall, making him gulp at the size difference. "J-Just like Toothpick?! Get away from the Grizz!" he exclaimed as he tried to find a way to escape, but Rojo closed the distance faster than the eye could blink, knocking Grizz directly into an ice wall across from us that also overlooked Team Meltdown. "Oogh... w-what just hit me?" Grizz asked in a daze. "The Red Runner, that's who," Rojo smirked, using his own surname for a chance. "Red Runner, huh? Sounds cool," I smiled at him. "W-What do you want from the Grizz?" he asked in fear as Ethel frowned at him. "Two things, firstly, that crown. Secondly, for you to stop messing up Cooper history with Le Paradox! You're destroying tons of lives across the timelines!" Ethel growled as she stole the crown off his head and tossed it to me.

"Why ya gotta destroy my dreams?" he asked with a growl. "Why do you gotta try and destroy the future for countless people?! Eliminating the Cooper gang would cause an unlimited amount of abnormalities to the timeline. People may never be born, villains would roam the streets, people would be dying everywhere, it would be mass chaos! If not for the Cooper family, all murderous thieves would be loose in the streets with no one to stand up to them," Rojo frowned as he simply knocked Grizz out with a high-speed punch to his forehead before he could ask questions. "Now let's get this guy tied up too and... wait... CRAP! WE FORGOT ABOUT TOOTHPICK!" I exclaimed loudly when I remembered that we hadn't arrested Toothpick in his own timeline! "Let's send this guy back to the future, first. I just made a new device that will allow us to warp the bad guys to normal times and in the police stations, but it's at the hideout," Bentley frowned. "Okay, let's go then," I said as I warped us all back to the Safehouse with multiple warp holes until everyone was back there.

"Keep him still. One blast of this will send him back to the present," Bentley said as I held him still and Bentley shot a laser beam right at him. In an instant, he vanished into the future. But also at this time, we saw that Slaigh and Henriette were starting to slowly, but swiftly vanish, their hands already gone and it moving upwards some more. "I have a feeling next up is Medieval England. Right or wrong, Dimitri?" I asked into the communicator. "The Kitchen teen is showing her bling side! Get funky to Sir Galleth Cooper of the tacky castles of olden England, and quickly," Dimitri exclaimed. "Okay, let's go! We'll worry about Toothpick later," Carmelita frowned as we all climbed into the time machine, Ethel having to sit on my lap as Bentley put the crown in it and we zoomed off for the Medieval times of England. We had a feeling that getting Penelope back on our side and out of her hypnosis would take some serious misdirection...


	81. Sir Galleth and the Black Knight

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch81**

Once we entered the time vortex, Henriette and Slaigh both regaining their limbs once we finally got into Medieval England. Once we arrived, we looked around to see what we were up against, but then I remembered. Penelope had contacted me on her cell phone, so she just might be able to answer me if I called her back! "Someone needs to find out where Galleth is. I have a small call to make," I frowned. "Calling someone? In Medieval times?" Bentley asked, but I had already jumped to the top of a tree and turned invisible as I dialed the numbers into the phone for Penelope's cell.

After I pushed the call button, I waited, hoping that she'd answer. And sure enough, I got an answer. "H-Hello? Tilly?" she asked, her voice making it seem like she were fighting whatever was trying to control her mind. "Penelope, I need you to focus. We're in your timeline now, so I need to ask you 2 questions. Can you muster the strength to do so?" I asked her. "I... I can... it's just... the music is torturous... hearing your voice eases it," she said to me with a little less strain.

"Okay, first off, where are you keeping Sir Galleth and possibly his stuff?" I asked her. "Galleth... is in the circus tent... his lance cane... is with me," Penelope said in obvious pain of trying to fight the hypnotism. "And second, where can we find you? I need to rescue you fast," I said to her. "Rgh... i-it's getting more intense! R-Remember! Black..." she was about to say until I heard the music in question in the phone static, which I expected to hypnotize me as well, but instead, I immediately recognized the particular sounds of the music.

The music was one that I recognized from one of my previous jobs that I pulled during our 2 year break after the Cooper Vault job. And it all was obvious from Penelope's voice afterwards. "Don't you ever call me again, bitch! You're just a stupid believer in honorable thief nonsense!" Penelope immediately exclaimed as the connection ended. "Miss Decibel..." I growled lowly, knowing the exact dulcet tones of the music. It was created by Miss Decibel the elephant's trunk, which was able to hypnotize others into submission because of her having a trumpet stuck in it. Those exact tones I had heard before from a minion of hers that had a chip in their ear. A chip that would send the sounds to them for them to act on her orders.

"Did you hear what she said? She said 'black' before she stopped speaking... like Black Baron!" Neyla gawked from my eye, her finally waking up. "About time you woke up, Neyla. How come you didn't speak once in the prehistoric time?" I asked her right back, but also noting what she said. "Well, it was because I was in standby mode for some reason... I could use my warp hole technique at any time, but for some reason, I was unable to speak... it may have been because Clockwerk didn't exist that far back in time, but that's just my guess," Neyla frowned.

It was then that we looked below us and saw something that I didn't expect. They looked to be foxes or some kind of dogs, but they were actually half robotic and half organic. It was like what Clockwerk would've looked like if he only decided to make his body half metal and the other half remain the same. "So, are you going to the circus to see the new jester?" the one guard asked, its voice completely monotone. "I think I will. I would love to dunk him in the shame tank again," the one other guard smiled as they both then laughed creepily. "Ha-ha-ha-ha," they said, simply saying the words instead of actually laughing.

I simply followed the guards while invisible until I saw the circus tent up close, a single person being led out with shame all across his face. It looked to be a raccoon wearing jester clothes that would be passable for this timeline. Definitely Sir Galleth. Before he climbed into the tank, I simply jumped behind him with invisibility and turned him invisible, which shocked both him and the other guards. "Who goes there?!" he immediately exclaimed as I shushed him. "Quiet! Rescue. Stay still," I frowned at him as I activated a warp hole underneath us and we warped away, the guards none the wiser. "Huh. Guess they don't have heat sensors in their eyes," Neyla frowned as we reappeared in the Safehouse we decided to stay in, which was a house fashioned out of a hollow tree. "I got the Cooper knight, now we need to have a small talk. I think we need to hear your story, Sir Galleth," I frowned at him. "Forsooth, fair maiden. As thanks for rescuing me from captivity, I shall verily tell of the black terror that hast ruined my reputation!" Sir Galleth said as he removed his jester cap and threw his jolly staff to the ground.

* * *

 _The morn was a fortnight ago. I was ordered by the High King to cleanse this land of the sudden presence of the powerful Black Knight. But it's weaponry was immensely overwhelming, and it wiped out nearly all my men with a single attack. I then bravely decided to face him and his menacing mechanical soldiers with my own might... but once I burst into the castle, the Black Knight knocked me out with one punch. The next thing I knew, I was in a circus, my lance gone, and my dignity in shreds..._

* * *

"So who are you to hath rescued me from the horrors of the circus?" Galleth asked me. "Name's Tilly Gilley. And we know all about you... because we all come from the far future," I explained. "Hmm..." he said, his gaze at the castle and an open window. "I must take the fight to the Black demon and restore dignity to the Cooper Order!" he exclaimed as he tried to dive for the window, but Neyla stopped him in place with a warp hole under his feet that sent him back to his chair. "You can't go after the Black Knight without your weapon, Galleth. Don't worry, we'll stop her and get your cane back," I frowned as I went to leave through the front door. "Um... her?" Galleth asked. "The Black Knight is one of our friends... but she's being mind-controlled to do all these things. I bet 50 Euros," I frowned. "I'm agreeing with her this time," Kiri said like a smart little girl. "Just be careful not to hurt her if you find her," Bentley warned me. "And take me with you, please," Ethel frowned. "Of course," I smiled as Ethel exited the place with me. Now we had to go to one place that I had a feeling Penelope would be. The castle in the distance.


	82. Rescuing Penelope From Ear Torture

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
** **I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
** **I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
** **With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch82**

Once we went out of the Safehouse, we proceeded through the town with me jumping Ethel and myself over the rooftops of the castle town with ease, her amazed at how quick we were moving while jumping. "Whoa! You're an expert at parkour," Ethel smiled at me. "Ugh, it's not parkour, Ethel. It's called being a bunny and having some powers from the past Coopers," I said to her, hating it whenever people claimed that thieves had parkour experience. "Oh, apologies..." she said. "It's forgiven," I smiled at her as we then approached the drawbridge to the castle, it being up the entire way. "Yeah, I bet you can just jump us over this right?" Ethel asked. "Mmm... nah, we have a different idea," Neyla smirked as she made a warp hole underneath us and we appeared on the other side of the drawbridge and into the castle complex itself, us seeing a sight we'd never forget.

Penelope was tinkering with a large mech suit shaped like what I would expect the Black Knight to look like. And she looked to be jittery as she twitched her head on occasion, making me feel extremely sorry for her. Not only that, but it looked like she was wearing contacts, which I remember her saying at one point in time that she hated wearing contacts. I kept myself and Ethel invisible and we silently made our way over to Penelope, our steps making no sounds as we soon got right next to her. It was then that I pounced. I turned myself visible and leaped at Penelope, knocking her off of her feet and me pinning her to the ground afterwards. She was about to scream before I muffled her mouth with my hand, her looking frightened a bit. "Penelope. I know you can hear me in there. Fight the music! Fight the hypnosis!" I said to her, Penelope doing something to me that I knew she never would've done if she were acting on her own accord. She snapped her jaw shut on my hand with a lot of force, causing me to screech in pain, Penelope squirming free of my grasp only to get tackled by Ethel onto the ground.

And upon seeing Ethel, Penelope gasped as she looked to be fighting it again... me having to suck on my fingers from the bite marks and the pain they left me with. "E-Ethel... m-my ear! It's in my ear!" Penelope flailed her head as I heard the music starting to get louder and more insane, which meant that Miss Decibel was controlling it manually! "GAGH! C-CAN'T... HOLD ON... MUCH LONGER! ! !" Penelope exclaimed in fury as Ethel then stuck her fingers into Penelope's ear and fished out the source of Penelope's suffering. It was a mind controlling robot that could produce Miss Decibel's musical hypnotism, but only once it had attached itself to a part of Penelope's body that I knew was going to be painful to be fully removed... and for her to require some surgery from it.

"I-It's attached to my eardrum!... AGH THE PAIN!" Penelope exclaimed in agony as Ethel looked to be loosening her grip, which Penelope stopped her from letting go. "Do it, cousin! I don't care if I only hear with one ear for the rest of my damned life! JUST FREE ME!" Penelope exclaimed in sheer torture as Ethel nodded and yanked it the rest of the way out, Penelope exclaiming a loud shriek of bloody murder while I had a certain ally appear out of nowhere and enter the machine that produced the music, it immediately turning off afterwards before he emerged from it once more. "Damn, I could hear her screaming all the way from the Safehouse! Bentley actually threw up his lunch when he heard Penelope's screaming," Bruce said as Penelope started to bleed from her ear, meaning that she'd need some fixing up from my healing ability. "Okay... guys, stand back..." I said as I wrapped my arms around Penelope and started to hum the tune while holding onto he rear.

"Hmmm hmhm... Hmmm hmhm... Hmmm Hmhmmmm HmHMMM!" I hummed aloud, Penelope gasping as the blood disappeared and she gasped loudly. She then looked around and then to me, her looking amazed. "Penelope... can you hear me? With both ears?" I asked, Penelope gasping when she heard them. "Y-Yes... but... oh my god... the music... it's finally done! Oh, I thought I'd never be free from that! I'm so happy!" Penelope cried tears of joy as she tackled me and Ethel to the ground while Bruce noticed something behind the Black Knight suit that made him smile. "Ah, I believe I found knight boy's cane!" Bruce smiled as he got the cane from what looked to be a small case... but then Penelope said something that we knew was bad. "Guys, we can't go after Miss Decibel right away. As much as I want to destroy that horrible elephant bitch myself for that ear torture, she forced me to do things to this timeline that need to be fixed right away!" she said, making us gasp.

"What happened in this timeline, Penelope?" Ethel asked. "She controlled me to change this timeline drastically. I was forced to make machines in this town's Pub, Bakery, Cobbler, and Blacksmith shops that run on super-advanced technology. We need to destroy the machines inside of them completely or else the timeline will be drastically altered," Penelope said with fear in her eyes... and then she frowned at the small discs that she was looking through. "And she forced me to wear these stupid, annoying, pieces of crap she calls glasses! I HATE CONTACTS!" Penelope exclaimed at the top of her lungs, removing them out of her eyes afterwards, meaning she was now blind. "Okay... now that I let off that steam... and after experiencing the worst pain in my life... let's get back to wherever your Safehouse is here. I need to go kiss my boyfriend after being separated from him for so long..." Penelope smiled with tears in her eyes. "Of course..." I smiled as Neyla did the honors and we escaped through the Warp Hole and we reappeared in the Safehouse, Bentley immediately rolling up to Penelope and producing tears from under his glasses.

"Bentley! Ooh!" Penelope cried out loud as she fell onto the ground, but completely missed Bentley and fell on the floor. "Oops... forgot, you need your glasses... I'll get 'em for ya while you explain what we need to do to fix what you were forced to do in this timeline," I said as I got to our personal safe and grabbed Penelope's glasses case and took them to her as she began to tell her tale.

* * *

 _I didn't expect to be kidnapped when I went to a special auction for geniuses... I wanted to get something special for Bentley because it was nearing our anniversary of when we first started talking to each other online. But I soon got knocked out from an unknown assailant and woke up in a room where I was strapped down to a chair with a giant elephant woman joined by a very smelly skunk next to her. "Ugh, which of you made that horrible odor? Your feces or his butt?" I asked the two I would eventually learn to be named Miss Decibel and Cyrille Le Paradox. "Hush now, child... just let my music take you to your happy place... and you will soon become our willing adversary..." Miss Decibel smiled as she held out a tiny robot that did something I didn't expect and would cause me lots of pain and suffering in the future._

 _The robot went into my right ear and drilled into my eardrum, which caused me to be in horrid pain... and then the music started... it drove me insane! I tried to fight it as much as I could, but I was forced to do a lot of things that I really didn't want to do. If I refused to do or say anything they commanded me to do, the music got more intense and it drove me so mad, that I had to say and do those horrid things! It was some kind of combination of ear torture, hypnotism, and forcing me to do things against my will... But now that I'm back and I'm saved from Miss Decibel's horrible hypnotic songs of torture, I can now join you guys to finally put a stop to their real plans..._

* * *

"Real plans? What real plans are they hoping to accomplish besides eliminating the Cooper Ancestry?" I asked as Galleth gladly accepted his cane back and looked badass at how he wielded it. "You know what, I take back what I said earlier at the castle... we need two different teams working in two different timelines," Penelope said as she produced and ancient gold coin that looked to be from Ancient Arabia. "Cyrille's real plan is already going on in Ancient Arabia, during the elderly years of Salim Al Kupar. He's having Miss Decibel forge fake documents that would place Le Paradox as a descendant of royalty. If they succeed in their plans, the timeline would alter horribly! He'd become the new ruler of the entire world if it succeeded! We need a team to stop his plans in Arabia while another team destroys the future technology I made in this timeline," Penelope explained. "Okay... we need super sneaky people to go for the Arabia job while we have very tough people for this timeline... and we need an equal amount of smarts for each timeline. We have 2 male tech geniuses and 2 female tech geniuses... so that means we'll need a duo of tech people to stay back in these times with Murray, Slaigh, El Jefe, and Sir Galleth. In the meantime, the rest of us will go to Ancient Arabia and stop Le Paradox's devilish plan from succeeding!" I said with serious in my voice.

"Understood... Bentley? I'll stay behind here with Ethel... don't worry, I'll give us a special date after all of this is over, my treat," Penelope smiled. "Okay... I'm so relieved to see you okay, Penelope... I couldn't bear to hear you screaming in pain like that..." Bentley said with a bit of tears. He almost never cried, which made this scene very emotional on his end. "Don't worry Bentley, I have protection now... nothing will happen now... and speaking of which, I have something else back at the castle that we can use to join up with you guys when we're all done with the sabotage," Penelope smiled... rather wickedly for a change. "Judging by the wickedly devious smile, I'm going to assume you also have a time machine, huh?" Kiri smirked. "Right on the money, Kiri. It's actually in my Black Knight mech," Penelope smiled. "Okay, everyone going to the future? Pile in the van so we can get going," I said, every one of us doing just that and Penelope smiling and chuckling when she saw El Jefe had joined our side. "You even reformed one of them. You're amazing, Tilly," Penelope smiled at me as I put the coin in the time machine. "Thanks! And we'll see you later!" I smiled as Murray punched the accelerator and our van immediately traveled back in time to the era of Salim Al Kupar, who had the strength and speed of forty thieves... but I had a feeling he'd be a bit less fun since he'd be in his elderly years.


	83. Miss Decibel's B above C

**I own none of the characters in Sly Cooper or it's sequels.  
** **I only own 1 OC in this fic, her name being Tilly the Rabbit (who is now, at this time, 19 years old).  
** **I will let you know if a new OC will come into play at any point during the fanfic.  
** **With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

 **Ch83  
**

Once we all appeared in 1001 AD, we saw that we were warped directly into a small cave that I had a feeling was important, as we saw some different pictures written on scrolls. They looked to be Arabian drawings that depicted 40 different thieves and one raccoon. They proceeded from their glory days up until they all retired and moved on, which meant that Penelope wasn't lying. This was during the time that Salim Al Kupar was in his elder years. "Halt! Who dares enter my lair?" asked the voice of an old man, him being in the dark areas of the cave. "Um... we're here to help, if possible. Do you need help?" I asked, hoping he'd respond kindly.

"Hmm..." the voice hummed as it then approached us and we saw who it was. It looked to be a purple-furred raccoon with a gray beard-mustache combo on his face, wearing a turban, and having some Arabian clothes on him. "Are you Salim? Salim Al Kupar?" Sly asked. "Heh. That's my name, young one. So who are you to have infiltrated my home so easily?" Salim asked. "Well, you may not believe us, but we came from the future... can you tell us if there is anything weird going on in this area? Particularly anything involving elephants?" Bentley asked.

"How'd you know?! We recently got a new person of untold riches that came into town and littered the streets with gold! After seeing how rich she was, me and the 3 last of my Forty Thieves tried to go for one last hurrah before retiring and tried to go after her, but she has amazing security, the likes of which these old eyes have never seen before in all their years! My comrades got captured and I've been in hiding since. She's got guards roaming the streets trying to find me, but they won't find me in our secret hideout," Salim said. "Okay, I think that we can safely assume that this is Miss Decibel that we're dealing with. She's also from the future, hence all that upgraded security, Salim," I explained, him frowning at that. "And here I thought that she had genies make that stuff," he frowned.

"Okay, do you happen to know where Miss Decibel's base of operations is? She's planning on doing something that may ruin the future forever," Karin said. "Hmm... I guess I should get back into action, huh? Okay, I'll show you on this map here," Salim said as he showed us a paper map that he had on him, showing the town that we were currently in. "Okay, we are right here, hidden in the floorboards of a run-down shack. And the elephant girl you call Miss Decibel is located here, in this large palace. It's filled with all that advanced security as well as guards. I highly recommend not going after her directly," Salim said. "Hah! You're talking to a thief that is known for not being seen before she strikes," I smiled at the challenge. "Okay, and while you go get captured, if you happen to find out where my other thieves may be at, please tell me?" Salim asked. "Sure," Sly smirked as Sly and I then got out of the hole through a ladder and emerged from underneath a run-down house, us exiting through the door and seeing that the area we were at was by the beach.

"Okay, time to go after Miss Decibel before she gets those documents finished," Sly said as we both turned invisible and we started to jump across the rooftops, us noticing a certain figure walking through the streets along with a figure that I glared at. "Hold it," I said as I pointed Sly at the skunk in question. "Let's stay invisible and listen in," Neyla suggested as we jumped down to the duo's position and they started to speak. "I still can not believe that one of your own soldiers would turn on you, hon. She's related to Penelope, you say?" Miss Decibel asked. "Yes, and I haven't heard anything from Miss Mouse for quite some time... I think that they may have beaten her. A shame, but everyone is expendable," said the skunk, me knowing that voice anywhere. It really was Le Paradox.

"I know I'm not expendable though... say, speaking of which, those 3 different members of those Forty Thieves are quite annoying, even while under hypnosis. They keep requesting the oddest food items. One of them loves fried scorpion tails, another loves maple-coated snake skins, and the final one of them wants boiled fish eggs!" Miss Decibel frowned. "Well, good thing no one will know where those three are being held at. We have their locations all in this single page here. They'll have to do an awful lot to steal it from my grasp," Le Paradox smirked as he then put the paper in his back pocket, me immediately swiping it with a quick time-stopper move as I then placed the map of the area there instead so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"But make sure you keep on your wits for those Cooper gang idiots. They're sure to be here soon if they handled Penelope. You're the last and favorite of my companions, honey, so don't let me down," Le Paradox smiled. "I won't let you down, honey," Miss Decibel smiled as I then noticed something. Miss Decibel and Le Paradox were a couple! I then followed after them some more with Sly, us actually following them into the palace itself and smirking at how they were literally leading us to a very important place.

"Okay, I'll leave you to looking after these important documents. They're my keys to ruling over the world! And when I do, you will be my queen," Le Paradox smiled at Miss Decibel as he then went up the stairs nearby and Miss Decibel started to play some music. I led Sly over to an area that we could be safe from her point of view and smirked at him. "I have an idea of how to mess up those documents to lead to the downfall of Le Paradox's plan," I smiled to Sly with sign language, as Miss Decibel had elephant ears, which were very good at hearing, even better than mine. Sly responded back in sign language. "How do you plan on sabotaging the documents?" he asked in sign. "By distracting Miss Decibel with something that she'd have to pay attention to," I smirked back in sign.

I then smirked at Neyla and thought something to her. "Can you send a laser to burn the carpets and drapery?" I thought to her. "Of course," Neyla said in my head, her letting loose a laser at the carpeting and some of the drapes around the place, Miss Decibel gasping at the fires. "Fire! I knew I should've included sprinklers! Dammit, I hate using my trunk to get water!" Miss Decibel exclaimed as she jumped down from the balcony with a thud, allowing me and Sly to go to her desk for us to get the documents. I smiled as I then took the documents after Miss Decibel exited the room through a door and started to draw doodles on them with a sharpie, making sure not to leave a single word intact on any of the documents, me finishing the deed just as Miss Decibel came back in the place with a large trunk full of water and a trumpet... still had to wonder how the hell the trumpet got in her nose.

The moment she appeared in the room, I heard Le Paradox yell from the top floor, that signaling mine and Sly's escape... but not before I put the documents upside-down to hopefully prevent them from noticing the doodles... oh, who am I kidding? They were from a sharpie that bled through the paper and onto the desk! They'd notice it no matter what! Sly and I escaped through a warp hole and we appeared back at the den of the Forty Thieves, shocking Salim when he saw us. "You made it back! Did you get the locations of my fellow thieves?" Salim asked. "Yes, I did... but first, keep your ears pealed..." I smiled, waiting for the yell of the century, which I knew Miss Decibel had the loudest yell of anyone I heard before. "Three, two, one..." Sly smirked, a gigantic shriek of despair coming from above us and shaking both the house and the den, which made Salim snicker.

"You must've really peeved that elephant lady off! What did you do?" Salim smiled. "I just ruined her plans while also destroying some of her palace with flames," I smiled as I showed everyone the different areas that held the different thieves. "Okay, these are the three areas that contain your captured friends, Salim. They're also under hypnosis, so Bruce and Bentley will need to hack the devices causing their hypnotism to free them, myself included, since I have the hacking technique as well," I smiled. "Hacking technique? What does that mean?" Salim asked. "A technique developed by me, Bruce O Coop, the hippest Cooper in history," Bruce smiled, Salim looking perplexed by his lingo. "Cooper? You're saying that you're related to me?" Salim asked. "All of us raccoons are, and me to a lesser extent... distant relative," I smiled. "Ah... brain issues... this is a little too much for my old brain to handle," Salim complained. "Now we need some teams to go after these different thieves and rescue them with Bentley being in one team, Bruce in another, and me in the last," I said.

"I would like to journey with the bunny girl. I want to assist her in rescuing my comrades," Salim smirked. "I will also assist her," Karin smirked. "Okay, then I'll go with Bentley," Sly said. "Me too," Kiri smirked. "I'll go with Bruce, mates," Henriette smiled. "Same here," Rojo said. "Okay, we've all got our jobs and Neyla can warp us all to these exact locations. Agreed?" I smirked. "Of course," Neyla smiled as she made three different warp holes in front of our three different teams. "Let's go," I smirked.


End file.
